The way it goes
by NO19712005
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a self made millionaire cut throat in both business and personal. He prefers his women young so he can train them to how he wants them to be in his bed. Carol is a single mum to Sophia, living in a run down apartment trying her best to make ends meet, whilst her abusive ex husband Ed continues to harass her for custody of their daughter. Very AU is Caryl
1. Chapter 1

Her body numb with cold, she ran to her next job, the sleet in the air turning to snow. Pulling her thin threadbare coat around her small shoulders she quickly checked her watch, rushing to the penthouse apartments, on the edge of town overlooking the harbour. Carol knew how expensive they were, and only the rich and famous could afford these places. Opening the glass door the heat rushing out to meet her warming her chilled bones, it felt so good to feel some warm at last.

"You're late today Miss Carol" Dale, the elderly security guard said helping her with her coat.

"I know Dale, Sophia was so ill this morning. I didn't think I would make it" shrugging the old coat off her thin shoulders accepting the warm coffee he always had ready for her. Luckily it had cooled and she could drink it quick to warm her. She always felt so cold, more so lately as if the chill crept into her bones and enjoyed staying there.

"Oh honey, Mr Dixon would understand. You can always do another day. Why don't you head home and I will explain" putting her hand up to stop him shaking her head.

"No Dale I'm here now, to be honest I need the money." tears were in her eyes as she tried not to think too much about the threatening phone call she had received two days ago from her Ex husband.

"Come on honey sit down and tell me what's wrong?" her lip trembling she sat in the chair allowing herself to sink into the warmth and comfort. Dale was a wonderful friend and support to her, over the last two years, working as a cleaner for The notorious businessman Daryl Dixon. She had heard the rumours from her boss, how Dixon was ruthless in his dealings with business, though working for him was a blessing if you were chosen, the Dixon's treated you like family. Woman fell over themselves for his attention, not so much because of the money, but for the opportunity to try to tie him down. She herself had never met the man, his apartment was beautiful though, her small flat could fit in the open plan living room three times over. She always enjoyed looking through the large windows overlooking the harbour and city, imaging herself sitting there on his large black sofa's. Shaking her head from those thoughts, sipping her drink, she turned to Dale.

"He's threatening to take her Dale, to take my little baby away saying I am not a good mother, How I cannot afford to keep her. How I..." the tears fell as he hugged her close, knowing how much pain and fear the young woman had gone through with the abusive man she now called her ex husband.

"He can't honey you are so good to Sophia, do everything you can for that little one. She is loved and cared for that is what is more important."

"He has money Dale, and I live in a run down apartment, in the seedy part of town. If he wants her he will take her. I don't know what to do" crying harder she felt her whole life collapsing around her.

Neither heard the outer door open, shedding his coat now covered in snow. Daryl Dixon checked the reception desk, surprised that Dale was not on duty, which was unlike the older man.

"Dale, yo Dale man you around?" walking further into the warmth of the large reception area, he glanced back out the large window. Shivering, as the snow fell harder, he was glad he was not out there tonight. Not hearing a reply he walked further into the reception area heading towards the back.

"Dale?" hearing his name being called Dale got up ensuring Carol was calming down, he reluctantly moved towards the outer area.

"Sorry Mr Dixon, I was..." Daryl smiled at the older man, glad to see nothing untoward had happened to him. Then he noticed Carol stopping Dale with a raised hand he looked over at the small woman.

"She alight Dale" his head nodding in her direction, unable to see who it was, as she was so curled in on herself

"Yes Mr Dixon, Miss Carol will be up shortly to clean your apartment, she's never normally this late" Carol heard Dale's explanation, rushing to her feet, dropping the cup to the floor in her haste, tipping coffee over her or what was left of it. Could her day get any worse?

"I'm so sorry Mr Dixon...I...ummm" looking at both Dale, and Daryl, her words stopping in her throat, he was so different from what she was expecting, glancing down at her coffee stained jeans, she felt like crying all over again.

"it's ok darlin, let's get ya cleaned up. And I will get my driver to run ya home" his words spoken softly, as if he knew any louder would scare her

"But..." she couldn't leave, she needed the money, if she did not do the job she would not get paid. Philip was adamant in the way his business ran.

"It's ok I will ensure ya get paid. Now grab ya stuff and lets go upstairs. Dale, Beth will be coming by in a bit can you send her up as soon as ya can please" smiling his thanks at the older man he guided Carol to the open lift.

"I am so sorry to be a burden Mr Dixon, I was meant to be here earlier, and with Sophia being ill and Ed threatening me and..." she was mumbling, why did he need to know what was happening in her life, he wouldn't care. Hell the man was rich, handsome and had a girlfriend almost half his age. He was well known and wanted within Atlanta, not only by how he made his money, from nothing, more how he picked his women young so he could dominate and train them to his needs, or so she heard, which she truthfully found unbelievable. However this man did not have the time to listen to a babbling single mother, greying and past it, who cleaned his apartment.

"Carol, come on sweetheart, ya don;t need to explain anything to me. I know you are always on time, and ya do a great job of my place. So ya late we all have bad days darlin" Carol attempted to smile, he was really kind unlike a lot of her other clients. He was young, not nasty as she had expected, or at least she had not seen that side of him yet, she had heard through Philip how he was, when it came to business and could not tolerate slackers, lateness or time wasters.

Daryl couldn't take his eyes from her, so this was the woman that made his apartment feel like home. Sniffing the air, he could smell her perfume, what little it was, yet it always lingered after she had left. Made him want to chase her down and sniff her. She wasn't what he expected, greying, thin,very thin, and so small he could wrap her up in his arms and hide her. Looking down into her tear filled eyes, her smile slowly coming across her face, she left him dumbstruck. Pushing his hands through his shaggy hair, to stop them from reaching out to her, wishing the lift would hurry. He was losing himself in her eyes, blue like the ocean, the smell of her. What the hell he had Beth, she was young very young, petite, beautiful blonde hair and a body that made men hard. Yeah he was almost 45 years old and should know better, men his age were settled with kids. Not Daryl Dixon, he was enjoying his new found fame, riding it, with pretty young girls that threw themselves at him, all wanting to have a taste of his domination in the bedroom. His relationship was open, he could sleep with anyone he wanted., Beth always forgave him, Give that certain Dixon smirk, and fuck her senseless, he always got her back. Did he love her? No way, no one had his heart but him, yet the woman or should he say child loved him, so he kept her close, hanging, did his ego one hell of a lift when he showed up with her by his side. Selfish yeah, but she had been with him for almost a year now, he knew he kept her sated, and she never looked at another man, he would never permit her to, after all he trained her well, and when he called she came running.

Almost breathing a sigh of relief as the doors to the lift opened he guided Carol into his penthouse, showing her the way to the bathroom, allowing her to clean up as he located a pair of sweatpants that he thought would fit her. Knocking on the bathroom door, he told her they were outside for her, heading towards his large open planned living room, dropping his phone and keys on the side, he poured himself a whiskey, then sorted a small brandy out for Carol she sure looked like she needed something to bring the colour back into her pale face. Hearing the door open he turned almost dropping the glass in his hand. She was stunning, in her form fitted t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination, and his sweatpants, he ached to run his hands in her hair ruffle it into spikes, let her leave his apartment as if she had just climbed out of his bed. Gulping the rest of his drink down he handed her the glass he had poured for her.

"Thank you for the pants, what's this?" sniffing it before she brought it up to her lips

"Little brandy love, think ya need something to warm ya. Wanna tell me more about why ya were late?" feeling the brandy run down her throat, letting the burning sensation warm her, she looked up into his face, seeing that he was actually serious.

"You don't need to hear about my..."

" I wouldn't ask if I didn't now tell me" he did not like being ignored and this woman would learn it if she was not careful.

"Mr Dixon, my daughter is ill and I need to get home. I understand if you don't pay me"

"Carol I said I would pay ya and from what I gather ya sure need it. Now tell me how old is ya daughter?" never had he been interested in kids, yet this woman had him wanting to know more about her, more about her family.

"Sophia is 4 she's full of the flu, and to be honest leaving her with my neighbour is the least of my worries, Her dad. Well lets just say he's doing his best to hurt me the best way he can by threatening to take her" nodding his head, he contemplated what she had said, whilst pouring himself another drink.

"Listen Mr Dixon, you don;t need to hear my problems I am sure you have more important things to be getting on with and I know your girlfriend is due any moment so if you don;t mind I will take the offer of going home" Daryl actually felt hurt a new feeling he not often had, was that what she really thought of him?.

"Carol, I never ask if I don't want to know, Yes I have money, but I came from a poor background my ma had to scrap together every penny to bring my brother and myself up. Pa left her a mess almost killing her, I know exactly how it feels to be in an abusive relationship. Don't look at me like that, don;t ya think I speak to Dale, find out some information on the woman who cleans my apartment"

"No, he wouldn't I told him that in confidence" Carol felt ashamed that this man now knew her guilty secret.

"Don't blame him Carol, he likes ya, and worries. I know ya don't have much and are doing ya best to bring ya little girl up. Sophia knows that " walking over to his cabinet he pulled out a small item, turning he walked back to her. Carol watching as he got his emotions under control

"See this, a Cherokee rose, hand made in the best god damn material known to man. Makes it feel as though it is real. Here hold it" placing it in her hand he told her the story of the rose, that his Ma told him when he was young , the happy memories he had of sitting on her knee. Carol watched his face as various emotions came across, from sadness to joy. She could see he was hurting, and placed the small delicate rose back in his outstretched hand. Daryl's eyes met hers, them moved to her mouth watching with baited breath as her small pink tongue came out to lick her parched lips. How had showing her the rose, that meant so much to him, lead to him aching to take her lips with his, to have her taste him as he wanted to taste her. Moving closer his breath almost stopping as he felt her body closing in. His head moving down he had to have a taste, moving slowly, not wishing to scare her, his lips softly caressed hers.

"Hi anyone home?" jumping back turning quickly he walked towards the cabinet putting distance between himself and Carol, hiding his unexpected erection, just as Beth walked into the room.

"Hi Darlin' do ya know Carol?' was all he could think to say wishing his erection to go down gulping the rest of his whiskey. Beth may be young,but no way was she stupid, there was something going on, she could sense it. Glancing over at the older woman with pure disgust, she slowly walked over to her lover.

"No" she replied moving closer to him her hands now ghosting down his back, wrapping herself around him.

Carol was so confused at what had just happened between them, then seeing Beth wrap around him, urgently wanting to leave. If he wanted a child than more fool him, after all she had nothing to offer him,yet the look he was throwing over Beth's shoulder told her different, before he bent his head and took what the younger woman so willingly offered.

Beth was on attacked mode, watch this bitch she thought as she lay claim to her man.

Carol wanted out of there it was embarrassing seeing this child, like woman stake her claim, did she not know that there was no competition. Mr Dixon was a handsome man, that was sure, but he was way out of her league, Her fingers ghosting over her lips as if to keep the taste of him there, feeling she was being watched she looked up into the blue eyes of Daryl, watching them changed from mild interest with Beth, to lust and desire for her. He did not miss the way Carol's body shuddered at his look, becoming more frustrated with Beth. Thrusting his hands in the younger woman's hair he pulled her head back harshly his lips now pulled back in a sneer.

"Did I not teach you how to kiss me bitch?" he almost spat at her before he took her lips hard under his. All the while his eyes on Carol. All she could think that those rumours she had heard could be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and so many follows and favs **

Taking Beth's lips harder with his, he kept his eyes on Carol, curious to see how she would react to his domination, after all he was in control, and if he allowed his thoughts to go the older woman being in his bed at his mercy, then it would have to be under his directions. Would she be able to take his way? or be a scared of what he was offering?, god he prayed she could, he had never aimed for women over a certain age, they were harder to manipulate.

Carol watched as he laid claim to the young girl in his arms, how she wished it was her, shaking her head from the thoughts, she moved towards the door, away from the lovers, almost grateful when there was knocking on it, hearing Dale's voice call that Bob, Dixon's driver was waiting to take Miss Carol home. Grabbing her wet things she quickly threw them in a bag and without another glance quickly ran for the door.

"WAIT!" The shout stopping in her tracks, turning to see the two lovers had broken apart, Beth now walking into his bedroom, whilst Daryl walked to Carol, fiddling in his pocket, locating his wallet.

"Here" thrusting a few hundred dollars into her trembling hands

"I can't take this, no it's too much...Please.." Holding his hand up stopping her from continuing he guided her through the his apartment door

"Get you and your daughter something nice OK?" nodding up at him she thanked him as she slipped between him and the open door. Daryl lifted his hand grabbing her neck from behind he pulled her back, his eyes wondering over her upturned face, seeing the fear at first turning into lust. His lips took hers softly at first waiting for her to respond then forcing her mouth to open under his, he thrust his tongue inside. Carol almost fell under his spell again, yet reality came in with a rush, he had his young lover in his bedroom most probably naked and waiting for him, and here he was trying it on with her, pushing with all her might she finally moved him a few inches away

"Please ..." she almost moaned out as his hands cupping her face, studying her whilst his thumb soothed her reddening lips, loving the look on her face that he had put there.

"Please what Carol, please continue, please leave you?" his lips now moving to her ear, he softly spoke the next words

"Or please fuck you?" pushing into her harder letting her feel his need.

"You can't... you mustn't say..." he smirked at her

"Oh I think I can, but for now go, but this isn't over, Carol, not by a long shot" nodding to Dale who had witnessed it all, he allowed Carol to leave

"Make sure Bob gets her home safe Dale, and what you think ya saw here you didn't" turning his back he shut the door not missing Dale's words

"Of course Mr Dixon" smirking Daryl headed into his apartment shedding his clothes making his way to the bedroom, it always helped having money it paid for silence.

* * *

Numb with shock Carol didn't even resister getting into the car, or even arriving home. Her head was still back at the apartment and what Daryl Dixon had said to her.

"You ok there honey?" Looking up she finally realised she was outside her flat, Bob having left her with a quick goodbye. Nodding her head at Jacqui her neighbour she entered her small flat, grateful that Sophia was asleep in her small bed which took over most of the small living room. Seeing Tara, her other neighbour and child minder, sat on the sofa, that was threadbare and seen better days, yet it was all her meagre money could stretch too.

"Gosh Carol you scared me, are you ok love you don't look so good and I know you are early. Did Mr Dixon send you home?" All Carol could do was nod at Tara, her good friend who had supported her and been there from the moment they moved in. Carol rushed into the miniature bathroom with her coffee stained clothes and soaking jacket. Launching them all in the bath she threw some cold water over her face and headed back out to Tara, not ready for anymore questions about a certain Mr Dixon

"How has she been?" kissing Sophia's soft skin on her cheek she waited for Tara's answer.

"She had a bad moment around an hour ago, needed her mummy but Jacqui and I soon settled her back down, to be honest she has slept on and off most of the day. But we did get some water down her and a snack, which she has managed to keep down. I hope you don't mind I thought it was best letting her sleep then to keep waking her for medicine"

"No honey, that is fine she needs her sleep, tends to get better that way. Thank you so much for doing this. Let me get you some money" heading back into the bathroom, she had almost forgotten the large amount Daryl had placed in her hand.

"Carol I do not want paying, honestly it has been a pleasure for both Jacqui and I. Let me get you something to eat you look dead on your feet" Tara followed her into the bathroom worrying when she had no reply, finding Carol passed out on the bathroom floor. Trying to get her to wake up she spoke loudly trying her best not to become hysterical, as she did not wish to upset Sophia who at that moment was still asleep.

"Carol, oh honey please wake up" reaching for a pulse breathing a sigh when she felt a very faint one. Checking she was not moving, she ran into the hall calling Jacqui to call an ambulance, hearing Sophia waking looking scared she tried to stop her from seeing Carol, yet the tears started when her when her eyes fell on her mummy on the floor.

"Oh my god what happened?" Jacqui came racing in to see Sophia sobbing in Tara's neck whilst the woman kept rubbing her back comforting her. Rushing to Carol she lifted her head gently from the floor, hoping there was no damage, as Andrea had no idea if she had hit her head or not.

"I don't know I was telling her we did not want any money then offered to cook her some food, or god is she ok?" The younger woman was trying to keep her words low, not that Sophia would understand completely what was going on, she still didn't want the little girl more upset

"The ambulance will be here soon, just let me go and unlock the apartment door so they can come in. Sophia honey would you like to come and see what cookies we have left?: The little girl turned away from Jacqui shaking her head, snuggling into Tara, yet her eyes on her mummy.

"Just leave her with me honey she will be ok. Go get that door open I can hear the sirens" Tara coaxed her friend to go open the door, getting to her feet, she held Sophia tight as the emergency crew came in. After explaining the situation to them, they checked around for any damage, nothing felt out of place or broken to them, gently they lifted her onto the stretcher, causing Sophia to cry even more. One of the paramedics nodded at the little girl

"I guess this little one is her daughter do you want to come down with us. They can give her something to settle her at hospital, May do her good to be close to her mum?"

"Sure, er yeah that would be great, let me get her jacket and teddy. Jacqui I am going to go down to the hospital with Carol and take Sophia, can you call Philip and let him know what has happened, he will need to be informed" A few moments later the ambulance was en-route to the hospital little did they know Bob was just exiting the car after locating Carol's scarf, which she had left on the back seat in her haste to escape. Immediately he climbed back in and followed the ambulance knowing his boss would be interested in what had happened.

* * *

Turning over in his large bed., Daryl attempted to stretch, well as best as he could with a naked Beth on top of him, grabbing her hair in his hands he pulled lightly, she knew his demand, and slid to the side of his sated body., he never allowed for cuddling it was not in his nature, that meant closeness and he would allow no one that opportunity. Scratching his chest he ruffled his shaggy hair before reaching for a cigarette next to the bed. Unashamed of his nakedness he walked through the apartment, pouring himself a whiskey he rubbed his right eye with the heel of his hand before staring out over the harbour enjoying the view and silence, which was interupted by a ringing sound he reached out for his mobile, surprised to see Bob calling, Sticking his cigarette in his mouth he answered

"Bob ya should have been at home now man, didn't expect ya to be still on call. Did she get home ok?" half listening to his driver he sipped some more whiskey then almost spat it out

"She what? When? Hell man why did ya not call sooner. No, don't worry, Which hospital? Ok thanks man no I can drive you go home take the car for the night. I've got the bike. Thanks Bob I owe you on this." closing his phone shut, finishing his drink and cigarette whilst dressing without waking Beth. He didn't fancy having to answer any questions that she would throw at him, which truthfully, what he was doing and where he was going, had nothing whatsoever to do with her., but hell she was a woman and they needed to know everything.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Tara had finally calmed Sophia down, the little girl was almost asleep in her arms, her teddy clutched tightly in her hand, her face hidden in Tara's neck, scared as her mummy wasn't awake.

"Miss, we will get your friend settled let them so some tests. In the meantime I will have a nurse check on this little one and let you know where you can grab a bit to eat and coffee" With a thank you Tara watched them take Carol through some doors whilst she sat dumbfounded in reception trying to come to terms with what had happened, as she held Sophia tight, hoping Jacqui was not to far behind.

Daryl pulled into the parking lot outside emergency, thinking now what a stupid idea it had been to come. He didn't know Carol that well, hell he tried to seduce her into his bed tonight, all he knew was she cleaned his place, worked for Philip and had a child, that was it. Going in would seem stupid, he didn't even know her last name. Two women came out from the exit close to him, one carrying a small child who looked warm and cosey with her teddy he almost smiled at how cute she looked

" Run that by me again Jacqui the bastard said what?" Daryl hung his head, tampering with his keys as he wondered what to do, trying his best not to listen in on their conversation

"Philip said if Carol cannot work tomorrow she's out of work" Daryl's head came up immediately they had to be talking about his Carol, well his cleaner Carol, as for her being his well that would happen eventually. Taking the keys from the ignition he stepped from his bike, placing his helmet at the side, he casually walked up to the two women

"Er Hi am I right in saying you came in with Carol? And this little one here is Sophia?" Both women turned their eyes on him, suspicion clear in both sets.

"And who may you be?" Tara asked wondering who this handsome man was, asking about Carol.. Stretching his hand out he was grateful that she took it and shook it

"Daryl Dixon, Carol cleans my apartment, My driver, Bob dropped her off tonight as she was not too good and I believe this little one has been ill all day..." he stopped fast knowing he was mumbling which he had not done since he was a kid

"Oh gosh yes, I mean...er why are you here?" Typically woman he thought straight to the damn point and not beat around the bush

"My driver was just about to drop Miss Carol's scarf off when he saw you get into the ambulance with her, is there anything I can do?" Both women fell for his little lost boy look, and explained what had occurred earlier, then confirming the conversation Jacqui had with Carol's boss, all the while Daryl nodding listening to it all. Knowing now he had her just where he wanted her, From what Jacqui said, Philip had washed his hands of her, which Daryl would deal with later. He knew full well Carol could not afford to pay the hospital bills. And would be worrying when she came around, time to play the good Samaritan then. Look after her, pay her bills then she would be in debited to him, what better way to get her into his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your wonderful support on this one xxx**

Carol was still out, when the adults entered into the hospital room, Daryl spent some time talking with the doctor, finding our what they were aiming to do with her.

"Mummy." Sophia called out softly watching her sleep in the big bed the nurses had placed her

"It's OK sweetheart mummy is sleeping now, she has been working so hard that her body needs to rest" Tara spoke to her, kissing her soft curls, praying that Carol would hurry up and wake, she had no idea what else she could say to her daughter.

Hearing the soft words from the little girl calling for her mummy pulled at Daryl's heart strings, for a man who did not acknowledge love, this small child had already climbed over the walls he had painstakingly built through the years. She took him back to when he was around 6 years old calling out for his mummy when she lay motionless on the floor, after another beating from his daddy. Daryl had tripped over his daddy's beer causing it to flow over the floorboards wasting the precious liquid, that his daddy put before him, family or work. The after effects of that one mistake almost caused his ma's death that night, the beating she took for placing herself in front of her husband and their small child, never left his thoughts. He knew she had saved his life that night, later huddled next to her body he did his best with his small one to keep her protected from the cold of the night. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he looked over at Sophia then at Carol, at least the little one had her mummy tonight, after speaking with the doctor's he knew she would have her longer once the antibiotics for the pneumonia she had caught kicked in, Carol would be back to normal, after her dehydration and malnutrition were sorted. The doctor;s had confirmed she had not been eating well, if he was honest he was damn sure she was sacrificing her food to ensure Sophia was fed, kept healthy. Which was all good and well however a few more days Carol herself may not have been alive, then what would have happened?.

"Sophia honey" was that really him talking in that soft voice, he wondered as beautiful tear filled eyes looked up at him. Hell she had him wrapped around her little finger, and there was nothing he could do about it. Her little face screwed up as if she was ready to cry again, so he put his finger to his lips as if to tell her to be quiet. She stopped straight away, unknowing to him, that had been the signal Carol gave her each time her daddy came in the house. Her teeth were now tugging on her bottom lip as she tried her best to do what this strange man said

" It''s OK sweetie I'm not gonna hurt ya." showing his hands to her as if that would help, he then rubbed her hair as if to try his best to comfort her. All were surprised when she held her hands up to him, seeing the confusion on his face, Tara smiled at him.

"She wants you to hold her Daryl? Is that ok?" she asked, still taken back at Sophia's actions, she had never gone willingly to any adult, took a few weeks for Tara and Jacqui, what was stranger was it being a man. Sophia had been frightened by men, after her daddy, even taking her to the park could result in a mini meltdown if a man came near her, this was out of character for her. Daryl already sensed this was not her usual behaviour nodded as he reached out for her, feeling the small body move in to his arms, allowing her to nestle into his soft leather jacket, unanswered questions clear in his eyes.

"Guess she thinks you are one of the good one's she has never gone to anyone outside of us, and certainly never a man Dixon you are lucky" Sophia settled more into him finally dropping her head on his shoulder she fell asleep safe in his arms.

"Er well guess I must be if she thinks that" was all he could reply. Yet his motives for her mother certainly weren't good, casting that to the side he proceed to tell the women what the doctor's had said explaining about the malnutrition and dehydration

"Doesn't surprise me, Daryl, she puts Sophia first before anything, which I know what good parents do, yet she will sacrifice her needs too and with her working so hard for that shitty hole she lives in, she has to save as much as she can for rent, food, utility bills. And don't even get me started on this little one's daddy" Tara could feel herself getting annoyed trying to calm herself as Jacqui lay a reassuring hand on her arm

"It's so frustrating to see, she is too proud to ask for anything so Tara and I do what we can to help with Sophia and we make sure they eat with us when we can collar her to do so." Jacqui confirmed placing her other hand on Sophia's head.

"So ya want to tell me more about this little one's daddy then? " Within a few hours Daryl had Ed's address, all his personal details and the report of Carol's abuse, the women was still sleeping little Sophia now in the bed with her, the railings up on one side to ensure she didn't fall out. Having sent the women home,promising he would call if any change, he continued to look through all the information Rick, the local sheriff had been able to get his hands on at such short notice. Reading it brought so many memories back to haunt him, it was almost as if he was reading his ma's life.

"Ya want to tell me lil bro why the hell I have had Beth screaming down the phone at me for the last half hour looking for your sorry ass ?" Shit he had forgotten all about her, looking up into Merle's laughing face, his older brother had never liked his choice in women. Didn't like the way the younger man used his boyish good looks, to get what the hell he wanted, from them whilst playing with their feelings. Merle may have taught him all he had learnt, but it wasn't the younger Dixon's nature, after all he was the nice one, it was Merle that was the bastard, yet since meeting his wonderful partner, Andrea, the older man had settled down into married life, wishing that his brother would do that too. Noticing the woman and child on the bed Merle nodded at them

"And who the hell is this?" Daryl was hoping he had more time to make up some crap about who they were, pushing his hand through his hair, he stood up grabbing the files, he quickly checked on the two still sleeping, before leading his brother from the room.

"Need ya to look at this" thrusting the file into Merle's hand as they stood in the empty corridor, Daryl stretched his back, how long had he been at the hospital.? Checking his watch he was surprised it was almost 4 in the morning, he was sure they brought Carol in around 5pm wow almost 12 hours. Never had he spent that length of time with a woman that did not include sex. His thoughts went back to his two girl's asleep in the room, his stomach turning, as a warmth ran through his blood at the fact he called them his.

"So this why ya by her side bro, think ya can save her, when we couldn't save ma?" smirking at his brother he walked towards her room, wanting to check on them both again. Leaving Merle to continue and read the file, settling himself back in the chair next to her bed, he waited damn sure Merle would have a few things to say. Around twenty minutes later he heard the door opening squirming in his seat when he saw his brother's face. Here it came

"Oh no ya don't baby brother, she is not a plaything. I've let the others drop but this is different she has a child for gods sake and a past according to this file too much like our ma's I am not allowing you to hurt her" Merle wanted to protect her the moment he read the first few pages of the documentation, letting the information sink in and take him back to his childhood.

"Allow? Allow? Who the hell do ya think ya talking to Merle? I may have been ya punch bag years ago, let you get away with it till I was old enough to hit back." getting to his feet he stormed over at his brother, his hand pushing him into the wall Daryl sneered at him

"Ya don't ever tell me what to do Merle ya lost that right when ya left me with Pa"

"For fuck's sake Daryl let the past go, I understand ya were hurt but I have done all I can to make it up to ya. Hell man you ain't come see ya little niece and yet from what the nurses say ya can hold a stranger's child and bond from what, they said in a few small hours. Please bro don't shut us out we love ya and you deserve the love we have to give. You are not unworthy, you are not the piece of shit our pa drummed into ya with his fists. You are my brother and I love you, so does ya sister in law and niece." Daryl looked at him shaking his head at the words that Merle had thrown at him, all his fears and insecurities raising to the surface . No he was not going to let them in close, he didn't deserve to have a loving family, He was a useless Hick who had made his money being ruthless.

"Get the hell out Merle and go home, Ya have no idea what the hell ya talking about, You don't know me. Not anymore"

"Yeah ya keep telling yourself that, eventually ya may believe it. I will leave for now, ya leave her alone Daryl she don't deserve ya hurt and anger, she ain't done anything wrong"

"I know but neither had I " hit Merle's ears as he exited the room.

* * *

A/n I was very disappointed when I was kindly informed by one of my readers that someone has stolen my idea's from a story I did back in June regarding Carol as a author and Daryl an ex marine hired to protect her. I did get in touch with the site this is on and have had no reply or acknowledgement which I find annoying as they claim in their site it is monitored and has some many rules you have to abide by. I will not name the site but the person who has written it knows who they are and should they get a conscience I hope they take it down. I am sorry for the rant, yet I am sure there are other authors that think the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful support and emails I have had on this story. I cannot thank you all enough xx

"?Mummy wake up pleaseee..." her little voice woke him up, damn when had he fallen asleep?, rising his head, opening his eyes and rubbing them like a sleepy child, he looked up into Sophia's.

"Hey little one, ya sleep well?. Mummy is going to be fine sweetheart she's just sleeping" smiling at her, as she lifted her arms to him..

"You sweetie have me wrapped around ya little finger. Your Uncle Merle would laugh if he saw me now" The connection he felt for her was beyond him, never had he felt like this. She was so cute from her big eyes, and dirty blonde hair to her little smile she gave him around her thumb, as he gently tapped it from her mouth

"I bet ya mummy don't like ya sucking on that does she?" Sophia shook her head, as she fought against sleep.

"That's it pumpkin ya sleep some more, Mummy might be awake soon" hugging her tighter , grabbing a small fleece the nurses had left he covered her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Uncle Merle eh ?" flinching Daryl looked up at his brother, who had sneaked in without notice.

"Ya got a problem with that?." shaking his head and moving away from the door Merle slouched into the other chair in the dark room. His eyes on the little girl on his brother's lap, she could easily be his child the way he was with her. Nodding his head at Carol still sleeping in the bed

"How's she doing? Has she woke yet?".

"Nah docs have been in and out last time was around 5-00 I think what time is it? Why you here thought ya left?" Merle moved forward bracing his arms on his knees and rested his chin on his upturned hands, thinking hard before he spoke.

"Andrea sent me back says ya in over ya head. Ain't got a clue what ya up to here Daryl. And truthfully I don't think I want to. Little mouse don't need her head or heart messed up by you" moving back into the chair he glanced at Daryl, seeing him looking at Carol then at Sophia, his thumb come up to his mouth as he bit on the skin.

"Ain't seen ya do that for awhile either, getting a conscience Daryl?" he almost smirked at him, was he getting his brother back

"Leave it Merle, what I do about this situation has nothing to do with ya or Andrea. It's between me and Carol, Ya never bothered before so why now?" clenching his fists Daryl prayed he could keep his temper under control, he didn't want to scare Sophia

"A child is involved Daryl, a four year old child, Ya going to play happy families with someone ya don't know, so ya dick gets hard when ya see her, Rub one out and let her go, leave now before someone gets hurt. I'm begging ya" Daryl pushed his head back into the seat looking up at the pale ceiling, he should do what Merle said, leave now before she woke up. She wasn't ready for the games he ached to play, Rubbing his free hand down his face, and across his neck, Merle was right, it wouldn't be fair, she still looked so beautiful laying there. Nope he couldn't do it, no way could he leave, no one said he played fair, and to be honest he didn't care who got hurt as long as his emotions were not involved.

"Nah Merle think she needs some excitement in her life, and I''m the one to provided it"

"Ashamed to call ya me brother Daryl, the moment she awakes I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect her from you." With that he got to his feet, exiting the room to locate the nurse, asking her to notify him on his mobile the moment Carol awoke, he headed home, worried about the whole sorry affair.

* * *

Her body felt warm, it seemed like years since she felt this heat, snuggling back into the comfort of the pillows and the softness of the bed clothes she attempted to turn over forcing her arm to move against the constricting covers.

"Hey, hey be careful" her eyes slowly opened to the glare of the sun through the half closed shades, looking at her arm then at the dark shadow, she closed them back up, scared and frightened. Blinking against the harshness she licked her parched lips her words soft

"Please I can't see, too bright. Could you close the blinds?" seeing a movement from the corner of her eye, she saw the figure get up, a soft moan escaped her lips when the harsh light was shut out. Adjusting her eyes to the change, she tried again to move. Feeling a powerful arm holding her down.

"Hey, be careful.. Ya got some Iv's in ya arms, don't want ya ripping them out. Stay there whilst I get the nurse" all she could do was nod, trying to work out whose voice it was, she recognised it, yet just couldn't remember the name

"Water... p..." unable to get the words out, she felt herself tearing up, oh god where was Sophia? Had Ed finally done what he had always promised.

"Sophia... w...?"

"Sssh, it's ok, Tara and Jacqui took her home two days ago. The nurse is coming and she will get ya comfortable so we can get some water down ya. Scared us Carol ya been out of it for three days"

Daryl had not once left her side, having his laptop brought in so he could work from the bedside. There had been the small incident with Beth storming in, calling him every name under the god damn sun, after Merle kindly informed her where he was. He had long since barred her calls from his phone, letting them go to answer machine in which she blew the thing up with her constant calling. So she took it upon herself to air their dirty laundry in public which was something Daryl found embarrassing, and unacceptable. After giving her an ultimatum either shut up or leave him, she finally left sobbing her love for him, confirming she would be waiting when he came home. All Daryl thought how pathetic it was, did she not realise yet that he had no feelings for her

"Daryl?" whilst he was in his thoughts, Carol finally put the face to the voice, surely Daryl would not be here, no! How on earth did he find out? Why was he here after all she only did his cleaning?.

"Yes darlin" her body went hot, the comforting words coming fluent from his mouth. She was confused and she needed answers now

"Ah Carol, so glad you are awake? You scared your man here... " A friendly doctor came into the room, followed by the nurse

"He's not... we're not" trying to get her reply out she noticed Daryl moving towards her locating her hand to give her the cool water the nurse had kindly brought in

"Drink this darlin" he motioned for her to take a sip, her thirst outweighing her need to rectify the doctor's mistake.

"It's ok Doc she forgets we are together" he answered for her, whilst Carol almost chocked on her water. What the hell was he playing at?, they had never, ok there was that one time when he well twice when he kissed her, but they weren't together. Looking up at him, she kept quiet not missing the warning look in his eyes. Telling her to keep her mouth shut, oh she would do that for now, after all she wanted to know what game he was playing, but when the medical team left she would not hold back.

"Oh ok, well as I was telling your partner here earlier this week, You were very dehydrated and under fed along with the virus you caught we were lucky you came in when you did. We have had you on drips and have brought your levels up, however they are no where near where I would like them to be. Mr Dixon has assured me when we release you in a few days, when I am happy with your weight, then he will be looking after you. I certainly cannot allow you to leave without an adult to care for you until we have you back to health" Carol could feel her anger building, what bullshit had the doctor been fed by Mr Dixon, he had no right to make them believe she would be staying with him when she left. How ridiculous it was, she her own place, her daughter to care for. Though the thought of having to do anything at the moment filled her with dread. All she could do was nod at the doctor's as he continued with what was wrong with her and what medication she had been given.

The way she tightened her grip around the glass in her hand, did not go unnoticed by Daryl, he was actually surprised she had not lashed out as yet. Looking in to her eyes, he could see the anger and resentment aimed at him, he knew without a doubt once the medical team left he was in for one hell of an ear bashing, and boy was he looking forward to it.

"So Carol as I said we will keep you in a few days longer, then you can leave with your family" smiling at her he held out his hand. Carol kindly shook it thanking him for what he had done, panicking too about the hospital bill, she hoped that Tara had contacted Philip as he usually took control of the insurance.

Daryl counted in his head, after the doctor left, rather impressed she allowed him to get to almost three, before she turned on him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" hissing through gritted teeth, wanting to lash out as this insufferable man, who thought he could dictate her life, Almost swinging at him when he gave her the innocent look of who me?. Shrugging his shoulders he looked up at her through his long bangs, knowing his little boy look would get him in her good books.

"Oh No you don't Dixon that shit may work for the kids you sleep with but not an adult. Take you're looks, your attitude and get the hell out of my room" Throwing the rest of her water and glass at him in frustration. Daryl stepped to the side, watching as the glass and water hit the wall behind him. Three steps and he was in her face, pushing her down on the bed.

"Ya listen to me woman and ya listen good. I don't condone that behaviour, and I certainly will not tolerate it. Ya owe me woman, and I intend to make ya pay for every penny I paid out. What ya think ya precious boss would pay for ya stay.?" not missing the show of fear come into her eyes before she quickly hid it.

"No one asked you to pay, go I am not..." He couldn't help it, seeing her so angry, the passion in her eyes, her whole body on edge had him hard as a rock. He had to taste her, for days he had sat by her bedside, itching to touch, even just to see if she was still breathing, knowing it was not right. Now she was awake and fighting, he wanted that all to take it devour it and make her his. Hands gripping her face he took her mouth with his, forcing her unresponsive lips to open., thrusting his tongue inside her warmth, almost smiling when she tried to bite him. Did she not know that turned him on even more?. She was going to wonderful to teach, force, make his own.

Her hands pushed against his body, trying with all her might to push his large frame from her, she knew he would never hurt, yet taking what he wanted was not something she liked either. Yet when his lips took her's his mouth dominating it, forcing hers to open she almost gave in. What was it about this man that had her so ready and willing to do what he commanded. She was a grown woman, should know better, hell if she could not fight him no wondered the younger ones he played with had no defence.

Daryl felt her hands pushing, yet continued, she would give in, finally he felt her relax almost as if she had given up. Kissing her a little longer he pulled back, a sharp heat hitting his cheek, lifting her hand in his, wanting to punish her for even daring to raise her hand to him. He licked his lips, taking his other hand rubbed his cheek, eyes cold and angry

"Ya only get one pass, consider this it. Ya ever raise a hand to me again and I will retaliate." his blue eyes almost navy in colour darkening with each word he hissed out

"Oh yeah you going to hit me back?" his eyes flashed at the images going through his mind, she had no idea, none at all about what he could do to her should he choose. Moving close to her ear, his lips almost brushing it as he talked, his voice now soft almost as if it came from deep down inside him.

"I would put you over my knee and spank ya backside woman until it was red raw, then you would beg on ya knees for my forgiveness" moving away he headed out of the room

"I pity you Daryl I really do" her softly spoken words came out, as he slammed the door too, needing to get his head together, this wasn't going exactly how he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you so much for the read back / reviews etc on this so glad you are enjoying it x**

"So the little mouse fought back did she?" Daryl had not even noticed his brother in the hall, his face smarting from where Carol had hit him. Rubbing it cockily he walked up to Merle.

"Like's it rough that one" smirking as he spoke.

"Oh Daryl give it a rest, She hit ya because ya tried to take what ya wanted. Now that woman needs security and safety to rest and get better. I've had a word with Andrea and..."

"NO!" Daryl's shout causing people to turn and look at them in the corridor, which was not exactly empty. Feeling his face go red he ushered Merle into a side room where they could continue their conversation. Merle let him guide him, turning on him the moment the door was shut.

"Ya not doing it bro"

"All I plan on doing is bringing them back to the apartment let her rest up so I can deal with this idiot ex husband of hers"

"Daryl I wish I could believe you, ok take them to yours, and when ya fall, which you will, don't ya dare go running. And ya can explain to Beth it's over. I will not let Carol be hurt by harsh words and comments that Beth may say through your selfish treatment of her. Hell boy you deserve Beth's wrath for what ya have done leading her on like ya have. I hope it happens to you, I hope that you fall in love hard and fast then you know what its like" shaking his head opening the door he walked towards Carol's room wanting to find more about the women, who had kept his brother by her side for the last few days.

* * *

Carol heard the door opening, readying herself for another attack by Daryl, she felt so weak and drained from the conversation, well argument, so another one would take what was left of her strength from of her.

Taking in the tall man with a shave head and cheeky smile, she shrunk back a little in the bed, reaching for the alarm. He looked more like someone Ed would send, with his black pants, shirt and red tie. Making him look more like a gangster from the old movies.

"Hey there sweetheart, Good to see ya awake, Let me introduce myself Merle Dixon, older brother of the idiot that has been sat with you for the last few days. Do ya mind?" nodding at the chair close to the bed.

"Er yes... I mean No ….sorry no.. I don't mind" for some reason she wanted to hear what this man had to say, curiosity getting the better of her, as he slid is long body into the small chair.

"So listen mouse, my brother has this idea that you and Sophia are going to live with him until you are recovered?" actually laughing when Carol kept shaking her head.

"Oh I know you have no intension of even wanting to. Has a way with women does our Daryl, treat them mean and for some god damn reason they come back for more. Yet you are different, I don't know what it is about ya but that boy has a soft spot for you. If I ensure ya safe from his wondering hands, think ya could have a think about staying with him" moving forward in his seat he watched the emotions flash across her face.

"Merle, why would you even want to help me either of you?. All I am is Daryl's cleaner nothing more, and I live in a run..." Merle held his hands up to stop her talking

"I know where ya live honey and even though I know its all ya can afford, Its a hole, not fit to bring Sophia up. Before you even get on that high horse, I know it's all ya can afford and ya doing the best ya can for that beautiful little girl. However I want to help, the Dixon's want to help. Philip told Tara in no uncertain terms that ya job is not safe." watching her bottom lip tremble, he moved a little closer.

"Now now don't ya get upset sweetheart. The Dixon's were and I stress were, a big client of his not anymore, if he can treat his staff like that then I ain't interested in putting work his way" he still could not believe how cruel and cold the man had been about her job.

"But you don't know me" she mumbled out, wondering where this was all leading too.

" Yep yer right there sweetheart, thing is ya remind me so much of my ma, take this as it is a gift with love, we will ensure ya ok if you want that. I understand this is all too much to take in at once, I can ask my wife Andrea to come and see you let ya know its done with kindness" all Carol could do was nod as she tried to take all he said in. This was too good to be true surely, yes she had heard that once the Dixon's got involved or hired you, then you were classed to them as family, but this was going beyond that.

* * *

Letting himself into his apartment after confirming with Dale, how Carol was, he leaned his weary body against the door, listening for any signs of Beth. Damn he could hear the shower, oh well guess he could go a round with her. Carol had his body aching for more, remembering how she fought him, had him hard within seconds. Ripping his clothes off he almost ran to the shower, pulling the door open he grabbed Beth twisting her in his arms, thrusting her naked body against the wall his lips met hers. Beth let out a squeal not use to this roughness as he twisted again till she was facing the wall, he moved his hands down her smooth wet body finding the little button he knew would send her over into an orgasm. Teeth biting her neck he slide his fingers in her warm heat, another one flicked her clit, she screamed her release, God he was good at this, not giving her chance to come down from her powerful orgasm, he thrust inside her to the hilt, her walls enclosing his cock, his head now resting on her back as he took his anger and need for Carol out on her.

"Yesss " he hissed feeling himself almost there his balls tightening as one hand slammed against the wall next to Beth's head.

" Oh god damn fuck Car...: biting Beth's nape leaving teeth marks, realizing it was not Carol he was sliding in and out off, he slammed hard into her one more time as he roared his release with Carol's imagine flashing in his mind. Beth felt him shudder as he emptied himself inside her, this was the first time he had never used a condom and how she wished she hadn't agreed to go on the pill for this man. She knew he was thinking of the bitch in the bed, she was no longer enough for him. It was sad to say the time had finally come, he was ready to move on. Hell he could try but she was not giving him up without a fight, she would do his bidding and bide her time..

"Guess she woke up then seeing as your home or did she chuck you out?" her sarcasm and annoyance clear in her voice as she let the water rain down her sated body. Daryl got himself under control, when her words hit his ears. Grabbing her hair he pulled her face to his , warm breath washed over her, his anger clear as he sneered at her.

"Ain't none of ya damn concern if she's woke up, Ya concentrate on pleasing me. Shower and get the hell out of here. I don't want or need ya company" tears in her eyes she quickly did what he asked

"All you are doing is using me Daryl Dixon" she shouted at him wrapping herself in one of his large fluffy towels

"Honey have ya only just realised, Get dressed and get the hell outta my apartment"

"But, I" seeing him turn his back on her she knew this was his way of saying he was done with the conversation and done with her.

"Please Daryl I didn't mean..."

"Leave it Beth" he mumbled ignoring her plea and continuing with his shower.

"I HATE YOU DARLY DIXON " She screamed at him\

"Don't worry darlin so do I" putting his head under the hot water he rinsed the shampoo out, hearing the door slam he smiled glad she got the message, surprised though it had only taken a few minutes to get her out of his life. Watching the suds flow down the sink he rested his hands on the cool tiled surface, his thoughts on the woman he left in the hospital,. Hell he was hard again, climbing out of the shower and tying a towel around his waist he headed into the living room. Locating his cigarette packet on the floor, and collecting his clothes that were thrown around the place he lit one up, taking a deep drag. Flicking his wet hair back he picked his mobile up, time to play dirty, Carol wasn't going to come to him willingly, he was going to give her no choice. Daryl was going to get what he wanted her underneath him bed. Glancing up at the locked door in the corner of his apartment he smiled to himself, no one knew his secret, not yet. The women he had been with thought he had pushed their boundaries to the limit, none had been behind that door. No one knew the exact nature and how deep his need for domination went. Since his teens he had been looking for that one person, the one that would be able to meet him, push his limits and her own. Smirking as he dragged on his cigarette he may just have found the one person who he would allow inside his darkest fantasy, but boy would she have to earn that place.

"Hi Ty, yeah its Daryl Dixon, about Carol, Have ya time to talk Doc?.. Good... What would it take for you to not allow her to leave the hospital unless in my custody? "

* * *

" And mummy we went to the park and Tara took me to the zoo...and...oh" Little Sophia was so excited to see her mummy when she came in with Jacqui and Tara. She had so much to tell her, so many things she was able to do, clutching her new elephant in one hand and a giraffe in another she stumbled her way on to her mummy's bed.

" Oh wow darling calm down take a breath. Where did you get these beautiful animals?" Carol held her close laughing at her as she tried to get it all out, stumbling over her words the faster she spoke in her excitement. Letting the small girl calm down, Carol turned to her friends.

"You didn't have to take her, and get these. Thank you she looks like she had so much fun. Let me sort some money out"dreading how much it had all come to, as Tara held her hand up to say no shaking her head

"No need love, Daryl paid for it all, told us we were to take her where ever she wanted as long as it took her mind off you. We have had so much fun haven't we sweet pea?" half listening to them go on about their fun days, all she could think was how much more she would be owing Daryl and how would he expect her to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Having had little sleep the night before, Carol was dosing in the sun that warmed her face, her nose twitched at the smell of food and from the way her stomach grumbled it was coming up to lunch, she actually felt hungry for once, licking her lips at the heavenly smells coming through her half opened door. Moving in her bed she sat herself up, grateful the IV's and drips had been removed the day before, it had given her more freedom to move. She had even ventured outside her room, with Sophia clinging to her leg and Tara holding one side, Jacqui the other, it had been difficult but through giggles and laughter they had walked a few steps. Today the sun was up high, her room had a wonderful glow and warmth to it. Sophia had gone home with Tara, unbeknown to Carol that Tara dropped her off at Daryl's, letting the little girl be loved and cared for there, after crying all the way home each time she had to leave her mummy. The first night Tara had eventually managed to calm her, yet every night since, she had only calmed in Daryl's arms.

The man himself had not even been near the hospital since she hit him and threw him out., yet he was making sure, that Carol would not be able to leave the hospital, unless in his care.

Waiting for her food to be delivered Carol lay her head back, not feeling the sickness or cold she had been use to. Her body relaxed, as she came off the drugs they had been giving her, she let her eyes close, wanting to escape all the racing thoughts in her head, the man responsible for them all, no where to be found.

* * *

"Excuse me?" a soft voice spoke, forcing Carol's eyes to open, blinking fast, she turned her head, as a woman struggled through the door with the cutest little girl she had even seen, apart from her Sophia.

"Wow she's beautiful" Carol took in the little girl, she must have been around 8 months, with a pretty red dress, matching her bow in her hair, blue eyes hidden behind long ashes, as she put her thumb in her mouth, much to her mother's annoyance, causing Carol to giggle, as Sophia was still doing that.

"Thank you, though she's a daddy's girl. Merle couldn't be here... he had to... Oh gosh sorry I am going on aren't I?. Sorry my name is Andrea Dixon, wife to Merle and I am sad to say sister in law to that man I am sure you would love to see the back of Daryl, and this beautiful poppet is Amy. Am I ok to come in?"

"Yes, yes of course, oh Andrea she is beautiful." Amy fluttered her eyes at Carol. "Yes you poppet we are talking about you" Carol smiled as Andrea placed her bags on the floor

"Honestly it's like trying to pack for a holiday taking this one out for the day. I always forget something, then have to ring her daddy. Which between you and I, , he loves gives him an excuse to come out and cuddle this one. You would never believe how bad he use to be, worse than Daryl I tell you. Gosh I am so sorry me and my mouth. Merle says I tend to talk without thinking" she smiled as she took Amy's jacket off.

"Merle seems really nice, I only met him a few times. Andrea can I ask you what is going on? "surprised when Andrea placed Amy on her lap so she could take her coat off, noticing how Carol held the little girl tight to her.

"I can see you are missing Sophia, Merle told me all about your four year old. It must be so hard to be apart from her? I don't know how I would cope if I was away from Amy for more than a few hours. At least she is safe with Daryl..."

"SHE"S WHAT!" Amy burst into tears when the strange lady holding her let out a loud noise, Andrea quickly grabbed her to sooth her.

"Damn, they didn't tell you. I am going to kill those men. Sshh Amy it's ok sweetie, Carol didn't mean to scare you. Look what I have see your favourite" Handing her the soft doll that Merle had brought when she was born, Amy soon quietened down on Andrea's lap

"I am so sorry... I never meant"

"Carol stop, you just had a shock and from what I gather those Dixon's have a lot to answer for. Right as far as I know, Tara, she's your neighbour I believe" Carol nodded awaiting more information

"Well the first night Sophia took so long to settle without you, we worried. So Tara seeing how well she connected with Daryl took her there. She has been with him each night since, she's sleeping well, has all her stuff there, bed, teddies and clothes. You nothing to worry about, to be honest that man can be an idiot with relationships, but when it comes to your little girl, well that is one female that has that Dixon wrapped around her little finger. Merle and I laugh at it, and thanks to you and your daughter he came to see his niece for the first time yesterday, even cuddled her" Andrea spoke the last few words in a hushed voice. Making it sound so out of character for him

"How could he not want to know about this precious gift?" She asked

"Carol, let me tell you about the Dixon men, they are not your usual type as I am sure you are aware of, Both have been brought up in a violent and abusive childhood, protecting their mother as much as then could. Merle managed to get out early, yet it left him with such emotional and physical damage that it has taken me almost walking out. on him, to reach out for help. He was abusive, nasty and domineering" Andrea's face broke into a smile when she spoke about him Carol could see the love she felt for Merle shining out of her eyes.

"I understand the domineering, Daryl is so ….oh I don't know..." Carol replied yet unable to find the right words, to describe the man.

"Now I like my husband domineering and we have worked through what makes us happy. Sorry you don't need to hear about that. What I am trying to say is the Dixon were not brought up knowing about love, they built walls so high around their hearts you need more than a ladder to get over them. It is how they protect themselves"

The door opened as Carol's dinner came in, the nurse asked Andrea if she wanted anything, asking for a drink, both women waited until the nurse left before continuing with the conversation.

"Daryl is still in his cave, he is not ready as yet to allow anyone near him, worse than a cornered animal, when threatened. I will tell you Carol to get what he wants he will take over your life control you moulds you into what he wants you to be. Hurt him and he never forgives, screw him over and your as good as dead. Do what he says and he will protect you from anything, he will look after you and Sophia until he feels you are recovered and he will do it out of kindness But I warn you Carol, Merle will hate me saying this, Daryl has a motive behind his actions and I think the way you are nodding your head that you already know his motive. Do not allow him the upper hand, never give him the power to use or manipulate you. And remember NO is a full sentence, no matter how much he cajoles you say no and he will stop, he is not a monster, but at times I wonder if he is too damage to feel anything."

"Andrea you are making it out that he is after me for …..." Andrea just looked at her

"Carol, that man is out to get you, Beth is no longer around and he is looking after Sophia. Is there any more proof you need" sipping her coffee she let the words sink into Carol, glad to see the woman eating.

"Now, I promise you, Daryl will look after you, yet you must be aware where he is going with this. Merle and I would be more than happy for you to come and stay with us, you can recover whilst we find a better place for you and Sophia. Merle has already sorted out a job ready for when you are on your feet, that Philip should be ashamed of himself. Silly man, thinking he could do that when the Dixon's are involved" shaking her head at his stupidity.

" Pardon? When? Why? Andrea this is all going to fast" sitting back from her food, her stomach unable to eat anymore Carol lay her head back on the pillow shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath before, turning her head towards the woman.

"I'm sorry to have a go at you. I just don't understand why me? Nothing good happens to me so please excuse me for questioning it all" Andrea cuddled Amy nodding at all Carol's fears

"I understand Carol, let me tell you about Merle and I. We met about 8 years ago, he was a lot like Daryl chasing me, crowding me, until he finally got me where he wanted under his domineering control. My sister Amy was very ill and Merle promised if I did what he wanted, bent to his will then he would ensure the best possible medical help for her. I was nothing to him a waitress in one of the bars he went too, I wondered what I was letting myself in for. He was so angry, so passionate, and I was not stupid ,I knew I was not the only woman he had. Yet Amy came first, and I am ashamed to say I took his help, moved into his apartment whilst my sister and I had a wonderful five years extra together. On the day of her funeral, Merle stepped away from me, never touched me for two years, to him he had nothing to hold over me no reason to take what he wanted. Me I had fallen deeply in love with the man, not knowing he had fallen hard for me. In all the time he controlled me, he never once went to another woman. I found this out later, when I blew up at him. Two years I had not been touched, after being loved every night for years. He came in from another attempt to get drunk and I threw a vase at his head. Angry and frustrated, well we fought, and I think you can imagine what happened as this beautiful little one was the result. So I know what it feels like to be chased by a Dixon, once you break through that wall, he is yours loyal and true to a fault."

"Fuck woman ya make me sound like a damn pussy" Merle had sneaked in the opened door, listening in on his wife, smiling when he remembered that night, god that was one hell of a night, he could still feel her nails ripping into his skin, no matter where she touched she ripped.

"No Merle she sounds like a woman loved and wanted" Carol chastised him smiling when he went on his knees to play with his daughter.

"These woman know how loved and wanted they are Carol, took this one almost walking out on me, had her bags packed. " his eyes filled with tears and he nuzzled his face into his daughters soft curls.

"I think you two are as bad as each other, you make such a lovely family., Andrea you are so lucky to find the love you have and you Merle are blessed. I wish at times I had never met Ed, but then Sophia would not have been born, so I guess he did one good thing" her thoughts on the man who had made her life hell for almost 6 years until she ran, at least the one good thing Sophia was safe with Daryl.

"I am sorry to tell you all my life story Carol, I was only planning on telling you that even though Daryl is a law unto himself. He wouldn't harm you in anyway" Merle sniggered at his wife's words

"Merle stop your scaring her, and I like this one, I think you are going to give our Daryl a run for his money I like you. So please stop worrying and let the Dixon's help you" laying her hand on Carol's in reassurance

"I... I need to speak with Tara and Jacqui, if that's ok?., I mean do not think I am ungrateful it just all seems too..." Andrea nodded her head in understanding

"You have a two more days before the doc releases you. All we ask is you think about where you wish to stay either with us or Daryl. I will let you get some sleep and let it sink in, would you mind if I came in tomorrow and see you? " Carol nodded at her, as Merle got to his feet, cradling a now sleeping Amy so gently in his arms

" Mouse I will be back later, going to bring Sophia in with me, ya got any questions honey we can talk then" biting her lip to stop the impending tears falling from their kindness she nodded., god she felt more like a nodding dog at the moment, then a grown woman. Waving at them as they left she sat back on the bed and closed her eyes, tears falling silently.

* * *

"So princess ya want this pink one?" Daryl had spent the afternoon with Sophia, encouraging her to choose what she wanted for her new bedroom, almost laughing to himself about how angry Carol would be, when she found out, Yeah it was sneaky, but hell he wasn't immune to using the situation to his advantage, get the kid on his side, then the mum would follow. A small hand was pulling on his jeans which had him looking into the bluest eyes, there it went again his heart was owned by this four year old. Without her knowing she had brought him closer to his niece, and boy was she a sweetie, Merle would have his hands full with her. Hell Sophia, even had him apologizing to his brother and Andrea for staying away from Amy, he never apologized for his actions, yet for some reason looking after Sophia had him rethinking about Amy.

"I want this one d..." smiling down at her he nodded

"Oh how cute, she's adorable, is your daddy spoiling you honey ?. Hi I'm Karen can I help you with anything?" her eyes looking him up and down, Daryl wasn't ignorant, he knew he made woman ache, never more so in his jeans, black shirt and leather jacket, having a child attached to his hand or around his neck, had him surrounded by helpful women in all the shops. Some even giving him phone numbers, when he paid. None of them knowing if he was taken or not, some knew who he was, and wanted that stab at him. Now this one turned his eye, from her big brown eyes, and long curly hair, a body tight and well looked after, down side too old for him, What was she around 30? no anything above 24 and he turned the other way. Yet seeing the desire in her eyes, he could maybe go for a fuck or two.

"Well darlin, this little one wants pink, pink and pink for her room" he gave her his winning smile the one Beth told him had her wet and aching to jump his bones, and from the look Karen was shooting him, it was working on her too.

"Ok Sweetie let's go see what we can find. Do you like a little yellow too.?" Sophia smiled up at her, but would not leave Daryl, holding on to his leg as tight as possible. Lifting her up in his arms he followed Karen watching how her ass moved, oh yeah he could fuck that. An hour later he felt he had almost brought the whole shop, seeing the smile on Sophia's face was priceless. Paying with his card, he watched Karen, not missing the signals he was getting.

"Thank you darlin can you have them delivered to my apartment please by this evening?" checking for him, she ensured it could be delivered around 6 pm if that was ok. Smiling at her, he nodded his acknowledgement, leaning closer as if to kiss her, his lips moving to her ear, ensuring that Sophia did not hear.

"If ya see fit to be delivered with them to my apartment, then I am sure I would make it worth ya while for coming" flicking his tongue out to lick her ear making sure she knew his full intentions.

"Of course Mr Dixon 6 pm on the dot" smiling at him she waved at Sophia as they left the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of little feet running down the quiet corridor, had Carol smiling, no mistaking the sound of her daughter's feet counting to three she heard rather than saw her door flung open.

"Mummy!" little Sophia launched herself from the doorway in to her mummy's open arms, a smile so wide on her face that her mummy was awake, her small fingers stroked down Carol's face.

Carol closed her eyes, smelling her, it felt so good to hold her tight in her arms.

"Munch-kin what'd I tell about waiting. Ya faster than a rabbit the way ya ran from the elevator," Sophia curled into her mummy scared she was going to get in trouble as her back was rubbed in comforting strokes.

"Oh don't ya turn those waterworks on Sophia ya know ya Uncle Merle was worried ya get lost" he felt lower than a snakes belly seeing her shrink into Carol.

"Sophia, what Merle says is correct, anyone could take you, Now I want you to promise me you will do what the Dixon's say, They are being good to us, and taking care of you. Are you enjoying yourself?" Sophia finally looked up to her mummy tears slipping from her eyes

"I sorrry Unke Merle really sorr..." ruffling her hair he sat down in the chair next to the bed

"It's ok sweetie, just remember I'm older than ya takes me longer to catch up" he smiled at her, seeing her relax knowing she was not in any trouble, had it been her daddy well it would have be a different outcome altogether.

"Mummy Mr Daryl took me to get my room done, I got pink and yellow. The kind lady helped us choose, then she came round with the delivery. They went into his bedr..." Carol gasped in shock, what was her daughter being subjected to. Questions in her eyes as she turned to Merle looking and needing answers now.

"Merle? " was all she said, not missing the way the older man squirmed in his seat, not wanting to give her the answers she required. He had already laid into Daryl about his inconsideration for the small child, he didn't want Carol to lay into him.

"He well,... I... but" sitting there feeling like a scolded kid, he lost his patience, he had arrived at Daryl's just as the idiot was taking the woman into his bedroom, after tearing him a new ass hole, he picked up Sophia, and left, not missing Daryl launch himself at Karen. He was trying his best here and all he seemed to be doing was digging his brother out of the holes he kept getting in.

"God damn Carol I ain't responsible for my brothers behaviour, I laid into him about it, told him it ain't right doing that in front of Sophia or leaving her alone whilst he got his rocks off" Carol blushed at his words, he was right though, Daryl's behaviour was not his responsibility

"Language Merle please I don't need Sophia to learn things too early. So you are telling me he has been looking after Sophia whilst sleeping with various women..." her voice becoming angrier

"Oh no mummy, I slept in Daryl's bed" pipped up Sophia proud she had been allowed to sleep in a grown up bed, not realizing how inappropriate it was.

"Merle?, Do you really need to know my answer regarding where I will be staying when I get out of here, I mean come on Sophia has already told me the disgusting way your brother behaves" Merle' s lips were twitching, oh he prayed to whatever or whoever was out there, that she was going to make the decision he wanted, which would destroy Daryl's reputation and stop the man in his tracks, waiting for her answer, he saw the mischievousness in her eyes, Rubbing his hands together his grin became brighter. Playing with Sophia's hair, Carol wondered should she?, dare she?, after all she had been through with Ed could she do this, taking a deep breath she turned to Merle

"You are evil Merle Dixon, so evil. I know what you are playing at." pointing her finger at him shaking her head, wanting to laugh

"Who me?" the innocence he tried to portray just not working.

"Yes you, I am starting to piece together what you are up to Merle,.You want me to stay with your brother, because you believe it will stop him doing all this, if both Sophia and I were there." holding his hands up a little upset that she had sussed him out so quickly

"Listen Carol we all want to do is help you, and yeah I don't like what he does, or how he does it. Yet he seems to want to pull out all the stops to get you and Sophia to stay with him be safe. I ain't gonna deny I hope being with you both, seeing you two together has him thinking that just may be there is something to this family life

"Nope Merle you are not using Sophai and I do your dirty work we are not pawns to be used in a game"

"Carol I think it's too late on that, the minute my lil bro met ya, was the day the games started, he doesn't care if you like it or not, he will have you" sitting straighter he let Sophia crawl in his lap and settle down to sleep

"Have me? " Carol wondered why Merle would even think she would consider allowing Daryl near her? Or that the man himself would want to, she was too mature to be his plaything, she was not little girl who lived in awe of him. She was a grown woman with a child who had experiences of life no woman should be subjected too. Choosing her words carefully her anger not at the surface as yet. She took a deep breath and looked at him

"What on earth makes you think I will even consider starting anything with that man?." her whole body shivering at the thought of what she could catch from him never mind anything else that he could be carrying.

* * *

'On ya damn knees woman ain't got time for ya romantic shit." Daryl literally threw Karen on the bed uncaring of where she landed. Merle had pissed him off taking Sophia like that, so what if he was right, still did not give him an excuse to come into Daryl's apartment and act like he was in charge.

Karen yelped when he tore her pants from her, he had seem so nice in the shop, so different from this abusive domineering bastard now about to thrust into her. Daryl felt her stiffen, so she thought she wanted this, not a fucking chance, he knew when a woman was willing and this one wasn't

"Listen woman ya want to be fucked or not? I ain't got all damn evening for you to get yaself ready. Want me to get ya wet?" not waiting for her answer he moved his hand down to her core, rubbing on her clit, god he hated having to do all the work, she sure wanted him in the shop earlier, not now though, pushing her away. He re did up his zip on his jeans.

"Get the hell out"

"But... I..." Pushing his hands into her hair, he almost ripped it from the roots his anger coming back and all aimed at her.

"Next time ya'd think twice offering it won't ya, Now get out"

Storming from his room he could hear her sobs, here it came the waterworks, as if he was interested. He knew the way it went. she would come sniffer ling out the room head down, promising she would do better, as they all did. Sitting on a stool in his kitchen, rubbing his scruff and drinking the whiskey he had poured he lit a cigarette and waited.

The door to his bedroom clicked shut, not even bothering to look over he continued to drink, hearing the soft steps of feet walking towards him, a soft hand lay on his naked shoulder, as if to sense his mood, well he was pissed that was certain. The hand ghosted down his back as lips kissed his shoulder blade,

"I'm sorr..." Placing his glass down he counted to three turning on her, his speed scaring her as he pushed in between the large cooker and the window, the space

"How sorry are ya?" Karen smirked thinking she had won him over, lifting her eyes to his she tried to pull back. Her smirk leaving her face, as reality set in, Daryl Dixon was not a man to be played with, how stupid she was to think she had won him over. The fear in her eyes, no act, he scared the shit out of her. Daryl loved watching his prey as he called them, loved seeing how they went from the cat who got the cream to a scared little mouse because they knew he had control over everything and had no idea what he was going to do next.

"Don't make me ask again Karen" his words so soft and controlled, she knew whatever she said would cause her pain, why the hell had she agreed to doing this.

"I can't... please..." pushing as best she could Daryl finally let her go, yes he was a bastard, but he wasn't a rapist and this women just was not ready for it. Putting his hands in the air, to show her he was backing off, he let her move from the enclosed space. Turning his back on her, he heard her gasp, most reacted like that when they first saw his scars, he was damaged through and through, after the way he had scared her, he hung his head.

"Get out" softly spoken as he located the whiskey bottle, cigarettes and a key. Karen watched him as he headed into the far corner of the apartment to a door she had not even seen. Wondering who had delivered so much pain to him, had she really seen it or was it just her imagination?. Hearing the door unlock, she glanced up, her face going ashen when she saw what was inside.

Grabbing her belongings she ran as fast as she could, away from the apartment, away from the monster that was Daryl.

If he was in a better mood he would have laughed at the speed in which she left, shutting the door behind him he leaned back, taking in the room, would he ever find anyone who could match him , or was he really that monster that Karen thought he was. Sliding down the door he lifted the bottle to his lips, his life was going to hell, and the one person behind it all, the one person he blamed for all this shit was laying in a hospital bed, having no idea what she had done to him. Dropping his head, rubbing his neck, he wondered if Merle had convinced her to stay with them. It would be best for Carol if she did. Gulping the whiskey down he smirked, it may be best, didn't mean it was happening, he wanted that woman badly and the moment she recovered she was his. Didn't mean he wasn't up to some fun though. Staggering to his feet, not being use to drinking for awhile, he fell face down on the large four poster bed, eyes closing as what was left of the whiskey drained from the bottle into a puddle on the soft carpet.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you so much all of you that review/fav/ and follow so glad you are enjoying this story x**

"Well Carol we are really pleased with how well you are improving. Another day and we can release you into the Dixon's care. I believe that you will be picked up by the younger Dixon, if my notes read correctly" flinching as he said it.

"Ty both you and I know that is incorrect, from the look on your face, he has pulled the strings so I'm released in to his care, hasn't he?" she wanted to slam her hands down on the bed, scream at the top of her lungs to all that could hear.

"I am not...

"Cut the bullshit Doc I know he's manipulated you into ensuring I will go home with him."

"Listen Carol, I have to make sure you get support and even though I don't agree with the undercut way he's doing this, he does have both yours and Sophia's interest at heart" scribbling down some notes, he smiled up at her.

"Listen honey, take the help he is giving, Put your issues to the side and just let them all help you, swallow that pride of yours and grab this with both hands" Ty tried to convinced her.

"Grab what?" well if it wasn't the man himself, three days of nothing and he walks in as if nothing had happened.

"Telling Carol it could be in her best interest to stay with you" Ty confirmed nodding at Daryl, seeing the other man raise his eyebrow.

"How's she doing doc?"

"Well Dixon if you bothered coming to see me, you would know, wouldn't you?" damn the words came out before she could think, now he would know how him not seeing her, had hurt.

"Oh dear darlin anyone would think ya missed me? And it's only been what three days? " His cockiness clear as he walked towards the bed. Carol reached out, just before she could grab the glass, he had her wrist trapped in his.

"Now, now darlin, did ya not learn anything the last time ya tried that?, as much as I enjoy foreplay getting soaked with water ain't it. Now getting you wet is a way I would like..." Carol's face was red, looking at Daryl then Ty wishing the earth would just swallow her up.

"Is that all your think about Dixon? Doc surely he needs to see someone about his issues I mean is it normal for a... a... middle aged man to think like that?" Ty burst out laughing, he liked this woman, the look of disgust on her face was priceless. Daryl bowed his head, trying to stop the grin appearing. He had missed her over the last few days, after chucking him from her room, he had sulked like a spoilt brat, feeling unloved, not wanted and what had he done?. Fucked the hell out of Beth and then tried it with Karen. He should have come back the following day and took his anger out on the woman responsible. Yet he had been so happy that Sophia could not settle without him, that made him feel on top of the world, someone loved him for him and not what he could give her.

"Darlin I only feel this way with ya, If ya just give me the chance, I can make it worth ya while" she couldn't help it, laughing out loud at him, oops guess from the look he was throwing her,he wasn't over impressed, even Ty was trying to sneak out of the room

"Oh come on do you really believe the crap you come out with?" moving further back in her bed as he moved towards her, towering over her slim frame. Her beautiful eyes widened the blue going dark as she smelt his cologne, his aroma that belonged just to him, willing her body to calm down, she heard the click of the door. Ty the chicken shit had left her to it, with a rather pissed of Dixon.

"If I ran my hand under ya panties I bet ya wet right now" her eyes widened shocked that he could speak like this in public, more so in front of a Doctor. Yet for some reason she wanted to yield to him, let him feel if she was

"Ya ain't answered me Carol are ya wet?" his voice now taking one of command as he leaned in closer as if to try and smell her. Carol licked her dry lips, not trusting her voice.

"Ya ever been spanked darlin? Cos if ya were mine ya ass would be red raw from the way ya are with me. All I have done is help ya and ya still throw it in my face."

"Help! Help, so you paid the medical bills, well thank you, what have you really done Daryl? What has the amazing Daryl Dixon done for me?" Oh he was fuming, she had no idea what he had really done behind the scenes. Did she think that Sophia was happy and safe with him without the work he put in?. ensuring she was. Did she not know that her ex husband had been notified by Philip about her being in hospital, with no job, and was pursuing full custody for Sophia?. Did she not know that he had sorted Ed out, finding and locating the dirtiest secret he had and broadcasting it to the relative authorities that needed to know?.

In the week she had been in, he had done more than enough. Gripping his fists tight, he wanted to hit out. He could throw all this at her, but he choose not to, instead he just sat in the chair and waited for her next lot of abuse. The time would come,when she would find out, then she would be on her knee's begging for forgiveness.

"What you got nothing to say?" Carol was on a roll now, she had so many things she wanted to get off her chest, all aimed at him

"Why should I ? ya seem to be doing all the talking for the pair of us" he replied leaning his head back, he felt so tired.

"Daryl I do not understand this need to get near me, or as your brother put it you seem to want me" hurtling to his feet he towered back over her

"Want you, want you? Woman it goes a lot deeper than that, let Doc sign ya out tomorrow come home with me" he didn't add please he refused to, the last time he said please to anyone, he got half beaten to death and called a damn pussy. Never would he use that word again

"I'm going to regret this but ok' Daryl nodded, moving to the door, he called Ty back letting him know all had been sorted and whilst she was awake she could sign the papers required for her to be released to him. Carol watched from the bed, he looked handsome talking to the Doc and in a way she could see how the women fell at his feet, but not this woman she knew better. It sure was going to be an interesting few weeks for them all.

Daryl could have jumped for joy, like an over grown kid, that she had said yes, but he didn't. Walking back in the room, she was now turned away from him.

"Gonna ignore me now eh? Made ya decision and now ignoring me, Typical woman' he was going to get a rise out of her again before he left, so she would know, that he still had plans for them both which included a bed or floor and any other surface they would find. Feeling him settle on the bed, she turned to him.

' You keep your hands to yourself . I'm not one of those things you play with. I AM NOT YOUR PLAYTHING'

"Oh Carol darlin, I will be bending ya sexual response to my will, Ya ain't got a choice on that" turning away again looking at the wall, feeling his hand on her shoulder pulling her back to him

"I've been doing this for years, Carol, I am an expert, a master, no one can do you like I will do ya. So be a good girl and accept ya fate"

"Never" she responded through gritted teeth

"This will be interesting then, let the game begin" with that he took her lips with his forcing her mouth to open under his, feeling her give in, he pulled her body tighter to him.

"Mummy!" Sophia shouted, surprise clear in her voice, whilst the two of them pulled apart, looking at Sophia smiling in Merle's arms

"kinda picked the wrong time to bring sweet pea down" Daryl said to Merle, taking Sophia from him, as he spoke.

"Nah think I brought her down at just the right time, Did ya bring that other woman with ya? Or she still in ya bed?" Carol had forgotten what Sophia had said , about their being another woman, how stupid she was letting him again take control, she was never that sort of woman, ignoring Daryl she held her arms out for her daughter needing some comfort, for screwing up again.

"No Karen left when I threw her out Merle, nothing happened between us" Not that he hadn't wanted too, he just couldn't, she wasn't ready for that. So in between getting blind drunk, he concentrated on sorting things out for Carol and Sophia.

"Not like ya lil bro, got ya eyes on some one else?" he couldn't resist teasing him, after finding them in the position he had

"Get lost Merle, Carol I will pick ya up tomorrow, and Sophia, ya Uncle Merle will drop ya at mine later when ya had time with ya mummy. " with that he stomped out of the room, hearing Merle laughing behind him.

"Well that was quite a show there mouse, looks like ya not as immune to Daryl as ya claim, beginning to think ya staying with him may cause ya more hearth ache. Come stay with us ya may be safer, we don't mind. Can call Andrea now she would love to have ya both stay"

"No Merle, I told him I would and I am not backing down now, That would make him think I am bending to his will and that is so not happening" if only she could believe it herself,

"Ya a brave woman, sweetheart, but ya promise me if it gets too much or he over steps the line Ya call and I will come get ya. Not sure I want ya to go now, thought it was a good idea at the time, but after seeing that show, I..." Carol put her hand up to stop him

"Merle believe me that man will not know what has hit him when I stay with Sophia, his whole life will be turned upside down, he caught me of guard today. Never again" she cuddled Sophia to her loving to feel in her arms.

"Ya keep saying that Mouse, I think this is a mistake I should never have told ya or convinced ya to go to Daryl's. Please rethink"

"No Merle I am a grown woman, and he will learn he cannot play with the grown ups he only plays with kids" it was time the younger Dixon learnt some lessons himself.

Merle and Sophia stayed for a few hours, sorting out all that needed to be done for the following day, even taking some of Carol's clothes and bags saving a lot of hassle when she left.

"Night night Sweet pea Mummy will be home tomorrow I love you so much" Cuddling her daughter before she left. Sophia quickly turned in Merle's arms not wanting to go

"Mummy!" the urgency in her voice had Merle looking confused too

"What's wrong honey?" Letting the little girl down, neither had noticed the small pink bag in the corner of the room that Sophia ran too.

"I gotta give you this mummy I pwomised and I forgot" tears filling her eyes, because she almost messed up what she had been asked to do

"Oh sweetie there is no need to get upset see you gave it me So Merle will be happy..." Sophia shook her head

"No Mummy that's from Daryl, we picked it together" Carol stomach churned he had brought her a gift, it felt weird more so, as he went with her daughter to get it.

"I am sure I will love it darlin let me just open it" pulling the bright pink package from the bag she turned it in her hand, slowly opening it, yet not wanting to rip the delicate wrapping paper. Her eyes wide as saucers when she finished unwrapping it, almost dropping it in shock

"I can't …..this is too much...Merle I..."

"Honey take it as the gift it is" he was proud of his brother thinking of her safety

"But it's top of the range. I could …..: closing his hands over Carols he forced her to look at him

"Darlin, he got ya that so if you had any trouble ya can call one of us. Here let me see" opening the box that the phone was in, he turned it on and smiled yep Daryl had again sorted things out.

"He has charged it and put our numbers in, You need us at all, you just text or call and we will be there, May be he ain't as bad as I thought" he mumbled the last few words to himself

"I will thank him later, and Sophia this is a brilliant gift I love it thank you"

"Da... I mean Daryl said when I get a little older he will get me one too" Carol was sure she was about to call the man dad, which would not be right. She would let it drop from now as Sophia was very tired, finally shooing them from her room, she managed to a shower, the first time in ages, without help. Then settling in the bed waiting for the last drink of the day, she switched the TV on, glad to be getting back to normal. Looking again at the phone, she could not believe, he had brought it for her. Without thought she pulled his number up on screen and sent a polite thank you, putting it to the side she closed her eyes.

The pinging of her phone woke her, just as they came in with a coffee, Thanking the nurse, she checked the phone, knowing full well it would be Daryl, smiling as she opened it

"Sophia picked it, she's asleep next to me, got her teddy all cuddle up tight, glad ya like it" she was happy he had not put anything untoward, she wasn't up to fighting as she was so tired.

"Kiss her good night for me please" was all she could think off to say

"Will do and a kiss from me to ya x " was all he put, drinking her coffee and turning the TV off she fell asleep clutching her phone. Daryl carried Sophia into her room and settled her in, hurt that Carol hadn't replied, but there again she didn't tell him where to go either, Kissing the little girl on the forehead he headed to his lonely bed, Oh he could easily phone anyone woman to keep him company, even Beth should he choose, but not tonight, he wanted to be on his own, and sleep properly for the first time in years.

Pulling the cover back in his large bed, he climbed in enjoying the peace after the hectic day, sitting up on his elbows he gazed out the floor to ceiling window to his right, overlooking the harbor. He loved seeing the late night trawlers coming in, or the odd tug boat pulling in the tourists on the ferry. He felt at peace for once in his life, laying back he closed his eyes, falling before he knew it into the land of slumber,


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up in a cold sweat, trying to get his bearings, he rubbed his hand down his face, and wasn't too surprised to see it shaking, He hated those damn dreams, the worse kind, where he could feel the leather actually hitting his back, his pa cursing him. Sitting up his naked body cold as the sweat dried. Something had woken him, stopped the nightmare but what?

"MUMMY!" Shit Sophia, throwing the duvet to the side, grabbing his jeans he shrugged them on, and ran to the bedroom, he had only put her down to sleep, about two hours ago. Flicking the light on, his face paled, seeing her thrashing in the bed, her little legs caught in the covers, tears falling down her face. The poor kid was in the middle of one nasty nightmare, Daryl knew all about them and how they effected you. Moving slowly towards the bed, he softly called her, knowing if he shook her or touched her, she would scare.

"Sophia honey, wake up, come on darlin, wake up for me" his heart broke for the little one, whatever she was dreaming, he sure wanted to go in there and beat the crap out of who ever was hurting her.

"No Daddy please..." that was all Daryl could take, he had heard enough. Dropping to his knees; he gently shook her shoulder, hoping it would not scare her.

"Sophia , honey, baby, wake up" he almost cried with relief when her lashes opened, then shut quickly, moving to the light switch he dimmed it, letting her get use to the brightness. Smiling down at her, he got to his knees, waiting for her to come round, running his fingers through her hair, he knew it would calm her down. Her little blue eyes focused on him, tears still falling, then she saw his face and attempted a watery smile

"Hi there sweat heart, Bad dream eh?" how he wished he could take it all away for her

"Daddy was...heeee. Was..." her voice breaking with hiccups and tears. Daryl pulled her into his arms picking her up he headed into the darkened kitchen.

"It's ok sweetie,. Ya Daddy ain't here, and he never will be. I got ya baby girl" placing her on the counter, he rubbed her back as he tried to hunt through the cupboards for some drinking chocolate, hoping with warm milk it would settle her back down. Smiling when he found it, almost letting out a loud yes, proud of himself.

"Bet ya like a hot chocolate wouldn't ya?" Sophia nodded her head, her thumb in her mouth, her teddy in her hand. She looked so sad, if Ed was there he would have killed the bastard, what on earth had this little girl been through?.

"I sworrry for waking …..." before she could finish Daryl hugged her tight

"Oh honey ya don't need to say that, ya had a bad dream and ya needed me. It's ok Sophia, nothing bad will happen to you or your mummy whilst ya here I promise" fluttering her eyes, she yawned around her thumb. Daryl made sure she was safe, where she was. He put some milk in a pan and let it boil.

"Now get that thumb outta that mouth. Ya a big girl honey" he tapped her hand., happy to see a small smile come across her face, reaching his fingers to her cheeks he quickly wiped away what was left of her tears.

"Daddy, hit mummy a lot" she whispered, clutching her teddy tighter, shocked at her words, she had always been told never to speak about it, her daddy would beat her if she told. Putting her hand to her mouth she started to cry again. Daryl wasn't stupid, by any means, he had an idea she wasn't meant to have said that, and now worried about the consequences. Pouring the milk over the chocolate he stirred it, then left it to cool. Lifting her in his arms, he walked them to the large patio doors, which went out to the balcony. Opening the doors, the cool air feeling good on his body, he pointed out the harbour, the boats, telling her all about them. Rubbing her back every now and then, feeling her body calm in his arms. Kissing the side of her head he spoke softly to her

"Ya ain't in trouble baby, I guess ya had the same childhood I did, My daddy beat me badly, told me not to tell anyone, he knew what he was doing was wrong, that's why he told me not to tell anyone. Did ya daddy tell ya not to speak about what he did to mummy?" nodding her head she looked at him, her eyes fighting to stay awake. Daryl had so many questions he ached to ask, but tonight he would leave it, if he could get her back to sleep that would be great. He wanted her happy and not grumpy when she saw her mummy in the morning.

"I think a little girl is tired, how about we say goodnight to the boats yeah"

"NIGHT BOATS!" she yelled and waved, Daryl took aback with the shout

"They can't hear me if I don't shout silly Daryl" he laughed, she was so right, shouting it too they walked back into the apartment laughing, locking up, he then checked her drink, it had cooled enough. Lifting it to her lips, he let her drink half, checking if she needed the toilet, he then carried her back to bed. Her body went stiff in his arms, and he gave in immediately.

"Ok but ya don't pinch all ma duvet, Come on sweetie let's go get some sleep" shutting the lights off, and leaving his bedside one on dim, he snuggled her down in the covers with her teddy, rubbing her back, until she fell into a deep sleep. He lay awake for awhile watching her, wondering how could anyone scare her like that, then his thoughts went to his daddy, and the same could be said about him, how could a daddy beat his son so bad that he carried the deep scars into adulthood?.

The bed was bouncing as giggles could be heard, getting his head together he opened his eyes to Sophia jumping up and down on her knees. Reaching for her he tickled her, loving to hear her laughter, she was happy and that was that mattered to him at this moment in time, especially after the night before.

"So ya awake and thought ya'd wake me up eh?" he smiled at her as she tried to get her breath in between her giggles

"I...I...sssstttpppp"

"Can't hear ya, think ya giggling too much" stopping for a moment he waited to hear what she was saying

"I hungry Daryl" her teeth chewing on her bottom lip, scared she was asking too much.

"Well honey I thought that was ya tummy, I know I'm hungry lets get dressed and go out for breakfast, then guess what we get to pick ya mummy up"

"YEAH MUMMY!" jumping from the bed teddy dragging behind her, she ran into her bedroom. Daryl got up, making sure she had a wash or something before she dressed, wouldn't do to see Carol unwashed, he wanted her to know he could take good care of her daughter.

About half an hour later they were dressed, he put Sophia in denim dungarees with a pink top, and pink trainers, a gift he had brought her yesterday. He had on his black t-shirt, jeans, boots, baseball cap and shades, and leather jacket. Popping Sophia in a padded denim jacket he topped it with a pink baseball cap, he thought she looked so cute, unsure though what Carol would say. Sophia loved it so that was ok, considering he brought the outfit without any input, he was impressed with himself and how cute she looked.

There was a nip in the air but wasn't too cold to walk along the seafront, to the harbor, where he knew some little café's that opened up on the small enclosed beach down near the boats. It would be ideal for Sophia she could run around whilst they waited for their food. Heading towards his favourite,he was glad it was pretty dead. along the front. Looking at his watch, his other hand tightly grasped by Sophia, it was almost 9-00, if he was lucky Rick may be there with Shane before they went into work. He could re check that Ed was still on notice, and unable to enter the surrounding area of where he lived. Carl may be with them too, as Rick had full custody of the 6 year old, after his mother choose to run with the wrong crowd. It had broken Rick when Shane was the one to arrest her, both Daryl and Shane had rallied around and supported him through the tough times. He had recently became involved with the café owner Michonne, Carl had taken to her right away, Daryl thought that had a lot to do with the sweets she sneaked his way, when his daddy wasn't looking. Daryl liked the woman, she was strong, didn't put up with any crap and would never hurt Rick, she had been hurt badly in the past, so he knew his friend was safe.

Crossing the road into the harbour he hoisted Sophia on to his shoulders ignoring the glances he was getting from the various women who were out jogging, walking or strolling. Daryl was too busy messing around with Sophia pretending to be a horse, galloping as she held onto his head tight. Bending down into the entrance of the café, his eyes looking for his friends, glad to see them he headed towards the table, depositing a giggling Sophia into a chair. Folding his frame into the chair next to her, he placed his sunglasses in his pocket and his base ball cap on his knee, running his hands through his hair, feeling the sea breeze blow through it.

"Well who is this beautiful little one?, don't tell me. Let me guess. I think you are Miss Sophia Peletier am I right?: Sophia nodded her head smiling at him.

"Yes Sir" she replied wondering how he knew, then thought with him having a police uniform on he must know everything

"Well Sophia, I'm Shane, this guy over here is Rick and if you look out on the beach, just over there is Carl he's 6 and is Rick's son' Would you be allowed to go and play?. Sophia looked at Daryl for permission, wishing with all her heart he would say yes, she hadn't many friends, and since her mummy had been in hospital, and she was staying at Daryl's she had not played with anyone her own age. Daryl saw the hope in her eyes, and knew he would never say no to this little princess.

"Tell ya what let me know what ya fancy to eat then ya can go meet Carl: Nodding her head she waited for him to let her know what was on the menu, whilst Rick called Carl over so they could met before they went back on the small isolated beach.

"Well hello sexy. No one told me it was raining handsome men in my café this morning,. If I'd have known I'd have dressed up a little" Michonne came to the table with coffees for the men, after all it was all they ever ordered to drink.

"Honey ya look good in anything How ya doing sweetheart?; Daryl loved her,for what she had done with both Rick and Carl Not many people saw this side of Daryl, apart from those closest others thought he was insensitive and cruel, which he preferred, it kept him safe. Dale, Bob, Rick, Shane and Michonne were the only ones who saw the real Daryl, the one who could be vulnerable, scared and worried about him, hoping one day that a woman could climb those walls he built, smash them to bits and claim his heart Love him for who he was. Seeing him with Sophia though made them all wonder if his walls were coming down, they had never seen him so gentle and loving as he was with this little girl. After choosing her breakfast Sophia followed Carl onto the beach as Daryl turned his chair to monitor them both.

"So Dixon when is her mum coming out?" Rick asked, as he sipped his coffee

"This morning, Sophia is so excited about it" he smiled as he watched her play

"Guess this is the same woman, whose ex husband you had us look into?" Shane chipped in. as he too watched the kids play

"Yep, and that's all ya getting, talking about the shit bag is he still on radar? Don't want him getting anywhere near either of them. Sophia had such a bad nightmare last night poor baby" turning in his chair when he heard them burst out laughing

"What?" he quizzed not understanding what was so funny

"Daryl have you actually heard yourself?, The Daryl Dixon, every woman's fantasy, has lost his heart to a four year old little girl, I can hear hearts breaking all over the county" Michonne said as she refilled his coffee ,and brought their breakfast. Rick snorted through his laughter as he slapped Shane on the back, this was too good to be true. Daryl went red, he could feel the heat coming from his face, but he no longer cared as it was true.

"So what if I have. At least she will never hurt me" he walked off towards the kids, telling Sophia that her food was ready. The other adults watched in fascination when she grabbed his hand and skipped with him back to the table

"I think there's more to this. When does Sophia's mummy get out from hospital": Michonne asked Rick before Daryl got back

"Today why? No Michonne I can see that look, it's none of our business" Smiling at him she tapped his shoulder

"I am up to nothing, I would like to meet this woman, he has done all he can to protect her and that little girl, so I would like to see if she is good enough for him" Rick shook his head, Michonne would make it happen of that he was sure, she always got what she wanted, as long as it didn't hurt anyone. To be truthful both Rick and Shane would like to meet this woman that seemed to be working her way into their friend's heart, the same heart he claimed no one would ever own. All three adults wondered if he knew she had already slipped under the walls.


	10. Chapter 10

Hand in hand they walked along the busy corridor, visiting hours were full of inconsiderate people, in a rush to get where they required, not thinking how they were frightening a four year old as they hurried by. Daryl understood they were in their own worlds, trying to get to see their relative, friend or lover in the short allocated time the hospital gave. He knew if one more person pushed by Sophia, almost knocking her off her feet, he would lose his shit. He had asked her a few times if she wanted carrying, yet she had shook her head, as she proudly negotiated around the various people, carrying her little gift that she had chosen after breakfast. Daryl smiled, it had been a hit with Sophia, seeing her run along the beach care free and happy, cheered him, making a promise to himself he would do everything in his power to keep this little princess happy

"Daryl is this it?" she was still trying to understand the numbers of the wards, and even though she had been a few times, she could easily get lost.

"Sure is sweetie" placing his hand on her shoulder, he opened the door and guided her through to the area Carol's room was. Letting Sophia go ahead he held back for a few moments, watching as her mummy looked up from the bed to see her daughter, the smile on both their faces radiating, giving them a glow. A weird sensation came into his stomach as he watched his two girls, letting Sophia have her moment as she presented Carol with the beautiful sea shells, she had found with Carl on the beach, and the flowers she had picked on the short walk over to the hospital. Seeing Carol's face light up with both gifts, he hadn't missed the pleasure the shells gave her. They were unique, special because they were picked with love and thought just for her. His thoughts went back to when he picked some wild flowers for his mum, Merle had taken him on his first hunt around 5 years old, heading home after a day with his older brother, he had seen the small wild flowers, and asked if he could get some. Swallowing hard at the memory of his mum's smiling face as she held them to her nose, smelt them, and the way she held them against her face as she enjoyed the softness, of the petals. She had been so happy then, not a care in the world, until his Pa came home. Shaking his head he let the memories go, wishing at times he could just erase them altogether.

"These are beautiful Sophia, did you pick them all yourself? When did you get to the beach?: Carol wanted to know everything, who had taken her? It was wonderful to see the color in her cheeks and the little outfit she wore made her look so cute.

"Carl helped me mummy, he's Rick's son, his daddy works in the police. Daryl took me for breakfast, and we played on the beach and we had breakfast in a café overlooking the harbour. Oh mummy I had so much fun. Do you like my outfit? Daryl got it me" she stopped abruptly finally running out of things to say. Carol lifted her up into her arms holding her tight, her eyes meeting Daryl's, the man responsible for putting the happiness and colour back in her baby's life. Tears threatened to fall, she had no words to say what she wanted. The man stayed leaning on the door frame, if she didn't know better, it was as if he was waiting for permission to intrude on their precious moment. Casting the thought off, never would he have to ask, he was a man that would do what he wanted.

"Thank you... she looks so cute. I will pay you" moving from his spot he walked into the room his eyes never leaving hers, as he told her without words she would be paying him back, but not with money.

"Mummy I need to..." going shy she wriggled out of her mummy's arms and ran into the bathroom shutting the door, leaving the two adults alone in the room. Never one to miss an opportunity Daryl moved closer, as she sat on the bed, in one of the outfits he knew Tara had brought her with the money he provided. Casting his gaze over her he admitted, the red blouse, tight fitting jeans and black boots looked good on her. It wasn't the sexiest of outfits yet his body reacted, as if it was. He had no damn control over his cock when it came to this woman, every damn time he neared her, his cock grew hard. Never with any other woman had it been this bad, which confused him. She isn't exactly what he would go for, she wasn't young, or naive, so what was it about her?.

Making sure Sophia was still in the bathroom he moved closer to Carol. His hands moving onto the bed, by the side of each thigh trapping her within his embrace, his right leg moving forward, forcing her legs to open so he could move between them, startled that he had no resistance as yet. Was she giving him a false sense of hope?, before she hit out. Eyes glued to her body's reaction he moved an inch closer, noticing goosebumps appear on her naked skin exposed at the top of her shirt, He moved his mouth to her ear, so Sophia would not hear anything should she suddenly come out of the bathroom

"And how were ya thinking of paying me Carol?" his words a whisper in her ear, as his tongue flicked out to taste the lobe Trying to get her breathing under control, not wanting to give this man any power over her, she sat straighter.

"With some money,of course" her words coming out almost on a moan when she felt the soft brush of his lips on the exposed part of her neck. Daryl was fighting himself, her aroma she gave off, the clothes she wore, had him aching, what he would give to be able to push her back on the bed, to see how far she would let him go, before she fought him. Ghosting his lips up her neck he softly bit the lobe of her ear, smirking when she jumped.

"What if I don't want to be paid in money Carol? What if I wanted to be paid...: he could she the anticipation in her eyes as she sat there wondering what he would say next. Hearing the toilet flush he started to move back

"We will continue this conversation later" bestowing a soft kiss on her neck, his tongue flicking out again to taste her. he removed himself from the room to locate the doctor, as well as giving him time to calm down, if he had stayed another moment longer, Sophia would be seeing things, no 4 year old should Carol sat there unable to move, what the hell had just happened?,

An hour later they had her medication sorted, Sophia was checking around the room to see if there was anything her mummy had left, as Daryl called Bob to come collect them from the back exit. Ty had informed him that some reporters had turned up, thinking there was an exclusive story, after all he was well known. He didn't want anyone getting wind of who he was visiting, telling Ty should this get back to the papers, he would not be happy. Ty agreed and should it leak out, the person responsible would be finding a new job. Heading back to the room, he was glad to see they were both ready, Carol's bag on the floor. Ty had brought the wheel chair as Carol was still shaky on her legs, due to medication. The look of disgust and horror she shot Ty for even thinking she was getting in the wheelchair had Daryl laughing, The look she shot him stopped him in his tracks.

"Ya need to..." before he could finish she spoke through gritted teeth

"You are not getting me in that chair, I can walk, there is nothing..." Daryl didn't have time for her bullshit and pride, walking to her he pulled his sunglasses down his eyebrow lifting daring her to challenge him.

"Get in the god damn chair Carol" Was all she said as he placed them back on. Ty's lips twitched and Daryl prayed for the man, telling him without words it was in his best interest to leave the room, before she saw him smirking. He could see Carol stiffening ready to make a stand, as Ty left. Daryl asked Sophia to double check with the Doc, they had everything for her, he waited until the door shut behind her.

"I won't ask again Carol" his tone telling her he wasn't playing into her stubbornness, folding her arms she sat back on the bed, reminding him of a sulky child.

"Carol, ya keep acting like a brat and I will treat ya like one, Now get in the god damn chair or so help me god I will tan that backside of yours"

"Pardon? Did you say you would tan my backside, News flash Dixon I am not a child" Daryl stormed over to her, his lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Then stop acting like one, keep doing this darling and I will be thinking ya want me to do it. Now I wonder if ya would class it as foreplay" her hand itched to lift off the bed and smack his face, they were at stale mate and she wasn't giving in to this overbearing prick.

"Don't mistake me for the youngsters you play with. You disgust me Dixon"

"Ya keep telling yourself that. I ain't got all day to pamper to ya needs' Forcing her into the chair he placed her bag on her lap

"This isn't over Dixon" she seethed as he opened the door to the corridor, bending so only she could hear

"I know it ain't I won't tolerate disobedience Carol. Next time I will not threaten I will dish ya punishment out..Ya may want to think long and hard before ya provoke me further . Remember I don't play fair, and ya backside will look beautiful all reddened by my hand" her unladylike snort had him sniggering as they met Ty and Sophia at the elevator. He may have got the upper hand for now, but he knew there would be hell to pay later, not as if he couldn't take it. As they rode down to the enclosed car park near to the back exit, he prayed she would push him one more time, come on darling he though,t I dare ya to try me.

* * *

Smiling at Bob she thanked him for his help as he guided her into the back seat, grimacing when she saw the frown on Daryl's face when her hand rested longer than it should have on Bob's shoulder.

"You are welcome Miss Carol, it is so good to see you out. Sophia is happy her mummy is...:

"Bob" the warning tone in Daryl's voice had both Carol and Bob turning towards him, both wondering where his venom had come from. Pushing his shaggy hair from his face, he had no idea where his reaction had come from, after all Bob was only doing his job, but the way she smiled at him, made him angry. He wanted that smile aimed at him, frustrated he walked off with the wheelchair, lightning a cigarette as he took it back, pissed at himself for showing his jealousy, because deep down he knew, that was what it was, and he hated himself and her for forcing him to acknowledged the emotion. Taking a drag on his cigarette, he headed back to the car, wondering now, if he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Carol was a dangerous woman, and he needed his guard up, finishing the last drag he crushed it with his finger and dropped it in the appropriate bin, then got in the car. He would apologize later to Bob, he was ashamed of his behaviour and that did not sit well with him.


	11. Chapter 11

" Mummy you have to see my room" Sophia was bubbling with excitement when they entered Daryl's apartment. Letting her daughter pull her towards the door next to, what she knew to be Daryl's bedroom, having cleaned it once or twice over the last year or so. Ignoring the weird feelings in her stomach about the man,and what had gone on earlier in the car. She waited for Sophia to open the door. Her eyes widened, when she saw how beautiful it was, from the pink carpet, to the soft cream walls. She looked at the princess bed he must have got someone to sort out, not knowing, he had done it all himself. The curtains had purple and pink butterflies chasing each other over green fields, they matched the duvet corner and pillow set she had on the bed. Even her lamp, night light and rugs co-ordinated. She was about to congratulated him on his choice then stopped remembering that Karen had helped choose this. Sophia went to the large window, which was over looking the beach where she had been on earlier, pointing the café out to as she showed her where they had found the shells.

Carol could feel her heart sink, Sophia would not want to leave when the time came, Why had he gone to so much trouble and expense, for only a few short weeks?. Pushing the thought aside, she noticed the Television he had installed on the wall, with Sophia's favourite movies and shows in various DVD's. Sophia guided her to the over sized wardrobe full of clothes and shoes that were way beyond Carol's budget. Was he trying to buy her daughter's love? Leaving Sophia to play with the toys she had, Carol went to search him out. She needed to put some ground rules in, no better time than now.

Checking the large apartment, she could not see him, glad in a way it was open planned, the door to his bedroom was ajar, dare she go in?. Arguing with herself for a few moments, she found her courage and walked in hoping he was in there and not in the adjoining bathroom. It had changed since she was last in. The darkness of the room now replaced with blues, and creams, giving it an airy feeling. Yet she still loved the reds' and greens that were toned in to make it warm.

"Thought it would take more persuasion to get ya in my bedroom" his voice came from behind her, she had passed him without noticing. Hearing the soft click as the door shut, she felt trapped, her breathing becoming deeper, surely he would not attempt anything whilst Sophia was around.

"Takes a lot more than that Dixon for you to get me in your bed" his eyes became predatory at her words, had she no idea that she was in his territory now, he was in charge. Seeing her finally realize what she had said and the predicament she was in, he almost licked his lips, at the images coming into his mind. She stepped back, her eyes darting to the door and then to him, he could almost see the wheel's in her mind turning, as she judged the distance.

"Never make a threat like that woman, if you don't expect consequences" moving forward Carol flinched, waiting for him to strike, that was when he knew that she needed to be dealt differently. Moving back he opened the bedroom door, giving her space to escape should she choose, he was going to lead her into what he wanted. Tease her, then stop, make her feel he wanted her, until the time came when she begged for his attention. Then and only then would he see how far he could push her. Baby steps to get what he wanted, smirking at her when her shoulders relaxed, laughing inside , mistake number one, trusting him.

"I...um" getting her thoughts together, she glanced out of the door, remembering why she had come in his domain in the first place

"Thank you for what you did for Sophia, and thanks for making it worse for me when we leave"

"What?" now he was confused, Sophia was happy in her room, she had chosen it all, Hell he even decorated it himself.

"You inconsiderate bastard. you know damn well what you have done Dixon" now she was pissing him off, all he had done was make sure Sophia was happy, whilst she came to terms with her mummy being in hospital, and she was talking to him like shit.

"Can't fucking win with ya can I woman. If I'm nice to Sophia I get called a bastard. If I ignored her ya would still be pissed at me"

"Daryl can't you see it's going to be hard for me to take Sophia from here , she will not want to leave, buying her love is not the way to go" his head hung at the hurtful words she had thrown at him, clenching and unclenching his fists he lifted his head to look at her

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD STOOP THAT LOW" His anger causing him to lash out shouting at her, forgetting for a moment that Sophia was in the next bedroom

"I don't know how low you would go Daryl to get me in bed" she finally spoke her fears that had been playing on her mind so much over the last few days.

"YA FUCKING BITCH. I DIDN'T WANT HER TO FEEL SCARED UNLOVED LIKE I DID!" Storming out the door, passing, a crying Sophia, which tore at his heart, he had to escape the pity in Carol's eyes had not gone unnoticed and he hated it. Slamming the door behind him , he left his apartment knowing if he stayed he would have hurt her, or brake down and confessed all. Locating his bike and helmet in the underground car park, he roared out onto the street, ignoring Dale's shout, his mind on one thing only he needed the open road.

Carol cuddled Sophia to her, not sure exactly what had just happened, the sound to the door opening, disappointment ran through her when she saw Dale.

"Honey are you alright?" seeing Sophia sobbing and Carol on the verge of tears, he brought his arms around them both, hugging them tight reassuring them with comforting words. Once they were calmer, he sorted out a delivery of food for them both, after they ate, he left them to rest. Sophia was restless, unable to settle in Carol's arms, asking constantly for Daryl before she fell asleep. Carol tried for another hour watching the dusk turn to dark, eventually Carol sneaked into the kitchen locating her phone she sent a quick text to him, not having the strength to call him. Hearing her phone go off expecting him to tell her where to go, she breathed a sigh of relief when she read 15 mins, nothing else. Confirming this to Sophia, glad to see her relax, leaving her for a moment to go to the bathroom, she never heard him sneak in. As she came out, she could hear his voice talking softly to Sophia, not wishing to intrude, Carol waited near the door, not letting them see her.

"Now princess why ya not sleeping,? You're mummy is worried and ya need ya sleep so ya can play again tomorrow. Bet you'd love to see Carl again?" not hearing Sophia's reply she continued to eavesdrop

"Daryl why did you shout at mummy? Daddy..." Daryl closed his eyes, wishing he had not raised his voice, stopping her as she spoke.

"Kinda lost it. Not going to happen again baby girl. I promise, now ya promise me to sleep and I will take ya to the beach again. Ok honey" his fingers running through her hair, as she fought to stay awake. Kissing her on the forehead when she lost the fight, he silently moved out of the room

"She's asleep" he mumbled at Carol, unable to look at her, heading towards his room

"Daryl, I'm sorry. I..."

"Yeah keep ya damn apology's to yourself woman ain't interested" bitterness clear in his tone

"Please I..." grabbing her arm he moved her,away from Sophia's room not wanting the little girl to hear them. He had spent most of his childhood listening in fear to his parents arguments. Happy they were far enough he turned on her, not caring what she thought

"I said forget it" he spoke soft between gritted teeth. Carol could see she had upset him and wasn't going to settle until she had sorted this out.

"Let me please make it up to you Daryl, I never...: Pushing her into the wall, he towered over her.

"Oh so ya wanna make it up to me do ya? Think a quick fuck will do it?" her face draining of colour, he knew that was not what she had planned, disappointment ran through him. His hands now on the wall next to her head, he trapped her against it.

"It will take a more than a quick fuck to make me forgive ya disgusting accusations woman. All I have done these last few days is protect that little girl in there, treated her as if she was ma own. So yeah I think ya have some making up to do, on ya back would be a damn good start" lips taking hers in a heated kiss., his mouth hot and demanding, forcing her to open up to him. Carol allowed him to taste her for a few moments, she was sorry but not that sorry. Her body was heating up, she had to fight him, stop herself from going under, before it was too late. Her hands reached up threading through his hair, feeling the softness, as he moved even closer. His head was pulled back harshly the pain she was inflicting as she pulled his mouth from hers. Both were breathing deeply, caught up in the moment, time stood still.

"Stop fighting me Carol," his eyes running over face, seeing her fight her desires, fight him. He moaned in pleasure when she pulled harder on his hair, his hips thrusting into her. Carol couldn't miss the erection he had, a virgin could not miss the hardness. Pushing her hips into his, she felt powerful when he groaned again. Biting the exposed skin between his open jacket, she felt his body shudder, as she left her mark on him.

"Ya pay for that woman, the pain I will enforce on ya will have you submitting to me. You ready for that Carol, feel you can take me on?"

"Dixon it will take a cold day in hell before I ever submit to you" she smirked as she saw his eyes darkening, she could just imagine where his head was going. Taking his bottom lips between her teeth she bit hard, tasting blood, his groan coming from deep within him.

"You are not ready to play with the adults Daryl, go find Beth and sate yourself in her. Now get the hell away from me I want to check Sophia" snapping he pushed her body towards the unnoticed door in the corner of the room unlocking it he thrust her inside, and hit the light

"Does this show you I am more than ready woman? Question is are you ready, to play with the adults Carol?" she looked around the dimly lit room, things she had only read in books years ago, spoken about behind closed doors, were in that room. A shiver of excitement ran through her blood heating her, making her blood turn to lava.

"Interesting Dixon. Must admit I didn't see this coming."

"Guess you wouldn't I'm giving ya warning Carol before ya leave, if ya leave this apartment, I plan on taking you in this room, using these on you" Carol shivered at the roughness in his voice.

"Oh sweetie do you really think I will allow you?" her confidence sent him over, slamming her against the wall, he silenced her words with his lips. Taking what he wanted, forcing her moans back down her throat with his tongue. He was losing it and fast, she didn't need it just yet, she had only just come out of the hospital, Sophia was unsettled. Tonight wasn't the right time, soon though, he would release his animal. Then he would see who was laughing then. Pulling his lips away from hers, his mouth found her pulse point at her neck, sucking hard he left his mark, licking it with his tongue

"Ya won't have any choice Carol, when I decide the time is right it will happen. Oh and ya might want to cover that mark on ya neck don't want Sophia seeing it. Now get the hell to bed woman and leave me alone" turning his back on her, he waited with baited breath to see what she would do. Hearing the soft click of the door, he couldn't decide if he was disappointed or glad she had done what he asked.

Carol walked on stiff legs towards Sophia's bedroom, Daryl had not even shown her, where she would be sleeping, thankful Sophia's bed was larger than a single, she slipped under the covers cuddling up to her daughter. Annoyed at the way her body had betrayed her in his arms, her mind curious about the contents of the room, closing her eyes she allowed herself to dream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all your support on this story xx**

Snuggling further under the duvet the coolness in the air having woken her, she checked to see if Sophia was awake, her half of the bed was empty. The blinds on the window had been left half shut, Carol could see it was early morning, well past dawn though. Noticing a cream fleece jumper obviously left for her to put on over her nightwear and a pair of fleecy type slipper boots, which, when she slipped her feet in, felt soft and warm, not her usual attire. At the moment, she didn't care, her body soon warmed up in the jumper, as she went in search of Sophia. Stepping into the open spaced living area, her eyes quickly doing a scan of the area, she knew with the quietness that she was alone.

Nipping to the bathroom, to sort herself out, she headed to the kitchen, the coffee maker had been left on, with a mug and some sugar next to it. As she poured the hot liquid in the mug, she felt a calmness come over her, she knew he had left this for her. Which also meant there would be a note around somewhere, as she walked towards the fridge for some milk, she saw the piece of paper stuck with a magnet. Smiling as she sipped her coffee she read the words that were written in her daughters writing with Daryl's help with spelling and words.

Mummy

Daryl said I was to leave you to sleep, we have gone to the café. He said if you look out of the window you may just see us on the beach collecting shells.

he told me to say I put an outfit out for you, but that's lying (he did) it's on the sofa.

When you are up come and join us.

Love Sophia and Daryl x

Walking to the large window, she opened the door to the balcony hardly feeling the cool air hit her, Stepping into the sunshine she could just make out the café along the beach, but what had her attention was the man playing with the little girl along the water's edge. Running away from the small ripples that hit the beach. She knew that was them, her heart warmed at the sight, watching as Sophia reached her hand out to grasp his. She knew her daughter was safe with him, finishing her coffee she locked the door, and went to check the outfit her daughter told her he had placed out.

Well the man had taste, from the tight jeans that fitted her snugly showing off the figure, she never knew she had, after years of hiding it under baggy clothes. The jumper was in the softest wool, a beautiful blue colour, that matched her eyes, looking in the mirror tears fell, that wasn't her looking back?. The outfit was chosen to show off her assets, and boy did they ever, she would never have brought this herself, feeling inadequate to wear it. But now looking at herself in it, she loved it, for some reason it gave her confidence, slipping the black walking boots on and padded leather jacket, she didn't recognise herself. Did she have the strength to walk out of the apartment to the cafe, knowing he had chosen the outfit for her?. Did he have any idea how she would look in it?. For the first time in years Carol felt sexy, beautiful and confident. Locating her meagre bag of make-up, which only consisted of foundation, moisturiser and a lip gloss, she opted for lip gloss. The cool breeze from the sea would put some colour in her cheeks. Checking herself one more time, she took the key from the door and locked the place up. Heading down in the elevator, she swallowed as the doors opened, well here goes nothing.

"Wow, who is the beautiful woman gracing my presence this morning?" Dale almost whistled when her saw her exit the elevator.

"Dale behave" she blushed red, unused to those sort of comments,.

"Oh honey you look fantastic and it is so good to see you out of hospital. Little Sophia and Mr Dixon left around an hour or so ago, He said they left you a note but I was to give you directions for the place" he pulled her in hugging her, just glad to see the smile on her face.

"Thank you Dale, Do I look ok?" she asked nervously

"Honey if I was 30 years younger, that young man of yours would not stand a chance" Carol shook her head, what on earth was he talking about, her man?, she didn't have one

"Carol, do you really think Daryl would do what he is doing out of just kindness?" he broached the subject as gently as he could. Seeing the colour flood her cheeks, when he spoke of Daryl, he wasn't a stupid man at all. Dale had seen the changes in the younger man, since he had met Carol, he hadn't missed the way he was with Sophia. The younger man had no idea, and when he realized it, he would be blown apart. Daryl Dixon was falling hard for both Carol and Sophia, and even though most knew him as the ruthless business man, with no heart. Dale had seen him the broken man, that he truly was. He had prayed a lot over the last few days, that this woman would break down Dixon's walls and love him for who he was.

"Daryl has his code. He won't be interested in either Sophia or I, when I am better Dale, so whatever you are thinking it will not happen"

"Ok honey, but I think you have a small flame building inside for that man, and when that flame ignites watch the fire roar" Carol laughed at him, wondering if he had been drinking

"Dale, I love your way of thinking, but a man like Daryl doesn't look at anyone older than a certain age group, And certainly not a single mum with nothing to offer" Dale shook his head at her words, had she no idea how much that man was bending over backwards to ensure she would never leave his side?.Oh Daryl he thought, you have so much anger coming your way when she finds out what you have done.

"Honey, you have more to offer that man than most, and when you realize this, well lets just say I hope his apartment is fireproof" with that he guided her out of the building showing her the best way for her to find them. Thanking him she started walking, grateful for the warm clothes he had provided, playing the conversation over in her head of what Dale had said. She had nothing to offer Daryl, yes the man had tried it on, but that was just to see if he could get her in his bed, it was just a game to him. She had seen the look in Dale's eyes, as if he was hiding things from her, tomorrow she would ring Tara see if she had heard from Ed?. She also needed to beg Philip for her job back, she was a good worker and she hoped he would give her a second chance how else would she be able to pay Daryl back. Yes Merle had offered her a job, but would that still be there when Daryl lost interest?.

Approaching the small beach, she continued to walk along ,the front, noticing a small cafe at the end, with two men sat at a table. and a beautiful woman pouring a coffee as they laughed. Could this be the place? Checking along the walkway it was the only place that seemed to be open

"Hi honey are you lost?" Carol looked up when the woman, who had been pouring the coffee shouted over to her with a warm smile. Moving closer and feeling nervous, as both men turned to look at her, she felt cornered and scared. Michonne sensed ,who she was the moment she looked over, she saw the timid way she approached. So this was the woman that had baby Dixon's heart.

"Hey sweetie it's ok we don't bite, if you are looking for Daryl he's out on the beach with Sophia and Carl. Come on in take a seat" nudging Rick from his, she beckoned her in.

"Rick move that ass, and don't be so rude, staring. Nice to meet you at last Carol. I'm Michonne owner of this place, and that lump is my wonderful partner Rick, his son is with Sophia, and the other is Shane" Carol felt overwhelmed who were these people and how on earth did they know about her? . What had he been saying about her?

"It's ok, think the boy is kinda smitten with you and Sophia" Michonne whispered in her ear, as she poured a coffee for her

"Michonne you promised we would not interfere' Rick warned her, his look telling her to stop right now.

"So, I'm sorry I should not have said that, would you like something to eat? Sophia has already had some pancakes and bacon, I know Daryl was planning on waiting till you got here to eat, didn't want you eating alone" Rick shot her another look

"What? I think it's sweet" she smiled at Carol leaving her to choose her food.

"So your Carol. Well as Michonne says it is lovely to meet the woman who is responsible for that adorable little girl who has stolen Daryl's heart" Shane leaned over to grab a slice of toast from the rack, she had not even noticed near her.

"Er I,,,,Thank you"

"Sorry this must all seem so strange to you, we have known Daryl since high school, he's a good guy, Rick is the local sheriff and I get to drive him around with sirens going, More fun than you think" Carol burst out laughing as Shane tried his best to calm her nerves down.

"Rick and Michonee have been together about six months now. What Rick Ya didn't think I noticed ya sneaking off to see her?. I knew damn well it wasn't just a month" he laughed as Rick tapped him on the back

"Hell man I thought we were doing well at hiding it" he smiled

"Nah, even if Carl hadn't told me I would have known, Partners man, know ya inside out" Carol watched them as they bantered over the table, so they had known Daryl since school, she wondered what he was like back then? Was he as controlling as he is now?. Then she remembered the words he threw at her last night don't want her to feel scared and unloved like I did. She was starting to realize that Daryl Dixon had scars, emotional and damaging scars. These men knew him well, time to find out some information if they were willing to share.

"So what was he like at school?" Both men turned to her, she almost shrank back in her chair, under their gazes.

"Kinder," was all Rick said before glancing out to the beach.

"A mess" Shane replied, before sipping his coffee, his eyes everywhere but on her.

"And that's all I get?" she queried, wanting to know more

"For now, Carol we don't know you yet, what we share you could use to hurt him. And that is not a power we will give anyone. He has suffered, he will share it when the time is right. Don't judge him for what you have read in the media. They don't know the man, we do" Rick spoke without thought, he did not want to upset her, but it was not up to either man to share his story. That was for the man himself, should he choose to do so, which Rick doubted as he had never allowed anyone to know that side of him.

"I know he is controlling, likes things his own way" she spoke, not surprised to see the men laughing at her

"Oh honey you have no idea what that man can be like" Rick confirmed Carol's thoughts, seeing that room last night only scratched the surface of what he was about. Smiling at them both, she hadn't noticed Daryl approaching, having left Sophia and Carl to play on the beach. His anger coming forth when he saw her in the outfit he had brought, she looked as sexy as hell, all he wanted to do was rip her from the chair, take her to a secluded place and make her his for hours. He didn't appreciate her offering that smile, the same damn one she offered Bob yesterday. That was his smile and he wanted it aimed solely at him.

"So ya finally got ya lazy ass outta bed?" he mumbled as he slumped in a chair next to Rick, glad to see the smile fall from her face

"Daryl Dixon don't you ever let me hear you say that again to a woman" Michonne had heard, and knew where his anger was coming from, she had seen his reaction to Carol, when he had noticed, her at the table, then she saw the change in him, when she smiled at Rick and Shane

"Sorry Mich" he said, with his eyes on Carol, telling her he was far from sorry at all. Doing her best to ignore him, she order some food, then looked over to see Sophia playing with another child

"Is that Carl?" she asked Rick totally blanking Daryl out, if he wanted to be a dick she wasn't playing into his bad mood.

"Sure is, he's a few years older than Sophia but they get on really well, Daryl brought her down yesterday and after they left to get you, all he kept asking was when he would see her again" Carol was happy, Sophia didn't really have many friends, so it would do her good to have someone to play with

"I'm glad they get on, she has so few friends" Rick smiled back at her

"Yeah they will be in the same school when she starts on Monday" Carol almost spit her coffee out, what had Rick said?.

"Em Pardon, School?" now she was confused, glancing over at Daryl, who choose that moment to check on the food, Yeah run bastard she thought, wait till I get you on your own, Daryl risked a look over his shoulder at her, keeping her face calm, she waited for Rick to answer.

"Daryl moved Sophia to the local school here, it is such a lovely one and I know Carl cannot wait" both men could see her face reddening

"Oops think Dixon has fucked up" Shane staged whispered to Rick

"OH he has more that done that" Standing to her feet she went in search of him.

* * *

Daryl sneaked into the kitchen, yeah he was hiding, more to calm his heated body down, the erection he got when she looked at him, after Rick told her about the school, was the hardest he had in a long time. All he saw was a quick flash which promised revenge and he couldn't handle it, the thought of her pissed at him, had him aching with a need so powerful, it took all his control not to say "Come on then woman give me what ya got"

"So you think you can hide in here Dixon?" Michonne had heard it all, not too impressed with the man at the moment. Taking a little girl from all she knew and placing her in a new environment, without her mother's consent was unusual for Daryl. In fact she was surprised he had opted to do it, there was a reason, like most things he did, there was always a reasoning behind it.

"Tryin" he mumbled as he pinched some bacon from the grill pan.

"Reason you did what you did?" she tapped his hand to stop him from pinching anymore

"Yeah" hanging his head he looked at his shoes, she would not leave it at that, she would push until she had an answer. That's what he loved about her, she didn't put up with his little lost boy look. Looking at her through his bangs he waited for the lecture

"Dixon, that shit ain't worked with me for years, Something happened to Sophia you don't want her mummy to know about?" lifting his head, he thought about what to say, leaning his head against the wall, his thumb went to his mouth, grunting when Michonne tapped it, before his teeth worried it.

"You have not done that for awhile. So either you are unsure of the decision you made or...?"

"Ed went to Sophia's school and tried to take her. Michonne I couldn't let that happen, that man, he... " smiling she understood his reasons, Sophia's protection came first

"I see, and don't you think you should have told her mum about this?" he nodded, she was right, but at the time , Carol wasn't even speaking to him.

"Woman wasn't speaking to me" Michonne looked at him, her head cocked to the side,.

"Ok, I didn't think she needed that crap on her plate too, she was ill enough, already scared, that he would take Sophia. Hell then man had threatened a few days before she collapsed, he was going to fight her for custody. I wasn't gonna let a four year old , be snatched away from her mummy, and used in a sick game of control and manipulation, causing her pain and hurt. SHE'S NOT GOING TO SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF HER DADDY LIKE I DID"

Placing the grill pan to the side, she went to hug him. Soothing him with strokes through his hair along his back. She had been part of the gang he messed around with at school, many a time she had healed his scars on his back. The older he got the worse the damage was, she had always asked if she could cut his old man's balls off, then hang him out to bleed. God knows why, he always said no, hoping one day his Pa would love him.

"Sssh it's ok, been awhile since you spoke about it Daryl. Guess you are seeing a little of you in Sophia. I can understand your reason and once you tell Carol she will understand too."

"NO!. Never must she know" telling her would open old wounds, telling her would subject him to pain and disgust. Most of all telling her would give her the ultimate power over him, as he always promised himself that the one person who would know, bar his close friends,about his childhood and his need to be in control. Would be the woman he lost his heart to, the woman he fell in love with.


	13. Chapter 13

Pissed beyond belief, she headed towards the voices in the kitchen, preparing to stalk in, halting in her tracks when she saw Daryl in Michonne's arms. Stepping back as quietly as she could, she ran to the toilet, locking the door behind her, as she sank to the floor. Jealousy ripping through her, tearing her apart. When he had made out ,with Beth, in front of her, it hurt, but nothing like this. She wanted to rip him from that woman's arms, push him into the wall and mark him, so women knew he belonged to someone, HER!. Where did this overwhelming desire to brand him come from?. Rubbing at her eyes, hoping the tears did not fall, she got to her feet, her reflection in the mirror almost taunting her. How stupid was she being?, so he was kind to Sophia, made sure she was OK, last night told her he was having her. But who was she kidding, yes she looked good in the outfit, but she was no young child, her body was scarred from various implements Ed had used over the years. She had given birth, the marks still there, even though faint. She was a naive greying, stupid, stupid woman, how she wanted to smash the mirror in pieces, but left it, not willing to make an excuse, as to why she had taken her anger out on something that belonged to Michonne. Running cold water over her face, and wrists to calm her down,trying to take away the redness from her face. Feeling herself calming somewhat, she readied herself, for what he would throw at her next, as she wondered towards the table, her back straight, mind focused.

Daryl had left Michonne in the kitchen finishing the breakfast order, grateful for her input, more so for the comfort she gave him.

"Hey where's Carol?" he asked whoever was listening, checking on Sophia at the same time.

"Went after your sorry ass" Shane replied as he packed his gear up, ready to start work for the day.

"When?,didn't see her back there" he replied his eyes still focused on the kids as he sat back down.

"Strange, ah here she comes" Shane ran into the cafe, to pay his bill and to confirm with Michinne he would be round at hers later for tea. It was a ritual they started since Shane had broken up with his partner, she told him she didn't like him eating alone and one more plate would not make a difference.

Carol's eyes latched onto Daryl as he sank in the chair having a laugh with Rick, the gall of him, had he not been wrapped up in Rick's partners arms only moment ago? and now he was laughing. She than saw, his eyes move to her. Realising she had been gawking like a lovesick fool, she moved to the chair next to Rick.

"Where ya been?" Daryl asked, trying to judge from her reaction how pissed she was, with him, over moving Sophia to another school.

"What has it got to do with you where I have been? You don't own me" turning her head away from his questioning looks. he shrugged his shoulders and drank his coffee, she was pissed.

"Here you go two breakfasts" Michonne came over, smiling, surprised at the look Carol shot her. Guess Daryl had pissed her off more than they all realized.

"Thank you" her tone cold, causing Daryl to look over at her.

"No need for that kinda attitude Carol, hell woman, Michonne's cooked ya a nice breakfast." he shot out as he thanked her, searching for his cutlery.

"And I said thank you Daryl what more do you want me to say?" her eyebrow rising as if to say go on I dare you. Slamming his knife and fork down. causing the table to almost topple over, he moved back in his seat

"Ok, woman get it out, Tell me how ya really feel? Not as if we can miss the anger coming from ya" he was more than ready for a fight.

"I don't think what I have to say is appropriate for other people's ears" he nodded, rubbing his finger along his lip, as she attempted to try some food.

"You and me back now" he pointed to the inside of the cafe

"I told you Daryl I do not answer to orders" as if he could tell her what to do. Before she knew it he was next to her, pushing her plate out of the way he grabbed her arm and half dragged her up. Leaning into her face, giving her no choice but to see him

"I SAID NOW!" Carol felt her body shudder at the way he manhandled her, refusing to move and be at his beck and call, She twisted her arm to get from his grip, feeling his fingers tighten, as he turned.,

"Sorry Rick, can ya keep an eye on Sophia, Whilst I sort this out" groaning when he put his hands up as if to say I'm staying out of this, he nodded, as both Michonne and Rick watched, a screaming Carol manhandled into the employees room, at the back, by a pissed off Dixon.

"Do you think she will be ok?" he asked Michonne, worrying now at the state of mind his friend was in.

"He had a mini breakdown in my arms Rick, of course he isn't ok. His past is coming up and hitting him hard on the backside"

"Shit, we need to save Carol" he made a move to get up, as she patted his arm, nodding at him to sit down

"She is a grown woman baby, she can more than handle Dixon. Now let's enjoy the peace of the beach before it gets busy.

* * *

Daryl was pissed, throwing her in the small room, he locked the door, leaning back against it as he folded his arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are manhandling me like that?" she hissed rubbing her arm where he held her, leaving her back to him, which only added fuel to the already burning fire.

"Don't act all prissy, Ya want to talk about it lets talk" she turned to him

"You disgust me, if Rick knew about you and Michonne he..." he moved quick pinning her body to the wall his eyes blazing at her accusations

" How dare you..." his brain working fast, until he sussed out, the reason she was so pissed, at what she thought she saw, smirking he was going to use this to his advantage.

"It ain't anything to do with ya what I get up to. I ain't yours" the thoughts came into her head how she wished he was, desire flashing quickly across her face as she tried to get her emotions under control

"Jealousy is a very nasty thing Carol" he whispered against her ear, when had he moved closer, she hadn't noticed.

"I...You"

"Very nasty,..." he mumbled before his lips trailed a burning path from her ear down her neck,just below the point where he knew if he bit hard would send her into an orgasm without touching her. Flicking his tongue over the pulse point, he sucked on the soft skin.

"Please ….." one of his hands grabbed both of hers and pushed them high above her head against the wall

"Please what Carol?"

"Let me go. I can't"

"Ya body is telling me different woman, so are ya eyes, ya want me to fuck you, as much as I want to do it. Drop the crap and let me" god she could fall for him so easily, had she not known him better. His words sliding over her like soft silk, his free hand moving down her body, was not helping.

"NO" she shouted, yet she knew she never meant it. Seeing him arch his neck looking at the ceiling in frustration. Her nose almost buried in his jumper, as his cologne swirled around her, she focused on the piece of exposed skin, how she would love to see her mark on it, so tempting she felt herself moving slightly. What was stopping her? Why couldn't she do what she wanted?. Standing on her toes, she let her mouth reach up to the soft skin showing above his jumper. Counting to three to give her time to change her mind, or him to move, When nothing happened she moved forward, taking the soft skin in-between her lips she sucked hard, letting her teeth bite into it. Daryl's other hand wrapped around her head pushing her closer, the sensation of her mouth and teeth on his heated skin, turning him on, making him harder.

"YESSSSS" he hissed out, almost screaming as she continued to suck and bite, she was branding him as hers and she didn't care. He was right she was jealous, green eyed monster jealous.,

"That's it darling Mark me, show them I belong to you" hearing the words aloud from his mouth, had her crashing back to reality. Pulling away, she caught him unaware as she used her, now free hands, to push him away. Daring to look at his neck, she felt ashamed at the large hickey she had given him, Expecting to see anger in his eyes, she moved hers up slowly, looking into the darkest of blues, filled with desire all aimed at her.

"I..." her words would not come out, she was so ashamed of her behavior, how she had marked him deeply so it would stay for days,.

"Don't ya dare say ya sorry, Say anything but that please" and for the first time in years, he used the word he said he wouldn't , frightened, that he would pay for using it. Almost cowering inside, as he waited for the rejection, the laughter, surprised when her fingers reached out to caress the mark she had left.

"I can't say that Daryl, because even though, I know, how wrong it is, I am not sorry for letting people know you are owned" his body moved closer to her, his head bent to her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Owned by me" she whispered in his ear, almost smirking in delight when his body shuddered against hers, his reaction the opposite of what she had expected, his words crystal clear.

"Ya may own me Carol, but I wanna dominate you"


	14. Chapter 14

The thought of being dominated by this man, had her aching, feeling his mouth on hers again, she let him take control. Wanting to see how far he would take it, after more or less giving him permission. His tongue moved in her mouth demanding as it pushed against hers, if he was willing to give himself over to her, then she guessed she could allow him, the power for today. She knew he would take it all back, the moment ,he saw her body, so she would enjoy the moment. His hand sneaked under her jumper, ghosting over the soft skin on her stomach, moving towards her back, where her worse scar was. Full of fear should he touch it, she moved away as best she could.

"It's ok darlin,let me" he had read her files, all of them, disgusted with the photos he had seen, the damage on her body, that could never be undone. Just like the scars on his back, done by people who told them they loved them, yet hurt them the deepest.

"No...I...I can't" Daryl let her push him away, her body tense in his arms, leaning his forehead against hers, he bestowed the softest of kisses on it.

" When ya ready woman, just let me know" was all he said before pulling away, to sort himself out.

"Go on, go out, eat ya breakfast I'll be out when I can" he mumbled, wondering how the hell he could move with the erection he had. It was painful, throbbing and there was no way, he was going to use his hands to get it down. She had gotten him this way, and only she would relieve him.

Watching her steady herself on shaky legs, he half smiled as she attempted to walk towards the door, hearing her unlocking it. She turned her blue eyes on his.

"We still need to discuss your actions Dixon" Daryl nodded unsure if she meant about Sophia or Michonne?, it didn't really matter either way, he was going to pay the price somehow. Slipping from the room he nipped to the bathroom, checking himself, smirking when he saw her mark, he never permitted anyone to mark him, yet he allowed Carol.

* * *

Sophia held Carl's hand tightly, just like Daryl had shown her, following him carefully along the beach, collecting the shells. Neither saw the young woman running along the beach, until she was on top of them.

"Hi Carl, How are you today?" Looking up at her, then at his dad at the cafe, he quickly pulled Sophia along, just as Rick came towards them. Glad that he, didn't need to reply, she had never given him the time of day, when he saw her, with his Uncle Daryl , so why was she so interested now?.

"Come on you two" Rick came to them moving them out of the way of the young woman.

"Beth, what brings you out to this end of the beach?" he queried, standing in front of her, almost blocking her from going any further into the cafe.

"Is that Carl's friend I've never seen her before?" Beth had a feeling who that beautiful little girl was, but she wanted proof. She had to see if her instincts were correct.

"Beth can I ask you, why you are suddenly interested in Carl's friends?. You never gave him the time of day, or me for that matter, when you were seeing Daryl."

Wiping some imaginary sweat from her neck, she played with her ponytail, wondering how she could get around this, She had not really expected to see anyone on the beach, it was sheer luck that she had bumped into Rick, which would mean Daryl was around

"Look mummy" Beth's head swung round, as her eyes noticed a petite woman bending down to the little girl, Itching to see who she was, she tried to move around Rick

"Let it be Beth" was all he said, trying his best to stop her.

"Hey baby girl what ya get?" seeing Daryl swoop down with a smile on his face, she stumbled back, he was walking towards her carrying the small child in his arms, his eyes watching the woman in front of him. That's when Beth knew, he had that look, that she had never been able to own. Tears filling her eyes, as she nodded at Rick , in understanding, she could see why he didn't want her near. The man she had given more than a year of her life too, the one she always hoped would fall in love with her. Was deeply in love, with the mother of the child he had in his arms. She could almost laugh at the whole situation. The woman sat down, finally turning towards the entrance, Beth already knew,, before she saw her face, that it was Carol. And the woman had no idea the hold she had over the man, who every single woman, even married ones, itched to tie down.

Carol's face went white, once she noticed Beth, talking with Rick, she looked so beautiful, in her running outfit not an inch of fat, on her perfect body. Even her hair and make up were done, just right to make her look enticing. Daryl looked at the shells Sophia was showing him, taking a blue one in his hand he held it up to the light.

"Hey Carol ya seen this one?" not hearing a reply he glanced down at her, seeing her so pale, he walked over, wondering what was wrong. Then he saw the reason, damn, how the hell did she find this part of the beach?. This cafe, his sanctuary, he knew he didn't have ownership of the area, but it was his safety zone.

"Baby ya go to mummy, ok I need to speak with Beth ?" handing her gently to Carol, he tried to catch her eye, tell her he was sorry, that Beth was here. He wanted to tell her he had never brought her here, that this was their place.

"Good to see ya Beth, wanna tell me what ya doing here?" walking her towards the beach, away from listening ears. He chewed on his lip, hands folded under his armpits, looking up at her between his bangs

"I... you seem cosy there, with your cleaner" Now she felt stupid, why on earth did she have to say that, the jealousy was clear in her voice, even though she was hurt, he didn't need to hear it.

"Yeah, her name's Carol, Beth as well you know, Now I want the truth, how the hell did ya find this place? I mean it Beth don't fuck me around with your lies" he could see right through her innocent act, after all he had been with her long enough, to know when she was lying. Her fingers reached up to touch the mark, visible for all to see. Cringing when he pulled back from her touch.

"Does she know you love her Daryl" his head shot up, his eyes going to slits, oh she knew that sign, it was one he used a lot, just before he threatened retaliation, for something he did not believe was true. That's when she burst out laughing, whilst he wished, he could just grab her arm and forcefully remove her from the vicinity.

"Oh this is priceless, Daryl Dixon is in love for the first time in his life, with his cleaner, a single mum, who I bet hates your guts. Does she know, that you came from the hospital that day and fucked me in the shower?" his head lowered, how he wanted to forget that had ever happened, if Carol found out, the little progress he had made with her, would be smashed.

" Guess that's a no too. So you wouldn't like me to walk over there and tell her that,would you? After all you seem to have a ready made family within a week of chucking me the hell out,. I think some compensation is due here"

"Spit it out Beth. What do ya want?" if it meant she would keep her mouth shut, and not tell Carol, he would do what she wanted ,just this once. He never bowed down to anyone, yet he could not, would not, allow Beth to poison Carol against him.

"Daddy has his annual charity ball this weekend, and you know how much he leans on you, to bring the people in, he knows we have be seeing each other, and I am not, I stress not telling him you dumped me, for..." her finger pointing in the direction of the cafe.

"Your cleaner, a woman old enough to be my mother." Daryl flinched at her words, if Carol was old enough to be her mum, he was sure as hell old enough to be her daddy. Yet he would not, let the man down, Daryl supported the various charity's that Herschel Greene and his family, were behind. With him being who he was, Daryl's name always ensured a fantastic turnout and media coverage, resulting in over double the amount of cash.

" Fine. But ya make sure ya daddy knows we are over Beth" his hands running through his hair, Carol would hate this,cut him down in flames if she found out. Shit, how did he get himself in this mess?, when he cut woman from his life, they never came back, they understood, never to come crawling back. Not Beth though,it had to be her pride, that prevented her from moving on from him, so they had been together, over a year, the longest he admitted to himself, he had ever been with a woman.

His eyes flicking in the direction of the cafe, a soft smile on his lips, when he saw Sophia on Carol's lap, showing her the shells. He should be over their with them , not here with Beth.

"Do you really want to lose, what you are trying to build here, Daryl.? I do feel for you, the love is so clear when you watch them, yet you're scared shit less"

" Fuck you" his lips pulled back, as he threw the words at her in disgust

"Been there, done that, Daryl and I know I want to do it again" Her fingers ghosting down his front, resting on the erection, that still had not gone down, which Carol had caused. His hand came down hard, gripping her wrist, smirking when she gasped out, tightening his hold on her, squeezing enough to cause pain, but not enough to leave a mark, at least he hoped.

"Ya listen and ya listen good, it's that woman over there that has me still hard, HER!. It's her brand, I carry, I never let you mark me did I?" Beth could see she had pushed too hard, this was the side of Dixon she never really liked. He was manipulative and nasty, cruel with both his words and actions, It was true what he said, Daryl had never allowed any woman to mark him, to show he belonged to someone, She remembered back, to the night she had attempted to bite him, he had thrown her across the room in anger, the damage from the fall minimal, but she had learnt her lesson hard. Shivering at what he had done to her body, she could feel her arousal growing, wetness pooling in her core. She wanted this man back and she would do anything to get him, lie, cheat and hurt. In a way, she felt sorry, for the woman at the table, it wasn't her fault what Daryl had done, she was an innocent pawn in the game.

"I tried once" she replied, hoping if she reminded him of the night, the animalistic way, he took her body, that he would reconsider. He could see where she was trying to take this, and he wasn't falling for it.

"Yeah and I could have, beaten ya to death for it. I never let ya mark me, because ya were not the only one I was fucking,as ya damn well know. Hell woman have ya no respect for yourself, time and time again I fucked other woman, and ya still came crawling back to my bed. I never once chased ya down, so why the hell do ya think I care what ya Daddy or others think about ya? " dropping her wrist he was secretly pleased he had left a mark, turning away in disgust, he took a step back to the others.

"Fine Daryl I will see you Saturday night, if you do not turn up, I will take great pleasure, in spilling everything to her" turning around he saw the fear on her face, his fist clenched, his anger coming to boiling point.

"Never threaten me Beth, you more than anyone, should know the consequences for even trying that shit. Ya leave us the hell alone, she don't need this crap, let it go, there is nothing ya can do to change my mind" with that he stormed off, relief washing over him when he entered the small cafe. Slumping down in the chair, he saw the questions in Carol's eyes, she had seen all that had gone on, He was just grateful she didn't know, what had been said. Half smiling at her, more to let her know, things were okay, glad when he saw her body relax.

His breakfast had been taken, not that he would eat much now, it was a dangerous hand Beth had played, the outcome, should she do what she threatened, may not be something, he would be able to deal with. Reluctantly he pulled his phone out, whilst nodding at Michonne, for another coffee. Annoyed and frustrated he text Beth, telling her she had overstepped the line, and whilst he wasn't happy about it, he would be there at the farm. Sipping his coffee, Carol's eyes studying him, he wanted to squirm in his seat, wondering if she knew what had happened?.

"Did you and Beth sort things out?" oh she was good, he would give her that, no accusation in her voice, yet he still felt like he was on trail. Placing his coffee down, he sat back, glad that Rick was in the back with Michonne and Carl. Rubbing his finger across his mouth, he thought hard before he answered.

"Yeah, her daddy has a charity ball on Saturday night,already said I would go" Carol nodded her head, as if she expected it . He preferred to be honest, at least this way Beth wouldn't be able to say anything against him.,

"I see" hiding her disappointment, at how quickly he had lost interest in her,once his young girlfriend popped up.

"Really" his eyebrow lifting taking another sip of his coffee, then placing it down. He put his elbows on the table and looked deep in her eyes.

"And what do ya think ya see Carol?" seeing her all flustered as she tried to think of a reply, going for broke she replied.

"It's nice you are getting back with Beth, Merle had said you had split, So I think it's wonderful that you are going. You..." his hand stopped her speaking his words soft and low

"What I tell ya about jealousy sweetheart?" seeing the wheels turn in her mind, her face blushing a bright pink, had him smirking.

"That... it's'..." Unable to continue as she remembered what had happened, only minutes ago, Sophia choose that moment to jump off Carol's knee, chasing a shell, she had dropped. His hand reached under the table caressing her knee, his touch causing her to shiver

"Yeah and ya remembering, what I did to ya" his words soft, his fingers running up higher, as her cheeks reddened more.

"God woman I want ya."


	15. Chapter 15

Carol pushed his hand from her leg, she wasn't going to give in easily, she had seen the way Beth was with him. If he had allowed it, the younger woman would be climbing all over him. She couldn't do this, she was never one to play games, it was not in her nature, and in the end she would be the one who got hurt. Ignoring his words and hurt look, she stood to her feet calling Sophia over. Walking into the cafe she thanked Michonne then said her goodbyes. Taking Sophia's hand in hers she strolled past him, head held high, yet inside she was trembling. Sophia was confused, why he was just sitting there, looking at her mummy and then Daryl, she kept looking over her shoulder, whilst her mummy stepped on the beach. Before she took another step Carol turned to him

"Sophia and I will be out of your hair by weekend, so you and Beth can have the place to yourself" fighting her tears, her posture straight, she walked away from him, leaving a shocked Daryl,wondering what he had done?.

"Think you messed up mate" Turning to Rick the confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell did I do?" This was why he never allowed someone in, they hurt, and watching Carol walk away, the words she had said to him as she left, not only confused him but deeply hurt.

"Think you should have told Beth to get lost for starters, and you should go chase your woman down and prove to her, what your friends already know. Welcome to being in love Dixon" Rick placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile, saying goodbye to Michonne,he took Carl in the opposite direction, heading home.

"Mummy why have we left Daryl ?" fighting her tears, Carol looked down at her daughter.

"He has things to do darling and we are just in his way. Tomorrow we will head home and..."

"But all our things are at Daryl's mummy he told Tara we will not be coming back" Stopping she looked at Sophia, bending down to her level

"What did he say darling?" Sophia chewed her bottom lip looking up at her mummy, Carol would have laughed, if she was not so annoyed. She looked so like Daryl when she did that.

"Am I...mummy I in trouble?" her bottom lip coming out

"Oh sweetie no, never, Now Mr Dixon on the other hand will be"

"You going to spank him mummy like daddy did to me?" pulling Sophia into her arms, she held her tight. That was one memory she hoped eventually would leave her.

"If I've been naughty will ya spank my ass woman?" his voice whispered in her ear, not wanting Sophia to hear as his hand touched her shoulder, letting her know he was there.

'That's one thing Mr Dixon I think you would enjoy to much" she smirked at him, as his body came closer, his arm sneaking around her waist, he pulled her tight to him. Placing a kiss on the side of her head, his mouth ghosting over her ear. Sophia happy that Daryl had caught up with them, went to play in the ripples.

"Ya know damn well I would love it darlin, as long as ya hurt." shaking her head at his response, wondering what was going on in his mind.

"I always hurt Dixon" his arm tightened as a soft moan came from him. Pushing his hips forward, letting her feel, what her words were doing to him.

"I think you need to go find Beth to help with that little problem Dixon"

"I don't want her Carol, I want you. Under me, on top, I don't fucking care."

"Daryl stop it, please this has gone far enough you..." keeping her in his arms he turned her to face him, checking that Sophia was ok first before he spoke.

"It hasn't gone as far as I want to take it, I have never allowed a woman to mark me like ya have, I mean it Carol ya own me" brushing his hair from his eyes, she gave him that smile, the one he had been waiting for , the one every other man but him, had been on the receiving end off.

"Daryl, you don't want me, I know you think you do, but you don't. Stay with the child like girls you prefer. I'm not young, I have a body that's seen better days, and I don't appreciate how you feel you can control my life by doing the things you have. They may like it, but I don't, when we get back to yours I am packing and leaving. You like to manipulate things to your advantage, guess what Dixon I am not into those games" dropping his arms from her, he bit his bottom lip and nodded. Let her think he agreed with her. Taking a step back, he gave her the space, she required. Not saying a word he just looked at her. If he spoke now he would lose it, then she would never be his.

"I will see ya back at the apartment" with that he headed towards the pathway, up near the small steps. Carol watched him go, was she disappointed he hadn't tried harder, or was she glad he had left her alone?. The man had her so confused, at times she wished she could just let go, allow him in, let herself feel some sort of emotion. Being in his arms had her blood roaring, her body felt alive, now she felt cold. Had she just thrown away a wonderful opportunity, that most women in Atlanta would die for?.

Daryl held his tongue when she spoke to him, he knew he had done wrong, if he had run it by her, she would have said no anyway. He had done everything to protect her and Sophia, taking the steps two at a time, he found the secluded bench at the top, and sat down looking over the ocean. Pulling his phone out he called Merle, after an hour discussion and plans put in place, he headed home with a lighter feeling.

Carol finally convinced Sophia that Daryl had left to get some work done and would be back later. Grasping her hand they walked back towards his apartment, wishing she knew the area better, as she would have loved to call at the park, anything really to delay their return. Walking into reception she spoke with Dale for awhile, who confirmed Mr Dixon, had already arrived home and his brother and family had arrived moments ago, and they were waiting to see her. Thanking him she headed into the lift, the feeling of dread oozing off her with each floor they passed.

When the doors opened Sophia ran out, straight through the open door of the apartment, stopping when she saw Amy, Andrea and Merle. Daryl was no where to be seen

"Hey there little one" Merle bent down to catch her in his arms

"Merle!" she squealed happy to see them, wriggling in his arms whilst he tickled her. Carol walked into the apartment, happy to see them. Andrea pulled her tight into a hug as she held Amy.

"You are looking better honey. How are you?'

"I'm getting there, oh it's so good to see you" it was lovely to see some familiar faces, but where was Daryl?.

"So you are going to stay with us and we..." Merle was talking to Sophia, when Carol caught some of the conversation

"She's staying with you? When, how?' looking at them both, wondering how much further Daryl was trying to push her, Did he really want her to loose it with him?. She didn't need to answer her question, she knew damn well, he wanted her to get angry, then and only then, could he use that anger and channel it into a need so raw. Ending with her begging him to fuck her, so he had come to the end of his patience had he?, tonight he was going to make her submit, that had to be the reason why Merle was here. The cheeky bastard, thought she would play along did he?,. Well time to throw a spanner in the works, time to let Daryl Dixon know, that he was not in control. Hearing a movement from Sophia's room, there was the man himself, a small suitcase in his hand and Sophia's favourite teddy. Ignoring Carol he handed the case to Merle

"Sophia, sweetheart Merle and Andrea would like to take you to the zoo this afternoon, and then back to theirs for a sleepover would you like that?" Sophia nodded her head, the excitement in her eyes, the sneaky underhanded lowlife, no child would turn that down,seeing the smirk he had on his face, he knew he had the upper hand. If Carol said no to all this, there would be a temper tantrum followed by a mini breakdown. How she ached to slap the smirk from his face, he had her cornered and he knew it. She couldn't say no to it would break Sophia's heart. Andrea had been watching her reaction to Daryl, and how her brother in law ignored her. The pieces all falling into place, Daryl had gone behind her back and organised this, Carol had no idea this was happening, the poor woman, at times she could kill Daryl. Touching Carol's arm she waited until she turned to her

"I'm so sorry honey, I thought you knew about this, Merle and I would never have come over if we had any idea" her words whispered, so little ears could not hear, Carol patted her hand

"I know, thank you though, I think it will be best if you take Sophia. She doesn't need to hear the argument we are going to have" Andrea smiled at her, proud of the way she held her anger back, Daryl would get the backlash once they left.

"Give him hell Carol.. Don't let him control you" looking over at the men who were playing with Sophia, tickling her.

"Oh I will do, that man has it coming to him"

"Merle baby are we ready to take the kids to the zoo" turning he said goodbye to Daryl, speaking quietly to him before he walked over with Sophia still in his arms

"Say bye to your mummy princess" giving her to Carol so she could cuddled her, telling her to be good, and enjoy herself. Placing her on the floor Sophia ran to Daryl to be cuddled, whilst Merle spoke to Carol

"I know ya didn't know about this, I ain't best pleased with his attitude, and I know ya ain't. All I ask is ya be gentle with him. That boy is falling hard for ya both, if ya ain't interested tell him now, don't hurt him, Ya don't realize darling how much power ya have over my brother. I saw the damn hickey, that tells me more than anything that he loves ya, don't use it against him" with that he kissed her on the forehead and took his family and Sophia from the apartment. Leaving the two adults alone, both on edge, both angry and hurt. The one thing neither knew was who would break first,

Daryl moved towards the door, keeping a safe distance from her, slamming the door shut he leaned back against it, his head thrown back showing her mark. His eyes shut as he waited for her to hit out, he deserved it all. Minutes passed and nothing not a sound, opening his eyes to slits, he looked over at her. She stood there arms folded, waiting, what for he wasn't sure, if it was an apology, no way in hell ,was she getting one. She could wait all damn night for that,finally moving from the door, he headed to his whiskey, early in the day for it, but he no longer cared. Splashing some in a glass, he gulped it down, then turned and looked at her

"Cat got ya tongue ?"

"No" she replied too angry to even speak

"Well come on Carol let it out, lets clear the air, so I can do what I want to ta" Her eyebrow went up as she stuck her hip out. Which didn't help matters, she looked beautiful in that outfit and all he wanted to do was strip her naked and have her

"And what would that be Daryl?" as if she didn't know his answer

"To fuck ya, now let's get the shit outta the way. Scream at me, shout, hit out I don't fucking care, but once we clear the air. Ya mine woman, and I plan on taking ya every fucking way there is. Ya going do what the hell I say. Take what I give ya and damn well thank me for every bit of fucking pain ya feel"


	16. Chapter 16

"Hit you. I want to kill you at the moment Daryl. Not only have you took control of my life, whilst I lay in hospital. You moved Sophia from her school, which I would love to know how the hell you did that ?,behind my back. Oh I forget you're the powerful Daryl Dixon, people do what you want. No forget that, knowing you, a bed was involved and some promised words spoken" As she was speaking, her voice was getting louder, he inched closer, small steps. Carol put her hand up to stop him, obeying her, he waited, watching her, as she got her anger under control

"Is that it or do ya have more?" he could bide his time, the end result would be worth the wait.

"Dixon I haven't even started with you yet. How dare you treat me like a useless, brainless bimbo, who has no idea how to operate, without permission from you" she hissed the words at him, his body reacting, as if she had hit him.

"Oh dear did I hurt your feelings? Well guess what? I don't give a shit, you think you can waltz into my life and take over. I do not BELONG TO YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" her body heaving with the anger rushing through her blood, taking a deep breath she roared at him

" AND WHAT THE HELL DID MY DAUGHTER MEAN WHEN SHE SAID WE ARE NOT GOING BACK TO OUR APARTMENT?" There she got it all out, well at least ,she thought she had. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up at him, wondering how did he get so close, without her noticing it.

"Ya finished ya rant now woman, got all the shit out? " she felt like he was taunting her, laughing at her.

"You bastard" Hitting him hard across the face, she took great pleasure, when his head moved with the force.

"Ya raise a hand to me again woman and I will fucking hit ya back" uncaring she raised her hand up, as if to hit him. The speed, in which he stopped her, surprised her, feeling the wall hit her back when he threw her, against it. His lips grounded to hers,controlling the kiss, his tongue tracing her lips forcing entry into her warmth. Hands pushed into his hair pulling him tighter to her, giving herself over to his demands. Gasping some much need air into his lungs, his eyes never leaving hers, he reached for the key, both knowing where this was eventually leading to.

Before she had time to think, he was dragging her towards the door in the far corner. The sound of the lock opening, echoed through the apartment, he held his breath walking, into the room, would she follow?. Should he even give her the option?. Preparing himself for rejection, his heartbeat jumped, when he heard the door close behind them. Carol had no doubt in her mind, that she would follow him. The last week, had all come down to this. Their need for each other, would be sated today, she would allow him to dominate her. The argument had escalated to this, they could sort out their problems later, for now it was about getting rid of the tension between them, and the only way for them was through sex.

Daryl never acknowledge her, as he moved further in, taking his jumper off he threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. Undoing his shirt, he took some deep breaths, counting to three, before he turned around. Ignoring the questioning look in her eyes, he slowly undid his belt, giving it a quick snap through the air, which got her full attention.

"Ya know what's gonna happen?"

"I guess you are going..." his belt whipped out, snapping against her denim covered leg, enough to sting a little.

"Ya don't fucking speak, how dare ya insult me by thinking ya could reply. Do it again woman and I will spank ya.. I moved Sophia for a reason and for now, ya can damn well wait for the answer. Ya ain't going back to the hell hole ya lived in..." taking a deep breath, he stood in front of her His teeth pulled back as he hissed the words.

"BECAUSE I AIN'T FUCKING PERMITTING YA TOO. YA UNDERSTAND ?" Carol felt her stomach churn, her blood rushing through her body , her core flooding at his words.. Did he have any idea how good he looked, as he stood there telling her his demands.

"I will promise ya this woman, by the time this is over ya will have been fucked hard. Not an inch of ya body will I have not touched, licked, kissed or bitten. I will mark ya because ya mine" His hand moved down to the front of her jeans, a soft gasp came from her lips when his fingers pushed against her core, his mouth moved to her ear.

"This is mine, no man will touch this, I will tell ya when ya can come. Ya will feel pain beyond anything you have ever felt, The pleasure worth it . If you want out, walk now. If not, nod ya head and I will accept that as permission to do what the hell I want to ya body"

Taking time to digest his words, he was out of control, making her feel powerful, she had him in this state. Her the abused housewife, trying to make ends meet. He a self made millionaire, not a care in the world, yet she had him on edge. She would be stupid to leave, her curiosity already peaked, she knew once tonight was over, she would lick her wounds, go back to her normal life. This moment now, was all that mattered, It would be crazy not to give in, with a small nod of her head. She heard the breath leave him, seeing him shake himself, he changed before her eyes.

"Strip"

"Surely a little foreplay..."

"I SAID FUCKING STRIP OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL TAN THAT BACKSIDE FOR YA" If only he knew, how wet she was for him, the thought of him putting a hand on her, should have her scurrying away like a frightened mouse, but she didn't, looking him straight in the eyes, she never moved. Good, she wasn't sacred of him, he did fear she would turn tail and run, he had been right to go with his instincts, when it came to this. She wanted it as much as he did. Though he was unsure how far he could push her, they needed to get that clear.

"Your saf..." before he could finish she stopped him,

"Dixon get on with it. I don't need a safe word, I'm not one of those kids you like to manipulate. I'm a grown woman and I can take any damn thing you dish out."

His eyebrow rose as he took a step closer, turning her so his front was against her back, his hand reached up and tightened around her throat, squeezing a little more with each word he hissed out.

"Ya, gonna regret it" Teeth bit hard into neck, puncturing the skin he tasted blood, her head rolled back on to his shoulder, the moan from her lips echoing within the room. His tongue coming out to sooth the bite, smirking because he had marked her. Walking her towards the large bed in the middle of the room, he pushed her down. Fingers undoing the fastening on her jeans, almost ripping them in his haste to remove them from her body. Cold steel was felt along her leg,just before he cut away her panties, when did he get the knife? She wondered as the cool air hit her naked backside.

'Ya finished with ya damn mouth woman or shall I take it out on this ass of yours?" come on darlin push me that little but further, give me the excuse to do it he thought.

"Oh get on w..." her words stuck in her throat as his hand came down hard on the soft skin of her backside, he loved seeing the skin turn a rosy red, before him. Not holding anything back, if they were doing this, she would take it all.

"Ya will learn the consequences for your behaviour Carol" confirming what she already knew, his hand came down again, she would not give him the satisfaction of yelling out, that would be her downfall if she did

Another four times his hand came down, no other contact, made with her body, just the hand that was dishing out the treatment, Rubbing her ass every time he slapped her, he wanted her trembling and shaking for him.. Satisfied with the damage his hand had inflicted, he walked away, toeing off his boots and socks, leaving him in just his jeans, locating the belt he had dropped, when he first hit her. The intent in his eyes clear as he moved back towards her, she had chosen that moment to remove her jumper leaving just her bra. No words were spoken as he moved her up the bed, refusing to be gentle, she had disobeyed him by moving, and the little pixie knew damn well she had.

Stretching her hands above her head, he kissed her neck, his lips trailing down to her collarbone, where he bit the soft skin causing her to jump. Leather tightened around her wrists, and for the first time since he started her punishment, he looked in her eyes. More so for himself, he had to know this was still ok with her. He knew she had agreed to it, yet had no idea how far he would go, and with having no safe word it gave him carte blanche over her, it had him craving it, aching to take what she was so freely giving him.

His mouth took hers, his tongue slipping in tasting her, making his claim on her, she felt his body over her. Not missing how hard he was., moving away he checked her again, seeing the lust in her eyes. She was ok with it, nodding his head as if he accepted her unspoken answer. He stood up leaving her tied to one of the posts on the bed.

"Ya trust me?" for some reason she did, she knew deep down that whatever he did to her, he would not hurt. Not like Ed had, nodding her head she waited with baited breath her heart speeding up, when he moved.

Reaching into the small cupboard, smirking when he pulled the small cat O nine tail whip out, along with the leather ties he would use to hold her legs down. Placing them next to him he watched her, his hands ghosting up her long legs, not quiet touching where he knew she wanted. Taking the knife he had hidden in his back pocket he ran it up her skin, to her folds, and tapped them with it, making sure he had her full attention. Moving higher he let it trail along her stomach, until he reached her bra, cutting the lace from her. leaving her gloriously naked to his eyes. He fought back his reaction to the damage that Ed had done to her, closing his eyes in annoyance that anyone, had dared to touch her like this. Carol knew this would happen. the moment he saw her body, she wanted to hide, escape from it all. He kept quiet as he tied her legs to the posts, concentrating on what he was doing. Carol choose to speak out.

,

"Either get on with this Dixon or let me go" covering her hurt with harsh words. his eyes turned to her, the anger clear behind them, she had dared to challenge him. Carol felt upset, hurt she knew Ed, had made sure no man would want her and laying under his gaze, she had never felt more ashamed biting her lip she waited for him to turn away.

"Told ya not to fucking speak woman, and ya biting that lip turns me the fuck on" was all he said before his hand reached out for the whip, tracing it up her legs, along her folds, and higher., the leather felt good against her skin, and she hoped deep inside he would continue, take her as he promised. Pulling his hand back he snapped the whip across her stomach, her hiss the only sound she made, as the marks appeared on her skin he leaned down and soothed them with his tongue, taking away the stinging heat of the leather. Carol felt light headed from the pain he had just inflicted and the soothing of his tongue, she wanted to wrap her hands in his hair and move him lower, to the place that was aching for him to taste.

He lifted his head looking into her eyes, and she knew then, he would be taking his time, he had no intention of touching her there not for awhile. Bringing the whip down again he took pleasure in seeing his work on her skin, his kisses that soothed now biting as his passion grew leaving marks across her body, that would show others she was his. Carol whimpered as again he came close to her core, before pulling away with a smirk. For an hour he continued, tasting her body, her nipples he sucked hard,,biting to leave his mark, not once had she been able to stop him, He knew it hurt her, just as the pain became too much to bare, he would sooth her until her body was again on edge, shivering under his hands. He had been tempted to use the gag on her, then changed his mind when he heard her moans, he fucking loved the sound. Looking down at her, seeing the redness of her skin where he had used the whip, he smirked, she was a mess, a writhing mess on the edge of tipping over, and he had full control of her climax. Ghosting his fingers down her body closer and closer.

"You bastard untie me" she whispered, satisfied when his head jerked up,he had heard her.

"Your bastard and No" he replied, his mouth replacing his fingers, moving down to where she ached, her wetness dripping from her. His name screamed from her, music to his ears as he finally gave in to what she had been craving, the feel of his tongue deep inside her, mind blowing especially in the way, he curled it, flicking her little bud, feeling her body shaking with need, she was so close.

"Don't ya fucking dare" she looked down her body to see him watching her, his hands gripped tightly around her legs, pulling them wider for his gaze. Plunging two fingers inside her heat, her body jerked, trying her best to ride herself to orgasm on them. Removing them from her, he ran one along her open mouth, slipping it in so she could suck on it.

"Taste yourself" Carol licked his finger, then he pushed it in her mouth deeper, when he was satisfied she had cleaned him, he replaced it with his mouth. Tasting her, his body hard, as he moved over her, letting her feel what she did to him.

"I'm gonna fuck ya through the god damn mattress, woman" his words against her lips, as he moved above her, grinding himself against her core. Her wetness leaking out onto his denim.

"Ya want it too , I can feel ya woman how much ya want me" he loved feeling her like this, out of control as she moved her body bucking her hips into him.

" Tell me..." he whispered against her ear, as he bucked his hip hard into her.

"Who owns you Carol? Who do this pretty little pussy belong to?" His fingers moving back down to her core, thrusting in deep , he sent up a rhythm, hearing her moaned his name, as he added another. Her wetness giving him easy passage, his cock more than ready to take over. He had been gentle so far, not really hurting, as he had intended. Kissing her again hard on the mouth, he unzipped himself, and pulled his cock out, glad to be out of the constricting enclosure.

He wanted her lips wrapped around him, feel her tongue taste his cum. Forcing his jeans off , he placed himself above her. His thighs on either side of her head. Carol looked up at him, the size alone frightened her, she would not give in, her gasp loud when she felt him against her lips, he traced her mouth with the tip of his cock, when he heard that gasp he pushed in, allowing her time to adjust. His hands moved into her hair slightly lifting her head so he could guide her

"Make me cum" was all he said, swallowing hard, she managed to get him in deeper, her tongue running along the velvet smoothness, and around the tip, just before he pulled out, she tried to move towards, him wanting it back. Smirking at her actions, he pushed in hard almost gagging her in the process, thankful she was a quick learner. As her throat opened allowing him to go balls deep, his hand in her hair gripping tightly as his other had hold of the post, hands almost white as he held himself back, from coming. It was a wonderful feeling her mouth and tongue, and god damn when she scraped her teeth along his shaft, he came with a roar, He hadn't meant to,but the bitch had him coming life a fucking freight train, she didn't even choke he watched as she swallowed him down.

His body shaking from the orgasm that ran through him, never had he come like that, Certainly not in a woman's mouth, fuck he normally had more control, Pulling out,he could have slapped her when he saw her smile, the bitch knew, she fucking knew he had never lost it like that. Glad that he was already hard again from just thinking about her. He moved down, her body, taking in her marks, that he had placed on her, his fingers again stroking, teasing, building her up to the brink.

Without warning, he thrust into her, a loud moan came from his lips, at last he was cocooned within her warmth. Considering she had given birth, she was tight. Tighter than anyone he had been inside of for a while, hell did it make him burn. Slowly moving back out he set an excruciating pace, building her up again to her climax this time almost pushing her over, His face in her neck, biting her hard, speaking the words she had been aching to hear.

"Come Bitch " he commanded as he thrust harder into her warmth. Carol's body hitting a high she had never experienced before,tears escaping from her eyes as her orgasm ripped through her with force, Screaming his name .both working toward his release ,neither surprised when she came again. Undoing her ties, he lay his sweat covered body on hers, he had played her for hours the result well worth the pain and suffering. He moaned when she ran her fingers through his hair, along his shoulders, his body utterly sated, unable to move, he felt happy, contented and loved. Snuggling further into her, he let his eyes shut, his body slipping towards sleep.

Carol had never experienced anything like it, he had taken her fears and smashed them, loved her body well, took her places she had never been. And now he was sleeping with her crushed to him like a contented child. Her hands ran down his back, feeling the scars, she never asked him about them. There again he never gave her permission to speak. She smirked at that, wondering how after the beatings Ed had given her over the years, she came apart in this man's arms as he took control off her. Her hands running back through his shaggy hair, she felt her body relax, take in his weight, and hold him close. He had let his barriers down as he slowly fell asleep in her arms.

She almost missed his soft words.

"Don't leave me please"


	17. Chapter 17

Carol came to. eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, moving she groaned as her body refused to cooperate. She was in pain, smiling when the memories came flooding back, damn he was good, it had been well worth the pain she was in. Lifting her head she tried to get her bearings, she was no longer in the room he had taken her in. The covers were so soft under her naked body, warm and comforting, did she really want to move from this warm cocoon she was in?. Snuggling down into it, she let the wonderful feelings flow over her, once she moved from the bed, she would have to face him, face what they had done. Then she would pack and go back to her apartment, he had his fun, she was just another notch on his bedpost and as much as she had wanted it, Carol knew it was time to face reality. He would be back with Beth in three days time, and she would be just another woman he had fucked.

Daryl could hear movement in his bedroom, she was waking, and he was sacred shit less. He had opened himself up to her, allowed her to see what he was about, when he awoke in her arms hours earlier, he didn't want to move, he felt loved and protected as she held him close to her. Kicking himself when he spoke those words from his lips, he prayed she never heard them, damned if she had, she could use that as ammunition, break him, with the power she had over him. He didn't want her to leave, either of them, yet he knew deep down he had to let her go. Even though it ripped him apart, he would set her free, he was fucked up mentally when it came to love, and she deserved a man who was there for them both. He was not that man, hell hadn't his daddy drummed it into him over and over with his fists, belts and anything else he could get his hands on. He was unworthy of love, or having anyone love him for who he was. Did the scars on his back not convince him?, that he was a useless piece of shit, so why the hell did he feel on top of the world and loved when he woke in her arms?.For that one moment between waking and sleeping, he felt he was where he belonged with a woman who could open her heart up enough to take on his abused one and love him better. Looking over at his bedroom door he could feel his stomach churn, he couldn't face her, he wasn't strong enough, for her rejection, her hate. Even worse her disgust at the way he had taken her. Locating his keys, and jacket he stormed from the apartment, heading for his bike and the open road.

Carol heard the door slam, her body curling in on itself the tears rolling down her cheeks. He must be so disgusted with himself, he couldn't even face her. What had she done? Climbing from the bed, she reached for the lamp on the small table, lighting the room up, she knew it was his. Sobbing she ran into the shower, letting her tears fall as the warm water heated her cold body. She would always remember his touch, the way he took her, the heights her body soared to in his arms. Towelling herself dry she saw his mark, clear on her neck, and shoulder, he had marked her in various places. Tears still flowing how stupid was she to believe he could care, she was no prize just an abused battered woman, she felt so powerful in his arms, but really she was just kidding herself. He had Beth, he went for younger woman, and the fact he had left convinced her that he regretted what had happened between them.

Pulling her clothes on she glanced at the clock, it was coming up to 11-00 in the evening, how long had they been in that room? Then they had slept, her smile soft when she thought of him wrapped around her holding her close as if she was precious to him. Mentally hitting herself at her stupidity, she located her phone, who could she ring this late?. She didn't want to disturb Merle or Andrea and Sophia would be settled, she hoped she had a good time at the zoo. Falling to her knees she let the tears and hurt pour out, she had no one to turn too. Her phone vibrated in her hand, wondering who would be contacting her this time of night, shocked when she saw Daryl's name flash up. Scared to open it, the fear ripping through her body, she swallowed hard, ready for him to tell her to get out. Her hand shook as she opened the text

"I'm sorry" was all he had written, her mind over working at his words. What was he sorry for? Taking her? Playing around with her? Or rejecting her? She had to know, no matter how much it would hurt she had to know, praying that it was none of them. She wouldn't be able to face it, if he regretted what they had done. Her fingers shaking she text back.

"Why?" holding the phone to her chest, she shivered with cold, and fear. The warmth in the apartment not even touching her. Crawling into the bed that Sophia had been sleeping in she tried to settle, her stomach sick with worry. It seemed to take forever for him to reply, she wondered if he was trying to word it, so she was not too hurt. Her phone vibrated swallowing again she took a deep breath and read his message.

"I'm letting you go, I will get Merle to pick you up in the morning" Carol couldn't breath, why was he doing this, she had allowed him in and now he was treating her like shit, he hadn't even had the guts to tell her face to face, the sneaky low life bastard. Too angry to care she sent him a reply back

"Bastard" was all she wrote, hurt by his rejection.

* * *

Daryl had thought long and hard as he rode his bike along the quiet roads towards the beach. Pulling up he sat on the bike watching the waves crash on the rocks, he lit a cigarette. His gut churning at the way he had treated her, pulling his phone out he apologised. Tucking it back in his pocket he sat there letting the cold seep into his bones, he no longer cared, pulling on his cigarette he bent his head. Why could he not be loved? What had he done so fucking wrong that he was like this? Did he not deserve what Merle had, the loving family?. Feeling his phone go off he pulled it reluctantly from his pocket, dreading what he would read. Opening it, he almost fell off his bike, she asked why?. Had she not been there when he took her like the animal he was. Did she not realised that she deserved better than him?. His thoughts were all over the place, thinking how he could word it without hurting her, he sent his reply, knowing it was the best way, letting her go, so she didn't feel she owed him anything. He was surprised at the quick reply, shocked at her words, and yet he agreed with her he was a bastard. Launching his phone he roared, his anger coming from him, wanting to hit out at anything solid.

"Fuck this" he shouted out, he wasn't going to let this happen, so what if she deserved better, so fucking what if she rejected him, he would have to accept it. But until he really asked how did he know she would?, reviving his bike he headed home, fully intending to get down on his fucking knees and beg her forgiveness, should she even give him a moment of her time. He had hurt her with his selfish need , not to be rejected, had stormed out like a child before he had even asked. But what would he ask her? Turning his thoughts off, he raced back praying she had not left his apartment.

Parking the bike he rushed in, nodding to Dale who was on night shift, he pressed the lift door, his heart in his mouth, as he wished it to move faster. Damning himself for running like he did, Beth was right, so were his friends, a calmness came over him,when he accepted it. He was deeply and madly in love with Carol and Sophia and he wasn't letting them go. He prayed she would accept him for who he was, a broken scared little boy. The ping of the lift door brought him out of his thoughts, fiddling with his hands as the doors opened, he took in a deep breath. His heart racing as he entered, going to his room, he hit the door, he had been too late, she had gone and he didn't blame her.

"FUCK!" he roared out, hurt and disappointment running through him. Why the hell had he left her?.

Carol heard the noise of banging, curling further in the bed, she prayed who ever had come in, didn't find her. Her whole body on alert she jumped when she heard him roar. So he had returned had he? The lowlife bastard thought it was safe to come back. Moving the duvet out of the way she walked on shaky legs to the door, her stomach doing somersaults as she opened it further letting the light from the living room shine in, casting her in a soft glow. Daryl heard a noise, seeing a movement from the corner of his eye he turned to her, His breath stopped in his chest, she was still here, she was in front of him, and she looked fucking beautiful.

"Damn woman I thought ya'd gone" he couldn't hold back the sound of relief in his voice. Moving towards her, he saw her stiffen. Nodding he stopped where he was.

"I know you want me gone Daryl but it's late and I..." The rest of her words knocked from her when he rushed to her, pulling her into his body, holding her tight. His head on her shoulder as he pulled her even tighter. She was here and that was all that mattered.

Carol had no idea why he was holding her,she would enjoy it, snaking her hands around him she held him to her. Feeling a wetness on her neck she pulled back a little, looking up into his eyes, he had hidden under his bangs, she saw tears. Now she was confused, had he not told her he was letting her go, so why on earth was he ? …...Oh god had something happened to someone and he …

"Ya ain't leaving me, woman, no fucking way are ya leaving me" he whispered into her neck uncaring of the tears falling down his face. Her hands moved under his jacket to rub his back, feeling the scars through his shirt. She wanted to kill the person who had inflicted them on him. He had suffered she was sure, just like she had, at the hands of someone who claimed they loved them. Her hands went under his shirt to touch the damaged skin, trying to sooth him.

"Ma daddy did those years ago" She waited patiently for him to continue should he choose, his body shook in her arms. She knew then what a big step he had taken, he was choosing to share his past with her, surely that meant he felt something for her.

"Told you he did it because he loved you?" She whispered to him, not wishing to scare him, he was like a little boy shaking with nerves. This man she was holding was breaking in her arms, and all she could do was hold him tight.

"He hated me, said I was nothing but a useless hick, who would never mount to anything Guess he got that wrong" his head still bowed down, his face hidden from her. Rubbing his back she waited not saying anything, yet placing a soft kiss on his head, letting him know she was listening

"Told me I didn't deserved to be loved. He's right on that I don't. Don't deserve anything good, I'm a monster Carol" his head lifted, his tear filled eyes looking into hers. The fear of being rejected clear in them, whatever his daddy had done when he was younger, was far worse than the damage Ed had done to her. Brushing his hair from his face she kissed him on the forehead

"You have to feel the pain and let go Daryl, learn to love yourself" taking his lip in between his teeth he looked at her, scared to speak the next words. Her soft smile, told him she was there if he needed her. Grasping her face in his hands he kissed her softly, just a light touch of his lips on hers.

Moving away he took a deep breath

"Do you think I deserve to be loved?" her heart broke at his pleading words, seeing him standing there the fear of rejection running through him, he was nothing like the ruthless man people knew him to be.

"Oh Daryl woman throw themselves at you, Beth loves you" Shaking his head at her, he wasn't talking about them. Her face changed as she finally understood what he was trying to say. Or was she just clutching at stupid dreams?

"No I said do you think I deserved to be loved?" her eyes softened as she moved towards him, her hand reached out and caressed his cheek rubbing away the tear stains.

"Yes I do" she whispered.

"Could you love me?"


	18. Chapter 18

Her thoughts racing through her head, How had they gone from. does she think he could be loved, to could she love him? His head bowed as he stared at his feet, hands going in his pocket, so he wouldn't start biting them If she could read his thoughts she would be laughing at him. Please woman just give me a fucking answer, take me out of this hell I have been living in. Leaning into her soft touch he closed his eyes, his heart racing as he waited.

"Daryl, I hardly know you, all you have done since I was taken into hospital, is take over my life. I'm your cleaner or was, I don't own a dime to my name, I have no job, a little girl to care and protect. There are so many woman out there who would love the chance to be yours. Younger ones with no baggage. No damage" his hands gripped her arms, to do what he had no idea.

"I ain't good enough for ya, I get it, Don't try sugar coating it Carol. I get it loud and clear. I was good enough to fuck, but now ya know about my scars the damage mentally, ya ain't interested" he kept his voice low, unsure of where he would go now. He had opened himself up and she was throwing it in his face. Pushing his hands through his hair, he looked up at the ceiling. Carol didn't miss the hurt look that crossed his face, taking his hand in hers, upset when he flinched from her touch.

"I never said that Daryl, what I am trying to point out is. If you want me to love you, then I come as a package. I'm no young toned..." his arms came round her, crushing her small body, tight within his embrace, her words muffled against his jacket. Kissing her head, he whispered to her.

"I love Sophia ya already know that Carol, and I think ya know damn well how I feel about ya. I will wait, be patient for you to love me" his words getting lower as he spoke his truth to her.

"As I love you" there he had said it, hell had not opened up and dragged him down. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders, looking down into her eyes. Surprised to see tears falling, he had never meant to hurt her, using his thumb to caress them away. He kissed her softly, then moved from her, giving her space.

"Didn't want ya to cry. Never meant to hurt ya" his back to her, he headed towards the kitchen, removing his jacket.

"Daryl, I went through hell with Ed, and letting another man in is hard. I believe you think you love me"

Turning quickly his anger running through his veins, throwing his jacket on the floor more frustrated, why could she not see that he had feelings for her?. That all he had done was for her.

"THINK! YA DAMN WELL THINK I'M PLAYING WOMAN? YA THINK I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE. I KNOW WHAT HE DID CAROL I SAW THE FUCKING FILES" Her gasp of shock, told him he had gone too far, they were confidential, and he had read them. He could see the confusion in her face, the hurt that he had used his power and money to get what he wanted.

"Wwwhattt. ...I mean how...I?" tears rolling down her cheeks, she felt so ashamed that he knew, and from the sounds of it, he knew it all.

"Carol, darling, Sit down, please hear me out. Baby that's all I'm asking just hear me out" His tone soft, his anger calming, replaced quickly by fear and dread.

"You...oh my god how could you?" backing away from him, she moved towards the door, anything to escape this humiliation. Daryl second guessed her, not giving her chance to escape, he placed himself between Carol and the door. No way was he allowing this woman to walk away with his heart, she could hate him, for what he had done, but no way in hell would he allow her to leave.

"Carol, I had no choice" pushing his hands through his hair feeling helpless, he took a deep breath, reaching for a cigarette, not too surprised to see his hands shaking as he lit it. Taking a deep drag, he pointed his finger at her.

"You, I did it all for you. Ed attempted to take Sophia from school, planned to kidnap her. So YES I MAY HAVE DONE WRONG, I asked Rick for the files, see what we could do to bring a case against him. Hell woman what that man put ya through had me sick to the stomach. The damage he did both mentally and physically, made me wish I could hurt him as much as he hurt you. No human should have to go through what ya did. NO ONE. So yes I went behind ya back, yes I read ya files, and ya know what I'm glad I fucking did!. " taking another drag on his cigarette, he leaned against the door, ready for her reply. Stealing himself for the onslaught of anger he was sure would come his way.

Silently she moved towards him, his body tensed up, as he swallowed deeply. Here it came,yet hands reached out to touch his arm, softly moving along up his shoulders to his neck. Pulling his face to hers, his cigarette was left dangling.

"Thank you" came out on a gasp, before her lips took his. His free hand came into her hair pulling her tighter to his body, as he relaxed more into the door. His hand reached out for what he hoped was the small pot on the side, to put his cigarette in, not bothered where it fell. He had his woman in his arms and she was kissing the hell out of him. Allowing her to move in closer, she had him trapped between the door and her, all he could think, was, if he died now, he would be one happy man. Her tongue traced his lips as she continued to keep control of the kiss, he opened up for her smiling against her lips when their tongues battled for domination. Carol moved away, and looked into his eyes, no sign of anger, hurt or resentment.

"No one has ever done, what you have for me Daryl. Thank you" nodding his head, he hoped for more, but would accept that for now. All he wanted to do was take her back to bed, make love to her for hours, then sleep in her arms.

"I want ya" he whispered against her neck as his mouth trailed down the soft skin, his tongue slipping out to taste her.

Jumping when her hands ripped his shirt from him, buttons flew along the wooden floor, landing where he had no idea, He didn't care, as her mouth moved to his neck, over the mark she had left on him, she sucked hard, causing his hips to jerk against hers. Leaving her in no doubt how much he wanted her.

"Bedroom" he moaned out, when her teeth pulled on his skin. This woman was driving him crazy, her hands moving down his stomach, to his belt, leaving a trail of heat behind. He jerked his hips against her, the moment she ghosted her hands, over his throbbing erection.

"Here" was all he heard, before he lost himself, in her touch. He didn't care if she did him in the damn corridor for all to see, as long as she kept her mouth and hands on him. Feeling the belt loosen around his waist, his jeans fell to the floor, wrapping her hand around him, he lost it. Lifting her from the floor, her legs automatically went around his waist, his mouth now hard on hers.

"Ya want it here, ya want me to fuck ya hard against the door. Cos woman that's what ya damn well getting" His hands pulled, ripping the fabric away from her body, grateful that she had chosen her sleeping pants and not jeans.

"Please. I..." unable to form a sentence, as he turned them.

"I'm sorry baby, I need ya so bad" Pushing her against the door, her legs still around his waist, he thrust in. Their moans loud in the quietness of the apartment. Leaning his head on her shoulder he pushed in deeper, harder, all the time whispering how sorry he was, that he should be taking her in a bed, not like this. Her hands ran through his hair, soothing him. She loved how he was with her, lips kissing at the skin she could reach, her body slick with sweat as he thrust in her. She could feel herself building, her body being pushed, further to their release.`

"Love me Daryl " she moaned as she felt her orgasm moving through her, unable to stop her screams of pleasure she went over, taking him with her.

"I do baby, fuck do I love ya" he mumbled against her ear, his breathing heavy and deep, as he came hard.

His legs unsteady he managed with difficulty to kick his jeans and boots off, whilst keeping her safe in his arms. Carrying her to his bedroom, the lights from the harbour bright, as he lay her down gently on the bed. His kisses soft, his hands caressing, striping her naked, and then what was left of his clothes fell into the pile on the floor, Creeping up her body, with kisses, and soft touches he moved them into the middle, taking her in his arms, he held her. Towering over her kissing her face, her neck.

"Give me time to calm and I will make love to you like I should'a." Her smile soft , whilst her hands ran through his hair, along his face.

"I think I could learn to love you Daryl Dixon, I really do"


	19. Chapter 19

When she came too, she was wrapped within strong arms, a warmth surrounding her, wriggling back into his chest, she closed her eyes, when his arms tightened.

"Ya keep moving like that darlin and I'm taking ya again" his breath ruffling her hair as he spoke, both content to lie there and enjoy the others heat. Carol felt safe, and loved. He had woken her up earlier and made love to her slow, whispered words of love spoken in her ear. She never returned the words, still not ready to give herself just yet, the main reason her insecurities to do with Beth, and herself. Carol noticed how much Beth, loved Daryl, and there was no way that girl would give him up without a fight, which she fully understood. Yet deep down Carol knew she was too old for those sort of games, it would be a losing situation all around. Daryl had shared some of his past with her,in the early hours whilst laying there cuddling after another powerful orgasm for them both. God the sex with him was amazing from his domineering approach to his soft and gentle one, what ever he did, blew her away. In years to come, when he had brushed her to the side, she would hold these memories to her.

"Talk to me?' Daryl felt her body tense for a moment, wishing he could climb in her head and read her thoughts, she had so many doubts about them. Hell if he was in her shoes he would be the same.

"It's nothing" shrugging her shoulders and nestling further into him. Soft lips kissed her shoulder and neck, teeth nipping on her ear.

"Tell me" He wanted to rip whatever doubts she had in her mind about them, from her. Yet only time and patience would help, and with her he had plenty of that.

"It's silly Daryl just leave it" she was cutting him off, already removing herself from it all, hiding behind her walls. This time he would not allow her.

"Don't doubt us Carol, don't doubt this we have" Kissing her shoulder he moved her, so he could look into her eyes.

"Let me prove to you, that I mean what I say. I love ya and Sophia. Give me a chance" if she wanted he would get down on bended knees and beg, which was something Daryl Dixon would never do. Not again, after his daddy.

Her fingers ran along one of the arms that was holding her tight in his embrace, why could she not just let go and let him in?. Fear , deep routed fear, of not being good enough.

"Ya are good enough woman, ya damn near perfect for me" when she relaxed in his arms, he smiled, he had been right in what she was thinking. Contented to just hold her, he noticed the light starting to come through the window, the harbour ones dimming as dawn was approaching.

"Get some sleep darlin." both settling down in each others arms

Sophia had thoroughly enjoyed herself at the Zoo, she missed her mummy and Mr Daryl, he was so nice to her. Not like her daddy, holding Merle's hand tight, she laughed as he swung her over another small wave on the beach. Andrea and Merle had agreed to meet Carol and his brother at Michonne's cafe, for breakfast. Amy sleeping in her baby sling attached to Andrea, who was laughing at Sophia splashing Merle. Neither saw the couple walking towards them, wrapped around each other, smiles on their faces, until they were almost on top of them.

"Mummy!" Sophia wiggled her hand away from Merle to run to both Daryl and her mummy. Both adults bending at the same time to catch her. Listening to her speak about the Zoo and how much fun she had with Merle, Andrea and Amy. Standing up with her wrapped around his neck, Daryl thanked them for taking her.

"All sorted?" Merle asked, seeing the blush come across Carol's face, smirking he had his answer right there.

"Yeah sorted" Daryl replied taking Carol's hand in his, guiding her to the cafe. Settling her in the chair, Sophia still wrapped around his neck. Merle whispered in his ear as he went past.

"Can see that lil bro, ya look after this one, protect her with all ya have." Daryl nodded he had no intention of letting her slip from him, either of them.

Carol was enjoying the morning with Daryl and his family, the love they had for the broken man showing in all they did. Merle, happy to see his brother letting his barriers down. Leaving the women to talk he took Amy and Sophia on to the beach, Daryl a few steps behind, having been dragged by the little girl, clutching tight to his hand.

"You make him happy Carol, it's so good to see this side of him, Merle and I honestly thought we would never get to see the old Daryl" Andrea spoke, to her as Michonne refilled her coffee

"You do honey and I for one back you both" Carol glanced up at the owner smiling at her. Daryl had explained what had happened the other day, and Michonne understood, why Carol had been so cold with her.

"He loves you" Andrea confirmed, to her, Carol felt the coffee cup slip from her fingers, coating the table in the hot liquid, glancing around for a paper towel, shaking with nerves as she cleaned the mess.

"What, makes you think that?" The voice in Carol's head screaming, you know it's the truth, has he not told you the same thing an hour ago, when he was deep inside you. Her face reddening, remembering, their bodies moving together He had worshipped her, kissing each scar that Ed had placed on her, soft words spoken, telling her they were signs of her strength, not weakness, as she had always thought.

"Carol, You know as well as I do Daryl Dixon is in love with you. All I want to know is are you going to grasp this with both hands? Give him the chance he deserves?" Andrea waited, laughing when Michonne pulled the spare chair out and sat down., she wasn't going to miss this.

"You going to answer her?" Michonee prompted, wondering what or if, she had any plans regarding, Daryl. Carol took great interest in the spilt liquid, jumping when a hand enclosed around hers stopping her.

"Table's clean honey" Andrea confirmed

"I don't know to be honest. He has begged for a chance, has told me he loves Sophia and I. I am not a stupid woman, girls. The moment Beth appears back in his life, both Sophia and I will be thrown out. Did you know he has told Tara that I will not be going back to the apartment?." Seeing the blonde haired woman nod, as Michonne burst out laughing clapping hand on the table. Both woman turning to her

"God this is priceless, I will give it to Dixon, he sure knows what he is doing to reach the ultimate goal" Seeing the confusion on Carol's face

"Honey you and Sophia are the ultimate goal, a family for him to love. All you have to decide Carol is he worth the pain you will suffer? Because believe me honey. that woman won't let him go easily. She will use every god damn trick in the book to get him back and she will not be above using you or Sophia as a pawn in her game" Placing a hand on her shoulder she patted it softly before going back into the kitchen, leaving Andrea and Carol to contemplate what she had just said.

"I can't do this Andrea. I went through hell with Ed and his mind games, I am not strong enough to take on Beth and hers" Holding another cup of coffee in her hand, she looked out to the beach, her heart warming, Daryl was bent down with Sophia picking shells up.

"He will make a great dad Carol, only ou can decide which way this enough about him, We have this charity ball on Saturday I'm so glad you are coming it's at Herschel s, when both Dixon men go it brings the crowds in" Carol wondered where this had come from, he had not talked about it to her. Saying that they had been to busy sating their needs.

"Andrea he hasn't even asked me, and really I don't have anything that I can wear" fear running through her, she hated those kind of functions. Stayed well away from crowded places, it just was not in her nature to socialize and putting her in that kind of situation would be her worse nightmare.

"Nonsense you and I are going tomorrow and get an outfit, one that will have that man on his knees' one that will take all his attention" Carol giggled, there was no way she would be able to do that.

"So this function Saturday ya asked her yet?" Merle held Amy tight, watching Sophia picking some more shells, his brother helping. Daryl kept his eyes firmly on the ground, hoping if he ignored Merle long enough surely, he would change the subject. Glancing up through his bangs he realized his brother wasn't planning to drop the subject, any time soon.

"Nope"

"Why the hell not, she's your woman ain't she?. And ya going to a function surrounded by beautiful women, most ya damn well fucked, will not sit well with her. Hell man her insecurities would ..."

"That's why I ain't taking her" Daryl cut him off, not wanting to hear any more.

"Oh shit man your funeral when she finds out, cos Andrea will be talking to her, about it I can tell ya that. Good luck on when she finds out ya embarrassed about her"

"Fuck Merle that ain't why and ya damn well know it"

"Yeah and you think she will believe that, I'm telling ya Daryl not taking her will be the biggest mistake ya make" his brother was right, Carol would be devastated he was not planing on taking her. He wanted to protected from the bitchiness that would come her way, not just from Beth but from the others he had slept with. For the first time in years, he was disgusted in his behaviour. His head lowered ,Carol didn't need that kind of shit aimed at her. he concentrated on Sophia, hoping he found the right words to convince her, it was in her best interest not to go.

"Looks like ta time's up ill bro the girls are heading this way" Biting his lip he stood up, he knew before she spoke Andrea had been talking with her about the evening.

"I believe you have a party on Saturday Daryl. Just wondered if I was invited?" his little pixie, as he liked to think of her, had issued the challenge, he knew which ever decision he made now, would and could effect their relationship, before it had even got off the ground. Taking a deep breath he pulled her in his arms, uncaring that Merle and Andrea were there.

"No" her body tensed within his embrace, what did he expect?. He had hurt her with his words, and she would see it as a rejection.

"I see" her soft words betraying her hurt.

"No you don't Carol, I ain't subjecting ya to the insults and accusations that will be thrown at ya"

"What if I say I don't care and I want to accompany you, what if I say I want to show them all that you belong to me."


	20. Chapter 20

Her words effected him more than he thought, she wanted the world to know he was owned by her, had him hard. If only it was as simple as that, he had made an agreement, with Beth, which he regretted the moment he said yes. So he could protect this woman standing in front of him, on the edge of tears he was sure. Telling her no was the hardest thing he had done, if he went on to tell her about Beth and agreeing to go with her. That would kill any feelings she had for him, all he had done from the moment he met her, was protect her. He could see this all blowing up in his face, scooping up Sophia he asked Merle and Andrea if they could keep her a little longer, he had some grovelling to do and truth to be told.

"Ya best clean ya shit up Daryl, I already know ya agreed to take Beth, and before ya say anything else, she ain't told her daddy. Says she refuses to let others know ya dumped her for a common cleaner. She's out to rip this apart Daryl and ya only have yourself to blame, Did I not tell ya one day ya would fall?." Daryl hated when he was right, despised it at times.

"Beth doesn't get a second chance, I told her what she had to do, and I will only go if she tells him we are over. Guess I am taking Carol after all" grinning that things were working out. Merle stopped him taking another step.

"NO ya don't We all know how vindictive and cruel ya ex's can be. Carol don't deserve any of it. So ya ain't taking her to prove a point., to Beth or any of those other bitch's ya slept with. Andrea has already offered to take her with us, it will be a good night out, for her. Ya do ya duty with Beth, but I am warning ya Daryl if that woman comes within touching distance of Carol I ain't going to be responsible for my actions". Taking Sophia from him he walked towards Andrea, angry at the hurt look on Carol's face.

Daryl walked towards her, unsure of anything anymore, Merle was right though he had fallen hard and his past was coming back to fuck his future up. The thought of losing her crippled him, in the short time he had come to know her, he knew she was it for him. He shouldn't be hiding their relationship from anyone, yet on the other hand he would not subject her, to the abuse she would get.

"Carol need to talk sweetheart" His stomach churned when she straightened her shoulders, her whole body on defence, as if she was almost ready for his rejection. Reaching out a hand she turned from him, that hurt more than he cared to admit

"No Daryl I don't want to" she wasn't up to hearing his bullshit, or lies or any other shit he came out with, to cover his actions.

"Don't care what ya want woman need to talk" reaching out for her again hurt that she pulled away

"Yes I know you don't care Dixon" glad that Sophia was out of earshot, she didn't need to know what he was like, after all Sophia loved the man and Carol would not do anything to tarnish that.

"Carol!" his words were more a warning, her name hissed through gritted teeth

"Don't use that tone with me Daryl, you've been caught out, accept it" his hand reached out gripping her arm tight turning her to him

"Please baby don't" he hated how vulnerable he felt, yet she was walking away with his heart and he couldn't let her

"Then take me with you."

"NO!" wriggling her arm free, she moved back

"Then leave me the hell alone Daryl, just admit you are ashamed of me and don't want others to know we are..." his arms crashed around her pulling her back to his chest. His mouth on her neck whispering his apology

"Never darlin never will I be ashamed of ya. Ya own me baby, and ya know it. I just cannot allow ya to be hurt by their cruel words and behaviour , ya been hurt too much I ain't allowing ya to be hurt anymore, because of me" hiding his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, lips nipping along the soft skin. Her hand rested on his, pulling his hands from her.

"I will go with Andrea and Merle, don't worry I will stay away from you and your women, in fact from now on Daryl I will leave you the hell alone now get off me" moving from his arms she walked towards Merle and Andrea, hearing his footsteps behind her

"No, I don't want ya to leave me alone, for god's sake woman ya know I love ya" he felt so lost, the thought of her not wanting him anymore was more than he could take

"Well prove it Dixon" she threw over her shoulder, no longer having the strength to turn and pamper to his needs.

"What the hell do ya want from me woman, what more can I do?.I gave ya my damn heart" steeling herself against his hurt, it took all she had not to turn around. Yet if she did, he would have power over her, use it against her along the way. His head lowered as he watched her continue walking, how had it all gone wrong? They had been so happy this morning making love holding each other, and now she was walking away. Sinking to his knees he let the hurt come in, feeling it for the first time, in his pathetic life, he knew what Merle meant, every word, he knew now what it meant to be in love.

"Ya leaving him sitting there? On his own Looks kind lonely to me?" Merle had watched the scene play out, wanting to protect his brother from hurting, yet knowing he needed to understand what it was like to be in love. Watching the boy sink to his knees had pulled hard at Merle's heart, he had done that years ago with Andrea. Daryl had to work through his shit on his own, he had gotten himself in this mess. As Carol continued to move towards him, Merle noticed Daryl sit on the sand looking out on the ocean, cigarette in his hand.

"Yes I bet he does Merle, but giving into him will let him think he can continue pushing me around, He says he loves me, then refuses to take me to this charity night. And don't you go telling me he's doing it to protect me, he may think it is, but deep down he isn't ready to let the women go. He isn't ready to commit to a real relationship, so yeah he looks lonely, it's all his own doing" Merle sniggered he liked the way she worked, Daryl needed a kick up his backside, Carol was not that little mouse that needed protecting, she was stronger than that. She would outshine the lot of them at that charity function he would make sure of it.

"Ya a cruel woman Carol, but I love the way ya work, Ya know he's going to be chasing ya ass, once he gets his head outta his" seeing her soft smile he chuckled

"I hope he does Merle" she had taken a big risk walking away, her heart in her mouth, she quickly glanced back he was running his hand through his hair, a cigarette left untouched in his hand. She would let him work out his fear that he had for her, then and only then she would love him better.

"Mummy, can we go back to Andrea's I left my teddy"

"Of course sweetie, in fact if I remember rightly Andrea and Merle kindly offered us a place to stay should we need it and I think it would be best for us to take them up on their kind offer" Smiling Sophia ran towards Merle as Carol walked over to Andrea

"See you are not giving in easily to his charm" Andrea placed her arm around Carol, showing her without words, that they supported her.

"Hard though" she whispered, hating the guilt she felt running through her, chilling her, he would retaliate out of anger, once he found out, both her and Sophia were staying with Merle for awhile.

Carol had to do this, if she went back with him, she would give into him, likely ending up in his bed and nothing resolved.

"I know sweetie, when I packed my bags to walk out on Merle it torn me apart to do it. He will eventually realize you had to do this, to show him that you will not give into his demands. I will warn you now though be prepared for his calls, his texts and his anger" guiding them both off the beach to follow Merle down towards their car. She couldn't resist checking if he was ok, saddened that he still sat in the same space unmoving, all she ached to do was run back pull him in her arms and tell him it would be ok, but that would defeat the whole purpose of her standing up to him.

Daryl never heard them leave, lost in his world, how long he sat there he had no idea, staring out to sea. A soft hand touched his shoulder, and a warm cup placed within his cold hands.

"You ok?" shrugging his shoulders he waited for Michonne to sit down next to him

"Should have chased her Daryl, listened to her. Don't you pull that face with me boy don't work, Think I didn't see it all, you hurt her badly not taking her, no wondered she feels you are ashamed. Yes I heard it all" placing an arm around his shoulders she hugged him to her.

"I don't want her hurt, she's so nervous around others, Michonne they would rip her apart" his finger running along the top of the coffee cup she had brought to him, feeling the liquid warm his insides.

"Daryl, that woman has been through hell, you told me some of it, Did she not have the strength to walk away from an abusive relationship and build a new life for her and that little girl. That takes a woman with courage and backbone, not a woman who is scared of her own shadow. You should give her a chance and take her as your partner. I think you would be surprised at what she can handle, She sure handed your ass back to you today"

"She did, I know and it kinda hurt. Guess I need to apologise and ask her to to come with me" his teeth biting into his lip as he thought about calling her

"She will say no and I don't blame her" rising to her feet, she headed back to her cafe

"Thought you were my friend" he mumbled

"I am Dixon that's why I'm preparing you for what will happen" leaving him to his thoughts.

Taking his phone out he called her number, becoming annoyed when it rang out. Finally giving up, after calling a few times he text.

"I'm sorry. Want ya by my side at the function will ya?" seconds passed before his phone pinged, sighing when he saw her name, so she was ignoring him, he would fix that when he got home.

"No" was all she replied, as if he would accept that, getting to his feet, he rubbed the sand from his clothes. returning the cup, to the cafe, he jogged back to his apartment, ready for an argument of some sorts. Smiling at Dale he headed up, walking in the apartment, he knew before shouting out that she was not there. Pulling his phone out he called her number, the bitch wasn't answering.

Sending her a quick text WHERE THE HELL ARE YA? His anger and frustration coming out, as he walked the apartment, a few times waiting for her reply. After about an hour, he accepted she wasn't going to reply, calling Merle he found out that she was safe and happily playing with Sophia and Andrea. Daryl was fuming, he was waiting for her reply and she had choose to ignore him. Thanking Merle he launched his phone across the room watching as it smashed to pieces, reaching for the whiskey he poured a glass. Fuck her, fuck them all he didn't need this shit.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty missed calls, and fifteen texts were on her phone when she woke up, deleting the call list, she took a peak at some of the texts reading from I love ya, I miss ya to begging her to get back to him, apology's and insults about what a bitch she was. Carol noticed the last one sent was about an hour ago, full of love, need and pain. She could tell he had been drinking, and replying to him at the moment would only enrage his temper. She was seeing a side to Daryl, one he never allowed anyone to see, his texts really centered around the love he felt for her,and his fear of losing her.

"Ya ok there sweetheart?" glancing up at Merle as he walked into the kitchen, Sophia, Andrea and Amy still asleep.

"Yes, don't think your brother is. Tried to contact me none stop last night last message was this morning around an hour ago" biting her lip she worried about him, had she done the right thing walking away, leaving him on the beach

"Don't surprise me none. Told ya Carol the boy loves ya, most probably got his ass well drunk" her stomach fluttered, she had asked him to prove it, and even though he had been drinking, he still constantly sent her his love. Should she go see him clear the air?

"Merle, can you keep an eye on Sophia. I'm going to go check if he is ok" Merle nodded before placing his hand over hers

"Honey be careful, he can be a mean bastard when he's hungover, I think it best to warn ya he might have someone with him" Carol accepted his words, yet knew he would not have anyone, his words on the texts had her believing he was alone

"Then if he has, I know for sure he is lying" Merle understood, nipping into to his bedroom he spoke quietly with Andrea, coming back out with his keys in his hand

"Come on then darlin I will drive ya over to his. No telling what ya might find" grabbing her phone she nipped into Sophia placing a kiss on her forehead she followed Merle.

Arriving about 45 minutes later, she walked into the apartment building, Merle by her side

"Good morning Miss Carol, how are you today?" Dale was his usual happy self, it felt good to see his smiling face

"I'm ok thank you and you?" they chatted for a few moment before she walked into the lift

"Oh Miss Carol, Beth turned up half an hour ago,we couldn't get hold of Mr Dixon, so she headed on up" Carol felt her blood boiling, who did that woman think she was?. Daryl was hers and no one else's, time to sort this out, thanking Dale she walked into the elevator

"Now Carol, I did warn ya" Merle spoke to her as she stabbed the button to his floor

"I know Merle but as Dale said she only arrived half an hour ago. So no matter what she says, he has not spent the night with her and to be honest the state he sounded on the phone he wouldn't be up to much with her this morning either"

"Ya good for him sweetheart, most woman would have walked away, believing that she had spent the night. Guess ya going to give that little girl a piece of ya mind" He hadn't been surprised at Carol's reaction, she saw the truth, he knew Beth would play this, making Carol think it was something different.

"The problem with Beth Merle, is she doesn't know he was calling and texting me all night. Plus with Dale telling us she has just arrived, anything she says will be lies. This is between Daryl and I, she needs to get her skinny butt out of the apartment" hearing the pinging of the lift as the doors opened, Merle grinned Beth was history.

Waking with a purpose in her step Carol headed towards his bedroom, opening the door the first thing that hit her was the smell, stale booze, yuck reminded her of the days spent with Ed. Heading further in the darkness, the blackness almost causing her to trip, she opened the blinds, not caring as the light lit the room up, the sun casting a glow on the bed. Stealing herself she turned towards him, he looked at peace, his face relaxed in sleep, she must have made a sound, because his eyes opened fighting against the bright light that was in the room. Throwing an arm over his face he tried to hide from the brightness, trying his best to focus, his stomach rolling around with all the alcohol he had consumed, rolling from the bed, he crawled to the bathroom and immediately threw it all up. Gentle hands pushed his hair from his face, as he continued to empty his stomach.

"Guess you won't be doing that in a hurry" she whispered handing him a damp cloth to wipe his face, his body relaxing at her words, She was here and that was all that mattered

"If ya had answered my damn calls I wouldn't be like this" he sounded more like a sulky kid then a 45 year old man. Her hands rubbed his back, feeling the muscles tense

"Oh Daryl you did this to yourself, no one forced you. Honestly you are more like a child than a grown man" He curled into himself she was right in what she said and he hated it.

"Well ya here, what ya want, finally decided to answer me?" so he was going to be stubborn, she could handle that. Merle had warned her about his attitude when hungover, in fact talking about Merle where was he?. Both of them turned towards the open door, when they heard screeching

"Get your filthy hands of me Merle Dixon, Daryl will not be happy you have touched me.I..."

"What the fuck? When the hell did she get here?". That was all the confirmation Carol required, she knew without a doubt, he had been on his own, drinking himself into a stupor.

"Listen hell cat, he don't want ya. now get the fuck outta here before ..." the voices were coming closer to the bedroom, Daryl rose on shaky feet, just as Carol handed him a towel to cover his nakedness not that she didn't appreciate the show.

"Daryl Dixon will you tell your brother to get his hands from me. Tell him we are back together please..." her words stopping in her throat when she saw he was leaning heavily on Carol

"What is that bitch doing here?, Oh Daryl have you not told her yet, Oh you poor woman, don't you know he spent the night" Carol walked up to her, with Daryl's body wrapped around her

"You take yourself out of this apartment now, I ever see you near him again I will tear you apart, are we clear?" Beth's eyes widened, was this the little mouse of a cleaner. that seemed so timid. She was turning into a woman who protected what was hers.

"He..."

"No he did not, you see sweetheart, he spent most of last night drinking and calling me. There is no way he would have done that if he was with you. So remove yourself from here, he is not yours, he never will be, you lost him to someone who cares about him, loves him for who he is. So go find some other man who will pamper to your needs. Daryl Dixon is off the market"

Beth spluttered, and fought, itching to hit out, no way was she letting him go. Her heart broke when Daryl kissed Carol's neck, his arms tightening around her slim waist. She wanted to make the woman pay, and she would, but for now having two Dixon men and Carol pissed at her, was not the right time. She held the rose in her pocket, she knew when she hitched her plan, he would eventually turn his back on Carol and come back to her open arms.

"Come on honey let me escort ya of the premises" Carol smirked it hadn't been as hard as she thought, feeling proud of herself, she moaned when teeth bit gently into her neck. Strong arms pulled her back into a naked body, he had dropped the towel, leaving her in no doubt what her words and actions had done to him.

"I want ya woman" his words whispered in her ear, as his hands went to work on her clothes. Carol let him kiss her one more time, before pushing him gently away

"You are going to shower, and clean those teeth. I will change the bed, It stinks, then you and I will sort this out" making a move to go out of the bathroom he stopped her holding her against him

"Ya tell Merle ya won't be back till this evening I have plans for ya body once we talked" letting her go he slipped into the shower. Doing as she asked, his heart racing, she had told Beth she loved him, was it just for her benefit or had she finally accepted his love.

Carol spoke with Merle confirming she would be fine dealing with Daryl, he had been more like a scared boy when she found him. Not anything like she had thought, she could see the fear, he had in his eyes, when he heard Beth's voice. If it wasn't for the texts and calls he had made through the night, she may have believed what the younger woman had said, that would have ripped them apart. She knew now Beth was out for blood, there would be more before she realized she was fighting a losing battle. Closing the door behind Merle, and changing the bed covers she headed into the kitchen to start the coffee. Staring out of the window, she watched as the liner left the shore, the sun guiding its way. Strong arms came around her, his face buried in her neck, reaching behind her she ran her hands thorough his wet hair, content to be wrapped in his embrace. They had some talking to do, but for now she would enjoy the moment. Hands reached out to flick the off switch on the coffee.

"Wanna take ya to bed darlin. Make love to ya then we will talk" all the while his hands were moving down her body, removing her clothes as his lips kissed her neck. Turning her in his arms he swooped down and took her lips, he was back where he belonged in her arms. Deepening the kiss he picked her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist, he staggered towards the bedroom, dropping her on the clean sheets. He proved to her how much he loved her in each kiss and caress, until she was screaming out his name.


	22. Chapter 22

Checking on her daughter, sleeping soundly in her bed teddy clutched tightly to her body. She looked so peaceful, a soft smile came across Carol's face, when she felt his arms come around her.

"She looks happy" he whispered in to her neck, his lips caressing the soft skin, exposed to him.

"She is, we tired her out today"

"Is her mummy happy?" that was the main thing to him making this wonderful woman in his arms, happy.

"Yes" he smiled against her neck, they had spent the afternoon playing in the park, then a lazy walk along the beach ending with dinner at the harbour, before heading home with a very tired Sophia.

"Good . Want to keep ya happy" his hips nudging into her ass, letting her feel his erection. He always seemed to be ready for her, they had spent the morning in each others arms, then collected Sophia from Merle's. They had talked, he had accepted he was in the wrong, and since she chucked Beth out, he respected her even more.

"I am surprised you are up and ready again Dixon, after the amount you drank last night" groaning into her neck, he didn't wish to be reminded about his stupidity.

"Stop"

"Oh no I want to remind you...: her words stopped when he quickly turned her around and kissed her hard.

"Please darlin, don't bring it up. I fucked up I know. All I can do is make it up to ya. Taking ya to the function is my way of doing that." They had agreed that she would go, with him, he should never have given into Beth's demands. Shivering at the thought of almost losing both his girls, Carol had proved to him, she was strong enough, to take the bitches on. He had warned her they would be out for blood all of them, that there may be times, he would not be there to protect her. Both Merle and Andrea had confirmed , they would not leave her side, no way were the Dixon's allowing this woman to be insulated by the bitter and twisted words from jealous women. Daryl was grateful for his brother and sister in law, he would have to make a speech, as normal, at the function and the thought of leaving Carol's side for a moment, had his stomach churning. The wrong word or snide comment when he was out of sight, could have her running from him. Carol brought him from his thoughts.

"Well Andrea and I are going shopping tomorrow, going to bring you to your knees Dixon" she giggled at his reaction, his body thrusting hard into hers, pushing her against the wall. Her fingers running under his shirt.

"Ya already do darlin. Ya got me wrapped around ya finger and ya know damn well know it. You and the little princess sleeping in there"

"I never believe that Dixon, no woman would have you wrapped around their finger. You would never allow it" Her breath becoming deeper as his lips moved down below the collar of her shirt

"Gonna make ya believe it sweetheart" moving her away from the wall, he guided her into his bedroom, stopping when she looked at the other door

"Not tonight baby I ain't up to that kinda sex, just wanna make love to my woman"

"I see you don't have the stamina, that I thought you had"

"Get ya ass in there woman and I will show ya what stamina I have" pushing her into his bedroom, his heart light, she had spoken of her love for him to Beth, as yet she had to say the words to him. He knew she was close, and he was going to do everything in his power to make her fall.

* * *

Beth held the rose in her hand,he would be devastated, when he found out it was missing, she knew how precious this was to him. Rubbing the back of her hand across her face, the tears still falling. How could he do this to her?, She was beautiful, young and he loved her, she knew he did. She had spoken with her daddy earlier, saying that Daryl was not thinking straight, that he had decided to bring his cleaner to the function. She confirmed he was doing it to get her back, that he had told her how much he loved her, Carol was a part of the plan to make Beth jealous. The lies she told, about the older woman, were evil filled with pure hatred, the sad thing was Beth actually believed her own words.

She knew once Daryl saw her in the dress she choose, he would be begging for her back, dumping the bitch there and then.

* * *

"Oh god Carol that is beautiful, you have to get that. He's going to lose his shit when he sees you in it" Andrea almost screamed at her, the dress she had on fitted her like a glove. The silver shimmer of the dress,toning in with her hair. Never had she worn a dress so tight fitting, she forgot she even had a figure, until she met Daryl. Ghosting her hands down her body, the fabric shimmied, as she moved, the front low enhancing her small breasts, the back, cut down almost to her backside, leaving her naked skin on show. Placing the silver bracelet around her wrist it made the outfit, she felt beautiful, shivering as she imagined Daryl's hands on her skin, his lips kissing her back whilst on view of others. She was sure he would not be able to keep his hands off her. Twirling in the mirror she checked herself , it was true what Andrea said, she did look good

"I can't wear this Andrea, he's bad enough when we are together, seeing me in this" she blushed as she thought of his reaction. Since they talked, he had her constantly in his arms, if it be around her shoulder, her waist, or holding her hand. He couldn't stop touching her, not that she was complaining.

"Exactly honey and that is why you are getting it, that man will not, leave you alone all night. A big kick in the faces of those other women, who thought they could tie him down. You look good, I bet Ed had you covering up thanks to all the damaged he did. This shows off your figure without showing the damage, it covers the marks, whilst making you shine" Carol felt tears filling her eyes, no one had told her she looked good, she had always felt useless, since being with Daryl he made sure every moment she felt beautiful. Yes she was going to take the dress, not only for his reaction, but to prove to the women she was worth of his love. Yet why she had to prove anything was beyond her, she had him and he loved her.

"Shoes, oh god we need shoes" Andrea grabbed her hand pulling her along like an excited kid.

"What about your outfit?" Carol rushed out trying to keep up with her, into the shoe department.

"Oh you wait until you see it. I choose red, the Dixon men are going to lose their shit over us and I cannot wait. Now get some shoes quickly we have half an hour before they come back with the kids and I don't want him seeing you before the big night. In fact we will get the men to meet us there, I'm sure Daryl won't mind lending us Bob to drive us over" her excitement making her voice higher.

"But I...: now she felt nervous about going, this was not part of the plan.

"Come on Carol it will be great to see their reactions in front of all those women, knowing they belong to us" she giggled as she pictured it

"Andrea, Daryl would never agree to me going on my own, you know how protective he is with me" she chewed her bottom lip, did she have the strength to enter without him?.

"Merle will convince him trust me Carol on this it will be worth it" shaking her head as Andrea, picked out a pair of silver high heeled shoes, both confirming they were the ones.

"Dad... erm Daryl" bending down to the little girl pulling on his jeans, he smiled, joy filling his heart when she slipped up and called him dad. If only he was, he already loved her in the short time he had known her, daft it may seem, but he felt like her daddy.

"Yes sweetie" his smile all for her, ignoring the various women that seem to want his attention, his focus was all on the child

"Is Mummy ready yet? I hungry" Picking her up in his arms, he looked around locating Merle at the soft toys, laughing when he saw his brother pick a teddy up and play with Amy.

"You getting that for her or you?" He asked as he approached them, Sophia reaching for a soft doll behind Merle

"Amy whispered to me she wanted it, and I think Sophia wants the doll lil bro" he nodded at the doll on the shelf

"So ya want the doll baby girl?" his words soft picking the doll off the shelf.

"Pwease Da..."

"No problem sweetie, ya can take it with ya on ya sleepover with Amy ya Aunty Tara and Jacqui are having you both at theirs" Her face lit up as she had not seen them for awhile, Andrea had built up a friendship with them and the women had offered to take Amy for a few hours or even the night, if Andrea felt comfortable with them to have her.

Andrea would have her phone on, as she had never left Amy before overnight, so all agreed they would see how she felt through the night, if the baby stayed. Sophia was definitely staying as Daryl had plans for Carol, plans that involved the room he loved to play in. His cock getting hard at the thought of having her in there tied up and at his mercy. God he wanted her again under him, had they not made love most of the night, falling asleep in each others arms in the early hours, and his body wanted her again.

"Ya need to get ya problem sorted lil bro, not good walking around with that. Women around here will think ya hot for them. We all know damn well it's ya little pixie that has ya ..."

"Merle do ya not have a damn cut off switch, hell man we have the kids with us and ya talking about that" his face becoming redder as he stormed over to the cash till, Merle's laughter following him. Finishing paying, he jumped when a small hand sneaked around his waist, and quickly cupped his erection. Warm breath over his ear causing him to shiver.

"That better be for me Dixon" god she had him harder, and the way she cupped him in public had him on edge

"Ya know damn well it's all yours darlin" his lips swooping in on hers.

"Ya get ya outfit?" he grabbed the bag from the cashier, ignoring the disappointed look in her eyes, he was taken with a kid and she was eye fucking him, it pissed him off.

"Yes" she smiled at him, cuddling them both, to her

"So ya gonna model it for me?" his eyes roaming up and down her body, god he wished they were at home, she had him hard and aching, her hands moving along his ass.

"Nope, you can see it on the night" playfully tapping him before walking away

"Ya spoilsport" his bottom lip coming out like a sulky child

"Someone has to be, you spoil her Daryl" she laughed as he joined her

"Spoil her mummy too. Ya ready to head out baby girl is hungry and so am I" his words leaving her no doubt what he was hungry for

"Let's go grab a bite to eat, then head home Is that ok with you and Merle?" she turned to Andrea surprised to see the woman so close, her words for Carol's ears only.

"I'm just wondering if he's gonna take you where you stand, that man has been eye fucking you since he set eyes on you. Sure pissing off the little red head behind the counter" Carol laughed, skimming her hands down his back, along his backside as he talked to Merle. His eyes turned on her the desire clear in them.

"Ya keep doing that darlin and I'm fucking ya here" his lips against her ear, before he swooped down for another kiss. Leaving the sales assistant staring, as he deepened it, his woman had shown the young girl he was taken and he loved it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thank you all for your wonderful support on this story xx**

"What the fuck? Ya think I would allow ya to meet me …... no way carol no fuckin way am I meeting ya there" Carol sat on the bed, they had been at this for almost an hour now, after dropping Sophia off at Tara's, and a tearful good bye to both herself and Daryl. She tried to bring the subject up in the car, grateful he was driving, so,no one could hear his shout. It had continued from the car through the apartment building and now into the bedroom. Carol wanted to kick and scream at him who did he think she was?

"I don't care what you allow Daryl, Andrea and I are getting ready at hers and we will meet you there and if you don't like it , well tough." moving back towards the living room.

"Wanna run that by me again woman?" he had straightened from the door, moving with a purpose towards her, she could see his anger brewing along with the lust he always felt when she challenged him. No longer the little mouse he once thought her, she stood up to him eye to eye

"I SAID TOUGH. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN TAKE IT UP WITH SOMEONE WHO CARES" Storming past him to locate her bag, grateful she had already packed it, her dress having been delivered to Merle's.

"Ya got a mouth on ya and I don't like it" how dare she think she could do what she wanted, he had agreed to take her. Running his hands through his hair he pulled a cigarette from the pack he left on the side. Lighting it he studied her through the smoke.

"Oh dear you going to spank my ass for standing up to you Dixon, get over it" her words out before she had chance to think, the look in his eye had her moving a step back, with each step she took, he moved towards her, finally trapping her against the door of his play room, as he liked to call it

"Need me to teach ya a damn lesson before tonight?' his words turning husky as his lips traced her neck, cigarette still burning in his fingers

"Whatever Daryl" her body already aroused by his closeness, and the thought of bending to his will had her wet with need.

"Gonna spank that ass woman, ya ain't gonna be able to sit down on it for days" Moving her from the door, he pushed her towards the sofa, bending her over. The look of confusion on her face had his blood running hot

"What here?'

"No one around to see, ya shitty attitude got ya in this mess woman. May rethink if ya apologize"

No way was she saying sorry to him, he could be an overbearing ass hole, and so damn protective. She had pushed him to his limits with her stubbornness and downright cheek

"Remember Dixon I enjoy it" she smirked as he finished his cigarette, an evil smirk came across his lips

"Don't I fucking know it, sure ya damn well do this on purpose, Ya like being spanked don't ya baby? Love when ya come hard after. I know ya game Carol, ya need this." undoing his belt, he slipped it from the loops on his jeans, snapping it against her leg.

"Is that all..." her words stuck in her throat when he hit her harder this time catching her left ass cheek

"Don't answer me back, ya arranged this with Andrea and expect me to go along with it. Bend the fuck over and pull ya damn jeans down. Best not be wearing any underwear darlin as I will rip it from ya body" he was pissed, had he not ensured over the last few days she was protected, Had he not told her he was worried about her being out of his sight for a moment, whilst he did his speech. And now she says she will meet him and his brother there?. No fucking way was this happening, the belt flicked through the air landing hard against her smooth skin. Her face buried in the cushion on the sofa, as he brought it down again.

"Ya sorry yet?. for going behind ma back?" the redness of her backside causing his erection to strain against his zip, why did she have to pull this shit especially today?. Was she testing him to see how far she could push, she knew where their boundaries were. Smirking when he heard her soft moan, she was going to pay the price for her mistake, then he was going to fuck her hard.

"No Daryl, I already told you I am not one of your little girls who do as you say" his mouth came to her ear, his words hissed out

"By the time I've finished ya damn well wish ya were" He knew his anger was out of control, he had been filled with fear about this evening, the thought of her walking from the function, had him trembling. They had become so close over the last few days, and a future without his girls in his life, was something he could not even think about. All his fear, anger, resentment at himself, Beth and now Carol came surging out as he dished out the final hit. Her body shaking with desire, her ass red as a cherry, he couldn't help himself kneeling down he bit hard into her left cheek, almost drawing blood. His fingers running across her core, not too surprised to find her dripping.

"My baby likes it when I'm rough, ya learned ya damn lesson yet?' Shaking her head she took pleasure in his harsh caresses, fingers gripping, hurting, yet still not enough to scare her. She loved when he was out of control like this and to honest she knew this would happen, when she told him. Her body had been craving it, from the moment they dropped Sophia off, feeling his fingers, push inside her, she screamed his name, His mouth at her ear, telling her this was just her taster, when he got them back from the function he was taking her body in to the room. Moaning louder as he described the way he would lay her out, tie her down, no one could save her from his wrath. She trembled with the images his words provoked, almost coming there in his arms.

"don't ya fucking dare woman, ya ain't coming till I say" Forcing her to her knees, he stood before her, just looking, no words. His eyes hooded, his breathing deeper, when her fingers worked his jeans open, releasing him. Her hot mouth taking him in deep, he was seeing stars, hands gripping her hair he moved her to his rhythm

"Gonna come in ya mouth, then take ya like I did the other night"

Sucking him in deeper her tongue moving around his tip, he could feel his orgasm coming, legs trembling as he spilled his seed in her mouth. Roaring her name as he came hard, he lifted up bending her back over the sofa he thrust in deep, her warmness pulling him in, Teeth biting into the back of her neck, marking her. His tongue soothing the reddened skin, his fingers working her up, he loved it when she came around his cock and hand, her juices running over him. Their sated bodies collapsing on the sofa, Carol waited for awhile, feeling his body turn and pull her close. She knew how he worked once he came hard, he would sleep for awhile, his body already relaxing into sleep, lips crazing her shoulder

"Love ya darlin. Love ya so much" counting to ten she heard him softly snore, removing herself from his embrace she tidied herself up. The bite on the back of her neck, visible shrugging her shoulders, she knew the dress would not cover it, so be it. He had chosen to mark her, so he would suffer the consequences. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she exited the apartment, her body shivering at the thought of how pissed her would be later.

Arriving in reception, Bob was waiting for her, grabbing her bag from her to place in the car

"You do know Carol he will be pissed" placing a hand on his cheek, she gently tapped it

"I know Bob, always makes for good sex" laughing as he opened the door for her, shaking his head at her reply

"I'd be worried more about your backside honey, when he gets hold of you" shutting the door he climbed in

"I know bob, he needs to understand that he cannot boss me around. So off to Andrea's please and when he does wake up, don't stand for any of his bellowing we all know he loves to throw his weight around"

"I have learnt over the years working for him, to make myself scarce when he is in a mood. You know how he is and yet still you enjoy pushing him" Carol ran her hand through her hair, enjoying the cool breeze coming through the slight opening of the window

"He needs a pushing every now and then" she smiled, wondering how angry he would be when he awoke. Her phone pinged opening it, she was surprised he was up already

"Ya now damn well I can't sleep with ya, get ya ass back here NOW!" smirking at his words, he was up and roaring

"No see ya tonight" Bob laughed when he heard her phone ring

"You going to answer that?"

"Nah let him wait" he constantly called her all the way to Andrea's finally giving in when she didn't pick up, Her stomach churned when she saw his message

"YA ASS IS MINE WOMAN. NO ESCAPING ME" guess she was going to have some fun tonight. Climbing from the car, grateful for Bob's help, she heard the door open, a smiling Merle had his arms folded across his chest.

"Ya got my lil bro pissed mouse, He's ready to drive over here, so I'm going over to stop him. Don't know what ya did but he's bellowing ya name. Good to see ya not standing for his shit, just remember he's seeing ya later. Who knows what he will do when he sees ya"

"Hopefully he will drop to his knees and beg for my forgiveness" she smirked watching him leave with his tux for the night. Her core became wet at the thought of her man in a tux or suit, all his anger and passion aimed at her.

"Come on in Carol, don't know what you did to Daryl, that man has been blowing our phone up for the last half hour, think Merle is off to do some calming, You sure know how to push him"

"Makes it more fun don't you think" Andrea shook her head at the woman

"You have sure come out of your shell, don't think they will know what will hit them tonight when you and Daryl catch up. He will be gunning for your ass"


	24. Chapter 24

"Will ya calm the fuck down" Merle handed him a beer, trying his best to get his brother under control. They had arrived at the function an hour ago, and no sign of either of their women. Had Daryl more than on edge, whatever Carol had done or said earlier in the day, resulted in a very pissed of Dixon. Then the fact they were not even here yet, well he just wouldn't want to be her when she finally arrived.

Neither saw the blonde walk up, until she placed a hand on Daryl's arm, pulling him out of hits thoughts

"Daddy, you remember Daryl?" and that's when Merle wished the floor would open and take him under. The look on Daryl's face was enough to cause Beth to step back. Yet Daryl kept his composure and held his hand out to Herschel

"Large turn out again I see" his words low, as he spoke to the older man

"All thanks you you two boys, they always seem to flock to it when they know the Dixon men are coming and I thank you for that. Now come on Bethie let's leave these men alone and mingle" She felt hurt not once had Daryl looked at her, she had spent ages getting ready, choosing the right outfit. Daryl's attention was suddenly drawn to the door, whispered words, he could about catch. He felt his heart speed up, she was here he could sense her. Then as if the crowd parted, just for her,she was stood in front of him, words couldn't describe how she looked. Gulping some much needed air down, he reached for her pulling her in tight, glad she was there, at last. It wasn't until she arrived did he realize he had been half alive without her by his side. His body shook, he felt like an idiot when his hands reached out for her, they were shaking, he couldn't believe this woman, this stunning beautiful woman was his. He felt unworthy of her, as he stood there in his tux, she outshone every damn one in the room, and she was his!.

"Fuck woman ya beautiful" not what he had planned to say, she had him lost for words. His hands touching bare skin, he could feel his erection building. Pulling back from her he took in the dress, it had been made for her. She looked confident within her skin, she was no lowly cleaner, or ex abused housewife, she was stunning, and he knew the fear he had about others approaching her, had not been worth the worry, she was in control .Andrea was smiling, it was just the reaction she had expected from him, Carol had no idea the power she had over him, he was hers to do with what she wanted..All Carol could see was desire in his eyes, the raw need he had for her, and only her.

"Ya bring me to my knees darlin, wow" he whispered in her ear.

"Er thank you I guess" Carol felt shy all of a sudden, his desire shining from his eyes she had more than knocked him for six. Moving his mouth to her neck his words whispered as he pulled her back into his arms.

"I want ya baby so fuckin bad ,have ya here right now in front of everyone, ya blow me away woman" Her laughter causing goosebumps over his skin, a shiver down his spine. His eyes telling her ,without a doubt, it was what he wanted to do. Taking her face in his hands he moved his lips over hers. Gently, at first, then deeper, uncaring that anyone saw him. This woman is his arms was his, and he wanted the whole damn world to know it.

Merle pulled Andrea into his arms

"Ya look stunnin sweetheart." bestowing a kiss on her lips.

"And this must be the wonderful Carol., I have heard to much about. You are stunning I can see why Daryl fell for you" Both came out of their haze as Carol reached for Herschel's hand. She had not even noticed the older man standing there, she was completely focused on Daryl.

"Sure is Herschel let me introduce you to Carol" Daryl placed his arm around her waist, he had moved her body in front of him, more to hide his growing reaction to her. The love he had for her shinning from his eyes, the way he held her, checking she was there.

"Well sweetheart it is lovely to meet you, please enjoy yourself this evening" his genuine smile had her feeling relaxed, she did not dare look over at Beth. No that woman wasn't going to intimidate her, stealing herself, she raised her eyes over to Beth, almost taking a step back into Daryl, from the hate clear on her face.

"Nice to see you again Beth, almost didn't recognise you with all your clothes on" Daryl hid his face in her neck, his snort clear that he was hiding his laughter. She was damn priceless, his woman.

"I...well...Come on Daddy lets go mingle" her head held high, she grabbed her daddy's arm, Herschel smiled at them, before leaning down to Carol

"I like you, I really do, Look after him" as he left, Carol felt her tension leave her body, turning to hear Merle and Andrea laughing out loud, Daryl trying to control himself.

"You darlin are wonderful, seeing the look on Beth's face, wow honey and he was worried about Beth hurting you, I think it's more you hurting her" Merle pointed at her, at the same time getting the girls some wine.

"I should never have said it, I'm so sorry do you want me to go over and apologise" She had to admit she was shocked at herself, but the way that woman looked her up and down had her annoyed. Daryl was hers, it was a childish way to behave but hell did she not feel good

"NO!" three loud voices shouted back, Daryl pulled her back into his embrace.

"I love ya baby, so damn much and what ya did then well ya showed me that I'm yours too" Her finger ghosted down his shirt, touching the mark that was almost gone on his neck

"Guess I could always brand you again" his whole body shivered at the thought. God she was killing him.

"Ya dangerous Carol, got me all hot and bothered. Come on got ya a gift would have let ya have it at home but someone walked out on me earlier" His words accusing, she knew it would take time for him to get over that, she would have some making up to do later

"You can't be giving me that here Daryl" she giggled when his hips thrust into hers, moving them to the open patio door.

"Behave ya damn self, hell woman if I wanted to give it ya it here I damn well would. Ya think they don't have bathrooms, or rooms that we can use? Just the thought of taking ya in this dress has me hard as stone. Whose idea was this dress? Cos let me tell ya I'm loving it" his hand moving down her back, to just under the dress, his loud moan having her smiling

"Ya ain't got anything under this have ya?" they were outside now, the cool air, hitting her warm skin, twisting in his arms, she brought his mouth down to hers. Savouring his taste as he took over the kiss, deepening it, he pushed her back against the cold wall. The front of her body on fire from his, no mistaking the raging erection he had for her. Hands moved down to his pants, rubbing over him, as he bent his head to her neck, taking deep breaths into his lungs.

"Fuck don't do that" her hand rubbing again, this time gripping him. His moan clear as he pushed his hips into her.

"Sorry I will stop" His hands moved to hers, taking both of them in his and placing them high on the wall above her head

"Ya getting it one way or another here tonight, Ya ain't got no damn choice, so tell me here or the bathroom" her gasp at his words, told him she wanted it as much as he did

"Daryl we can't we are...: his hips thrusting harder into hers, rolling a little as he did. He moved his lips to her ear

"Bathroom or here? I ain't asking again" Moving a little from his embrace, she realized he was no longer joking, his eyes hooded, his mouth swooping down to bite her lip.

"Daryl, we are guests..."

"Bathroom it is," he was no longer thinking, all he wanted to do was sink into her warmth, pulling her from their safe haven, he pushed her towards the large bathroom at the end of the hall, grateful that the crowd were thinning the nearer he got to it.

Pushing her in he locked the door quickly, hands reaching for her, he was out of control, Had been from the moment she left his apartment, now it was time for her to pay. Lifting her onto the counter he moved in between her legs, frustrated that the material would not allow him nearer.

"Take it off"

Slowly she moved from the counter, to stand on shaky feet, the fear of being caught rushing through her blood.

"I SAID FUCKIN STRIP" He had already removed his pants, pushing down his boxers, she gasped at the size of him. He was throbbing, a quick flick of her wrist had her dress pooling at her feet. His eyes feasted on her naked body, stopping her when she slipped her shoes from her feet

"Keep em on want to feel them dig in my back whilst I take ya" proceeding to strip himself, he wasted no time lifting her back onto the counter and thrusting himself into her warmth, both moaning in relief when they became one.

"Damn woman, ya so wet, bet ya been like this all afternoon" her small nod against his shoulder, confirmed his thoughts

"Ya should have stayed then shouldn't ya had plans to spend the day making love to ya" thrusting in deeper, he groaned in pleasure when her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, her heels digging in sure to leave marks on his back. One hand moved into her hair pulling her face to his exposed skin on his neck

"Do it" was all he said, feeling her teeth sinking into his skin, had him roaring her name.

"That's it darlin fuckin mark me. Let them know ya own me" he was lost in her arms, his thrusts becoming faster as he moved them closer to their release, His lips against her neck, teasing her with sharp nips followed by a soothing tongue.

"Shit woman I'm almost there. God I love ya" he roared as his climax gripped him hard, his seed filling her. He almost missed her soft words through the roaring of his blood in his ears.

"I love you too" pulling back, he looked into her flushed face, the face of a woman well loved.

"Ya what?" please let him have heard right, he hoped it wasn't wishful thinking on his part. Her hands ran through the damp hair on his forehead. Her smile wide as she licked her lips

"I said I love you too" Collapsing in her arms, hearing the words from her mouth, weakened him. He had been waiting for those words, it seemed like forever. And she choose to say them in a bathroom at a damn function whilst he was still deep inside her. His head lay on her shoulder as he let her words flow over him

"Thank you" was all he could manage, as he helped get her dressed, not missing the redness still on her backside from his hand, and the bite mark which was still clear. As she checked her make-up and hair, he pulled his tux back on, checking himself in the mirror. Happy to see her mark on his neck, saddened that his collar covered most of it, though should you look closely you could see what it was.

"Before I forget" slipping his hand in his pocket he pulled out the necklace he had hoped to give her earlier

"Daryl you don't have to buy me anything. I love you for you, not what you can give me" her words hit there mark. With Carol he knew he did not have to buy things for her, yet he wanted to do. She was unlike his other woman, never asking for anything but his love and she had it fully.

"I know but I wanted to, the stones match your eyes, Reminded me of the ocean, feel like that when I look into them darlin" placing it around her neck it went well with the dress she had on. Unlocking the door, he maneuvered them out, grateful there were few people around to notice them. With his hand at her back, the feel of his hands on her naked back, had her aching for him again. Turning them towards the bar, he ordered a drink for them both, whilst looking for Merle and Andrea. Handing her the glass of wine, his fingers ghosted over her necklace. His lips lifting into a smile as he bent down to her ear

"Though should a brought ya one with red would a matched ya cherry red backside"


	25. Chapter 25

Guiding her back towards Merle and Andrea who were deep in conversation with Maggie and her partner Glenn. He smirked at the looks they were getting.

"Well lil bro see ya gave it her" Carol's face reddened immediately at the innuendo Merle had thrown out.

"Now lil mouse what has ya all red and flushed I wonder? I was talking about the necklace" Carol's hands reached the chain around her neck, feeling Daryl's lips trail a path along her shoulder to the mark he had left earlier in the day.

"Yes and she loved it, showed me how much she did too" His lips now at her ear,

"And I cant wait to have ya naked wearing just this and nothing else when I fuck ya again" His hand touching the necklace as he placed another kiss on her neck. Stepping back, to see how much his mark showed above the dress.

"Yeah can see she did Daryl, kinda got yourself a new brand" Rubbing his neck where she had bit him, he shivered at the thought.

"Can't help it if my woman wants to mark what is hers" Carol had moved closer to Andrea, letting the woman see her necklace. Both had their heads together

"Guess downstairs bathroom" Carol looked up, confused at first to what Andrea was saying

"Pardon?"

"We tried the door earlier had to opt for upstairs" Carol smirked before bursting into full blown laughter

"Oh you didn't. I … we..."

"Honey don't go all shy, never known Daryl to loose his shit the way he did the moment he saw you in this dress. Told you he would be all over you. Now aren't you glad you got it" Carol smiled, the look of love shining from Daryl's eyes the hot look he gave her, before he turned to talk to Maggie, had her aching for him again.

"Oh what a beautiful necklace, Tell me Carol did he get his secretary to get it you, just like he does all his whores?" Carol's face went pale, Andrea already moving them away from the vindictive women. Daryl felt her upset before he even looked up, how the hell had Dawn managed to get close without him noticing, and who the hell gave her a damn invite to this function. He had spent the last two years fighting off her unwanted attention, even when he was with Beth. The woman had no idea what no meant, and seeing the way Carol's face paled, what ever the bitch had said more than hit its mark

"I...who are you? Carol managed to get her composure back, annoyed at herself for allowing this woman the upper hand.

"Oh didn't Daryl tell you about me? Guess that man has so many on the go he forgets which one he's fucking?" Daryl had managed to get to Carol's side, his hand on her arm ready to take her away from the situation

"I don't think you would be his type. You look too old for him" with that Carol turned her back on the woman's gasp of shock. Daryl pulled her to him, wondering how on earth he got so damn lucky

"Ya ok there sweetheart" his eyes on her yet watching every move that Dawn made, just in case she retaliated, after Carol cut her down so smoothly.

"Who gave ya permission to enter this private function Dawn?" He knew Herschel would never have gifted a ticket, even Maggie and Glenn looked stumped as to how she got in

"Ah I see you have met my friend Dawn" Beth's words hit him like iced water, she knew the wreckage this woman had done to his apartment, the damage she tried to do to his office. She was not to be trusted and having Beth and her as allies would only mean trouble for both him and Carol.

"Ya take this bitch and stay the fuck away from me and Carol ya hear me Beth. I don't know what the hell ya think ya playing at. But it stops now" He had enough of it all, his main priority was keeping Carol safe, she didn't need these two at her throat, just because he had given her his heart.

"Oh Daryl you know you will come back to me eventually. Once you've got bored playing happy families I will be waiting" with a flick of her hair she guided Dawn towards the other room.

"I am so sorry, she ...we..." Maggie was at a loss for words, more shocked at her sisters behaviour then anything. She knew Beth imagined herself in love with Daryl, yet all could see he only had eyes for the woman in his arms. She just hoped Beth didn't do anything stupid to bring down the wrath of the Dixon's

"It's ok Maggie not ya fault. Let me get this speech out of the way, for ya daddy" His arm still tight around Carol's waist.

"Then I can get ya home, naked and under me" he whispered in her ear, for some reason her standing up to Dawn had him hard, she was amazing just when he thought she could not surprise him anymore she did. Seeing her cheeks blush he kissed her shoulder

"Ya want that woman? Under me just wearing that necklace" her whole body shivered at the image he was portraying and the way he moved closer to her.

"You Mr Dixon are bad, we are not leaving just because you have an itch to scratch" Her fingers ran up his shirt, moving in between the buttons, to touch his flesh. He gasped, holding his breath then to see what she would do next, happy she felt confident to touch him.

"Ya like me bad woman, that's why ya love me" he smirked at her confident now of her love

"That maybe true, but you can wait, until I am ready to leave, you try anything Dixon and I'm cutting you off" His head hit her shoulder, the thought of not being able to make love to her had him sick to the stomach

"Ya evil woman, pure fucking evil" removing her hands from his body, if she was going to play that game he couldn't cope with her touching him

"It makes a change you not getting what you want Daryl, just think how good it will feel when we do eventually get home" her mouth moved to his ear, he tongue flicking out to taste him before teeth bit into his lobe

"Ya fuckin killing me" he whispered before moving her away from his overheated body, Carol smirked as she looked down at the tent in his pants.

"You may want to go rub that out Daryl" she giggled when he blushed

"Ya offering to help me?" his eyebrow lifted up as he looked at her then down at his pants.

"You two need a room. Honest to god I have never seen ya this bad. Carol please woman don't leave ma lil bro suffering. Ya got him that way only right ya help him" Merle almost felt his pain.

"Fine come on Daryl let's go get rid of your erection, anyone would think you were a teenager with little control. Not a grown man who should know better"

"Well don't dress like ya do, Can't help it if all I wanna do is bury myself deep inside ya" his words carrying to the bartender, who snorted as he covered his mouth to stop the laughter.

"And you can stop laughing too" She pointed at the barman, yet her eyes twinkling as she grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom

"Be right back" she called over her shoulder, her face filled with happiness

"Fucking won't" he mumbled as his hands moved to her hips, pushing her towards a small room she had not noticed. As the door shut behind her, he had her back against it, lips attacking hers. Hands pulling at her dress, he couldn't help it, he wanted her again. He felt her hands push him back, staggering a moment to get his balance. He shut his eyes as her hand unzipped him and pulled him from his enclosure. Hands fisted in her hair, as she took him in her mouth.

"Fuck baby ya were made for me" his hand hit the door when her tongue moved around his tip, then back down, fingers closing around his balls. He was losing it, she had one hell of a mouth on her, and she knew how to damn well use it when it came to him.

Biting his groan back, he tried to hold on, Carol was having none of it. Working him up until both hands hit the door behind her, to get his balance, all he could do was watch her take him in.

"Damn woman I'm gonna …." he didn't get to finish his sentence before his whole body shook with his orgasm, filling her mouth with his seed. He sagged against his arms, looking down on her, not surprised to see the smile on her face, like a cat who had gotten the damn cream. They weren't going to last the night if they continued like this.

"Ya enjoy ya moment woman, gonna get ya back for this shit and ya damn well know it" Pulling her to her feet, he took her lips in a heated kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Neither saw Beth or Dawn for the rest of the evening, bestowing a kiss on her lips he left her with Andrea and Merle as he did the speech he always did, thanking people for coming. His eyes glancing over at Carol when he said coming, smirking when he saw her blush. Was his woman not use to him by now?. Telling people to dig deep as this years charity was for abused women. Confirming it was one close to both the Dixon's heart as well as his beautiful partner who had allowed him to escort her here tonight. No one in that room was left without a doubt that Daryl Dixon was well and truly taken, from the way he looked over at her with such love to the smile he had on his lips. The man was off the market, Carol could almost hear the hearts breaking around the room. Giggling to herself, as he strutted towards her.

"You didn't have to tell everyone about us. I mean I would have understood if..."

"Told ya woman I love ya, bout time others knew it too. Now are ya going to keep me here longer or can we head home now?"

"I need to check on Sophia" ashamed she had almost forgotten to call.

"Ya can do it in the car if ya can wait" shaking her head, she knew Sophia would be worried her mummy hadn't called to say goodnight.

"Ok over there in the corner. It's getting late she may be asleep ya know" moving with her he handed her his phone, before she even got hers from her bag.

"I know but at least Tara can tell her we called." As she dialled the number he moved them further out onto the balcony allowing him to have a cigarette as she spoke. He was right the little girl had fallen straight to sleep, cuddled up to the teddy and doll he had brought her. Telling Tara he would collect their little princess in the morning he clicked the phone shut, his eyes slowly burning with desire as he trapped her between the door and the wall. Cigarette still in his hand

"So is mummy tired too? Or does she want to stay longer?" Carol bit her lip, she wanted him to just tell her to get the fuck in the car they were leaving as he couldn't wait any longer. He had been damn patient staying over his normal time, even Merle and Andrea were making noises to leave.

"I see that blush to ya cheeks again woman, I'm wondering what is going on in that head of yours?" his hands moved above her head boxing her in.

"It's up to you Daryl what ever you want..." his lips took hers

"Say ya goodbyes we're going waited too fucking long, all I can see every time ya move is ya naked underneath me. Get ya ass in the car now" She was surprised at his sudden change, since the blow job in the room, he had barely touched her, staying close but keeping his distance as if he knew he couldn't be trusted.

"Don't take too fuckin long. I have some pay back to make, and your body is going to look good tied to my bed" Her soft moan at his words, had her core wet he did this every time, she was a grown ass woman and he could get her trembling with a few words and looks.

"I'd like that" she whispered against his lips

"I know now move it" throwing the rest of his cigarette away he escorted her into the room, glad that the evening at Herschel's was over. Their evening was only just beginning.

"Gotta say goodbye to Herschel think that's it then. Merle and Andrea are over by the door ya can come with me or stay with them"

"No I will say goodbye I liked him and I have had a good evening"

"Not over yet darlin not by along shot" taking her hand tight in his he pulled her across the room into the corridor knowing the older man would be by his fire with a cigar. Knocking on the door he entered within the warm room, pulling Carol with him.

"Daryl come on in boy wanted to thank you for all your support again" his smile beaming at the couple

"Ya know I don't mind Herschel as ya know Merle and I support this charity"

"I know son, and now with this stunning woman by your side. I guess from what you said she has seen her side of pain too and for that honey I am sorry to hear. You got a good man here, don't let him go" Carol looked at the floor, unsure why Herschel was supporting her and Daryl's relationship when he knew full well that Daryl and his daughter had been in one for over a year

"You pay no attention to my Beth, she's sore that he found love in you and not her. Give her time she's not evil just confused. Your man here didn't help matters but that's all under the bridge now. It was a pleasure to meet you Carol and I hope next time we see you he will have a ring on that finger of yours" his chuckle following them out of the room, Daryl feeling as if he had been scolded like a naughty boy, yes some of it had been his fault he would accept that. The last comment had him thinking though, being tied to the woman holding his hand for the rest of his life had his mind racing. Not the gut churning reaction he normally got, no this feeling was a warmth so hot, a comfort he had never felt before. It was way too soon, and she still had some trust issues with him which was understandable, he could easily work on them. He stopped in his tracks pulling her to a halt, turning to him happiness radiated from her. Yet some confusion too

"He's right ya know?" he mumbled his thumb caressing her hand

"What, who?" now she was confused he was acting out of character, one thing Daryl Dixon did not do was mumble.

"Herschel he's right. When the time is right and ya trust me with ya heart completely then I'm making ya mine. Placing a ring on this finger here and telling the whole fuckin world we belong together. Don't ya start them damn tears woman. Ain't happening yet too soon for ya, but the time will come and I'm just pre warning ya" her hand traced his face, along his lips, trying her best to keep her tears from falling

"Ok" it was soft and he only just heard it, but he had and that was good enough for him.

Exiting from the mansion they flew down the stairs to the car. Bob already holding the door open

"Wait please hold on" Daryl tensed as he heard the voice, turning towards the blonde

"What Beth?" had she not done enough tonight, could he not just get break and get them both the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry I see how much you care for her. Carol you are a lucky woman look after him" saying what she needed she headed back inside, her fingers wrapped around the small rose. The bitches time would come, she just had to be patient, after all her mummy always said all good things come to those who wait. Daryl Dixon was her good thing and she would wait

"Ermm well that" pushing his hands through his hair, he followed Carol into the car

"Did I hear right lil bro that ya ex hell cat wishes ya well? Now Carol I ain't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but ya be careful damn careful of that one. We ain't seen the last of her"

"I can handle her Merle don't worry" she tapped his hand as she snuggled into Daryl's side. Merle knew she could more than handle Beth, it was what the girl would do to split them up that had him worried. He hadn't missed the look she cast back when she went into the house, she never meant any of that shit she just said to them. No way was he allowing anyone to hurt his brother's new found happiness. No damn way. Andrea lay her head on his shoulder as Bob headed into the night, the wheels eating up the miles.

The Dixon men rested their heads against the seat, both women curled up by their sides, sleeping.

"She did ya proud Daryl" Merle finally broke the silence, as the car headed towards his house.

"I know, don't have any idea what I've done to deserve her, I love her Merle really love her and little Sophia"

"I know ya do, just hold on tight to them and don't let no one or nothing come between ya"

"I won't, she ain't escaping me, she's mine and when she's ready and trusts me completely I will make her my wife" Merle nodded, his stomach churning of the pain he knew the two would have coming there way, once certain people found out his intention

"Ya told anyone that?"

"Only her" he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Good ya make that promise come true Daryl, ya got a little girl that loves ya to bits and her mummy ain't too far behind. Or from the shit eating grin on ya face she's told ya she loves ya"

He smirked, yep she had told him and he felt on top of the world, he had missed his brother over the years, they were tough men and not ashamed to admit what they were feeling. It was nice to be able to share that moment with him and not feel like a pussy. Or get half beaten to death for it. The men would do anything in their power to protect and care for the two women nestled into them.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n Due to illness I have been advised to take some time out and rest. As soon as I am better I will be continuing this story. There is so much more to come. Thank you all for your wonderful support so far, and look forward to continuing soon xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n Thank you so much for your wonderful support and get well messages. Still not there yet but wanted to get a chapter out. xx**

Bob pulled the car up outside the apartment, after dropping Merle and Andrea at home, Carol was still curled up on Daryl's lap almost. Getting out he opened the door for Daryl to move out gently not waking her.

"Thank you Bob, There's an envelope in the back, bonus for tonight, take the family out tomorrow on me. Take the car too. Don't worry about Monday will use the bike, ya have a good rest of the weekend and I will see ya 7-00am Tuesday morning"

"Mr Dixon you don't..." putting his hand up Daryl stopped him

"Ya a good man Bob and ya work hard for me, please take it as the gift it is" Smiling at his boss he nodded his head, not missing how gentle the man moved Carol into his arms and headed into the open door of the apartments

"Goodnight Mr Dixon and thank you" Daryl nodded his head and continued walking into the reception where Dale had already had the lift door open

"Dale do ya ever go home man?" he laughed as he walked in with Carol asleep in his arms

"Sometimes Mr Dixon, Did you have a good evening?"

"We certainly did Dale, gonna marry this one. One day sooner rather than later if she will have me"

"You are a lucky man if she does" Dale smiled, they made a wonderful couple

"I know I am. Gonna get her to bed she's drained been a long night Goodnight Dale see ya tomorrow"

"Night to you both Daryl you look after this one" pushing the button for him, he stepped out of the lift, Glad to see the man happy at last.

* * *

"What where?" moving next to the bed, he heard her soft words, they had been home around two hours. He had placed her on the bed leaving her to sleep, taking her shoes from her feet, Yet leaving her dress on mainly because he didn't trust himself not to loose control.

"Hey baby" she felt the bed move next to her, as he sat down. His hair wet from the shower, he had changed into sweatpants, the rest of him bare. It felt good not to have his restricting tux on

"Hi back. When did we get home?" His hand ran along her arm, smirking when he saw the goosebumps come up along the soft skin

"Around two hours ago, Ya looked so damn cute sleeping didn't want to wake ya" Struggling to sit up, she felt as thought she could sleep for hours more. Yet the dress was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Do ya want me to help ya get ready for bed?" His eyebrows rising with the thought of her naked

"Could you help me with this dress?" Pulling her gently to her feet, he waited for her to show him where to touch. Letting out a loud moan when he touched the clip and it fell to the floor.

"Fuck woman ya do it to me every damn time" her eyes glancing down she saw his reaction tented in his pants

"Glad I do Dixon" turning her around, his lips caressed the skin of her back, letting his hands ghost down her front, he knew she was too tired for sex, no harm in touching her, holding her close. His lips reached up to her neck as he sucked hard on the soft skin

"Know ya tired woman, gonna get ya sleep clothes, then we can sleep, want ya in my arms" she shivered not just at his words, but the tenderness he was displaying. She had half expected him to drag her into his play room tie her to the bed and take her.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on it that mind of yours darlin? Ya too damn tired for that, promise ya soon I will come through on tying ya to my bed and having my way with ya" his tongue flicked out running a wet path along the top of her shoulder, teeth nipping at her neck, as he sucked on it, hoping to leave his mark. Reluctantly pulling away from her, when she moaned deeply. Locating her night clothes be passed them to her whilst he made himself comfortable on the bed hands behind his head.

"Ya made me damn proud to be with ya tonight darlin. Damn proud" seeing her smile he returned it back

"Why thank you, looked good yourself Dixon" she commented as she slipped in between the covers

"Ya outdid yourself and I love ya even more for it. Tomorrow we will take Sophia up to the fair at the end of the harbor, Bet she would like the rides. Make a family day of it" he spoke the words into her neck as he curled himself around her body.

"That would be nice. Daryl she would love that" moving her head she kissed his lips, enjoying the feel of them under hers, but not taking it too deep

"Sleep woman, got ourselves a big day tomorrow" settling down with her both soon slept.

* * *

"This one, please come on Daryl I wanna pwwwwwws" Being pulled along the harbour wall, by an excited four year old had him laughing. She was almost jumping for joy, at all the rides they had for her age group and from the look on her mummy's face he had chosen well.

"Ok little one, Ya want me to come on with ya?" The thought of him Daryl Dixon going on a child's ride was unheard off, but for this little one he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Yessssssss" she replied as if he was stupid, she wasn't old enough to go on her own and she liked the way the ride went up and down. Her mummy would never let her go on it, as she was frightened of any type of ride.

"What about ya mummy?" Carol could feel her stomach already churning, when she looked at it, never mind even going on it

"Nah she don't like em. Come on they are letting them on" Daryl managed a half smirk at Carol before he was dragged onto the ride. Managing to fit his big frame into the small seat he made sure Sophia was tightly in with the belt secured around her. As it started the ride lifted into the air, much to the amusement of Sophia who started screaming excitedly. Daryl watched her, taking his phone from his pocket he filmed the excitement on her face. He would show Carol later, he looked down a the ground and waved at her standing near the exit hands sheltering her face from the sun as she looked up at them both. He could see the happiness on her face, he noticed a man moving towards her, shit the ride was moving her from his view. By the time he came round again the man had left, and she looked broken. Grateful for the ride finishing he lifted Sophia from it carrying her towards her mummy. Carol did her best to hide her reaction from seeing Ed, but Daryl could read her like a book

"Sophia honey ya hungry?" making sure the little girl's attention was on him, he moved his arm around Carol guiding them both into the small cafe near the ride

"Go look what ya want sweetie" he showed the little girl the menu, turning to Carol

"Who was that?"

"Who?"

"Carol don't pull ya bullshit with me, Who the hell was that?" knowing she had no alternative she confirmed his worst fears

"It was Ed" Daryl was pissed he hadn't recognized the bastard from where he had been.

"What? He knows damn well he ain't allowed around here. Near you or Sophia." Pulling his phone from his pocket, he called Rick explaining what had happened.

"Daryl leave it yeah,"

"No Carol I won't, that man almost took our little girl I thought they had locked him away. Rick's looking into what went wrong. I ain't having him near ya or Sophia darlin no fuckin way" Pulling her shaking body into his, he held her close, until small hands pulled on his jeans.

"Dad...Daryl can I have burger pwease?" Bending down to her he smiled pulling her into his arms as they walked up to the counter

"Baby girl ya can have anything ya damn well want. Tell the lady what ya want darlin. And what does mummy want?" He turned to Carol glad to see some colour in her cheeks, ghosting his hand down her face he was happier when she order something, at least she wasn't going to worry too much over Ed, or so he hoped

"And is that all Sir ?" The cashier interrupted his thoughts

"Nah I will have the burger meal please and two coffees with that and a milk for princess" reaching for his wallet, he paid the bill

"Can I ask if you would like to enter your daughter into our competition? The winner wins an all inclusive birthday party here at the harbour fair" Daryl looked at Carol

"What do ya say woman want to enter our daughter?" Carol nodded, she felt so happy to hear him say their daughter

"Yea we will enter her. Ya like to win that Sophia Ya can have ya friends big party all for ya" her little head nodded up and down.

"There you go Sir your food and the entry form good luck I hope you win" smiling at them she gave the tray over.

"Come on lets go fill this form in, who knows ya may be able to invite your new friends at school sweetie if ya win" placing the tray on the table he sat with his family, holding Carols hand, squeezing it now and then to let her know she was safe they were both safe. After filling the form in he handed it back into the cashier, his phone going off before he got back to the table

"Yeh Rick... How the fuck did he post bail until his trail. I thought that kidnapping charge would keep that from happening. Who paid it? WHAT!" Carol looked over at his shout, seeing him turn his back on her, she knew he had found out something he was none to happy about

"Yeah Rick I know damn well who Dawn Lerner is. Leave it with me. Ya got a warrant out now for his arrest? Good yeah bye" Shutting the phone he pulled up the number he had not used for over two years, when they were friends, before she lost it and couldn't understand he wasn't interested.

"Dawn it's me what the fuck ya playing at?"


	29. Chapter 29

Daryl slammed the phone shut, pissed that again his past had to come and fuck with his future. Maybe this was God's way of teaching him a damn lesson.

"You alright?" soft hands rubbed his back, he hadn't even seen Carol approach. Pushing his hands through his hair, he nodded as he moved out of the cafe and lit a cigarette. Waiting for Sophia and Carol to join him.

"Going to tell me what's bothering you?" She tried again, seeing the tension on his face, he was annoyed and she wanted to help.

"Nah" flicking his cigarette away, he picked up Sophia and walked towards the next ride

"DARYL DIXON I AM NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!" ok that wasn't what he had expected, he was use to people doing as he said, when he told them he wasn't talking about it, they left it alone. But oh no, not Carol she had to fucking push, storming back to her he whispered through gritted teeth

"I said I ain't talking about it now fuckin move" Carol actually took a step back, reaching for Sophia who climbed into her arms. She looked at Daryl with disgust

"Go take your attitude somewhere else Dixon. I am not putting up with your unacceptable behaviour" Turning her back on him she walked off head held high, all the time wanting to break down in tears. Exiting the Harbour she walked towards Michonne's cafe, she hadn't really planned on heading that way, just seemed her feet took her.

"CAROL!" she continued ignoring his shout. Hearing the pounding of his feet as he ran to catch up to her. Pulling on her shoulder gently to stop her from moving much further

"WHAT?" She had enough of this shit, with seeing Ed, then him getting annoyed on the phone, she couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, his head down, unsure of himself. Carol nodded and shrugged his hand off her.

"You don't get to treat me like this Daryl. I told you before I am not one of those young things you manipulate to your way of thinking"

"I know, let's go to Michonne's seems ya heading that way. Let Sophia play on the beach and I will talk to ya about the phone call. Ya right no secrets darlin" Her soft smile, had him lifting the side of his mouth up. He was still in the dog house, and he understood, but seeing her walk away from him at the Harbour almost damn near killed him. He had never chased a woman to apologise, hell they apologised to him, but with Carol he always knew and always would know she was different, special and his.

* * *

"Well look who it is. How are you three doing?" Michonne saw them walk in and rushed from the kitchen greeting them with a smile and a hug.

"We're good honey and how are ya?" He replied as he ushered Sophia and Carol into one of the seating area's right on the beach, so Sophia could play

"Good too sweetie, Rick is coming over with Shane and Carl shortly. So what can I get ya?"

"Sophia honey ya want an ice cream or hot chocolate?" Daryl bent down to her, grateful when she smiled at him, at least she didn't want to rip his balls off, unlike her mummy

"Hot Chocolate pwease can I go play?" Looking at her mummy then Daryl she jumped from her seat and went along the beach

"And what ya want darlin? Apart from my balls on a damn plate?" He knew he'd messed up, at least he had swallowed his pride and apologised, hopefully it may score him some points

"Michonne I will have a coffee please" She replied ignoring Daryl's comment

"Damn Dixon what the hell have you done this time?" Michonne smirked as he slid further into his chair, after ordering himself a coffee. Leaving the couple she went to get their order, shaking her head at the man.

Moving his chair in front of her, yet ensuring they had full sight of Sophia, he grabbed her hands, flinching when she pulled away from him

"Please darlin don't" it hurt him when she did that, more than he cared to admit

"Why not Daryl? After all you pulled away from me when I asked what was going on" Licking his lips, he ducked his head, trying to form some kind of comeback yet knowing there was none, she was correct in what she said

"I did that to protect ya" he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his finger across his lipse

"Didn't work out though did it, because look at us now" fuckin woman was right again, was she ever wrong?. He actually smirked at that, nah according to women they were always right wasn't that how it went

"Carol, give me some slack ok darlin I'm tryin here, I ain't ever been in love, never wanted to protected people the way I wanna with ya and Sophia, So I fucked up, but damn woman I fucking apologized " Reaching for his cigarettes, he lit one, inhaling deeply

"Carol do ya know Dawn Lerner?" Watching the confusion cross her face, before she nodded slowly

"How?" He moved further towards her, this time when he reached for her hand she let him take it

"I don't know her, just the name" She had not heard that woman's name for years, her body felt numb and cold, she honestly thought she would never cross her path again

"Fuck, this is one shitty mess" Pushing his hand through his hair, he waited as Michonne delivered their drinks and called Sophia over.

"Daryl you talk I will look after Sophia" she placed a hand on his shoulder and went to get the little girl. He was grateful for that, they needed to sort this out

"Tell me darlin how do ya know her?" he hated the way she went into herself, as though she was a small mouse scared of her own shadow

"She worked for Ed at his business, they got close, he use to beat me up telling me I was never like Dawn. How much she did for him, how he wished he could walk away from us but people would talk, Please Daryl don't let me go down that road again, it took me along time to realize that it wasn't my fault he beat me, He was a cruel, evil man" The tears were falling now as he took her in his arms

"Baby the woman who spoke to ya last night, that was Dawn" he felt her stiffen in his arms

"The same one who posted bail for Ed, she's helping him build a case against ya to get Sophia back" Carol cried harder, had they not sorted this, surely after him trying to kidnap Sophia they would never allow her near him

"Sweetheart don't cry come on darlin. Ya know damn well I made sure all the evidence I found on him was handed over to the authorities,. Even that he tried to take Sophia whilst ya were in hospital. He's trying to make out false allegations against me, with Dawn's help. The one thing he doesn't know is I have enough on Dawn to ensure this will never happen. That neither her or Ed will ever take Sophia from you and me" Her body was shaking so hard, calling Michonne, to him yet making sure Sophia was kept from it allegations

"Ya got a brandy Mic, think we need it" Nodding her head she nipped in, bringing the bottle and two shot glasses. Then she took Sophia inside telling the little girl she needed some special help with the icing of the cakes she had just made.

Carol watched as Sophia happily went in, oblivious to what was going on around her

"Carol drink this darlin," nudging the drink to her he was glad to see her reach for the glass. Her hands shaking so much he helped her take the first sip.

"Ya know it's all threats don't ya?" She nodded, he was right, Ed would never be able to take Sophia from her, yet when she saw him today without Daryl's protection it took her back to how she was, and now with Dawn being brought up all her fears escalated

"I'm sorry Daryl, it's all new with us, and I am so use to fighting my own battles. I forget I have someone on my side" He kissed her lips, pulling her onto his lap, holding her close

"Ya have the Dixon family on ya side darlin and that is the strongest most powerful thing anyone can ever have. Carol I love ya and Sophia, please just have faith in me. I spoke with Dawn and told her, she continues this stupid game of Ed's then I am prepared to bring all her past up, every damn thing"

"But she was with Beth last night" she continued to sip her drink as he rubbed her back

"Beth is playing one hell of a dangerous game darlin, she will lose. Now ya damn well forget about Ed ok?" she nodded her head, as she rested it on his shoulder. Her body felt drained from it all, it would take time for her to accept she had support now, protection and love. They sat there for awhile, until Rick cut through their thoughts

"Hey Daryl" looking over, he pulled Carol in closer

"Got him, Shane is just filling out the paperwork." Daryl smiled and thanked him.

"See he's locked up for coming near ya darlin. What do ya say we grab Sophia and head back, Ya look shattered and I am sure our little princess needs an early night for school tomorrow" Taking her hand he pulled her to her feet, as they went in to locate Sophia. Carol laughed when she saw her covered more in icing and decoration.

"You look like you have been having fun" Sophia smiled her whole face lit up

"Micho... mic...I was allowed to help decorate" she pointed to the cakes she had done, one for her, one for Daryl and one for her mummy

"Wow baby girl they sure look good" Daryl bent down next to her to get a proper look

"I did one for you Da...Daryl" giving him the nearest one. Deep down wishing she call him daddy, he was more her daddy than her real one was. He cuddled her, made her happy when she was sad, scared her monsters from her nightmares.

"Well sweetie this is fantastic, why don't ya see if Michonne can put them in a box and we can take them home. Mummy is very tired and ya have school tomorrow so time to head back"

"Ok" jumping up, she ran to ask Michonne as Daryl pulled some money from his wallet.

"You are good with her Daryl"

"Honey she's easy to be good with" waiting for Sophia he said goodbye to Rick and Carl who, were already stuffing themselves with the cakes. Holding his hand out he took Carol's and she took Sophia's box of cakes. Lifting Sophia in his arms, he headed towards the walkway to take his little family home.

"They make a lovely family don't they?" Michonne leaned against Rick, as they watched them head towards Daryl's apartment

"Sure do, just know that Beth has something planned just don't know what" he mumbled more to himself than her.

"She tries to split that family up and I will personally gut her myself" Michonne said before heading inside to finish the lunch orders, that her staff were taking. Rick looked up in surprise at hearing her words, though not too shocked, after all they both wanted to see their friend happy. Being with Carol and Sophia did that.


	30. Chapter 30

The week passed happily, Daryl worked late nights, leaving Carol and Sophia in the hands of Bob to use for the school run. It was late Friday evening, having put Sophia to bed, Carol grabbed a glass if wine and headed out onto the balcony. She felt lonely without his company, at least being in her own flat, she had things to do. Here all seemed to be in its place, even the cleaning was done, now that he had hired, a new cleaner. She had told Daryl she would love to do it, give her something to do, but he fobbed her off, as if she was above that position.

Sipping her wine she looked over the sea, another evening to do what she wanted, again nothing to do. Sophia had settled well in school having made some wonderful friends and their evenings were filled with conversations about her day. Just for once she would like him home, guess this was how it was meant to be, she knew how hard he worked to achieve the status and power he had, but at what cost?. Enough of this, she had to talk to him, it was driving her crazy being in the apartment for hours on end. Picking her phone up she dialled his number.

"Yeh" was his reply as he answered it. Deep in paperwork that had been left untouched whilst he looked after his girls. Truth he didn't really need to be at work, he could easily delegate, but if he stayed at home, he would have dragged Carol by her hair into the damn room. He was so frustrated, it had been almost a week since he had been inside her and his cock wanted release.

"It's me"

"Yeah I know it is" he heard her sharp intake of breath, he had been a little abrupt but hell there was only so much a man could take.

"Oh right guess you are busy I will go..." She should have never have called, regretting her actions due to the tone of his voice

"Get it out Carol ya obviously called me for a reason" pushing himself away from the desk, he placed his phone between his shoulder and ear whilst he lit a cigarette

"What time are you home Daryl?" he actually smirked at that. Made him feel love and wanted.

"Damn woman ya sound like my wife and we ain't even married"

"Well I do apologize Dixon, wouldn't want to do that" slamming the phone down on him. Daryl looked at his phone, then out the window and back to his phone. Had she just hung up on him?, no way was she getting away with that. No fucking way, moving to her name he text her

"Ya in shit woman never HANG UP ON ME" quickly tidying the paperwork, it could wait till Monday, he had a woman to sort out., and he knew just the room to do it.

Carol slammed her phone down tears threatening to fall, she only wanted some company. Hearing her phone ping she read his text. Really?, so just because she slammed the phone down on him, he was suddenly noticing her, hell it felt like she had been invisible all week. Well let him shout and stamp his feet, she was not being ignored and if slamming the phone down on him got the result she wanted, then so be it. Her stomach had butterflies as she waited for his arrival, refusing to be at his beck and call, she had placed one of his sweaters over her and sat on the balcony, with the door shut. He wanted her, he could damn well find her.

"Thought ya'd hide out here did ya?" his voice low and husky, the ride home on his bike, gave him chance to think.

"Didn't know we were playing hide and seek Dixon, next time I will try harder" his body straightened, anger pouring from him

"Cut ya crap woman, why the hell ya ring me then hang up on me?"

"Got your attention didn't it?" She hated his condescending attitude, as if no one was allowed to hang up on the almighty Daryl Dixon.

"THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT YA WANTING MA DAMN ATTENTION?. WELL YA FUCKIN GOT IT" Carol stood to her feet, walking past him into the kitchen to refill her glass.

"Don't want it if you are going to be ..." He slammed his hand down on the side

"TOUGH YA GOT IT, ACTING LIKE A KID WILL TREAT YA LIKE ONE" He was beyond caring that Sophia was in the apartment, his woman had pushed his buttons and it was time to sort her, after all he had been neglecting her and from the looks and sounds of it, she hated it. Next time he would just stay at home and sod the consequences.

" Oh come on Daryl, what's really bothering you, the fact I want your attention or the fact I hung up on you?" He came at her, pushing her into the wall his lips inches from hers

"Both" then his lips took hers, thrusting himself against her, letting her know exactly what he wanted. The kiss deepened as his hands moved under his jumper, she looked damn hot in his clothes, her long legs naked to his eye.

"Ya cover up when ya go out there, Not having anyone seeing what belongs to me woman" her core flooded at his words, how did he always do it to her. Had her angry and frustrated one minute, and aching with desire the next. Half dragging her willing body, he reached for the key to the room, yet she fought him when she saw his destination.

"No Daryl I don't..."

"Do ya think I give a fuck what ya want? Ya call me at work to get some attention well ya got it. Get the hell in there" pushing her in he locked the door, an evil grin came across his face, when he saw her stumble to the floor. Pulling his shirt off, he reached for the nearest object, holding it in his hand, he felt the weight. Yep that would do,advancing he shut out her plea's, focusing on the punishment he was about to deliver out

"STRIP YA CLOTHES OFF AND GET ON THE BED" Carol got to her feet, hands on hips and turned to him. If she was going to be punished she may as well go the whole way

"No, you want me naked Dixon do it your god damn self" God she was lippy tonight full of fire and passion.

"Ya ain't gonna like it if I do" There he had told her, he was so on edge between pissed and desire, and he fucked up leaving her alone this week. He honestly thought he was doing the right thing, that Sophia would need her mummy, as she was still settling in to the new school.

"Try me"

"I'm fuckin warning ya Carol, last chance to strip or I rip the good damn clothes of ya back" She smirked at him, a sly evil smirk, and he was planning to be gentle, taking his knife from the side, he pulled the fabric from her body and cut it away. It took seconds, to have her stood naked in front of him, how she should always be. Her eyes widened when he threw her on the bed, forcing her arms above her head he took her lips in a heated kiss, tongue thrusting inside her open mouth as he took full control of it. Feeling her body react to his, he turned her over, placing her hands in the restraints, he pulled tight. Kissing down her body along the bottom of her back, he took each leg and forced them apart, placing them in the secure cuffs. Leaning back on his knees, he admired his work, having her spread out to him. Carol tried to look over her shoulder to see what he was doing, stopped straight way by Daryl's hand around her nape forcing her head back into the pillow

"Didn't tell ya to move did I. Gonna spank that ass Carol and ya can thank me for each fucking one: Carol tensed her body, as she felt the air swoop down , the pain was bad, what the hell had he used?.

"I can't hear ya" stifling her scream into the pillow, she refused to do as he said. She wanted this, craved it, she had been left all on her own, over the week and this was just what she needed to prove he still wanted her, cared for her and loved her. The second came down harder, the red colour appearing on her backside. He enjoyed being in control, yet at the same time he hoped she would submit as he could go for hours, and her body was still not recovered to its full strength

"I said fucking thank me " his words threatening, causing goosebumps over her body. Lifting the paddle up into the air, he brought it down hard. Happy to see the redness that warmed her skin

"Thank you" Her words soft as she spoke them, but he had heard

"Good now when I reach ten ya can have a break before we continue. Remember Carol you wanted this ya wanted my attention" He continued until he reached the number, her words of thanks sending shivers down his spine. Placing the paddle down, her rubbed her reddened cheeks smirking because he had done that, she had taken her punishment like a good girl. His hands moved closer and closer to her core, Carol knew she was dripping, and that one touch from him would send her over the edge. Yet each time he got nearer he withdrew, moving her body she tried to get him to slip his finger inside her. Frustration clear when he refused, he knew what he was doing hell he had played these control games for years.

"Please" she whimpered as his fingers again came so close, before stopping

"Please what Carol?" His lips close to her ear, his warm breath causing her to shiver

"Do something make me cum" She felt like a whore begging him.

"Oh No I want ya frustrated, like ya do to me, like ya been doing to me all damn week, I didn't come home as ya needed to concentrate on recovering and Sophia. Ain't gonna make that mistake again. Ya getting fucked darlin hard, how I like it. Ya cum and I will never touch ya again" Her face turned to his, was he kidding there was no way in hell she wouldn't come. Seeing the look in his eyes, he was making a threat and he fully intended to carry it out. His tongue traced a path down her back along her spine, tasting the sweat that was building on her skin.

"Ya look good spread out like this" His mouth moving along her skin, as his fingers finally dipped inside her, causing him to smirk against her neck

"Ya fuckin soaking. I guess ya like the spanking more than ya care to admit" Moving back from her he ripped his pants down, before she had time to think he thrust in deep, his moan loud at the way her body accepted him inside, deep strokes back and forth. Each time he pushed in he went that little deeper, she was close he could feel her fighting it.

"Don't ya fuckin dare" His orgasm wasn't far off, not making love to her for the week, being pissed off with her all accumulated to this. Pushing back inside he held himself, gritting his teeth as her walls tightened around him. His hand pushing into her hair he pulled her head back his teeth biting into the skin on her neck, it would leave a mark, and he didn't care

"Come bitch fuckin come for me" He roared as he released his seed deep inside her.


	31. Chapter 31

"Yes Mr Dixon Sophia's name came up as the winner of the competition,Congratulations, so if you would like to let us know when her Birthday is , we can organize the party. She can even have her whole class if you like?" Daryl was still surprised when he received the call from the Harbour Fair, it would so make Sophia's day.

"Thank you her Birthday is next month so I will get back to you on dates . Once again thank you" placing the phone down he walked out onto the balcony, where Carol was sat sipping her coffee.

"Sophia won the competition darlin" Settling down next to her, he placed his arm around her shoulders. It had been almost two months , since she demanded his attention and not a night went by since, that he had not been home. They had done a lot as a family at weekends, and Daryl's business was becoming second to his family life.

"She what?" Carol turned and checked his face to see if he was lying

"She won that competition we entered awhile ago. She's gonna be so happy. She can invite her friends from school, as many as she wants they said. Hey may even get ya on a ride this time" he smirked at her.

"Oh no not me, told you I don't like them"

"Not even if I hold ya hand. Come on Carol ya gotta show Sophia how brave ya are"

"Ok, ok we will see" Checking her watch, it would be another hour before they collected her from school. Daryl had taken the afternoon off from work so he could take them out for dinner. It wasn't often they did anything on a school night, but he wanted to treat them, as he had a question to ask.

"Ya know I love ya?" his words caught her off guard with his question she smiled at him, wondering where this was coming from.

"Yes"

"Ya think ya ready yet to take this further? " He felt nervous, his palms sweating as he waited for her answer

"In what way? We see each other everyday, we sleep together each night"

"I wanna make it all legal Carol, we have spent more time together these last two months than most couples do in year long relationships. Carol want I'm asking is..." Licking his lips, his stomach was churning and he was damn sure he was going to be sick. Getting down in front of her, he gulped when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Marry me please" he whispered, moving her hand to touch his cheek she bit back the tears, any doubts she may have no longer there. The last few months he had proved how much he loved them both. Giving him the answer he wanted was easy.

"Yes" her mumbled reply came through, his breath left him. She had said yes, she had actually said yes. He felt like shouting it from the rooftop, this wonderful woman was going to become his wife, and Sophia his daughter. Standing up he pulled her with him, holding her tight he felt the relief run through his veins. He knew they had a tough time coming up, as Ed was going to trail the following week, and Daryl wanted the bastard to know, that his ex wife was now being loved and worshiped by another man. That the ring on her finger, would tell him she had moved on, and was happy. Reaching in his pocket, he retrieved the small box he had been carrying around for almost a month. Opening the box, he watched her face light up when she saw the white gold diamond ring. It was small and perfect just like her.

"Oh god Daryl it's beautiful" his looks transformed when he smiled at her

"And yes baby I picked it myself" slipping it on her finger he kissed the skin. He felt contented now she had said yes, he had his family now and he was happy.

* * *

"So darlin ya mummy and I are getting married" Having picked Sophia up from school they headed to the harbor to her favorite place, Michonne's cafe. She had been playing for a little while, but Daryl had wanted to share the news like an excited kid. When she came back for her drink he lifted her on to his knee holding her close

"Weally weally, Can I call you Daddy now?" Both adults looked at each other, the question they had been expecting finally reared it's head. Daryl kissed Sophia's forehead as he pushed her hair away from her face, waiting for Carol to answer them both.

"Is that what you want Sophia?" Carol asked her, she was unsure of what he wanted.

"He looks after us mummy" she replied, playing with a piece of paper on the table.

"Well it's up to Daryl sweetheart" Sophia's big blue eyes turned to him, biting her bottom lip scared of what he would say

"I would be honoured Sophia if ya want to call me that" He felt so much pride when he replied, that she wanted him to be her daddy.

"Can I get down now Daddy I want to go play again" laughingly he placed her on the floor, letting her run back on the beach

"Ya ok with that?" he needed reassurance that Carol too accepted the situation.

"You have been more of a dad to her than her own daddy so yes I'm ok with it and I think you are too." He smirked as he nodded his head, he was more than happy.

"Ya wanna sort out that party for Sophia ? I think they need an idea of the numbers"

"Oh gosh yes she will be so happy, tell you what why don't I nip down and get all the information from them" she started to rise from her seat

"Let me come with ya I'll..." putting her hand up she stopped him from getting up

"Daryl there's no need it's five minutes walk and Sophia is so happy on the beach. If I'm not back in twenty minutes send the search party" kissing him she waved at Sophia and headed towards the Harbour Fair

Locating the manager was easy and they discussed the details about the Sophia's party. Placing the documentation in her bag, she turned and ran into Beth. Dropping her bag in the process, she felt like a clumsy kid, this young woman must wonder what on earth Daryl saw in her.

"Let me help you" bending down Beth helped Carol place her items in her bag, adding one extra from her pocket.

"Oh what a lovely ring. Did he finally ask you? I do hope you and Daryl are happy" She grabbed Carol's hand to look at the ring closer, smirking to herself, once Daryl found out what was in Carol's bag their engagement would be off. It was sheer fluke she had bumped into Carol at the theme park, she had come to meet a friend after work. Beth had been carrying the rose in her pocket just hoping and praying for the right moment and here it was handed to her on a plate.

"Erm yes we will thank you" Carol pulled her hand back, not convinced in anyway that the younger woman meant what she said. A cold shiver went down her back as she exited the reception area, she was sure that Beth was burning holes in her back. She rushed back to the cafe glad to see her food order just arriving. Sophia was already at the table eating, rubbing her hair with affection she slid into her seat.

"Get it sorted?" Daryl looked over thinking to himself how lucky he was to have this woman in his life

"Sure did. Bumped into Beth too, she actually congratulated me on my engagement" Daryl wasn't fooled for a minute that the younger woman was happy for him. She wanted to be in Carol's place, but her time had been and gone.

"Be careful of her darlin don't trust her" Carol nodded as she tucked into her dinner, she would be extra careful when it came to a certain Beth Greene

* * *

The trail was approaching, Daryl knew how sacred Carol felt regarding seeing Ed again, but he also knew her reasons for wanting to be there. They had dropped Sophia at school and Bob was now driving them into the city to the court house. Daryl hoped it would be quick and simple, that all Ed was trying for would be thrown out of court. Carol and Sophia no longer needed Ed in their lives, and as hard as he could imagine it would be for the man. Daryl had taken his place and had no intention of allowing the man any rights when it came to Sophia. He knew Ed's lawyer thought he had some solid evidence on Daryl and Carol being unfit as parents to Sophia., yet the Dixon's lawyer was the best in their field. Anything they thought they had would be ripped to shreds once Ed was on the stand. Carol had chosen to testify against Ed, confirming how he treated her and how scared she felt when his attention turned to Sophia. It would be a long few days and they choose to stay in the city. Sophia would be with his brother's family so he knew she would be ok., they were trying to keep her routine as normal as possible.

"What if he wins Daryl? How do I ..." Daryl pulled her into his arms they had this conversation numerous of times, and each time resulting in him pacifying her.

"He won't baby, ya settled now with me, Sophia will not want for anything. Ed is not capable of providing her with a loving home life and the fact he as already tried to kidnap her goes against him. Please darlin don't let this eat ya up, he is poison and needs to be taken down"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n The courtroom, is how I wanted it to go, so we can continue the story x**

Booking them into the hotel, he checked his watch they had around an hour or so to play with before they needed to leave. He could see Carol biting her lip, how he wanted to take that lip and bite on it himself. She looked scared, and he hated seeing her like this.

"Shall we go grab a coffee or do ya want to get settled in the room?" Carol almost didn't hear him her thoughts taken up with facing Ed again after him locating her at the harbour. She was so afraid of what he would bring up, or rather make up.

"Carol?" Daryl approached her, placing his arm around her shoulder, feeling her body jump in response

"Fuck this Carol ya ain't going. I don't care if they want ya to testify ya scared and I ain't letting ya go through this hell" He pulled his phone from his pocket, needing to call their lawyer see if they could get her out of it.

"No Daryl, please I have to do this, I have to face him" He nodded, not convinced at all that this was the right thing. Somewhere deep in his gut he knew shit was going to hit the fan.

"Ok, but ya need to calm the fuck down darlin. They see ya like this and they gonna think ya ain't fit. Ya need to get ya thoughts together. Lets go up to the room and we can have a drink before we get to court" She nodded as he guided them to the lift. Bob had gone to park the car, and would be bringing their bags.

Entering the large penthouse suite, he threw the room key to the side, pulling Carol into his warmth. All he did was hold her, telling her how much he loved her, and once the trial was over she could look at setting a date. At least that cheered her up, she felt a little stronger knowing he was there supporting her through it all.

"I'm going to freshen up" She moved from his arms, heading towards the bathroom. Daryl watched her go, wishing he could ease her pain, her worry. Hearing the door he opened it up glad to see Bob with their luggage.

"Mr Dixon. Miss Stan's was downstairs, she would like to see you both at the courthouse in around twenty minutes"

"Ok thanks, Bob can ya bring the car to the front whilst I sort Carol" he placed the bags next to the bed and took her bag to the bathroom

"Darlin we gotta head out the lawyer wants to see us both earlier" He was surprised the door was locked to him, but could understand she needed time

"Ok give me a minute, can you find my perfume it's in my bag" Carol heard him reply, she felt so sick, she knew it was not just to do with the court case. She had taken a pregnancy test the day before, and was so pleased to find she was expecting their child. She was hoping to surprise Daryl after the court case, maybe she should have done it before they headed to the city. She was nervous about his reaction, but knew he would make a wonderful daddy he was so good with Sophia. She knew she would tell him tonight.

Daryl rummaged through her bag, locating the perfume bottle near the bottom, as he pulled it out, his hand caught on something sharp. Pulling it out his whole body shook, what the hell was his rose doing in her bag?. She knew how much it meant to him, what it represented, why on earth would she take it?. Did he not provided her with enough, was he not treating her right. His thoughts ran through his head, pocketing it quickly, when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking at her, he wanted to rage at her, scream and shout his anger. Yet he couldn't, he would bide his time see how today went and then confront her. His stomach churned, did she really love him or had she been playing him along?.

* * *

"So Carol, as you know Ed will be using all he can against you both today. I'm not too worried about the case, however what does concern me is these escalating debts you have against you. Ed has put forward that you are using Mr Dixon to pay your way, that you do not love him and the fact is you saw him a few weeks ago" Daryl looked at Carol, then at their lawyer, where on earth had this all come from?. His hand went into his pocket, could that explain why she had taken it. Was she hoping to pay her debts off when she traded in his precious rose?. Had he not explained to her when they first met what it meant to him?.

"I...he...I" Carol was at a loss for words, she had no idea where the alleged debts came from, all she could think was Ed had persuaded someone to be her. She had never been in debt in her life, and now this was coming at her

"What Carol?" she looked at Daryl, shocked at hearing the coldness in his voice

"I have never been in debt in my life, these debts are not mine, I owe nothing, God Daryl you know how much I love you, I would never use you in that way. He is manipulating us in his sick games. I have no idea Miss what this are for and I saw Ed a few weeks back when he approached me in the park whilst I was with Daryl and Sophia. The police know this, so why is he lying?"

"I don't know Carol, however I can get rid of these debts they are really nothing to do with the trial, but I did think you needed to be made aware of how low Ed is prepared to go, to get what he wants. He will be facing some time in jail for coming near you, but that may only be a few months at the most, what he wants is to hurt you both and they only way to do that is through Sophia"

"But he tried to Kidnap Sophia surely that goes against him?" Daryl had to speak, he was getting more and more frustrated with this.

"Mr Dixon, he only tried he didn't do it. So to be honest and I hate to say this, we may only get him on breaking his terms of being near Carol"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Daryl roared, this was unbelievable, how could that weasel wriggle out of all that he had done.

"Daryl you need to calm down this isn't good for Carol. If the court sees you like this they could sway towards Ed. You need to calm down and think about this. I am just as annoyed about all this, and I have no idea how the hell he has managed to pull this off, but he has" His lawyer tried to calm him.

"Beth and Dawn are my bet, they would have paid for his lawyer and the lies. I just know it" he was not happy one bit, and should be see those two he would kill them with his bare hands

"We have no proof Daryl, but I will say both Beth and Dawn are in the courtroom today claiming they are supporting Ed" Daryl slammed his hand down on the desk

"I'm gonna fucking kill those bitches" storming from the room, leaving two shocked women in his wake.

"He's not helping losing it like this" Carol looked at the Dixon's lawyer, what had she expected when she had just told them what she had

"Did you expect anything less?" Carol stood up on shaky feet

"No, and I didn't want to have to tell you both. We will not allow Ed near Sophia, Carol, I will throw everything I can at the judge. I even have the police files that cover all the times you were sent to hospital through his fists. Even the one where he broke Sophia's arm, I have it all Carol. So don't worry we will win"

"I just hope your right, he wants to protect us so much"

"I know he does and that could be his downfall if he doesn't get his anger under control" Standing up she guided Carol out of the room, showing where she could freshen up, whilst she located Daryl.

Pacing back and forth outside the court house did nothing to calm his temper. The second cigarette he lit still didn't calm his nerves. His head was fucked, with all that had been said. He had thought this was a simple case, of testifying against him, locking him up and heading home. Now it seemed that it was deeper than he thought. Taking the rose from his pocket, he knew he would have to confront her on it. He was now beginning to realize she must had taken it to pay the debts, yet she said she knew nothing about them. Why had she not come to him?, he would have paid them off in a flash, but then if she didn't know about them she wouldn't ask. So why did she have his rose?. What was she planning on doing with it?. He was so confused, and it didn't help that Beth and Dawn were now involved. That was another thing that was bugging him why on earth was Beth involved?. Dawn he could understand, but Beth that was another mystery. Why the hell could life not be damn simple. A small hand touched his shoulder and he turned ready to punch

"Fuck Carol ya almost got knocked out" She had seen him raise his fist, but he didn't scare her.

"They need us in Daryl." he nodded at her before putting his cigarette out, well here goes nothing. Following closely behind her, he kept his hands to himself, for some reason he didn't want to touch her. Not until he had the answers to his questions.

* * *

The proceedings went on for almost three hours, back and forth accusations and threats mainly from Ed. Daryl sat next to Carol not once touching her, she could feel his coldness, and put her head down, she felt lost and alone and very scared. The judge had heard enough, he could see it was a simple case of an ex husband trying to abuse his power over his ex wife. He was not letting this go on, enough was enough.

"I have come to the conclusion that Sophia would be better with both her mother and Mr Dixon. I can see no reason why Ed should be allowed near the child. Not only have you hurt her, you also tried to kidnap her. As for all this so called information. you have about your ex wife, I have taken the liability to have one of my staff look into this alleged debt and I will be doing you for fraud to Mr Peletier. I will sentence you to five years from today. It may not seem enough after what you have put Carol and Sophia through but I think it will give you time to rethink all you have done"

Carol almost collapsed in relief, it was over. There was nothing Ed could do, yet the looks he was throwing her, almost screamed watch your back. She saw the way both Beth and Dawn looked at her, and she knew she was not free from it all yet. Reaching for Daryl's hand she was shocked when he ignored her and followed her from the court room. It had all processed so fast, she honestly couldn't believe it was over. Thanking the lawyer, she rubbed her hands up her arms, feeling chilled. Daryl shook his lawyers hand, then walked towards the exit, expecting Carol to follow him. His hand was in his pocket, he would get her back to the hotel, then all bets were off.

"Daryl are you ok?" her hand touched his arm as they waited for Bob. Moving from her he lit a cigarette

"Ya why wouldn't I be, ya got what ya wanted didn't ya" Carol felt confused at his harshness

"Have I done something wrong?" she was worried now, he was always so loving had it been a show for Ed? Was he going to throw Sophia and her out of his life now things were sorted. Oh god what if he was, where would they go? Her hand ghosted over her stomach, and what about his child?

"Why do ya think ya have Carol? Ya got anything ya want to tell me?" Her brow creased, how had he found out. She had hidden the test, had he found it?. No he would have confronted her by now.

"I...erm... I was going to tell you when we got back to the hotel"

"Were ya really? Well lucky for ya Bob is here now, get in the fuckin car" Hurt at his words, she stumbled in, what on earth was wrong with him?.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N Thank you so much for the wonderful support on this story x**

Carol kept to her side of the car, her body numb, she could feel herself shutting down and all she wanted to do was get home and hug Sophia. She knew Daryl had them booked for three days stay as they thought the trial would last that long. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought it would be over in hours.

"Daryl..." his eyes turned to her, his anger clear. Moving back in her seat, she couldn't help thinking she should have told him

"What?" his tone was enough to frighten most people, but not her. She needed to get it out. Tell him he was going to be a daddy.

"I'm Pregnant" Daryl felt the air rush from him, what the hell had she just said.?. No way could she be pregnant, he had made sure he... no he hadn't most times when he took her he was out of control, craving her body. Condoms and protection never got a look in. Fuck this changed the whole game, he had planned on hurting the cold hearted bitch. Now he would have to rethink his strategy.

"Did you hear me?" Carol hated the silence that followed her statement, his reaction nothing to what she had wanted, needed and craved.

"Yeah I fuckin heard ya ain't deaf" His thoughts were running through his head, he knew the baby was his no doubt about that. Problem now was what he was going to do about it?. If he wasn't so pissed at her, he would have wrapped her in his arms and tell her how happy he was. Him Daryl Dixon was going to be a daddy and it scared the shit out of him. Sophia was his daughter as far as he was concerned, but he had never seen her born, held her when she was small. Hear her first words, watch her take her first steps. Carol was now giving him the one thing he never thought he would ever get, his own family, but at what price?. Her betrayal cut him to the core, as far as he was concerned she was a thief, a dirty disgusting thief, who needed to pay.

"Here we are Mr Dixon. Will you be needing my services tonight?" Bob's voice came through his hazy thoughts.

"No Bob thank you, in fact take the car home with you." Exiting the car, he headed into the hotel, ignoring Carol as he went.

"What's wrong with him Bob?" Carol's words spoken so softly he almost did not hear them. He knew something was wrong with Daryl, he had never seen his boss so angry.

"I don't know Carol, you may be best going after him" Helping her from the car he nudged her in the right direction, confused as to what was happening.

"I guess" her head hung low as she walked through the reception, not seeing him she continued into the lift. Pressing the button, she put her head back against the mirror, her stomach churning, with all that had happened in the last few hours, all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. The lift door opened and she exited towards the penthouse, the door having been left open for her. Head held high she walked in, her hand placed protectively on her stomach. Daryl was sat on the bar stool, pouring himself a whiskey. Downing it one, he felt her come closer, he poured himself another, more to steady his hand. Why was he shaking?. It was Carol who had stolen not him.

"Daryl are you ok? I mean I know it wasn't what we planned and it shocked me as much as you but..." Daryl took his Cherokee rose from his pocket.

"Ya wanna tell me where the fuck ya got this woman? Don't I provide ya with enough money , why ya got to steal this?" throwing the rose at her, why had she done this. All she had to do was ask should she need anything. Carol was shocked where on earth had he gotten that from, as far as she knew that was back in his apartment safely preserved in his cabinet.

"I...Daryl, you don't think I would ever..." Her words stopping as he came off the stool and advanced towards her, his finger pointed in her face

"YA A DAMN BITCH, THOUGHT YA WERE FUCKING DIFFERENT" She moved further back, frightened of his rage, yeah he had lost it once or twice but this was different. This involved something that was personal to him and he was livid

"Please I never" his hand raised up, without thought he lashed out, punching the wall next to her head.. Carol let out a gasp, her breathing deep, as she tried to tell herself he wouldn't hurt them, he wouldn't hurt them, The mantra in her head keeping her grounded.

"YA FUCKIN LIAR IT WAS IN YOUR BAG! YA BAG CAROL, YA SAYING IT FUCKIN WALKED IN THERE?" She crouched down, not wanting to feel anymore pain, he was so out of control, she feared not just for herself but for their baby too.

"Please Daryl I..." His hand came around her throat, dragging her to her feet. His teeth gritted, his hand squeezing harder, cutting her air off.

"I despise ya, for what ya did. I will call Bob to pick ya up, take yourself back to the apartment and clear ya shit out. We are over" Her tears fell, as she stood there trembling, her legs giving way, when he released her from his hold. Falling to the floor, she sobbed, her hands protecting her unborn baby.

Through her tears, she saw him move across the room, grabbing his jacket he reached for the door

"I'll make sure Sophia is provided even though she ain't my kid" She knew he was serious and this wasn't some nightmare she was going to wake up from. He had always classed Sophia as his, but now after all this, it looked like she too was being thrown to the side, like yesterday's rubbish.

"What about the baby Daryl?" her words rushed as she struggled to get them out, her heart breaking

"That's the least of ya problems Carol. When I am ready to discuss it I will, I want ya outta of my apartment, and don't bother trying to suck up to Merle and Andrea they won't want anything to do with ya."

"But where will we go? Please you can't put us out Daryl. Sophia loves you so much" Pulling her to her feet he slammed her into the wall

"Ya should have thought about that before ya pulled this shit" dropping her he stormed out of the room. The sound of the door slamming behind him broke her, after everything that had happened this was too much. Curling up in a ball she sobbed for what she had lost, through no fault of her own.

It felt like she had been lying there for hours, but a glance at her watch confirmed that ten minutes had passed. Forcing her numb body to respond, she finally got to her feet. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she found her bag, taking her phone out, she called Andrea, she was the only one she could turn to, she just hoped and prayed she got to speak to her before Daryl did.

* * *

He had no idea where he was heading, he didn't care, she had torn his fuckin heart out, and it hurt. His past sure was biting his ass now, he kinda of understood how his ex's felt when he walked away from them, or cheated on them. He had no idea how far he had walked, looking around he saw a small bar, slipping in, he pushed through the crowd to the bar, Ordering a beer he located a seat, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket, he pushed one out, lighting it he sucked in some much needed nicotine. Taking the rose from his pocket, he rubbed it between his fingers. There was a niggling thought at the back of his head, why would she steal it?. He almost believed her with her reaction when he questioned her. No, it was in her bag, and only she went in it, until today. Placing it back in his inside pocket, he drank his beer and order another. Unknown to him his every move was being watched.

* * *

"Hello" the phone rang for a few seconds if that before Andrea picked up

"Annnnddre..." Andra... Her sobs were making it difficult to speak, her body was now in shock, she was shaking so much.

"Carol honey is that you? Calm down sweetie, where's Daryl put him on?" her friend was in pain, Andrea could hear it .

"He...He...Oh god Andrea he left me"

"Oh honey, not Daryl he wouldn't do that' Have you had a fight?" Carol managed to get her shaking under control, after wrapping one of his jumpers around her

"He... Andrea he found his Cherokee rose in my bag. I don't know how it got there. I... he . He finished with me. I don't know what to do"

"Are you at the hotel honey?" Andrea felt so bad for her, she knew Carol wasn't capable of taking anything from Daryl. She loved him and cared for him, this smelt like one hell of a set up

"Yes, He stormed out and I... Andrea he doesn't want anything to do with me, Sophia or the baby"

"Calm down Carol ok love getting upset is not good for...Did you say baby? "

"I told him in the car, he doesn't want to know. I..." Andrea had heard enough, moving the phone from her ear she bellowed for her husband

MERLE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" Carol even moved the phone at her end, her shout was that loud

"What's wrong darlin ya have to yell like that?" Merle had been sorting out Sophia's bed.

"You're damn brother is an ass hole Merle Dixon. I got Carol sobbing her heart out on the end of this phone, Thanks to him, did you know she was pregnant? I'm gonna kill him when I see him next" Merle looked at her as if she was talking in riddles. Carol upset? Hell had the court case gone badly for her?. And did she say the woman was pregnant?

"Honey give me the phone" Andrea handed it as she went to check on Amy mumbling under her breath all the things she would do to Daryl when she got hold of him.

"Carol, darlin it's Merle. Come on darlin calm down yeah, can't be good for the baby" Carol felt his calming voice, sooth her fears.

"Merle he walked out on me. He found his rose in my bag. I swear Merle I never took it I wouldn't oh god Merle I think we are over'

"Honey, ya sit ya ass down, get yourself a warm drink. I'm on my way to get ya. And congratulations darlin another Dixon to welcome into the family" Putting the phone down after reassuring her he would be with her within the next few hours.

* * *

"What the fuck ya playing at Daryl?" Merle didn't give him time to answer before he lay into him

"She's sobbing her fuckin heart out lil bro, ain't good for her or the baby. Don't ya think she has been through enough today? Or ya trying to see how far ya can push before she breaks. Hell man I thought ya loved her"

"Ya fucking finished?" Daryl was pissed, she had called Merle, and now she had his damn family against him. He was the victim, not her, him!.

"No I ain't boy, what the hell happened? Did Ed..."

"Fuck Ed she stole the Cherokee rose Merle, The one our ma picked us the day before she died. Ya know how much that means to me. And she fucking stole it, found it in her bag..."

"Hold it right there boy, ya know damn well Carol ain't a thief, she would never do anything to hurt ya. Hell man think about it. I'm heading into town now gonna pick her up and bring her here. Ain't having ya throwing her to the curb, because of lies" Merle knew Carol would never have touched it, But who would have? Casting his mind back he tried to think hard. His grin wide across his face, when the light went on in his head. Only other person been in Daryl's apartment was Beth it had to be her.

"Don't care ya get her and keep her the hell away from me. Don't want anything to do with her"

"Ya gonna regret it boy. That's ya baby she's carrying. Ya ring she wears, and ya heart she owns"

"Ya well she taught me a good lesson. Never allow any woman close to ya." slamming the phone shut, he ordered another beer, he was gonna get blind drunk, let the alcohol numb his brain, his body and his heart.

* * *

Beth had seen him come in, grateful for the darkness of the pub, she sat and watched him tell Merle all about Carol's betrayal. It had worked quicker than she had hoped, she honestly thought he would trust in Carol of all people, try and find out how it got there. Instead he had thrown away all that was good in his life. Time to move in for the kill,.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. x**

Pushing her against the wall his hands gripping her hair, whilst his mouth devoured hers. He didn't care that she couldn't breath, his tongue thrust in deep when she gasped for what little air he allowed.

Deep down he knew it wasn't right, but she had pushed him all night. He had been drunk when she sat on the empty stool next to him. Ordering another beer, he had looked her up and down, his vision blurry but he knew damn well who it was, who was near. Her perfume was a give away, and then her soft words as she order a drink from the bar man. Pushing her harder into the wall, he wondered for a moment how he gone from telling her to take a hike, to almost fucking her against the wall. Granted he had yet to undo his pants, but he was as hard as hell and his cock wanted to bury itself in her warmth, to forget about all that had happened.

Her hands went to his belt, freeing him from his restraints. Small hands ran up and down him, his moan loud even to his ears. His head fell back when she fell to her knees and took him in her mouth, hands pulling her hair harder, tighter.

"Fuck Beth" His brain trying to catch up with what was happening, as her tongue swirled around his tip. What was he doing? he shouldn't have his dick in Beth's mouth, he should be trying to sort things out with Carol. Hell that could wait he was in heaven, she knew exactly what to do to make him come hard. His knees almost giving way as he shot his load down her throat, smirking when she licked her lips making sure every last drop was swallowed. His finger moved down her cheek, as he got his body under control. Looking around at his surroundings he was disgusted, he had not even found any privacy, he had her on her knees in the alley at the back of the bar. Is this what it had come to? Reality was kicking in, his vision blurred with the drink. The coolness of the air making him feel worse. Staggering as he tried to pull his pants up, ashamed with himself, that he had let her suck him off, to drunk to stop her.

"Get the fuck out of my sight" he pushed her away from him, when she touched him.

"You weren't saying that a moment ago Daryl when you came in my mouth. I wonder what your precious Carol will think when she finds out. You went straight from her arms into mine" Daryl wanted to hit her, his fists clenched as he tried to breath through his anger. His head was spinning what the hell had he drank or rather how much? He lost count after the third or fourth bottle.

"She ain't gonna know shit Beth" his words becoming louder. Routing around he found his phone and called for Bob. As Beth just watched him arms folded and a smile on her face. Finishing his call he pushed her into the wall.

"Ya stay the fuck away from me" Turning he headed towards the bar

"She won't want to have anything to do with you Dixon by the time I've filled her in on what happened tonight" He flinched, at her threat. His hands going through his hair, reaching to his neck where he felt the breeze tingle. Pulling his hand back he saw blood, the little bitch had bitten him. No one marked him but Carol, storming back to her he pulled her head back hurting her as he did

"Ya wanna play sweetheart?" He sneered, seeing the smirk come across her face. He had treated her worse than this, when she disobeyed him. In the past he could pull back, tonight he had no intention of doing that, he would let go and be himself.

"Of course" she replied sweetly, she had him where she wanted. Or so she thought

"Ya ready for what I will do. Ya ready to have my hate and disgust aimed all at Ya?"

"Yes" her words a whisper, as her body came alive at what she could envision happening

Hearing the sound of Bob approached he threw Beth towards the car

"Get the fuck in and shut ya damn mouth" The force of his strength causing her stumble over her feet, as she entered the car. Looking at him in the darkness of the car, she had never seen him this angry. Shivering at what he would do to her, she wondered if she had done the right thing?. Was she ready to handle that side of him, the one he occasionally allowed out. Daryl let his head fall back on the seat, his eyes closed. He was rock hard, his thoughts filled with Carol, how he would take her back and make her life hell for stealing from him, first he would take his aggression and passion out on the bitch sat next to him. He always thought better after he fucked.

* * *

"Come on honey get this down ya" Merle rubbed Carol's hands, trying to warm her up, luckily when he had brought her back to the house, Andrea had settled Sophia to sleep. There was no need for the little one to hear or see what was going on.

"I...he...I" Merle pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead

"Sweetheart we know ya didn't take it, and once he sees sense he will do too. Ya going make yourself sick honey if ya don't calm down" Merle wanted to rip Daryl a new ass hole for what he was putting Carol through. He was livid that Bob had confirmed that Daryl had finally made it home with Beth in tow. Carol would never forgive the man for that, in fact the more he thought about it, the more pissed off he got.

"I thought we would be celebrating tonight and hhheee would bbbbeee happy Merle stroked her hair, his brother had a lot to answer for.

"Ya will be darlin when he has calmed down "

"I don't care anymore Merle we are over. If he thinks for one minute that I will go willingly back to him after what he called me. What he did? Never. I love him so much Merle but he's damaged and I can't allow him near us" Merle understood her reasons, he had seen the mark Daryl had left on her throat from squeezing it, if Daryl had been there, when he picked Carol up, he would have killed him with his bare hands, the man was no different from Ed. Merle was ashamed to call him his brother.

* * *

Daryl had sobered up somewhat when they fell through the door of his apartment. Beth had never seen his room, so when he pushed her in, her eyes went wide. Fear clear on her face. He had quickly tied her against the wall stripping her naked as he tightened the rope around her wrists. Her back to him, he ran his hand down the smoothness before reaching for the riding crop.

"Ya make damn sure ya want this darlin cos when I bring this down on ya body there ain't no stopping" Beth shook at his words, she was in a haze between fear and desire. Her eyes had not strayed from the crop he had in his hand. Never had he gone this far, and she wondered if he had done this to Carol?.

" I... " His face came closer, his nose almost touching hers.

"Ya make me sick woman, ya nothing to me but a quick hard fuck. Ya ain't ever and will never have my heart. But I can promise ya a mind blowing orgasm" he saw her reaction and licked his lips, fingers travelling down her stomach, around her navel and lower

"Bet ya fuckin wet for me ain't ya?" slipping a finger in deep, he could feel her juices coating it

"Please Daryl I..." He placed the crop down on the side, and started to undo her cuffs

"Not a cat in hell chance will ya have me. Get the fuck outta my apartment and leave me the hell alone" he sneered in her ear, why had he even allowed it to get this far?. He was so fucked up in the head, what was he thinking bringing her of all people back here. He hadn't been thinking with his head that was for sure. He was drunk, angry and frustrated, wanting something to take it all away. In the past Beth, would have been his way of releasing his pent up feelings. Looking at her cowering in front of him, he picked her clothes up handing them to her, he left the room.

Beth dressed quickly, trying to ignore what was on the walls in the room, she had no idea what the stuff was used for, but she could imagine it inflicted pain. She would leave for now, but she would be back, no way was she allowing Daryl to slip from her fingers again he was hers, and she was keeping him. If this was what he was about, what he needed to let go completely she guess she could learn to accept it. Closing the door behind her, she checked to see where he was, he was passed out half naked on his bed, a photo of Carol and Sophia clutched in his hand. Brushing his hair from his face she kissed him, she wanted to rip the photo from his grasp, but he held it tight.

In time she would take over where Carol had been, she would have his love, most importantly she would have his heart.

* * *

"I need to see him Merle, let him know it wasn't me who took it" Merle had been sat with her for almost two hours as she cried, screamed, threw things. Andrea came in once or twice to hug her, telling her they were there for her and never thought for a moment she would take anything from Daryl.

"Ya can see him in the morning darlin let's get ya settled to bed"

"NO! She stamped her foot down like a child having a tantrum

"Come on Carol it's late and he will be asleep with Be..." Shit why the hell had he mentioned that, oh god please let her miss what he said. Seeing her face go pale, he could kick himself hard in the nuts. He never meant to say anything he was tired wasn't thinking.

"Did you just say Beth?" damn how could he get out of this?

"No love I ain't thinking straight I..."

"Merle, please this is me, don't lie. Don't you think I have gone through enough today with lies and accusations. You of all people I trust, please do not lie to me" He ran his hand over his head, wishing that Andrea was still awake she could deal with this better than he. He felt the tug at his heart strings when the tears fell down her cheeks

"Darlin, shit I don't know what to say. All I know is Bob told me he got home safe, he was drunk and staggering. Beth was with him. I am so so sorry" It scared him when she got to her feet, wiped her tears and headed out to the hall, the silence deafening. He could kill Daryl then himself for hurting her like they had. Watching her walk up the stairs she headed into the spare room closing the door quietly. He knew a broken woman when he saw it, he just hoped to god that they could get through this, all of them.


	35. Chapter 35

"I AIN'T ASKING AGAIN WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" They had been at this for almost an hour, back and to, the same question being asked the same reply spoken.

"Ya shout at me one more time and so help me god I will punch ya out." He could understand his brother's anger, and he wasn't going to do anything to help him.

"Well tell me the answer" Daryl was frustrated and another item went flying into the wall.

"I did, I don't know"

"Merle please bro I'm begging, where is my family?"

"Ya can plead, all ya damn well like, lil bro I have no idea where they are. I have been telling ya this for the last two weeks Daryl. If ya ain't got anything else to say then stop calling me" Merle was glad in a way he didn't know where they were, as he would have felt bad for lying to him. Yes his brother had handled the whole situation badly, but he could tell the boy was missing them

"I gotta find her Merle" Now they were finally getting somewhere

"And why would that be Daryl. Do ya wanna hurt her some more, do ya think she needs to go through more hell from the Dixon men?" Daryl's interest peaked, what had Merle done? Carol thought the sun shone out of his brothers backside, no way could he have hurt her.

" The Dixon's? thought it was just me that fucked it up" He heard Merle take a deep breath, and knew the reply that he was about to say,wasn't one he was going to like

"I kindatoldher you went homewith Beth" Daryl couldn't make out what he was saying, but he knew Merle's trick, he thought if he said it real quick he wouldn't need to say it again.

"I got some of it, Home, Beth. Oh fuck Merle tell me ya didn't tell..."

"Sorry" was all he could think to say, Carol aware of Beth being near his brother was another damn nail in his coffin

" SORRY, SORRY YA FUCKING BASTARD"

"Hey it wasn't me that accused her of stealing. I mean come on bro there is no way she would have"

"Ya know what fuck you Merle" the sound of a loud bang and silence from the phone confirmed to Merle that Daryl had launched another phone across the room. Smirking he hung up, what was that the eighth or ninth phone?, he had broke over the last two weeks

"He still asking about her?" Andrea came in at the tail end of the conversation holding Amy to her, placing her bag on the counter.

"Yep, He wants them back" Andrea laughed at the comment

"Oh bless him, he actually is deluded in his thinking, as if ,she will have him back?" routing through her bag she found her phone, and keys

"I think he means it Andrea"

"Yeah sure he does, he's just pissed because he can't upset her. For the first time a woman he hurt and upset is not crawling back on her knees to beg forgiveness from the almighty Daryl Dixon" settling Amy in her high chair she went to sort out some milk for her

"Carol is stronger than that and ya know it darlin. If he has any chance of her even speaking to him. He would have to crawl through burning hot coals naked I should imagine" Andrea looked at him her eyebrow raised

"Oh it will take a lot more than that Merle Dixon and you know it. I almost feel sorry for him, he finally understands what it is like to loose something he loves" Merle came up to her hugging her tight

"Rips ya in half when that happens. So you been to see her? Are they ok? Has she enough food. Money, clothes?" He was worse than a mother hen caring for their young.

"She's getting there, eating at last, Sophia cries for him, to be honest so does Carol, though she hides it better" Andrea gave Amy her drink, as Merle helped, both in thought about what to do to help Daryl.

* * *

"Mummy why does Daddy hate me?" Carol's throat closed up as tears threatened to fall, trying to think of a reply for her daughter. Lifting her on to her knee, she played with her hair

"He doesn't hate you darling, he loves you very much. He..." Sophia shook her head. Tears falling

"NO HE DOESN"T" she screamed at her mummy, wondering why they were living in the small cabin on the edge of the woods?. No one had told her why they moved or where Daryl was, she was hurt and afraid, she had nightmares that her real daddy escaped from jail and found them. She cried herself to sleep each night, wondering what had she done that was so bad, that made him hate her

"Please sweetheart. He does love you, I bet tomorrow he will be at your birthday party" Carol was glad when she attempted a smile through her tears

"Do you really think so?" Carol nodded, hoping that he would not let her down, they may not be speaking but it didn't mean he couldn't be there for her birthday. Calming her down, she held her in her arms as she made tea, Sophia doing her best to help too. She collapsed on her bed a few hours later, after settling Sophia with her special doll and teddy Daryl had brought her a while back. Reaching for her phone, she played around with it, wondering what to say to him, it had been two weeks of silence from her end. He had text, called, threatened, accused, it had gone on for weeks. The numbers changing, which told her he was still annoyed, she could say without a doubt he had thrown the phones and smashed them, because he wasn't getting the answers he wanted, the attention he needed. Taking a deep breath she text him, it was for Sophia and not her, so she didn't feel she had to justify her reason for not contacting him sooner.

* * *

Daryl was half asleep at his desk, after throwing Beth out and ranting and raving at Merle or Andrea depending on who answered their phone. He had not been back to his apartment for almost two weeks choosing to throw himself in to his work, and sleep at the office. He had nightmares most nights, some old that included his daddy attacking Carol and Sophia and him unable to do anything. Others were of her losing the baby and being all alone with Sophia scared and lonely. The longer he was away from her, the worse the dreams were. The sound of his phone jerked him awake, reaching for it, he saw her name come across the screen. With shaky hands he opened the text

"Sophia's birthday tomorrow at the Harbour Fair 10-00am all day she would like you to be there"

How he wanted to write back do you want me there? But thought better to leave it, part of him wanted to ask if she still loved him. Was she, Sophia and the baby ok? Was she eating well. The list went on, but he knew she would never reply to his questions, and that was his fault and his fault only.

"Yes" was all he sent back, he was numb, cold and lonely. Through his choice, once Beth had told others he was no longer with Carol and she was, his phone never stopped ringing or texts being sent. No matter how many times he changed his number, they still managed to get hold of him, offering dates, nights anything. The old Daryl would have snapped them up, sleeping with a different woman each night, but the Daryl sat in his office late at night, was no longer that man. He had seen Beth a few times since he told her to get out, but it was in passing nothing more. She knew to keep her distance, he had no idea she was planning to try again to get him back. Daryl looked at his phone wishing she would reply, say anything, three hours passed and he finally accepted she wasn't going to reply. Head in his hands he stared out over the harbour, remembering how they use to go to Michonne's, Sophia playing on the beach. He and Carol smiling, laughing and happy. He grimaced when he thought about the day he went into Michonne's without his little family. The woman scared him shit less when she came out with a big machete, telling him if he didn't plead, beg, grovel and apologize to Carol to get her back. She was using the machete to gut Beth, and it didn't help when the woman walked past the cafe at that time and Michonne went for her. He could still hear Beth's shrieks when she had hold of her. He wondered how far she would have gone if Rick hadn't pulled her back. The look in her eyes that day sacred him, more so when he realized she would have done what she said without a second thought to it. Beth must have felt the same way, as the minute Michonne released her, she ran like the devil was after her. He hadn't been back to the cafe since, he wasn't welcome. Rick did confirm that Carol and Sophia popped in, and that she was doing well. Slamming his hands on the desk, it wasn't right that he had to find out second hand how his family was.

"Ya own stupid fault dick head" he said. Heading towards his make do bed on the sofa he tried to get some sleep, wondering what he could do to get his family back.

* * *

"Happy Birthday sweetie" Sophia woke up with a smile on her face, when her mummy gave her a balloon and the largest teddy she had ever seen.

"I'm 5 mummy" she said jumping up out of bed and hugging her

"I know darling and you are so grown up. Shall we go see what gifts you have?" Sophia nodded as she put her warm fleece gown on and headed into the open spaced room. The fire was glowing making the cabin look warm and homely. On the table sat lots of gifts as well as Sophia's birthday breakfast of chocolate pancakes and hot chocolate. Smiling she went to eat and open her gifts, there were so many lovely ones from games to clothes. Merle and Andrea had spoiled her too, but Carol had yet to give her their gift, she couldn't wait for Sophia's reaction. The little girl opened her gifts from Carol, which was arts and crafts to make with the shells she had been collecting, as well as new clothes, boots, and skating boots, as she had recently started going skating at the local rink with a few of the others from school. The mum's spent more time falling then the children, Carol had made some good friends. Finishing her breakfast she reached for the last of Carol's gifts, and opened it, her face full of confusion, as she unwrapped a small silver bowl, a larger pink bowl, a mat that said"My Food", a pink lead, with collar and finally out fell a tin of dog food. She looked at her mummy then at the gifts, her little face lighting up when she realize what it was all for

"Oh mummy have I? Did you?" Carol smiled and headed into the kitchen

"Your Auntie Andrea and Uncle Merle sent this for you sweetheart as you have been chewing their ears off about it" Sophia jumped from her seat and followed her mummy into the kitchen, where there was a dog's bed and toys. Laying in the middle of the bed, looking more like a small toy then a real animal. Sophia giggled in delight, moving forward towards the little puppy which was now on it's feet tail wagging fast

" Now be very gentle as she's only young, it's all new to her" Sophia nodded, bending down next to it, she put her hand out, laughing when the puppy licked her

"She's all mine mummy all mine" the puppy went towards her jumping on her and licking her face

"She sure is darling, what do you think she should be called?" Sophia looked at her, she was white with hints of grey on her, like the ones she saw on Tv pulling sledges in the snow.

"Mummy what is she?" Carol stroked the puppy who was now getting so excited she knew it would wee if they weren't careful.

"Merle says she's a husky dog so she will grow big and look after you" The puppy was curling up on Sophia's knee, as she sat crossed leg with her.

"Can I call her Sunny?, as she has brightened my day" Carol smiled at her

"Of course you can sweetheart, why don't you phone them and thank them. The sooner you do the sooner we can pack Sunny up and head to your party" Sophia stood up with Sunny following her, she went to locate the phone and thanked them.

"Ya welcome little one and a very Happy Birthday, Ya mummy is bringing ya here first so we can all fit in our car ok"

"Yes Uncle Merle I am so excited"handing the phone to her mummy she went to play with Sunny

"Thank you Merle you have made her day, it's good to see her smile"

"Darlin ya more than welcome it's good to hear her so happy, will let ya get sorted and will see ya in an hour" saying goodbye she went to find Sophia and Sunny

It was almost 10-00am when Carol, Sophia, Merle, Andrea, Amy and Sunny arrived at the designated area to meet. Carol was glad to see some of the children had arrived with their parents. Following the host into the side entrance, as the park was not yet open. Merle stayed at the meeting point for the rest of the class, they had decided to invite them all, as it wasn't fair for others to miss out. Also Sophia had made friends with all the children,so winning the competition, worked out good, as she could invite them all.

Neither had seen Daryl arrive, he watched them for awhile playing with a puppy, he wondered if she got it for her birthday?. Carol looked thinner , which he wasn't impressed with. Heading over Sophia was still playing and had yet to notice him.

"Ya need to eat more woman that's my child ya carrying" Carol turned on him ready to tell him to go to hell, her stomach dropped when she saw him with Beth attached to his neck. Or at least she was trying her best to do it, but Daryl brushed her off, telling her to stop it. Carol almost smirked at the pout look she gave him.

"None of your damn business Dixon, you lost that right when you went back to her" Carol shocked herself by almost spitting it out. Why on earth would he bring her to Sophia's birthday party? Was he so stupid that he thought it wouldn't hurt her. Hurting her daughter was a no no and noticing the look on Sophia's face, when she saw them both, said it all. She could easily kill him right now, what the hell was he playing at?.

"Hi little one Happy Birthday" Daryl bent down holding his arms out for Sophia to run into them, he had missed her so much. Missed them both, it was unfortunate that Beth had dropped her friend off at work, and followed him. He could have easily made her leave, but for some sick reason he wanted to make Carol jealous. His main goal was to get her jealous, come back to him and make her pay for her lies and deceit. Daryl waited for her to come to him, upset that Sophia stood looking at him

"Come on sweet pea Daddy has missed you so much" He wasn't lying, the moment he saw them it shot through him how much he was missing them

"My daddy is in jail" Carol gasped when Sophia turned her back on him and played with Sunny. Daryl got to his feet, removing Beth from around his neck he grabbed Carol's arm

"What the fuck ya poisoning her against me for?" Carol pulled her arm away, ignoring Beth she turned on him

"Don't you ever manhandled me again Dixon, or I will call the cops. As for Sophia what she says is true" Daryl staggered back as if he she had hit him. Her words hurt deeply, never did he think, Sophia would turn against him. Reaching for the little girl he turned her to him, about to explain.

"What did I do that was so bad to make you hate me and leave me?." Sophia asked tears in her eyes ready to fall. Oh god was that what she really thought?, it was as if he was staring himself in the face when he asked his daddy why he didn't love him? after taking the man took his anger out on Daryl's small body.

"I...I" his voice failed him, as he struggled to speak.

"You pwomised that you would scare my monsters away. You lied" her tears fell, her face becoming red. "I hate you" she whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

Daryl walked off, he needed space, time to rethink things. Sophia's words had hurt, straight from the mouth of babes didn't the saying go?. He sat down on a bench hidden from view, glad the fair was still quiet so to speak. Putting his head in his hands, he thought about his little girl, how she reminded him so much of himself. Each time his daddy hit him, hurt him, he always asked why don't you love me?. The pain running through Daryl had him breathless, taking deep breaths he blinked as hard as he could stopping any tears from falling. It had hit him hard and deep, in all his years, as he made his money, his ruthless way of cutting people and companies down, never bothered him. Today he understood how his actions could hurt others, how cruel and unforgiving he was.

"There you are, have you finished playing happy families. I thought we could..." Daryl could feel his anger bubbling, standing to his feet he got into her space

"If ya don't leave me the fuck alone Beth, I will hurt ya" His face red, he was agitated, needed a cigarette and a coffee, anything to calm his nerves, as he processed Sophia's reaction. He had to make it right for her, there was no way he would allow his little one, to go through life thinking it was her fault. He had lived that life himself and grown into the ruthless unfeeling bastard he was known to be. Carol deserved better, his unborn child deserved better, but he couldn't let them go, Selfish that's what he was a cold hearted, selfish bastard, who had nothing to offer the woman who turned his life upside down, or the little girl that had him wrapped around her finger, both held his heart in their hands.

"Don't tell me you, still, want to be with them?. I mean come on Daryl she is a thief we all know it. Finding it in her bag like that..." His hand gripped her arm painfully as she spoke.

"You are hurting me Daryl" Beth felt his fingers, digging in to her flesh, deeper with each passing moment.

"What did ya just say?" How did she know what had happened that day?, he hadn't shared that with anyone but Merle.

"She's a thief you found the rose in her bag. Why what's wrong?" For the life of her Beth couldn't fathom what was going on in his head. His grip became tighter, when he pulled her closer to him, thinking he was going to kiss her, she shut her eyes.

"Open ya fucking eyes woman and tell me how the hell ya know about the rose?" Beth swallowed deeply, shit she thought he had told people, yet the look he was giving her, she knew she had been caught out. Time to act her ass off, her fingers crept up his shirt, playing with the buttons at the top, undoing one, she let her finger slip in. Daryl wasn't playing her game, grabbing her hand he pushed it from him. If she knew about the rose, if she had anything to do with it, he would happily kill her where she stood.

His face paled, Fuck Carol had been telling the truth, he could feel it in his gut. He wanted to shake Beth, thanks to her she had manipulated the situation. He had played right into her hands, accusing the woman, he claimed he loved, of being a thief, what man would do that?. If he loved her as much as he did, would he not give her a chance to explain?, try to find out how it got in her bag.?. In fact the thought should never have crossed his mind. He had let her down, believing what his head told him, instead of trusting his heart, trusting her.

What the hell was he thinking when he pushed Carol, when he placed his hands around her throat?. If he was any kind of man he would walk away, let them get over him and move on making a new life for themselves. Staring at the ground he felt cold and numb, how could he live without them in his life?. He wasn't strong enough to walk away, yet he knew for their sake's he had to. His emotions were all over the place, anger, fear, frustration, to name a few.

"You told me when you were drunk" Daryl shook his head, if there was one thing Daryl knew about himself , he never shared anything when drunk. No matter how incoherent he was.

"Try again Beth and if ya don't come up with an answer that I like, ya best pray ya daddy can come up with the money to bail ya out of jail"

" Don't be silly Daryl, as if I..." he let go off her, causing her to fall back.

"Ya stay the fuck away from me and my family.. Thanks to ya I accused her and she knew nothing about it. Nothing!." Beth got to her feet, she wasn't taking all the blame for this, if he trusted and let Carol in, past his barriers and walls, they wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"Daryl Dixon you only have yourself to blame, you took it a face value instead of looking at the whole picture. Everyone who knows Carol, told you she would never have done that. Even my own daddy was shocked, you had thrown her out over something, even he knew she could never do. It's all down to you Dixon, you destroyed your relationship and the love she had for you, by not believing in her. You of all people, you who claims you love her, ripped it all apart by not trusting. YOU!" She screamed the last part, causing a few parents to turn towards the noise, but they were hidden, from view. Daryl looked at her from under his bangs.

"Why? Why would you do it?" How could she hurt an innocent woman and her child?, with lies and deceit?" But then again how could he have torn Carol apart with his words and actions?. He was no better than Beth, yes he would share some of the blame, but she had some explaining to do and fast.

"She had you, she took you away from me, she claimed your heart and your love, and now she is carrying your child. I wanted that, I always thought that was our ending, Instead the moment you set eyes on her, that day in your apartment, I knew I had lost you to her, a cleaning lady and single parent. I mean look..."

"Don't ya say another word against her. Not one more fucking word. Ya never had me to begin with Beth, ya knew what ya was getting into when we first started up, so don't give me that crap about a happy ending. Ya right on one thing though, ya did loose me the moment I saw her, that first day at my apartment when she was leaving, I told her I wanted her. Even kissed her, when ya was naked in my bed" she gasped at his honesty, why now would he tell her this?. She felt sick at the thought, how could he want Carol?. Seeing her reaction his smirk, that she hated so much came across his face.

"Oh dear does the truth hurt? Good I hope it hurts ya bad, thanks to ya pathetic childish games of thinking ya damn well owned me. I lost what was important to me, and yes ya right I should have trusted her more, should have believed her. Ya get the last laugh Beth," His laugh harsh even to his own ears, how bitter sweet it all was.

" I love them , Sophia, Carol and my unborn baby, and I will have to live with the fact they no longer love me back. I destroyed that and will have to live with it. So go celebrate with ya friends. Tell them , how ya got Daryl Dixon on his knees , how he will go through life loving a woman who will never love him back, who hates him with as much passion as he loves her?."

Moving past her he headed towards the party, wishing with all his heart that he could just leave, hide away and lick his wounds. It was his fault his own stupid fault, he had always believed he was not worthy of the love that Carol gave him. How true it was, he was damaged so badly damaged, he had found a light at the end of the tunnel in the form of Carol and Sophia, but that too was now gone to him. He would have to spend his life watching them from the sidelines, protecting them and providing for them. It hurt so bad, he deserved it though for all the times, he had hurt others. He would never love again, his heart belonged to them. Walking towards the group, he saw Carol laughing and chatting to a ginger haired man. His blood rushing through his veins, he wanted to rip her away from him. Taking a step forward ,as she leaned closer to him, the man placed his hand on her shoulder, Daryl growled as he took another step in their direction.

"Ya leave them alone Daryl" Merle had seen his brother come back, pissed that he had disappeared with Beth for an hour.

"Who is he?" How dare that man think he could touch his woman, anger escalating when he picked Sophia up holding her in his arms, that was Daryl's job, it should have been him who was holding her tight. Instead his arms were empty.

"No one ya need to worry about, ya got Beth, leave her to be happy" Merle placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

"I said who the fuck is he?"

"And I said leave her to be happy"

"I...  
"Daryl do I have to ask ya to leave?" Merle was pushing his buttons as he always did, he could see his anger building, Daryl was clenching and releasing his fists, wanting to hit out at anyone or anything. His main target was the bastard making Carol laugh. Merle smirked at his brother's reaction only jealousy, green eyed monster jealousy, could make a man react like he was

"Tell me Merle"

"Why? ya going to cause a problem?" Daryl forced himself to calm down, his eyes throwing daggers at the man who was touching what was his.

"He's called Axel, him and his son, see the little boy over there?: Daryl looked at the swings and saw a small boy laughing as Andrea pushed him.

"They just moved here about three weeks ago. Sophia and his son hit it off and Carol has been helping him sort things out"

"What the hell do ya mean she's been helping him sort things out? She fucking him?" he had to know.

"If she is that's no longer ya concern Ya threw her out Daryl. Ya almost chocked her, uncaring that she was pregnant. I don't know who ya are any more brother and it worries me"

"I...she...Beth:" Hanging his head, what the hell was the point?, anything he said would never make up for what he had done. He hoped in time she would learn to accept him in her life, after all he was the child's daddy.

"I'm going no need to throw me out" Handing a box to him, he took one last look at Carol and Sophia

"Make sure she gets this for me. Tell Sophia I have monsters too. She will understand what I mean. Look after them Merle" walking away, he never saw the sad look on Carol's face, the tears in Sophia's eyes, as they watched him walk away.

* * *

"Mummy why doesn't he love us anymore?" Carol pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight

"I don't know sweetheart I really don't know" She was annoyed at him, this was Sophia's Birthday, and seeing her upset like this, pulled at her heart strings. She wanted to wake up from the nightmare that her life had been the last month or so.. To her Daryl had made his choice, and it wasn't them.

* * *

Beth sat in the small alcove hurt and angry that Daryl had not fallen in with her plans. She honestly thought he would drop Carol and tell her he loved her, want to marry her, for her to have his children. Who was she kidding?, he had fallen deeply in love with Carol and her daughter ,so much, that he was expecting a child with her. What right had she to ruin it for him?, she had been jealous and thought her looks and youth would keep him at her side. she was a stupid child playing in a grown up world. She saw how broken he was when he left, she had done that with her selfish need to hold him to her. How would she feel if someone had done that to her? She could almost hear her daddy's voice as he judged her for what she had done. If she had loved Daryl as she claimed she did, she would have let him go, let him be happy with who he chose. But no, not Beth, she had to ruin it all, the sad part of it, she actually liked Carol and Sophia, they had been innocent pawns in her game and neither deserved what she had done. Ashamed of herself she rose to her feet intending to escape before she was seen.

"Beth wait" Hearing the soft voice call her, Beth froze in her tracks, slowly turning, the last person in the world she wanted to bump into was standing in front of her.

"Carol I..." Holding her hand up, Carol smiled softly as she studied the younger woman. She could do this, she could be the better person.

"It's ok you won him. Please Beth don't hurt him, He..." Beth shook her head stopping her

"He's yours Carol, has been from the moment he set eyes on you. He loves you, he's broken Carol, he knows what he did was wrong. He needs you more than you realize, you Sophia and the baby, he needs that love in his life. I had no right whatsoever to do what I did" her head bowed she waited for the slap, she was sure Carol wanted to give her

"What did you? Oh god Beth tell me you didn't put the rose..." her silence condemning her in Carol's eyes.

"How could you? That was something he treasured close, you made him believe I took it" Beth kept silent, what ever she said, would never make up, for what she had done. What Daryl and she had done to this woman and her innocent daughter.

"I never meant for it to get this far. I thought I loved him I wanted the happy ending you were getting" Carol felt like shaking her hard, slapping her face.

"You stupid child. Do you have any idea the damage and hurt you have caused?"

"I..." her body started to shake as tears fell from her eyes

"Your crocodile tears do not work with me Beth, I hope one day you too will understand what it is like to really love., then to have it ripped away from you. It's what you deserve" Beth stood straighter, he eyes now filled with loathing, she would pay for that.

"Well neither of us got him so guess we both lost" Carol lifted her hand up to hit her, yet her arm was pulled back, before she could connect with Beth's cheek

"Let me handle this Carol" looking up at her friend she nodded. Seeing the fear in Beth's eyes as she left her in Michonne's hands.

* * *

"Ya ok there darlin?" Merle had watched it all,, keeping close just in case he was needed. Andrea comforted Sophia, trying to make the day as special for her as she could. Carol looked over at her daughter grateful she was laughing and smiling with her friends,. She knew deep down she was hurting, yet for now, Sophia would put that to the side, as she went on the rides with her friends.

"I've been better Merle. I think your brother and I have a lot to discuss" her soft smile making him nervous for Daryl

"Can see it in ya eyes darlin he's gonna suffer"

"Oh he will Merle believe me he will"


	37. Chapter 37

"Merle, will you stop the car" Carol folded her arms and sat straight, determined to find out where they were going. she was too old for mystery tours.

"Ah come on Carol don't ya like surprises?" Merle chuckled as he ignored her plea. They had dropped Sophia at school, and headed straight out of town.

"Merle Dixon you tell me right now where the hell we are going?" Taking the small turn off from the main road, he continued down a rough track, which opened up into a clearing. Carol gasped at the beautiful house, sat in the middle of the field. All around were woods, hiding it from view, travelling up the gravel driveway Merle stopped the car. The small driveway was lined with tree's, that would be great to climb, if she was a child.

"Merle whose is this place?. It's beautiful" she noticed the stone walk way to the side, which she could see led to a stream. The house was stone, two stories high, lots of windows allowing the daylight in, it was like her dream house. Whoever lived here was lucky, it was away from the main route, yet close enough by car. Carol felt jealous of the owners, she would have loved this for her family. Merle smiled at her reaction, routing through his glove box, he pulled a set of keys out, dangling them in front of her, waiting for her to notice. Carol saw them glitter in the sun, looking at Merle and the house, she wondered what was going on.

"It's ya house darlin. Daryl brought it for ya, Sophia and little one. I believe he has already set up Sophia's swing set and trampoline in the back." Carol took the keys, climbing out from the car, she walked up the small path to the porch, smiling when she saw the rocking chairs on it

"He brought this for us? Why Merle? Does he think this will make everything right? Buying me a house makes all he has done go away?. You tell your brother thank you but I don't want it. I don't want anything from that man"

"Come on darlin he's trying here"

"Yeah, he sure is Merle after all it's not as if he hasn't got the money. So don't YOU DARE TELL ME HE IS TRYING!"

"Calm down honey, ain't good for the baby, he knew you liked this house, so he wanted ya to have it. He's stayed out of ya life like ya told him too." Carol burst into tears, she was disappointed and let down. Daryl had stayed away, letting her and Sophia continue to live in his apartment, whilst he practically lived in his office. He did everything Carol had asked, stayed away from them and not once contacted her.

"I guess I thought he would fight for us" Rubbing her stomach she wiped her tears away

"Honey he would walk over burning hot coals for you if ya asked him. He has no idea what to do darlin. Ya know how badly he wants ya back, hell woman for almost two months, after Sophia's party, he followed ya like a whipped puppy and not once did ya acknowledge him. I understand ya reasons, I do,Carol, but even I felt sorry for him. The guy has no one, even Michonne and Rick have given him the cold shoulder. Ya wanted him to suffer, he is sweetheart believe me he is" Carol nodded, good he deserved it all.

"Talking of Michonne how's Beth? I'm sure she would be willing to sooth his wounded pride?" Merle wanted to cross his legs she sure knew how to kick a man in the balls when he was down.

"Damn Carol, Ya know full well after Michonne split her lip and busted her cheek, Beth won't go anywhere near your property, if she did he would throw her out on her ass" Carol laughed, remembering the scream from Beth when Michonne went for her. Not one person moved to help the younger woman that day, there again Michonne had pulled her away from the crowd, so no one saw what had really happened, just heard the screams.

"Carol honey have a look at the house darlin, please" ripping the keys from his hand, she unlocked the door.

"There I have looked. Now take the keys back and tell him no thanks"

"Ya can tell me ya god damn self woman" Carol felt her heart skip a beat, as her eyes came to rest on him. She could kill Merle, he had brought her here, knowing full well his brother was waiting

"You tricked me Dixon, and you Merle I expected better" Merle looked at the floor, he hated tricking her, but he knew the two of them needed to talk, both were miserable without the other and he felt they needed to sort their shit out. Walking backwards, he opened the car door and jumped in, hitting reverse, glancing in the rear-view mirror cringing when he heard Carol shouting

"MERLE DIXON GET BACK HERE!"

"Guess he left ya" Daryl mumbled as the car disappeared from sight. Carol walked towards the house, then turned on him pointing her finger in his chest.

" As for you, I have nothing to say" She moved a step back when he walked towards her, with each step she took, he did two.

"How's my baby? How's my daughter? How's my woman?"

"You would know if you hadn't screwed up" He bit his lip, nodding at her answer

"I know but she won't tell me, she ignores my calls, she tells me to leave her alone and I have for three fucking months I have left ya alone and I'm done with it all. Hit me, shout at me, scream if ya have to, but please darlin don't keep doing this to me. Don't ignore me" Carol's back hit the side of the house as he entered into her space. Her heartbeat increased, as he moved closer, his hands slammed against the wall above her head. His mouth almost touching hers, his eyes glued to her tongue that slipped out and licked her lips. How he ached to suck on it, to bite the lip she was tasting. Carol saw the desire in his eyes, her breathing hitched up, how did he still effect her like this?, her body was a traitor.

"Give me one good reason Dixon why the hell you think I should give you the time of day. You scared me, you hurt me. Sophia cries herself to sleep wondering why you no longer love us? You called me a thief, a damn thief. Never in all my life have I..." His lips took hers, he couldn't help himself, seeing the anger in her eyes, the passion too, had him aching, he wanted a taste, when her mouth opened under his, he moaned deep, more so when his tongue touched hers. He took full advantage, his body pushing into hers, letting her feel what she did to him, what she had always done to him. She had so much power and control over him, and she had no idea, she owned him completely.

Carol's body came alive when he touched her, calling herself every stupid name under the sun. Yet her hands pulled him closer, gripping his hair, it felt so good to be back in his arms. They couldn't get close enough, it had been too long for them both, hands tore at clothes ripping them off in haste. He had to be inside her, he was so close to losing it. His hands smoothed over her soft skin, re learning her, feeling the small bump that carried his child. He knew when she came to her senses he would be kicked out into the cold again, and he would beg, if he had to, for her love and attention. For now he was grateful to be in her arms, to feel the change in her body. His shirt buttons scattered across the wooden floor of the porch, her nails dug into his skin drawing blood, he didn't care, she could rip his skin to shreds, mark him all over, as long as she allowed him to love her.

"Need ya Carol, Need ya so bad" his words whispered against her neck as he sucked the soft skin. Carol's body was on fire, her hormones all over the place, she had an ache that only he could sooth. Her mind was screaming at her to stop all this, yet her body craved his touch, his kisses. The sound of ripping fabric didn't stop their frantic touching. It was as if they had been apart for years, teeth bit, tongues soothed. Daryl knew his body would be a mess when it all ended. Lifting her up, he moved her higher on the wall, his mouth itching to taste her essence. It was too much for her, she wanted him deep inside her.

"No not your tongue I need you inside me NOW!" Daryl moved her body down, wrapping her legs around his waist he thrust home. Both of them roaring as they reached their climax too soon for either. Shaking in his arms, her head fell onto his shoulders, their breathing slowing as they fought to get it under control. Daryl helped her to her feet, he knew fucking her, would not solve what had happened, not make up for all he had done, he hoped it may help towards his cause.

"Just what I needed you can leave now" Daryl's head shot up, was she serious?

"Pardon?"

"I said you can leave now, you helped me scratch an itch which I thank you, been on edge all week. You did your job now leave" He fumbled around for his clothes pulling his jeans up, hell he hadn't even taken them off.

"I don't think so" Carol looked at him her hand on her hip, already dressed, which put him at a slight disadvantage

"Really Dixon? What makes you think I want you back, you have nothing to offer me but lies" Pulling his shirt on, he attempted to fasten it with what buttons were left

"Ya still want me Carol, what we just did..." His words were slapped from his mouth

"Don't you dare Daryl. So you scratched my itch, Hell if Axel was here he could have..." He pushed her back into the wall

"Don't say that, you wanted it as much as I did. Please Carol don't hurt me anymore" His head lowered to her shoulder, as he held his breath, praying she would stop his torture.

"I could never hurt you Daryl, to hurt you would mean you have feelings"

"Stop it please, I fucked up Carol hell do I know I fucked up and I will do anything, absolutely anything for you, all I ask is you let me try again, allow me to show you how much I love you. All I want is your forgiveness, to be allowed back in your lives and be a family"

"I can't Daryl, Sophia and I cannot go through that pain again" She fought back her tears as she spoke.

"Please, I'm begging ya one chance Carol"


	38. Chapter 38

His hand ran through his hair, reaching for a cigarette he checked around the negotiation table, the deal was taking longer to finish, they had been behind closed doors now for almost three hours as the old man picked holes through. the contract. Daryl was sure he was delaying the inevitable, for the first time in his life he understood. The old man had started the business himself when he was younger than Daryl, he had watch it grow, profit and expand, now it was struggling, Dixon Corporation was it's only hope but that lifeline came with a heavy price and a hell of a lot of changes.

"No I can't agree to this, it's peoples lives you are messing with. I have known them since they were kids, seen them start families. I can't sign a deal that will lose them their jobs" before Daryl had chance to reply his mobile vibrated, oh god not now, not in the middle of a crucial meeting. Holding his hand up he excused himself to read the text

Get here now, was all she sent. He wanted to launch the phone across the room, he was between a rock and a hard place and he hated it. Quickly he text back saying give him half an hour. Putting his phone to the side, he turned to Mr Langley who's business he was taking over and remodelling, bringing it up to date with the rest of the world.

" I can understand your fears for your..." His phone went off again, reaching for it he mumbled an apology

Get your ass here Dixon. His body shuddered as it always did when she demanded him, his cock already up and ready to play. It had been like this now for two months, she called him when she wanted sex, like the desperate fool he was, he ran as soon as she called.

"Mr Dixon if you feel your phone is more important than..." Daryl text can't and put the phone to the side

"No I don't and I apologise for the interruption,. As I was saying I can understand..." His phone started to ring, he knew he was in deep shit

"Maybe you should answer it" Merle said, seeing his brother was torn between two places.

" Excuse me for one moment please" God he could kill her at times, nipping into the corridor glad to see it was empty he answered the phone

"Please bab..."

"I want sex now Daryl and if you are not here to give it me I will go find someone who can" hanging up on him, he hit his head against the wall, frustrated that he wasn't able to go to her. They had been playing this game for weeks now, she would call him at work, when he was in a meeting or interview. Late at night when he had just got to sleep, each and every time she called he came running. Calling her back he waited anxiously for her to pick up, after the sixth ring he knew she was ignoring him. He would pay the price later, or his body would, for now he had an important contract to sign and finish. His stomach churned as he apologized on her voice mail, and through text. Why he bothered to justify his reasons he didn't know, no matter what he said, how sorry he was, she would take it out on him, appropriately in his room back at his apartment.

Heading back into the meeting he switched his phone off, already dreading the insulting replies and accusation she would send until she got what she wanted. Him thrusting in her, giving in to her demands and needs, the further along in her pregnancy the more demanding she had become.

"Sorry for that Mr Langley, right let's see if we can come to a mutual agreement."

Three hours later and a lot of negotiators both parties signed the contract happy that they had secured the deal and employee's jobs. Shutting the office door, he slumped in his seat, running his fingers through his hair, a glass was placed in front of him. Downing it in one, he looked at Merle

"Ya think it went well?" He asked as he lit a cigarette

" By the time he signed it Daryl ya had him wrapped around ya finger" Merle confirmed as he too downed the whiskey.

"Well brother I'm heading home, been a long day. Andrea will be home with the kids, we got Sophia tonight" Daryl looked at him as Merle shrugged his shoulders

"Don't ask me Andrea got a call from Carol around 2 seeing if she could pick her up from school, don't bother me none she's a great kid"

"She is, Merle how's she doing really?" Daryl wanted to know, Carol refused to talk to him about anything, all he was there for was to satisfy her when needed. No matter how many times he told her he loved her, begged to stay, she never acknowledged his words.

"She's getting better, she still asks about you... Daryl ya need to sort ya shit out, I know ya fucking Carol, and looking at the way ya flinch ya ain't happy with the way it is. Tell her ya love her" The sound of glass shattering shocked them both, Daryl never even realized he had picked the empty glass up, never mind launching it against the wall

"Guess ya told her and she ain't listening?" Merle questioned, hating to see his brother so unsure about himself, even though he deserved the pain he was going through

"So what is it between ya Daryl?" His brother went red, Merle did a double take at the colour, the boy was embarrassed that was clear

"I fuck her and leave, nothing more, she won't allow it" Merle hit the table laughing hard

"Well, well well, looks like the tables have turned lil bro, ya must love her to even agree to this shit"

"Tell her every damn day Merle she ain't listening don't wanna know, throws me out once she's done with me"

"Taste of ya own medicine if ya ask me." Merle mumbled as he stood up, placing his hand on Daryl's shoulder he squeezed to let him know he was there for him.

The sound of the door shutting behind him had Daryl slumping in his chair, with dread he turned his phone on, and waited. Ping after ping came through she was pissed, her anger clear in the texts, and voice mails. The last one had him ripping the door from its hinges, she told him she was getting Axel to fill in, he had let her down one time too many. His brain ticking over how many times he had really let her down? Twice if he recalled and the last time was when he had been overseas to sort out a client, and had no way of getting a plane ticket home.

Grabbing his car keys, he ran to the car park, reversing he flinched when the wheels protested. Throwing it in to drive he pressed the pedal down, his mind going over all scenario's as he brought his hand to his mouth. Twilight was coming down fast as he turned into her lane, he was glad she had chosen to move his family into the house. It was private and he knew from snip its, he got from Andrea and Merle, that Sophia was happy and that was all that mattered. He knew her mummy would take a lot more convincing, his headlights lit up the house, it was in darkness. Had she gone to bed? Had she come true on her threat?. Climbing from the car he walked up the steps of the porch. Lifting his hand up he knocked on the door, she hadn't even allowed him a key, even though the house was in his name. He waited patiently his breath leaving him when he heard a nose behind the door, as it opened he looked at her

"It was a pleasure Axel, Sophia and I would love to join you on Sunday." Her eyes looked up at the very pissed off man stood on her doorstep., shaking Axel's hand she waved him off. Turning to Daryl she looked at him with disgust

"Four hours too late Dixon" her hand reached out to slam the door shut in his face

"Yeah so I am, but I got here"

"Daryl leave me be, I am tired and I need my rest" He stopped the door from shutting, moving into the hall way he slammed it behind him locking it.

"Fuck ya rest, ya called me I'm here" Her eyebrow raised at him

"Since when did I give you permission to tell me what to do?" He moved into her space, his arms trapping her as he braced himself on the wall behind her.

"Since ya started to use me for ya pleasure" he replied as he took her lips with his.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N Thank you to all of you reading and reviewing, favoring and following.x**

Carol woke comfortably sore, stretching like a contented cat, if there was one good thing, about having Daryl Dixon as her lover, she could always say he satisfied her. Looking out the window the sun was high, how long had she slept?. Reaching for her clock, she wasn't too surprised it read past lunchtime. He had taken her continually through the night never giving her a moments rest, before she threw him out, he had begged for her forgiveness. As yet she had to reply, he looked so lost and lonely when he walked away, it took all her strength not to pull him back into her arms, sooth him like she would Sophia. She wasn't ready to forgive him, but she didn't wish him any pain. A soft knock at her door, had her reaching for a robe, who would be calling at this time interrupting her memories?. She caught herself in the mirror, he had marked her this time, smiling when she remembered how deep he was inside her when he bit.

Pulling the curtains back, she cursed the name Dixon, seeing the large delivery van in the driveway she was going to kill him. Opening the door she pasted a smile on her face, after all it wasn't the delivery drives fault, it was the man, who had ordered the goods. Daryl had crossed over the line yet again, she reached for her phone.

"I have a delivery for this address" Carol didn't miss the way he looked over the house around the sides, she had a bad feeling about him, with being alone, she wanted him off her property, as fast as possible. Glancing at him again she recognized him, but from where?.

"Please through here" The driver glanced at her again, then nodded, opening the door to his van, it was piled high with all that a baby would need, she was going to kill a certain Dixon when she got chance.

"This can't be for here" the driver looked at her, like she was crazy

"Sure is lady now where do I put it" Carol opened her phone as she guided him into the nursery that had not even been decorated, fear running through her, she knew who he was, but she needed to speak with Daryl first.

"Dixon" he answered without checking who it was

"What the fuck you playing at Daryl? I can't accept this" He could feel her anger through the phone, his body shivered as it always did. He loved her angry resulted in rough sex, which he craved. Last night hadn't been enough, he wanted her every moment of the day, the change in her body had him hard. She was beautiful to him, always had been, but the glowing look she had carrying his child, made her sexy as hell. He loved the softness of her skin, she was more sensitive now to his touch, he was the one who's name she screamed, when she hit her high, it was his mouth, his body, his cock, that did it for her, and he loved it, loved her.

"You even listening to me Dixon I cannot accept this?"

"Ya ain't even started on the baby's room darlin so I wanted to surprise ya picked them myself" he was proud of that, even though he felt out of place in the shop. Everything he got was his choice and his only.

"You sure you did it Daryl or did you get one of your..."

"CAROL ENOUGH" He understood her reason behind the question, hadn't he proved himself over the months that she was her first priority. Why had he expected any different from her?, deep down he thought she was slowly coming around to them being a couple, guess not.

"Don't you dare shout at me Dixon. I think it's perfectly understandable with your past and women. So why wouldn't I think you asked one of your women to pick it" She had him by the balls, if she had her way she would squeezing them hard with those small hands of hers. Thinking about it had him aching, god what was it with her that he couldn't stay away.

"I didn't not this time, this is personal, this is our baby and I choose it"

"Fine but you need to get double good bye" slamming the phone down on him she called Michonne, let Daryl stew for awhile.

Daryl looked at his phone had she just said double? Did that mean she was carrying twins? Trying her number he was pissed when it was engaged. Grabbing his keys he headed out, he needed to know what the hell was going on with his baby or babies. He had left her alone, let her tell him, when she was ready, this she had been keeping from him and he was non too impressed.

"Hi honey how are you?" Carol smiled when Michonne answered, her eyes watching everything the delivery man did

"I'm good thanks" They talked for awhile seeing how each other was, the women had become good friends over the last months and she felt she could confide in her. Michonne had also supported her regarding Daryl, telling her he would never learn, unless she made him suffer. After around five minutes she changed the subject.

"Michonne is Rick with you?"

"Sure is honey do you want to talk to him?" she was becoming concerned for Carol, it wasn't like her to want to speak to Rick.

"Please" hearing the phone exchange hands, she held it to her ear with her shoulder as she signed for the goods, shutting and locking the door behind the man

"Carol is everything ok?" she could hear the concern in his voice

"Rick I had a delivery today of baby goods"

"well that's good" he was wondering where this was going

"Sorry I'm not explaining myself the guy who delivered it was one of Ed's closest friends. How he got the job I have no idea, he was checking the place over. I need you to check it out please, I feel Sophia and I are not safe" Rick cursed the name Ed, that man had caused her so much pain and now he was still trying whilst under lock and key. Damn he should have kept closer eye on the comings and goings of his small group Ed worked with.

"Leave it with me sweetheart do ya want me to send Shane out to keep an eye on things?" She was about to answer him, when she saw a car coming towards her, a well known car, what had she expected when she had dropped the bomb shell

"It's ok Daryl is here"

"You tell him about this Carol, I mean it, if you don't I will" yeah right as if she would tell him, he was looking for any excuse to stay over, now with this and the fact she was carrying two, this would be the excuse he needed. She would fight him about it, but in the end she knew he would give her no choice If she was honest it would be better if he did move in, after all there were enough rooms spare, so he could have one them. No way was he sleeping in her bed, she would let him fuck her in it, but no more, she didn't want the tenderness, it gave her false hope.

"Fine" she wasn't happy having to lean on the man who had hurt her

"Don't try your attitude with me Carol, I ain't Daryl. I am looking out for you as a friend first cop second, we don't need anything happening to any of you." Carol had spoken out of line with him, she forgot at times how much they all loved her, Sophia and the bump, as it was affectionately known as.

"I'm sorry Rick and thank you I know you love us ." The hammering on her door annoying her, he could damn well wait.

"Tell him darlin please he needs to know" Ending the conversation with promises to visit the cafe in the next few days, she put the phone down.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"ripping the door open, to a very pissed off Daryl, he pushed her into the hall slamming the door behind him.

"Don't ya use that tone of voice with me woman, What the hell do ya mean I have to buy double?" she laughed at him was he really that stupid?

"Er let me think if I say double that means two Dixon and not one. God how stupid..." Her words stopped as his arms came around her, his hands going under robe, touching her bump. His lips were on her neck. Tears in his eyes

"Don't belittle me darlin, I can't believe...oh wow two. We get two" Carol turned in his arms, she pulled his face up to hers, she could see the wonder on his face.

"Yes we get two" She whispered back to him, his hands never once moving from her bump, until he removed her robe, leaving her naked in front of him,dropping to his knee's he looked at her stomach, his arms tight around her waist. Kissing her bump he lay his head there, listening to her body. Her hands moved down to run through his hair, as if to sooth him

"Thank you, oh god thank you" his words whispered against her skin. It was an intimate moment between them, one that brought them that little bit closer. Lifting her in his arms, he carried her upstairs to her bed, laying her on it, he stripped down. Moving over her, he kissed her deeply, telling her thank you. Moving his lips down her body, he made love to her, slow and easy. Whispered words of love and thanks, his wonderful woman was giving him a family he had wanted, craved and needed. In time he would make her his in name too. He knew she would take time to forgive him and he would work hard to get that forgiveness, but for now he was loving her. Carol lost count of how many times she came, her voice was hoarse from screaming his name, her body slick with sweat, as was his. Feeling him slip from her, she allowed him to pull her tight to his body, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped protectively around her, hands resting on her stomach.

"Sleep baby" his lips brushed her neck, as she settled down to sleep, it was the first time since all had gone to hell that she had let him be gentle with her.

"I love ya so much woman, ya, Sophia and these two" she never heard his words, she was asleep in his arms.

* * *

Daryl gently removed himself from the bed, it was the first time since he had agreed to her terms, that he slipped from her bed and not thrown out. He looked down at her as he dressed, checking his watch he had half an hour before Sophia was out from school. He planned on collecting her, picking up some stuff from his apartment, and bringing her home. Home it made him feel warm and loved, it was what he wanted, of that he knew. They had a lot to work out, he had a lot to make up for, and he would. He would take anything she threw at him, as long as she didn't throw him out again. When she woke, he knew she would accuse him of using Sophia or the twins, to worm himself back into her life, their house. Let her think that, he didn't care, he was staying, he had no intentions of leaving his family. Locking the door behind him he pocketed the keys, and headed to the car. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he noticed a few missed calls from Rick, strange what would he want?. He had only seen him the day before, when they met up for coffee and he tried to grill Michonne about Carol, which hadn't worked that woman was tight lipped when it came to her friends. Climbing into his car, he hit reverse, putting the phone on hands free he called Rick as he moved out onto the road.

"Rick, It's Daryl ya been trying to call me?"

"Hi mate, you been with Carol?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did she tell you then, have you sorted it, she cannot stay on her own Daryl. I said I would send Shane but she..."

"Rick what the hell are you going on about?" Rick should have known she wouldn't have mentioned it.

"Oh shit man, she promised she would tell you, Ed's right hand man was the delivery driver earlier today, I think he is trying to get to her another way." Daryl slammed the brakes on grateful that no one was behind him, pulling the car to the side of the road, he wasn't too surprised his hands were shaking

"Want to run that by me again Rick?" Had Daryl put her unintentionally in danger.,

Rick went onto explain what Carol had said, told Daryl he was looking into all the group that Ed had around him, putting trackers on them all.

"Daryl she said she was going to tell you" embarrassment running through him as he told Rick the reason she hadn't said anything.

"She didn't get chance kinda rushed her into bed. Did ya know we are expecting twins?"

"What no, congratulations man, that must have been a shock"

"Yeah it was, but then again if I hadn't fucked up I would have known eh? I'm damn lucky she even allows me near her to be honest. Listen mate I gotta go, have to pick Sophia up and will be heading back to Carol's. From tonight I will be staying there. So ya need me I'm there"

"Brilliant, guess you two are back together than she forgiven you?"

"Nope and when she wakes up she will create but I'm used to it, ain't nothing she can throw at me I can't handle, I'm going to be a daddy Rick, to three adorable kids. Me a good for nothing, piece of shit is a daddy can ya believe it?" Rick could hear the awe in his friend's voice, he hated when he pulled himself down, he wasn't that man he claimed at times he was.

"Daryl you need to shake that shit man, those kids are going to be damn lucky having you as their daddy and when Carol finally believes in you. You will have one hell of a family. I'm proud of you Dixon, you deserve it. Just don't fuck up again"

"Never Rick, I ain't losing what I have to anyone or anything"

Ending the conversation he started the car his mood happier. Excitement coursing through his veins, Carol would beat the shit outta him for what he was doing, what he had planned, he smiled at the thought ,he couldn't wait. Maybe he should fix one of the rooms up, the same as the one he had at the apartment. In fact knowing Carol, she would demand he did.

* * *

"Daddy!" the words ran over him, it felt like years since he had heard his little princess calling him. Bending down to her level, he held his arms open, pulling her in tight when she launched herself into them

"Hi sweetheart" his face buried into her hair, smelling her unique smell, he had missed her so much. He wasn't sure which was worse, Carol hating him or not seeing Sophia, the two were bad.

"I missed you daddy where have you been? Mummy says you have been busy working and you ..." He smiled at her, as her words ran into each other, in the rush to get them out. So Carol had covered for him, why would she do that? He would have thought she would have used the opportunity to poison her mind against him. The thought quickly dismissed, this was Carol he was taking about she wouldn't have it in her to hurt him. Even though he had hurt her deeply, she thought of his feelings first.

"I asked Mummy why you didn't love us no more" Daryl felt the words cut him to the core, his breath stopped in his throat, as he heard the damage his actions had caused. He had heard Sophia say the words before but hearing them directed at him, made him feel shit.

"I...: he had no words what could he say to make up for it?.

"It's ok mummy said you had a lot on at work and we had to come second until you sorted it" she scratched her head looking confused.

"I think that was she said, so are you back Daddy do you love us now?"

"I've always loved ya princess, ya and ya mummy. Daddy messed up real bad darlin real bad. Gotta lot of making up to do, one thing ya never doubt is my love for ya" he kissed her nose as she cuddled into him

"I love you to daddy, mummy won't cry anymore at night now" Daryl's stomach churned

"What do ya mean sweetie? He asked as he helped her in to her special seat and buckled her in

"She thought I was sleeping, but I could hear her. She cried every night"

"Well honey I'm home now and ya mummy ain't going to cry no more. I'm here to make sure she don't"

"Your her hero daddy and mine" Daryl gulped back the tears, if that was what his daughter thought of him then he had to make sure he didn't do anything to change it.

"Ya mine too darlin, we gonna swing by daddy's apartment and grab my things, Then ya can decide what ya want for tea"

"Yesss I love you daddy" his face lit up as he drove them to the apartment. The sooner he got his things and food the sooner he was back with his girls.

"NO" Sophia had been asleep for an hour when Carol went for him. She had played happy families for her daughter's sake. Daryl wasn't fooled for a minute, since Carol woke up, he saw the anger building up, as they ate,more so when he read Sophia her bedtime story, she was livid, he was ready.


	40. Chapter 40

"Daryl, bro ya in there?" Merle walked into their main office, lights were dim, which was unusual for this hour of the day. Finally locating his brother, head back resting, eyes shut on his leather chair, he looked well fucked as Merle use to say. Smirking he walked softly up to him, bending down into his face

"Carol's on the phone wants ya..." He had never seen Daryl move so fast, feet hit the floor, hands running through his hair, as he reached around for his keys...

"God does it ever stop?" Shattered he got to his feet, as Merle placed a hand on his shoulder

"Sit down boy, was only joking, wanna tell me why ya here sleeping thought ya sorted shit out with Carol?" Daryl laughed as he sat back down

"No what ya meant to say Merle, is she told me how it was and if I didn't agree I could get the hell out" he hated that night, they were so lucky Sophia had slept through it all, because her parents certainly weren't quiet in their argument. At one point Daryl feared for his babies lives when she went for him. He had caught her close refusing to let her do anymore damage, he had listened to all she threw at him, he waited for the last moment to play his ace. The question about the delivery guy had her stiff in his arms, as he released her, she walked from the room, not once lifting her head, the words so quiet he almost didn't hear them

"You stay in one of the spare rooms" She never came near him that night, and when he finally locked up and checked the house, he looked in on her. His heart missing a beat, she looked so small curled in a ball clutching the pillow to her, she had cried herself to sleep and he hated himself for it. Ghosting his hands through her hair, he kissed her cheek, telling her he loved her, the twins, his family, with a heavy heart he moved his gear into the furthest bedroom from her. He didn't sleep much that night, he sure regretted it since, that was almost two weeks ago.

* * *

"Sit down I'll sort us a coffee. Ya dead on ya feet Daryl" Grateful to just sit in the semi darkness and quiet, he located his pack of cigarettes and lit up. Thanking Merle, when he placed a strong coffee in front of him, Daryl took a sip, letting the liquid warm him, twirling the cup in his hand he took a deep breath. He felt ashamed he had been hiding from his very pregnant woman.

"Merle, How was Andrea when she was pregnant?" Merle looked at him, wondering what on earth he was on about

"It was like living on eggshells, don't ya dare tell her, I told ya that. God her hormones were all over the damn place" Looking at his brother he smirked at him, he knew full well why he was in the office hiding, it was what he had done when Andrea started demanding sex almost every damn hour or so it felt.

"Oh, boy, Oh Daryl I so don't envy ya" Daryl glanced over at his brothers smirk,

"Fuck Merle is it normal? I mean hell man I can't even get through the door and she's dragging me to bed, my dick wants to take a vacation. I can't go on, I ain't sleeping, cos the minute I get in that bedroom, bathroom or even the kitchen she's tearing my pants off. I mean don't get me wrong most men would love it, but I need sleep. Apart from the night when I moved in, I think I've had about two hours sleep each night. She settles in her bed, then the twins decided they want to play kicking her, moving around, so of course she has to get me .God Merle how much longer?" he placed his head on the table, his hands stretched out on the cool surface. Merle sat back laughing at him, oh how he remembered it all

"Gonna get worse bro, once they are born. Ya have the crying, then the...:

"STOP" he couldn't take anymore, he was dead on his feet, his stomach churned for the first time in years, when his phone rang and her tune rang loud through the quietness of the room. Daryl threw his phone across the table, pleading with Merle

"Tell her I'm away from the office, or I'm in a meeting anything please Merle I gotta sleep" Merle shook his head as he opened the phone

"Hi darlin how are ya today? Ya wanting Daryl, well sweetheart he's not here at the moment, yeah I know he normally takes his phone guess he forgot...: Shit, no way Carol, oh come on, ya know damn well he ain't messing around on ya. He's ….." He looked at Daryl, who was reaching for the phone, when he heard the accusations in Carol's voice.

"Listen sweetheart he is here, No he isn't ignoring ya, he needs his sleep darlin, ya got the poor lad up to all hours. I know full well what you pregnant women are like. The minute ya get that damn craving, no matter what it's for. Ya have us running through hoops to get it. Carol don't ya start that crying shit with me, ya forget I've been through this with Andrea, she tried to pull the same shit. He's trying his best darlin, just give him a few hours to sleep ok. He's chomping at the bit to speak to ya, but I ain't letting him. He's going to sleep for the day at the office, and I am taking Sophia to school and ya to see Andrea. Ya can talk to her about ya feelings and stuff ok? I mean it Carol cut him some slack woman, he's tryin " Daryl put his head in his hands, that was it she would throw him out for sure, Merle had just fucked his very fragile relationship up. He would be damn lucky if he got to see the twins before they became teens. His blood ran cold, his head going back on the seat as he watched his life come apart.

"Here" cracking his eyes open, he saw Merle push the phone to him

"What?" he took it, scared to put it to his ear.

"she wants to talk to ya. And ya welcome" walking from the room he shut the door

"Carol?" God was that his pitiful voice?.

"I didn't realize Daryl, it's just I get this feeling come over me, and all that can fix me is you, and once we have..." he sank back in the chair, listening to her rambling, his body warming up at her soft words forming some kind of an apology, though she would deny it wholeheartedly if he said she was.

"It's ok Carol, I love ya"

"I know Daryl, I will try and calm it down. I know it's normal, we will work it out. Anyway someone wants to speak to you. I will see you later and get some sleep ok as you know exactly what I want when you get home... you" Hearing the phone change hands, he could hear Carol making a coffee

"Hi Daddy" his whole body relaxed, they would sort it out,all of it, not just for them but for their children too

"Hi sweetie ya up early?"

"Mummy woke me up crying, I guess you messed up again?"

"No darlin I haven't, tell ya mummy I am on my way home, can sleep there"

"Ok daddy, mummy..." he heard her telling Carol, then she came back on the phone

"She's smiling daddy" he smiled to, he was learning slowly how his action hurt others badly

"Good baby so am I, ya get ya breakfast I will be there before ya finish darlin" hanging up he headed out, telling Merle to leave collecting Sophia, he was doing it, and he was taking the day off to be with his woman.

"Got ya by the balls lil bro" He shouted after him, as the lift doors started to close

"Yeah just like Andrea has yours Merle, it''s called love" the doors shut on his brother's laugh, Daryl felt lighter than he had in months. He had made the right decision today, he would go back to bed for awhile, if he was lucky Carol would sleep in his arms.

* * *

"Daddy's home" Carol knew before Sophia's excited voice told her, she had been listening for his car, the thought of having him to herself for the day, made her feel loved, wanted and needed. Daryl didn't realize it yet and it would take her awhile to tell him, this was the first time he had put her before work, he was breaking down her walls slowly, and that felt good to her.

Daryl came through the door to Sophia wrapping her arms tight around his legs, Carol nowhere in sight

"Hi Daddy I ate all my breakfast" lifting her in his arms he kissed her cheek

"Ya going to be a clever little girl, gonna grow into a princess just like ya mummy"

"Weally daddy, Will I cry like mummy too?" God it ripped him to the core when she said that to him, he had hurt Carol deeper than he ever knew, he was learning that in each passing day

"I hope not sweetie"

"I need to find mummy got to get ready" Placing her on the floor, he guided her to the stairs

"Head on up sweet pea I will find mummy" Sophia hugged him, smiling happily as she headed upstairs. He headed towards the open plan living room, nothing, kitchen nothing and he knew she hadn't passed them to go upstairs. As he moved around the kitchen, about to call her name, he heard soft sobs, moving towards the sound, his heart broke as he saw her sat on one of the rocking chairs looking out to the forest. Her hand rubbing her stomach, and the other covered her mouth to stifle the sounds as much as possible

"I'm so sorry" He looked over wondering at first if she was talking to him, no she hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

"I wanted to bring you into a loving family, and you are coming into this mess" she was talking to the twins, she looked broken, he had done this. His stupidity, hurtful behaviour had done this. She should be happy, contented with no worries, and here she was trying to keep it together, crying alone.

"I love your daddy so much, so very much" His heart soared she loved him, they could do this.

"But he hurt me, he broke my heart and I don't know...oh god I don't know if I can ever forgive him" she broke down in tears, Daryl back stepping he waited until he entered the bathroom downstairs, before he slid to the floor, his hands pushed through his hair, hitting his head back on the door, unaware of the tears that fell down his cheeks. He should be the one holding her. reassuring her it would be ok, had he invaded her privacy she would never have forgiven him. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do, how to get her back, and it scared him to the core.


	41. Chapter 41

Carol moved round the house gathering what she needed, her head popped up when she heard the door open.

"What you doing back? Thought you took Sophia to school and had a meeting?" her hands pushing her phone, keys and anything else the could think of into her handbag.

"Took Sophia to school, got the day off from work, wanna be with ya when ya get the scan if that's ok?" He had been worrying about this for the last few days, how to approach her, they were his babies too and he wanted to be apart of it all. He hated being in the dark about them, almost begging for information, that really he was entitled too, no matter how much she claimed to hate him, he loved her.

"I see and you thought I would just say yes?" her body was on defence, dropping his head he bit his lip, wondering what he could say to convince her he wanted to be there.

"OK" His little boy look, as she fondly called it, was working this time on her, and if she was honest with herself she wanted him there. He was their daddy, and he had every right to be with her when it came to his children.

"Ya sure?" a soft smile came across his face

"Yeah I'm sure, if you don't want to know the sex, then let me know, and I will ask them to tell when you are not there" Daryl shook his head at her

"No, I wanna know, then I can paint the nursery" Carol looked over at him, eyebrow raised

"You paint the nursery I thought we were getting someone in to do it?" her eyes glancing around checking she had everything for the appointment

"I was, but this is personal, it's our family and I wanna do this Carol for ya and the twins. Already got some new stuff for Sophia's room too, so she don't feel left out"

"That's...that's really thoughtful Daryl she will love it" he let out his breath, not realizing he was holding it in, glad that he had done something right in her eyes, it made him feel good.

"Ok well have ya got everything?" he took his keys from his pocket, as he followed out the door, locking up, Helping her in to the car, he reached over to fasten her seat belt, his face so close to hers.

It felt like weeks since he had touched her, or rather, since she last pulled him down on the floor, and fucked him senseless, he worried that she no longer craved his touch, which hurt him deeply. Touching her, being at her beck and call was the only thing keeping him going, giving him hope, she needed him when she got the craving and he loved being the one, she turned to to satisfy her. Now he had no idea what he was suppose to do, what she needed from him. Looking at her stomach, he reached down and placed a kiss on it, still in awe of the wonderful gifts she was carrying. Her hand came up to touch his hair, running her fingers through it, she smiled at his gentleness. His eyes looked into hers, checking if she was ok with it, he had the all clear, so his lips took hers. God it felt good to feel her tremble under him, her mouth opening to accept his tongue as he thrust inside, wishing he was thrusting elsewhere too. Hands wrapping around necks, pulling each other closer, soft moans as they deepened the kiss. Both reluctant to pull back, as their lips assaulted each others.

"Fuck baby I need ya, been too damn long since I've been inside ya. Held ya, touched ya" Carol could hear his voice shake a little, she had missed his touch too.

"I know Daryl I've miss you too" It had been almost three weeks since she last touched him.

"Why then ya making me suffer, this part of ya revenge plan too,? cos I can tell ya I ain't liking it one bit. Tell me darlin, Why ain't I been able to hold ya?" Carol pushed him away, she wasn't ready to answer his questions, because she didn't have the answers. Not ones he was ready to hear at least

"We need to get to the appointment" Daryl reluctantly moved away, he wouldn't push her for now, she wasn't getting away that easy

"This ain't finished Carol, when we get back we are talking about this. Ya had me at ya beck and call too fucking long, I'm jumping through hoops for ya woman and what am I getting at the end of it all? Ain't got ya trust that's for sure, and now I ain't getting much else" Closing the door too on her side, he climb in to his, slamming the car in reverse

"Things are gonna change Carol, I love ya, love ya all, I ain't asking for much just ya love back, which I know ya scared to give as ya think I'm going to break ya heart all over again. I have no intention of putting my family through the hell, I did for anyone, so drop ya damn shit and take a step towards that faith ya go on about. Ain't leaving ya woman, love ya to much to hurt ya ever again. So what the hell ya expecting me to do?" His voice broke, he had thrown it all at her, without thinking, he had enough of being on the side lines, out in the cold. Not after he had experienced her warmth, her love, come apart in her arms as she did in his. No he wasn't losing that

"Beth, Dawn, the fact you called me a thief?"

"For fuck's sake Carol let go of the past please, we need to move forward as a family and ya insecurities, which I don't blame ya having, are stopping us becoming that family we both want. Ya think of that and we will talk more later. Got ourselves an appointment to get to, and I wanna know what ya carrying in there" His hand caressed her stomach, before he pulled out of the driveway heading towards the hospital. From the corner of his eye he saw her fiddling with her scarf, rubbing her stomach, it was all clear signs her nerves were playing up, and after his little speech he didn't expected anything less.

* * *

"Can you believe it, oh wow two strong Dixon men like you, are you give us girls" Daryl felt sick to the stomach, two more little girls, whilst he was over the moon about it and loved they were females. All he could think was the boys that would be chasing them, the boys he would kill if they so much as laid a finger on his precious girls all three of them. Smirking he remembered he had his trusty crossbow and they all had Merle as an Uncle

"Ya happy darlin?. Didn't ya hope for a boy?" He asked as they got in the car, her hand ruffled his hair, as she settled in her seat. she had mentioned a month ago, how it would be nice to have one of each.

"You are outnumbered Dixon all girls, god help you when they all grow up." he shook his head, yes he would have hell when they got older.

"Don't care, got me three girls, and a pretty mummy to go with it, ain't complaining"

"If you are a good boy Dixon, may see about trying for that boy I know full well you would like" he slammed his brakes on, ignoring the beeps from the drivers around him. The words falling from her lips before she had chance to think.

"Wanna run that by me again sweetheart?" had he heard right?, if so what did it mean? Was she finally letting her walls down and letting him in?.

"Not repeating it Dixon, if you didn't hear it the first time then tough" her eyes shining, the happiness pouring from her. When it was just them like this, she loved it, she had his complete attention.

"Ya best keep true to that promise darlin" was all he said as he headed towards home.

"Keep doing what you are doing and I will, Now feed me Dixon your girl's and their mummy need food!" lifting her hand to his lips he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before finding the small dinner she loved so much.

"I will I promise" dropping her hand he helped her from the car, the smile on both their faces clear. Carol let him open the door to the dinner placing a quick kiss on his lips

"I know you will" she whispered as she walked through the door, her body needing food, craving him. Her appetite for him was coming back, and he would be lucky if he made it from the dinner intact. Her hormones had her aching for his touch, one touch from him would have her wet.

* * *

"Stop will ya" He removed her hand from inside his pants, groaning when she brought it to her lips and sucked the pre-cum that was leaking from his tip, just as the waitress placed their order on the table.

They had been seated towards the back of the dinner, hidden from the others. The small booth gave them privacy and allowed them to explore each others bodies, whilst in public, each trying to push the over, seeing how far they could go.

Daryl had started it the moment they sat down, having enclosed Carol within the booth, grateful for the cloth that hung over the table. His hands had slid up her thigh, as she looked at the menu giving the waitress her drink order, Moaning low when his hand opened her pants, fingers burrowing within her folds.

"That all for me darlin?" he whispered in her ear, seeing the blush rush into her cheeks. The waitress left to get their drinks, as Daryl's fingers moved back and forth

"Daryl, you can't" she tried a feeble attempt to removed his hand. Her head falling to his shoulder when he moved more fingers into her.

"Are you ready?" Carol's eyes flew up at the waitress and Daryl burst out laughing.

"She sure is ain't ya darlin, Tell the young lady what ya want" He smirked when she moved her hips, slightly, how she wanted to scream that she wanted Daryl, nothing more nothing less, and from the look in his eyes he knew it too

"I will have the salad please, and a side order of..." her words stuck in her throat, when he found her spot, fuck she was going to come if he didn't stop, Giving him a filthy look she managed to finish ordering, never happier when the waitress left, as a second later, Daryl's fingers sent her over the edge. Teeth biting hard into her lips, trying to hold back the moan. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he licked her juices from them, making sure he cleaned it all off, her eyes never left his face.

"Think that took the edge off for ya, I so wanna fuck ya, take ya in that bathroom over there, lock the door, placed ya legs around my waist and ram home"

"Fuck" he smirked at her expletive, he knew how close she was again, especially when she used that kind of language.

"Do ya wanna?" he wondered if she was ready for that kind of loving, both had not touched the other for weeks, even though it felt like months to Daryl.

"I...we..." oh how she wished she could just say yes, but the customers and staff would know exactly what they were up to, and she wasn't ready for that.

"It's ok Carol, I'm joking, ya ain't ready for me to do that to ya" His lips moved to her ears, as his tongue traced a warm path up her neck

"Just gonna have to get ya off here" her gasp confirming what he thought, she wanted him now.

His fingers went back under the table, moving closer to her, his mouth on her neck, teeth nipping, sucking hard when his fingers slid deep in her warmth, her tight walls gripping him. Her mouth now moved to his ear, her words had him harder, throbbing.

"Bet you wish that was your cock instead of your fingers" those few words, confirmed she had taken full control of the situation. Had he really been in charge if the first place?.

"Gonna let me? Wanna sink in ya Carol, fuck ya where ya sit woman, Ya got me so fucking hard"

The smile on her face had him groaning, he never realized until she unzipped him, how powerless he was in her hands. Letting his head rest back on the seat, he closed his eyes, her small hands doing their job, half opening his eyes, he noticed the waitress coming towards the table. Fuck, straightening he tried his best to stop her. Succeeding before the food was placed in front of them.

* * *

His body pushed her into the car door, his mouth deepening the kiss, how had he managed to finish his food?, pay the waitress and get her out of there, he didn't know. He was focused on one thing only to sink into her, she had him the moment she sat down at the table.

Remembering as she continued to push his arousal higher, when she allowed him to fuck her with his fingers in the dinner. He lost it when she undid his pants, and gripped his cock. Even the arrival of the waitress, hadn't cooled his desire down. Giving Carol a heated look, he took her mouth again. Letting his tongue mimicking what he wanted to do to her body, their soft moans filling the air, causing the waitress to walk off in disgust. mumbling about getting a room.

"Eat ya damn food woman, hurry ain't gonna last much longer and I wanna be inside ya when I come. Ya pushed me to this, gonna fuck ya all afternoon" Taking some salad in her mouth she smirked at him, her voice low and sultry.

"How fast can you eat Daryl?, I want you deep inside me" his mouth hung open, surprised at her words

"Be ready in ten" he replied

So here he was, with her pressed against the car, wishing they weren't in front of a crowd dinner. Thrusting his hips into her, his hand gripped her hair pulling her lips from his.

"Get in the damn car Carol"


	42. Chapter 42

"Daddy!" dropping to his knees for her to run in his arms, he held her tight. He still got the warm feeling in his heart when she called him that.

"Hi Pumpkin, ya had a good day at school?" Picking her up into his arms he moved towards the exit, as much as he loved seeing her, he hated the way some of the mums followed him like damn sheep. They knew full well he was heavily involved with Carol, yet for some reason the younger ones thought they had a chance with him. As if he would look at that, he had all he wanted at home. His smile wide, as he remembered just how he left her at home, well loved and sated. Hence why he had chosen to collect Sophia

"Where's mummy?" Sophia looked around, hoping nothing was wrong

"She's sleeping sweetheart, guess carrying your si... the twins can be tiring" Thank god Sophia didn't pick up on his mistake, both Carol and he thought it would be nice to tell her together.

"Guess they do daddy" grinning to himself thinking of the afternoon they had enjoyed, loving, fucking and anything else that took her fancy. He was hers to control, and he loved every minute. Sophia's hand slapped his back, as she tried to get his attention pointing out who her friends were. His body shivered, he had a good size mark on the shoulder blade that she hit, he was sure that was from when Carol used the whip, or even the paddle? He lost track at one point, his body took all she gave out and still he asked for more.

"So that's your new friend? Why don't we see if mummy wants to invite them next week to play. Would ya like that?" her little face broke out into the smile he loved

"Yes daddy oh yes"

"That man is not your daddy, Sophia Peletier, you know that" The voice behind him cutting, what bothered him most was the way Sophia stiffened in his arms. Placing her in his car, he fastened her in, still ignoring the person behind them. Without Sophia telling him, he knew she was sacred and there was no way he was allowing anyone near her. Smiling at his little one, more to let her know she was safe he turned to the couple.

"May I help you?"he had no idea who these people were, and he certainly didn't like the vibe he was getting. Sophia was scared of them, so to him until he knew better they were not to be trusted

"I would like to know what you are doing with our granddaughter young man? Or are you another one of those her mother has picked up like the slut she is?" Daryl clenched his fists, if only he could get away with punching her. Who the hell was this woman?, and why had it taken them this long to contact Sophia?. Or were they hoping to grab her before Carol came to collect her, or maybe even ambush Carol. The thoughts going through his head had him angry, he was relieved he had left Carol sleeping contently in their bed.

"I am taking her home to her mummy. Though what the hell it has to do with ya is beyond me?"

"Oh I see you are one of those lowlife's she has picked up, it will never last, our son Ed will be out soon for his wife" Daryl had had enough of the shit that was coming from her mouth, was she for real? Had she never seem the damage that man had done to Daryl's woman and daughter?.

"Ex"Wife" he said through gritted teeth trying to calm his temper down, when all he wanted to do was hit her hard.

"And she ain't no slut, ya stay the hell away from her and Sophia or I will make sure ya regret it"

"Excuse me but I do hope you are not threatening my wife" Oh so he did have a tongue in his mouth, he thought for a moment the old man was mute.

"I'm telling ya both ya stay away from Carol and Sophia or ya will regret it, Take it how ya want I don't care, but if I ever hear ya talk about Carol like that again I will make ya pay. Now get outta my way, I gotta get my daughter home" Climbing in the car, grateful that the car park was empty when it had all happened. That would be all Carol needed, women talking about her.

"Princess ya ok?, Ya safe darlin ain't letting them near ya" the little girl was shaking, and pale. Reversing the car from the school, he waited until he had enough distance between them. Stopping the car he climbed into the back, pulling Sophia into his arms, letting her cry.

"What have they done to ya baby?" his heart was breaking, they had worked hard on her nightmares, and fears. Now it looked like another one was about to start up again

"They hated mummy, use to say I was better with them. Please don't let me go to them Daddy I will be weally good I pwomise"

"Honey I will never allow anyone to hurt you or ya mummy I promise. Let's dry them tears and get home" Sophia nodded into his neck, her eyes closing. She always felt sleepy after crying, Daryl placed her back in her seat and fastened her up. Glad she was sleeping, he reached for his phone.

"Rick it's Daryl can ya do me a favor please?. Want ya to find out all ya can on Ed's parents. The bastards turned up today at Sophia's school, frightened her bad. Get me all the dirt ya can, wanna make sure they never come near them again"

"Sure can is she ok?" Daryl looked over at Sophia, her tear stained cheeks upsetting him. His fingers brushed her hair from her face, as he caressed her cheek

"I think so won't know for sure yet. God Rick I think they were going to create a scene with Carol. Can you imagine how frightened she would have been?. Get me everything on them, I want them outta Carol and Sophia's lives. I don't trust them one bit" Leaving it in Rick's hands he started the car, letting Sophia sleep the journey home. Pulling into the small driveway, he parked the car in the garage, should Ed's parents follow him, or venture this far out, they would be surprised to find Daryl there. Another reason why he needed to protect them all, had come into their lives.

* * *

"Honey wake up" he hated to wake her when she looked so peaceful,yet he needed to talk to her before they went into the house

"Daddd... whhaa" rubbing her eyes she stretched her body, he laughed at how adorable she looked, just like her mummy when she woke up

"I'm sorry baby waking ya, but daddy needs to talk" Sophia's eyes fluttered open, the brightness in her blue eyes making him smile.

"What I do daddy?"

"Nothing sweet pea, just want to make sure ya don't mention what happened at school today" her little face scrunched up, like it did when she was thinking

"Why?"

"Don't wanna upset ya mummy, or worry her. So it's best we don't mention about ya grandparents turning up"

"Ahhhh Daddy you're lying mummy said I was never to lie it was bad" Damn at times he could kill Carol

"Well this isn't a lie, we wouldn't want ya mummy worrying she has enough with the twins" Sophia nodded

"Well what do you think would happen if we told her?" The little girl looked at him with her big eyes, face pulled in concentration as she thought.

"It would upset her" Yes thank god she was understanding

"And we don't want to do that do we?"

"No daddy" she shook her head.

"So we don't tell her" Sophia nodded her head, yet still trying to work it all out.

"Mummy will bust your ass if she found out" Daryl looked at her in shock, she had been hanging around too much with his brother

"Ah one of ya Uncle Merle's sayings" he chuckled as he ruffled her hair

"Ya right kid she would, but better me being hurt than ya mummy" Sophia nodded, undoing her from her seat, she moved into his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, her thumb going into her mouth. Daryl locked up and grabbed her bag, slapping Sophia's hand gently

"Ain't we talked about ya thumb baby girl?" Her eyes fluttered closed as she nuzzled against his neck. Letting her suck her thumb which she had managed to stick in her mouth, as he was unlocking the door between the garage and the house, shaking his head at her sneakiness he left it. Just like her mummy she had him wrapped around her finger, whilst they both held his heart in their hands

* * *

""Hey" his words softly whispered against her lips, as she stretched her body, which was pleasantly sore and very sated. Smiling at him, she reached out to pull him closer taking his lips in a deep kiss. Daryl fell next to her on the bed, pulling her into his embrace, since arriving home he had put Sophia down for a nap, checked around the place, and started on some food. He knew all his girls would be hungry when they awoke, so he had placed some chicken in to cook, as well as other various vegetables he had located in the large fridge. He could cook, and he did well, just didn't really have the need to with his ex's as he always took them out for dinner, then took them home to fuck. Carol was so different, his whole relationship with her was different. Taking her hand in his, he rubbed over the ring she had placed back on her finger earlier today after he had made love to her. She had agreed to give him one more chance, see where it would go. She wanted a long engagement as it would take her time to forgive and forget his betrayal. Yet she had given him hope when she placed it back on her finger, he was going to work on her having his last name before the girls were born. He had around two months maybe three to convince her. If there was one thing Daryl Dixon was good at, it was negotiations.

"Hi back"

"Sophia's sleeping, and I.." Carol sat up quickly, regretting it as the blood rushed to her head

"Where ya going baby?" He asked, when, she tried to get off the bed.

"What's happened?" Daryl bit his lip and looked up at her, how the hell did she know something had gone on?.

"Don't know what ya mean" he was going to go the play dumb line

"Daryl Dixon do you think I do not know my five year old daughter?" he looked at her, and shook his head

"Sophia only naps like this, if she has been upset, or been frightened So you tell me now Dixon what the hell went on at school?" Oh shit was all Daryl could think at that moment, cowering under Carol's cold gaze. She was out to get the truth and it looked like he was going to get his ass kicked sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Its nice to meet you Beth" Beth shook the woman's hand first then her husbands, inviting them into the large house.

" Come on in we have the spare room all set up for you" Beth couldn't believe how quickly they arrived, since informing them about Sophia and Carol. Guiding them into the living room, she smirked at Dawn, who had come into the room, their little plan was coming together nicely.

"Beth Greene can you tell me who the hell these people are in my house?" Damn she thought her daddy was at one of his golfing tournaments

"Oh you must be Beth's daddy nice to meet you Mr Greene. We are Sophia's grandparents" Herschel ignored the hand the woman extended, his eyes focused on his daughter

"What the hell have you done Beth? Do you really want him back that bad? Destroy their happiness?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. pm's and to those two who have read the story in one night so glad you like it. **

"How do ya know it ain't because...?" he was getting himself deeper and deeper into that hole he was digging, why couldn't he shut the hell up

"I am her mother Daryl and only a parent knows when something is bothering their child" His hand went to his mouth to chew on his thumb,as his bangs fell across his eyes

"Guess because I ain't her daddy I..." smacking his hand from his mouth, she hated when he did this

"You are her daddy Daryl Dixon and don't you forget that. You have done more for that little girl than her real daddy. It's going to take time for you to recognize her moods, when your girls are born you will understand. You are her daddy!" that was the opening he needed, she had to know the truth

"Ed's parents don't think so" watching her crawl into herself, had him regretting the words the moment they came from his mouth

"What did you say?" Please god don't let him say that again, she couldn't cope with that too. Had they not suffered enough? Or did god think they needed some more shit on their plates.

"Ed's parents turned up at the school today" he hated telling her, reaching for her he pulled her unwilling body into his embrace

"Oh god, no I can't... they will...Did they touch Sophia? Did they see her? Of course they saw her stupid woman she wouldn't be so upset"

"Hey... hey darlin calm down ya ain't stupid, and no they didn't touch her, would never allow anyone to touch our precious girl. They said some shit and I threatened them" the last words spoken so soft she didn't quite get them

"You did what?" Her eyes now blazing, he loved how she went from scared and frightened, to protective mother in seconds. The anger had him aching for her, telling his cock to calm the hell down, it was inappropriate to want to slam into her and fuck her worries out of her head.

"I kinda threatened them" he felt stupid now, had he put her under more pressure. His head lifted when he heard a small giggle, her hand over her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter. Well that certainly wasn't the reaction he thought he would get.

"Oh god, you threatened them, I can just imagine that stupid woman. Her disgust at what you said. I bet she thinks you are a lowlife hick too"

"Well she pissed me off woman, calling ya a damn slut, among other things. Yeh that came up to I'm a lowlife" he smiled at her, his hand reaching to push her hair from her face, his body aching to take her again.

"Daryl Dixon I love you" his heart soared as he moved closer to her, over her, their lips reaching for each other.

* * *

"I want them out of my house now Beth Greene and you and I will talk" Beth's eyes went wide, never had her daddy talked to in that way. She was the apple of his eye, it was Maggie that was always in his bad books, all Beth was doing was getting what she saw as being rightfully hers.

"Daddy these are Ed's parents and they have every right to see their granddaughter"

"Beth you have never taken an interest in this and now you have the parents of that lowlife scum bag that beat Carol and their granddaughter" he was annoyed, and very disappointed in his younger daughter.

"MY SON WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE DESERVED EVERYTHING"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me in my house. Your son did everything but kill that poor woman in front of that little girl. If you think for one moment that Carol deserved it, god help you I will hit you myself" Her face paled at his words, did he not know who she was?.

"We are getting our grandchild back Mr Greene you can be assured of that. That lowlife hick she is shacked up with..." Stopping when Herschel burst out laughing

"Has Beth not told you who he is? What he owns? You know what I'm going to enjoy this. If that boy has threatened you I suggest you take heed to it, the one thing I know about Daryl Dixon is he never threatens unless provoked. Beth get them out of my house, let them stay in town. This is going to be entertaining" Heading out of his hall, he moved into his study, locking the door as he sank into the large leather chair. Reaching for the phone, still laughing.

* * *

Carol screamed his name, as her orgasm rocked her body, her name breathless from his lips as he came deep inside her.

"Tell me again woman" his head rested on her shoulder his lips near her ear

"I love you" she felt his body shudder from her words, and the powerful orgasm they had both had,

"I love ya Carol so damn much" Pulling from her body, he moved her into his arms, holding her tight, as his hands rested on his girls, running up and down her stomach

"Thank ya for these, for Sophia, for you" she gripped him tight, loving this side to him, the one he kept hidden from the outside world. The relaxed, loving man, her walls were slowly coming down, she just wasn't quite there on forgiving him completely

"You helped on these Dixon" the proud smirk on his face, bringing a smile to hers.

"Marry me darlin. Let the girls have my second name before they are born" He had crossed the line, he could feel it in the stiffness of her body. She wasn't ready, and he didn't blame her, moving her gently he sat up, his feet on the floor, rubbing his hand through his messy hair. Reaching for his pants, he pushed one leg through

"Where you going?" he looked back, disappointment clear on his face, he had no damn idea what to do. Where he stood?, she had him confused from one day to the next

"Gotta finish diner baby, ya and my babies need food and so does Sophia. Ain't gonna make itself, come down when ya ready. I will wake Sophia up" Turning his back on her, he looked for a t-shirt to throw over him, he would shower later. Carol looked at him, the damage that ran so deep on his back, the marks he had gladly taken from her, she could see the outline of the small paddle as well as the whip marks, they disappeared from her sight when the fabric came over his head, covering them from her eyes.

"You can leave your t-shirt off Daryl, I love to see my marks on you" he turned nodding his head in acknowledgement

"Nah don't wanna scare Sophia with the others that are on there" He leaned back on the small drawer set they had in the bedroom, watching her climb naked from their bed. Her body wasn't left untouched either, bites and fingermarks bruises stood clear on her pale skin.

" Ya gorgeous baby" he pulled her into his arms resting his head on her shoulder. His lips ghosting softly against her silky skin.

"You make me feel it Daryl, take your shirt off let me enjoy your sexy body" He laughed against her skin, causing goosebumps along it

"ain't sexy"

"Pfft Daryl Dixon don't you give me that crap, you know full well how handsome you are, and the scars on your back only make me love you more. Ok let's do it" His head came up, his eyes searching hers, did she? His mouth went dry afraid to ask her the question that was playing on his mind

"Do what darlin?" he shut his eyes praying and hoping she would give him the answer he craved

"You want the girl's to have your last name before they are born. Ok" the kiss he gave her, told her his feelings, as he dominated her mouth, her hands gripped him tighter to her. Fingers pulling his hair, she tried to get even closer. Knowing as he took her mouth again, she had made the right decision. She just hoped the consequences were not as bad as she had made up in her head.

* * *

"Dixon" Daryl had not stopped smiling, after Carol's answer, He rubbed his chest having done what she wanted. His t-shirt was now covering her, hitting her thigh, it sure looked better on her than it did on him. He had left her with Sophia, after they both woke the little girl up, telling her the good news about her sisters. Sophia was so excited, she hadn't even realized Daryl retreating from the room, leaving them to discuss all the details about what an older sister did. Yes his life was getting better.

"Daryl. It's Herschel I apologize for calling you. I know you would be spending time with your family"

"That's ok. What can I do for you?" He knew Herschel would only interrupt his family time if it was urgent.

"It's about Ed's grandparents" Daryl put the spoon on the side, he had been using to dish the vegetables out on the plate

"Beth involved?" it was the only thing he could think off, with Herschel being on the other end of his phone.

"I am afraid so son, I can't tell you how sorry I am. She thought they could stay here can you believe it? I have a good mind to smack her backside. I have sent them packing along with Dawn" Daryl's breath hitched, he had no idea she was in on this

"Dawn and Beth are behind this shit? How much Herschel?"

"Pardon?" the older man had no idea what Daryl was on about

"How much will it cost to get them both out of my life? Hell man I know I hurt Beth, but this is beyond revenge, what has Carol done to either of them?"

"Money will not sort this out Daryl, I am sad to say, me sending Beth away will not sort it out either. Carol has taken something she believed belonged to her, and I am sorry to say with Beth she tends to fight for what is hers" Daryl's stomached churned, the shit was going to hit the fan, he only hoped that the shaky relationship he had with Carol would be strong enough to get through it.

"Ya spoilt that damn bitch Herschel, who the hell does she think she is? I am not hers, she will never own me . My heart, body and soul belong to the wonderful woman who is carrying my babies." He could feel his anger rising

"I know son and believe me when I say that Carol is the best thing that has ever happened to you. I am in my study locked away as I need to warn you" Oh shit thought Daryl here it comes

"Ed's parents think you a nobody, according to the mother, if you can call her a mother, she says you are a lowlife hick with nothing to your name" Daryl almost laughed at his words

"Really and what did you say?"

"I laughed in her face to be honest son, they are preparing to take Sophia, and I want to warn you. As for telling them who you were, I am sure you and Carol will take great pleasure in rectifying their ignorance" the laughter clear in his tone.

" Herschel you are one mean son of a bitch, I thank ya for letting me know. I return the warning, I will hurt Beth she has gone too far" her heard the older man sigh as if resigning himself for the outcome

" As her daddy I should be demanding and threatening you to leave her alone, but I understand Daryl, why you will. All I ask is don't hurt her too much. However I don't think you will son, I think Carol will be the one." they both laughed at his statement, discussing further what could be done

"The sad thing to all this Herschel, I think Beth and her could have become friends. I never wanted this to happen, the only way to hurt ya daughter is to make sure she cannot work in this area. That way she will have to move, but I need ya to promise ya won't fund her" Daryl waited it was a long shot, and if it was Sophia, he would...stopping his thoughts before they really began. Sophia would never behave in any such way, Carol and he would make sure she respects others and their feelings.

"I have no choice do I Dixon?" the older man already knew his answer, it would be the same he would give if someone did this to one of his daughters. Whilst he never had liked the relationship Beth had pursued with Daryl, he knew the man had never meant to hurt her. You cannot help who you fall in love with, it had happened with him and his wife, How he missed her, Beth would have benefited more if she was alive, she would have guided Beth in the right direction. All Herschel had done was throw money at her from an early age, giving her all she desired, due to his guilt around the death of his daughter's mother. It was his fault and he would always carry the blame, if he hadn't drank that night she would still be alive. His memories causing him heartache, Daryl's voice brought him back to the moment.

"Beth has left me no choice Herschel, if she doesn't work around here, she won't see either Carol, I or my family therefore won't be able to continue this course of revenge she seems to be on. And ya right about Carol, she will do more damage than any of us can and I won't let my woman do that, she will never forgive herself"

"Glad we had this conversation Daryl I will leave it up to you how you play this. All I will say is I support you and your family. It is high time my daughter learnt that she can't have everything in life" Ending the conversation on a friendly note, Daryl placed his phone down. Smirking to himself as he finished sorting out the food. So Ed's parents thought he was a nobody, it was going to be so much fun, when they found out, who Carol was marrying and exactly who Daryl Dixon really was. This time they had messed with the wrong person.


	44. Chapter 44

The thing Daryl was slowly realizing was, he had very little patience and tolerance, waiting around for Ed's parents to strike was annoying and frustrating. If it was not for Carol, he would have gone in gun's blazing and had them personally escorted from town with their heads up their backsides. However he choose to do it her way, after all she knew how they operated. More importantly how they thought the Peletier name could never be touched, he smirked at that, had they still not accepted where their beloved son was spending his next few years?. Rubbing his chin, he wondered if he could pull in some favours and get the bastard more time. He had to be involved in this somewhere, there was no chance Beth had planned this herself, he knew Dawn was helping. However after his little visit and a few threats, Dawn knew full well he would follow through on. She had left town in the early hours of the morning, tail between her legs, sobbing in fear. Never would the name Daryl Dixon pass her thoughts or lips.

Looking out from his penthouse, it had been months since he had been here and it no longer gave him the comfort he craved. Hearing the door open, an evil grin came across his face, keeping his back to the visitor, his hands in his pockets he waited, for them to find him. Knowing there would be hell to play, if this ever got out, he would accept the pain and accusations, threats and hate, gladly if he got the results he wanted.

"Daryl? You there?" he waited as her soft footsteps came further into the darkness of the room. The view no longer giving him the calmness he needed, his breathing became deeper, he could smell her scent as it wafted in before her. Same as always, floral and heavy, it almost chocked him.

"In here baby" his voice strong, powerful, he heard the soft intake of her breath, his heart speeding up as she moved towards him.

"There you are. I knew you would come back to me"

"I missed ya Beth, missed ya so much darlin" turning quick he pulled her the last few steps, his lips taking hers. His tongue probing her mouth forcing entry, Beth opened up to him, her hands running through his hair, gripping him tighter, moving closer into his warm embrace. He refused to deepen the kiss, choosing instead to pull her close, not too close, wouldn't do for her to find out she did nothing for him, not one damn thing. Yet months ago, he could at least reach semi-hard. Carol would love this when he told her, he couldn't even get a damn erection for the cold hearted bitch in his arms. Yet with Carol it was instant, always had been from the moment he met her, and he knew without a doubt, it always will be, till the die he died. Beth stepped back in his arms, her hands running through his hair, down his face, along the collarbone, stopping just inside the top of his shirt, which Carol made sure he kept the top two unbuttoned. He was positive she said something about tempting her as much as possible, god it made his skin crawl, he shouldn't be here, doing this. He should be at home cuddled up with his wife awaiting the birth of their daughters.

* * *

He almost called the plan off , as he thought back to the wedding, Carol had been breathtaking, stunning when she walked towards him along the beach. It had been a whirlwind, unexpected one, he hid his smirk. Remembering how it all came about, they had been laying in each others arms, enjoying the sunrise before Sophia awoke. arms wrapped tight around each other. Daryl placed soft kisses along her neck, whispering words of love, telling her he would do anything to make her his wife. He had asked her this for the last few weeks, hoping one day she may just take him up on it. That was the morning she did as she lay the challenge down. Telling him if they married, it had to be on the beach, the wedding lunch at Michonne's. She wanted to be married when the sun was high in the sky. Shane, Rick, Michonne and Carl were the only people she wanted from his friends. Of course Merle, Andrea , Amy, Jacqui and Tara as well, She had even described a dress she had seen in one of the local boutiques near the school. She had placed so many demands on him, he knew she was testing him, never for one moment thinking he would pull it all off. As she rose from the bed she threw her last demand down

"And I want to get married today, Sophia as my flower girl" Daryl was up on his feet in moments, locating his phone, within four hours he had the whole thing sorted, without her knowing. He found her after finalizing the details, folding some clothes in the twins room, having dropped Sophia at school.

"Ya wanted it. I did it" Carol had no idea what he was on about and continued putting away some clothes for the babies. His hands took hers, stopping her from continuing, looking up through his bangs, he bit his lip waiting until he had her complete attention.

"Woman look at me" Carol lifted her head, unsure of the nervous energy running through his body. He was up to something, she could see how it was taking all his control not to tell her, waiting patiently for her to ask what was going on.

"Daryl" his name a soft gasp from her lips. He had waited long enough, the small smile on his face, showing the uncertainty he had. He looked so cute to her.

"Gonna do what I have been wanting to do for ages woman. Ya asked for it I did it darlin" Her mouth opened wide, then shut, her mind unable to form any words, frightened that he was teasing her. No way would he have been able to, not in that sort space of time. Yet as he saw her brain catch up with her thoughts, he gently nodded his head

"Really?: Her hand came to her mouth, tears falling from her eyes, her other hand resting on her swollen stomach

"Really baby, by the end of the day and if you will still have me. Ya will be Mrs Dixon. That sound ok with ya?" Throwing herself in his arms, her head hidden in his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt, she cuddled in closer to him. Lifting her face up so he could see her, his thumbs wiped away the tears

"Ya ok with that?" words so soft, questioning, hoping that he would get his wish and desire

"Yes: her head nodding as she looked up at him. "Yes oh god yes"

* * *

"Daryl?" His thoughts came back to the moment, to the room he was stood in with his ex.

"Sorry, I was so caught up in being with ya. Kinda went off on one" He attempted his smile, knowing it didn't reach his eyes.

"I knew daddy was wrong, I told him you would realize your mistake. I mean leaving me for that lowlife cleaner and her kid. As for the twins are you even sure they are yours? We can get a test done Daryl, I mean whose to tell who she slept with. Ed's parents told me what a slut she was when she was married to that poor man" How he didn't rip her throat out with his bare hands was beyond him, what right had she to hurt Carol like this, to believe the shit that came out of that couples mouths.

"Guess I'm lucky then, God baby I missed ya so damn much" His hands ghosted down her body, his mind thinking of his wife, how beautiful she looked this morning when he made love to her in the rays of the early morning sun. How beautiful she was on the beach in the flowing ivory dress she had chosen, Sophia holding her hand as they came towards him. Andrea had raced down to the boutique on their wedding day the moment it open to purchase it. Daryl's suit was white, as per Carol's wishes., including his shirt, the tie had been left out. Herschel had pulled out all the stops locating a man named Gabriel who at such short notice was able to marry them. Daryl still thought the older man had thrown a lot of money towards the small church Gabriel preached in. If only his daughter knew the lengths her daddy had gone to, for both Carol and Daryl. He knew the old man had a soft spot for his woman and their little family, which helped Daryl's plans. He had even stayed to see the vows, congratulating them both before leaving the small group to celebrate. Daryl shook his head, getting back into the moment, grateful that Beth hadn't noticed his thoughts were certainly not on her. He hadn't realized her fingers had slowly undone the buttons on his shirt, until her lips kissed his naked chest.

"Take me to bed Daryl. It's been too long" all he could think of was shit, they hadn't thought this plan out properly. Running through various excuses in his head, he felt her move down to her knees, her small hands reaching out to undo his belt. Oh no, fuck, he was no where near hard, she would know something was wrong, telling himself to think, move, do anything to get out of this impossible situation. Hearing the apartment door open, he knew his time was up, he was in the deepest shit of all, when he looked up to the window and saw his wife's reflection.

"Daryl, I came to apologize I want you..." she looked up and saw him, Beth on her knees about to, no she would not think of that. Catching the look in his eye, she could she the fear, it was that look he had months ago, when his whole world was ripped away from him. If Beth wasn't there she would have pulled him into her arms and soothed his worry. They had put him in a situation he was very uncomfortable with, unless you knew him well you wouldn't notice the fear, he had of Carol walking away from him, the love shining from his eyes, telling her without words that he was hers and hers only.

"I guess... erm... I ….Congratulations on getting back together" retracting her steps she backed out of his apartment, and even though she knew it was all a ploy to find out the information Daryl was unable to obtain, it did not sit well with her. Seeing her husband standing there with a younger, stunning woman on her knees about to do god knows what, hurt. She knew Daryl would never allow her to touch him like that, never allow it to get to the stage where a bed, table or wall would be involved, or a condom needed. He had proved his love over the months, his commitment when he placed the ring on her finger, his vows loud when he said them, his words of love clear. The door to the lift shut, enclosing her within its walls, she would not break down she couldn't, she would trust her husband on this. After all, he had never wanted to do this, in the first place, fought and argued with her on it, yet they both knew this was the only way they could find out when Ed's parents were taking Sophia.


	45. Chapter 45

"Can't fuckin do this" was the message flashing on her screen, it had been two hours since she left Daryl in the compromising position. Her mind had played hell with her, the images she had of what her husband and Beth could get up to. Taking calming breaths, Merle and Andrea telling her to trust him on this, there was no way he would hurt her. Carol's smile tight, it was one hell of a situation, Daryl was still making up for his previous mistakes before they got married, putting him in this predicament was cruel. If Carol had her way, she would rip Beth apart piece by piece to get the answers they required. Daryl had pacified her, more concerned about her going into labour then what she wanted to do to his ex.

"Get out Daryl we will find another way" was her reply, she couldn't let him continue she wanted him home with her and the children.

"Give me an hour, may have her talking" he sent back, making her wonder again what was going on.

* * *

Daryl pulled Beth to her feet, seeing Carol and the hurtful words aimed at her, he had lost all interest, not that there was any in the first place, the plan wasn't going as they hoped, and he had to act fast. The sun shone bright catching his wedding ring, it was white gold, just like Carol's, both opting for the same , as neither like gold. Enough he needed answers and he was going to get them, it felt like hours since Carol had left, and all he had done was ignore Beth's advances, wondering how stupid she was, that she hadn't even spotted his ring. Sitting on the sofa, he sent the text to Carol, whilst Beth was showering, god knows why she had to shower, they had done nothing to warrant it. The door to the bathroom opened, just as Daryl got his reply, glancing at his phone, he then looked up at Beth , who was now stood in front of him, in only a towel, He knew with a flick of his hand she would be naked, replying to his wife, he placed the phone down, reaching for the young woman in front of him. He didn't miss the way she licked her lips or the gloating look she had in her eyes, his hand moved up her neck,his other running along the top of the towel, yet ignoring what she really wanted. Bringing her closer to him, he pushed his hand into her hair, pulling her back with force, so her eyes were glued to his. Reminded him of he first day he met Carol, how he had demanded Beth to kiss him properly. Asking her, he had he not taught her how to kiss him?. So much had happened between that day and now, the lessons he had shown his wife, the pain she inflicted on his body, he shuddered at the thought, hoping Beth would think it was his reaction to her. His lips pulled back in a sneer as his face moved lower to hers.

"Ya wanna tell me what the fuck ya doing with Ed's Parents honey?" Beth paled, unable to hide the shock that he knew, the look in his eyes, confirming she was going to suffer. Struggling in his arms, he held her tight

"Don't ya remember what ya struggling did for me darlin? How it got me hard as a rock, so fuckin hard all I could think about was taking ya?" All he allowed her to do was nod her head in reply, he wasn't requiring any words or actions for now. Pushing her head down towards his pants, he held her there

"Ya think I'm hard for ya Beth?. Have a good look baby, see that ya no longer do it for me" Beth tried to pull his hand from her hair, the pain hurting, tears filling her eyes. It was more to do with the words he spoke than the actions.

"Please let me go" her words soft as she begged him to let her leave.

"WHY?" locating his phone he typed a message and sent it. Beth looked scared, as his smirk came across his face, fear shot through her at what he was going to do. Who had he just text?, the sun hit the ring on his hand, and she gasped.

"Oh ya noticed did ya?. Took ya almost three fuckin hours, but there again ya were too busy trying to get back in ma pants, and ….." The apartment door opened Daryl knew who it was, he could feel his body relaxing, her scent calming him. Thank god she was here, he just hoped she trusted him.

"The shit ya said about Carol, oh here she is now, guess ya won't mind repeating it to MY WIFE!"

Carol arrived seconds after receiving the text, she knew Daryl was struggling and had asked Merle to take her back to the apartment, she felt drained, sore and her back was hurting bad. She had no strength to do this, walking into the apartment, seeing Beth half naked in her husbands arms, didn't bother her. Not after hearing his declaration about their marriage, Beth's eyes were wide when she saw Carol, yet she still couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Oh Carol, congratulations on your marriage but as you can see your husband still wants me, we have just had..." Neither saw the hand coming towards her face, Daryl had twisted her so she was now facing Carol. His beautiful wife, who decided she had enough of listening to the lies, slapping the words from Beth's mouth the girl fell to the floor, Daryl having lost his grip in shock, yet secretly proud Carol had hit her.

"My husband has not just had sex with you Beth, he doesn't want you" The girl held her face, the redness clear to all. Moving back towards the sofa she eased herself up. Hurt that they had played her

"Tell her Daryl , tell her how I sucked you off after she left" Daryl could feel his breath stop in his throat,after all Carol had walked in on them earlier, looking at his wife he tried to tell her without words that it wasn't true. Carol walked towards him her hand going down his front, slowly along the top of his jeans, before slipping inside. He gasped at her touch, his cock more than happy to see her, his breathing deeper, his control slipping.

"Please" was all he could get out, her touch igniting him, uncaring that Beth was still there as he moved his hips wanting more of her touch.

"I will baby, soon ok" her words spoken against his lips, attempting to pull away, he held her to him, his lips taking hers. Let Beth see what it was really like when, he wanted, needed and loved a woman, the younger girl had to shut her eyes, she had lost him, she knew deep down she never really had him. He belonged to carol, the two fitted together well, his arms embracing her.

"You see Beth my husband, loves me, and I trust him" Daryl looked at her, his heart filled with love, she finally said she trusted him, and even though it was in a weird setting, he loved her even more

"How do you know he's not lying?"

"You stupid child, Daryl and I married a few days back, he bent over backwards to achieve what I wanted, It took him less than four hours to sort it. Even your daddy came, with Gabriel, who kindly agreed, to marry us. No man would do that unless he was deeply in love. I never wanted this to happen Beth, neither of us set out to hurt you. Yet you kept coming back trying to hurt us, split us up and for what?. He doesn't love you, we have our girls due soon and we are a family I want you to get the hell away from us, the further the better" The girl stood up on shaky legs, heading towards the bathroom defeated

"Ya ain't answered my question Beth?" The blond turned to him, shaking her head, she had nothing to say, if she held out another half an hour it would be too late for them.

"What question?" Daryl itched to take a punch, Carol's hand on his arm calming him.

"What ya doing with Ed's parents?" His blood ran cold when he saw the look on her face, reaching for his phone before she got the words out

"Too late Daryl" Carol looked at her, then at her husband who was busy trying to contact the school. What was happening? Oh god no not her Sophia? Her tears fell from her eyes, moving towards Beth she wanted to kill the bitch, as she stepped forward a pain rushed through her. She remembered calling for Daryl then it went black.

* * *

The sounds of beeping came through her hazy thoughts, the smell she recognized as being inside of a hospital. Her hands automatically reached for her babies, finding her stomach less swollen, panic set in

"Daryl,DARYL ! where's my husband. My babies? someone please help me" The door flung open as a nurse rushed in, annoyed at herself for sending Daryl to get some coffee, the man had never left her side from the moment she came in two days ago.

"It's ok Carol, calm down honey, Daryl has just gone to get some coffee, He's been sat here for the last two days, never left your side" checking on her statistics and helping her sit up, she smiled at her. A soft hand cradled Carol's.

"The babies are fine sweetie, we had to remove them, you lost a lot of blood, and your poor husband well let's just say he was broken, thought he had lost you all. Here is now"

Carol saw him come into the room, he looked so tired, his eyes dark, his face pale, she knew he hadn't slept, her arms reached for him, once he saw her awake. Rushing into her embrace he wasn't scared to cry, sobbing into her neck he cried in relief

"Thought...oh god Carol I thought I'd lost ya. How could I be a single daddy to the girls, and then trying to..." He stopped the conversation, she wasn't strong enough to tell her Sophia had been missing for two almost three days. The school had incorrectly allowed Ed's parents to collect her, it wasn't their fault, it wasn't even the temporary teacher they had. Ed's parents had pulled a very believable stunt, even had fake paperwork to proof it. Looking at his wife, her fear and upset clear on her face. How was he going to tell her?. For now he was just happy to hold her tight, she was alive in his arms and that was all that mattered. Crushing her even tighter to him, he nodded at the nurse, who had spoken quietly asking if he wanted his girl's brought in to see their mummy?.

"Are they healthy Daryl, are all our children ok?" her eyes looked up to his the tears falling down her cheeks breaking his heart, and now he had to break hers.

"Twins are great honey, so beautiful just like their mummy, have my eyes and attitude from what I saw earlier" He held her hands his thumbs rubbing over the knuckles, wishing that Andrea or Merle were there to tell the sad news to Carol. Taking a deep breath he looked at her from under his bangs.

"She's... we are...They" she found it unusual for him to fall over his words, he only did that if something really bad had happened

"Please Daryl what's going on?" she bit her lips, she knew it was bad, was she ready for it?

"They took Sophia sweetheart, had fake paperwork, and the temporary teacher let her..." Carol put her finger to his mouth, stopping anymore words to exit. She didn't need to know anything else, her precious girl was taken, she knew Daryl would get her back, no matter how long it took. Sobbing in his arms, she didn't hear the door open or the two little cots wheeled in, or the two adults that stood near the door watching the couple on the bed cry for their missing daughter.

"It's killing him Andrea, we gotta see if we can find out some more from that bitch" it was upsetting Merle to see them so lost.

"Got an idea baby, already on it" Pulling him away from the sad scene she took his hand in hers, she had already called Maggie, The one thing about Beth, she could never lie to her sister, no matter what she had done.

"What...how..?" Carol heard the small whimpers as her husband cradled her in his arms, both feeling the loss of Sophia deeply.

"It's our daughters baby, thought ya would want them close to ya. She moved a little on the bed unable to get up due to pain and medication. Daryl gently lifted one of them in his arms, after being shown how to do it by the nurse, then Andrea and Tara. Placing the smallest one in her arms he half smiled through their sadness as she looked at her. Counting all her toes, her fingers, checking her over, in amazement that both of them were already here. Feeling the bed move again, she saw the other little girl in his arms, he placed her in her mummy's arms and picked the other up.

"Jacqui and Michonne came last night, they thought ya babies are beautiful, Andrea and Tara were here within moments of us arriving in the hospital. Ya scared us all darlin, ya scared me" his head bowed as he placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"I think you little one look like a Sarah, my princess" Daryl watched her count her toes and fingers, check her all over like she had the one he held in his arms.

"So ya wanna call her Sarah I like that, and what about this little cutie?" Carol looked over at him trying to contain her worry, fear and upset.

"I think you can pick her name Daryl after all you were involved in creating them, you get to name her" He bit his lip his brow creasing as he thought about it, bending his head he looked at her, His bangs covering his face, it was a big honour to name his child, after all she would have to grow with it, and he wanted a name to be proud of. He was going to keep it in line with the others and think of a name beginning with S.

"I kinda like Skye think it suits her with her beautiful blue eyes, what do ya think?" Carol nodded as his daughter made a noise as if to say yes

"Ya like that sweetheart?" he smiled at her, and then at Sarah, sadness that Sophia wasn't with them, but they will be waiting for their big sister, when he got her home. It was time to let the Peletiers know who the Dixon brothers really were.


	46. Chapter 46

"Maggie you wanted to see me?" Beth walked into the small coffee shop on the far outskirts of town, she never knew it even existed and wasn't too surprised it was empty. Maggie pulled her in to a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Beth" her younger sister looked at her questioningly, not hearing the click of the lock on the door, or the two adults that had entered behind her. Beth moved from Maggie, sitting down in the chair she had asked her to take

"You have nothing to be sorry. For" she saw her sisters eyes move from her to something behind her, then back to Beth.

"Maggie? What's going..." her words stuck in her throat as she turned around, seeing a very pissed off Merle and Andrea standing there arms folded across their bodies. She turned slowly back to Maggie, the hurt evident in her eyes

"I'm sorry Beth, but you can't be allowed to get away with this. Carol went into premature labour, Daryl almost lost his children and his wife. Sophia is missing, how much more damage do you wish to inflict on them before you get it through your head he doesn't want you?" Beth hung her head, when you put it like that it did sound bad. Maggie reached for her hands, grasping them in hers

"Honey we need to know where Sophia is. Her parents are worried sick about her safety. They..." Beth pulled her hands back, swiping at the tears falling from her eyes.

"You know what Maggie...I...I thought you wanted to meet me, to talk as sister's like we use to. But guess it all revolves around that bitch Carol" Maggie felt her guilt, she had not paid much attention to her sister since meeting Glenn, and admitted she had almost cut the younger woman out of her life, not realizing she was suffering behind the face she put on for others.

"I don't know what to say Beth, all I can say is how sorry I am, but that still doesn't make this right" Beth stood to her feet her small hands banging down on the table, her words loud and cutting

"I HOPE THEY NEVER FIND HER!" Maggie rose to her feet, her hand pulled back,as she hit her sister hard

"You little bitch, how could you ever be so cruel, so vindictive, how would you feel if it was your niece or nephew that was taken?" Beth rubbed her face, her eyes wide

"Are you?" Maggie nodded her answer, sitting back on her seat, glancing at Merle and Andrea at the door.

"I am sorry I thought I could get her to tell me. This woman is not the loving sister I grew up with"

"They got her a passport, mentioned Europe" her words soft, her eyes focusing on her sister

"When Maggie?"

"I'm around a month, wanted to surprise you, yet with all this" she moved her hands back and forth.

"What do you mean Europe?" Merle felt his stomach churn, Andrea already calling Rick about the small bit of information Beth had spoken.

Beth ran her hands through her hair before turning in her chair, her eyes not able to look at Merle

"All I know is they were taking her back to Ed's birth place, they had the passport and were leaving as soon as possible" her eyes then looked in his seeing the hate and disgust flashing from his eyes

"YA FUCKING KNEW THIS, YA LET THEM TAKE THAT POOR INNOCENT GIRL, DO YA HAVE ANY DAMN IDEA WHAT THEY COULD DO TO HER? GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY SIGHT" Andrea pulled him away, settling him in a chair, as she unlocked the door.

"Maggie thank you, please make sure you keep Beth close the police will be wanting to question her" before the women reached the door, Merle stood up, lifting the table he threw it against the wall, followed by the chairs.

"I SAID FUCKING LEAVE" Andrea locked the door, and watched her husband self destruct, dreading what she would say to Sophia's parents.

* * *

"Please I want my mummy" her face red from her crying and the smack that the woman gave her.

"I said stop your crying. Why your daddy wants you back is beyond me. You are nothing but a burden, crying like a baby. Hell your father learned at an early age that crying never got you anywhere. I SAID STOP!" Her hand came across Sophia's face again causing the little girl to fall from the bed, hitting her head against the cupboard, then blackness.

"Shit what the hell did you do to her?" Ed Peletier Senior walked into the small room, having heard the shouting outside, hoping to calm his wife down before any one from the public heard and came to check it out. Lifting the small child up from the floor, his face blanched when he saw the blood, the small body unmoving in his arms

"She was being cheeky, just get her in the car, we have a flight to catch"

"She needs the hospital Mary, call an ambulance now" Holding his granddaughter in his arms, he tried to stop the bleeding.

"I SAID NOW!" Shocked from her thoughts, her husband had never once raised his voice at her in all the years they had been together. Fumbling with the phone she finally got the number keyed in. Stating the emergency, she gave their location, thanking god that she had used a false name and identity for them all.

* * *

"Fuck!" his pace agitated outside the hospital, fingers running through his messy hair.

"How the fuck am I gonna tell her Merle. How?" Looking through his tear filled eyes, at his older brother for answers, he knew the man could not give him.

"Daryl I...oh god man I have no idea" after wrecking the small coffee shop, Andrea drove him to the hospital , both silent on their journey, neither knowing how they were going to tell them. Merle was at a loss, all he could do was hold his brother as he sobbed.

"Merle. Merle" Andrea felt like an outsider as she watched the two brothers try to support each other. Finally her husband looked up at her, as she handed him the phone

"It's Rick, says it's important" Merle handed Daryl to Andrea, letting her sooth him as best she could, walking away from them, he took the call.

"Rick?"

"Thank god I got you, I think we found her" Merle fell to his knees

"You what?" his words hoarse afraid he hadn't heard right hands rubbing his shaven head

"Now listen Merle, don't want you to lose your shit"

"Rick, just tell me please" he looked over a this brother, who was now crumbled on the floor, hating everything and anything that was related to the name Peletier. When and not if, they got Sophia back, he would take her to the courthouse and change her name to Dixon, his damn self.

"She was admitted to hospital three states over. She's in high dependency, unsure if she will pull through. Got my man heading over now"

"Give me the name of the hospital, and they best pray to god and any other shit they believe in that she fucking survives"

"DARYL GET YA ACT TOGETHER THEY FOUND HER" not taking his phone from his ear, he watched his brother get his legs to shakily work, face shut to all emotions.

"Thanks Merle could have warned me" Rick almost deaf from Merle's shout

"Oops sorry, So what the hell happened to the muchkin that she needed hospital" he could feel his anger building the things he was going to do to those people when he caught up with them

"HOSPITAL WHAT THE FUCK YA MEAN HOSPITAL GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE" Daryl was back to his normal self, as he grabbed the phone from Merle

"Rick what the fuck? They hurt her, they hurt our baby?"

"Daryl calm the fuck down, I understand your worry, from what I gather the grandmother hit her hard. Sophia hit her head on the small cupboard, she was bleeding when they admitted her. I'm sorry man, they... they..."

"it's ok ya don't need to say anything else, give Merle the address. Time we met those bastards" Handing Merle the phone he took some deep breaths, after the phone call was ended, he looked at Merle and Andrea, then pointed to the hospital

"She don't need to know nothing"

"Daryl come on, she needs to know they..."whilst Andrea understood his reasoning, Carol had every right to know her child was so very ill, fighting to live.

"NO" Daryl couldn't put her through that, he needed to check it out, see how bad Sophia was, before he told her mummy.

"Daryl?" Merle came forwarded, protecting his wife

"I am sorry to shout, it's just she has been through too much, if we take the company plane I can be by Sophia's bedside within two hours. Andrea please I am begging let me just see how it is, then we tell Carol" Nodding her head, though not happy with his plan, she hugged them both

"What do I say if she asks where you are?"

"The nurse has dosed her up, she was asleep when I left, I'm hoping and praying she will sleep through it. Ya tell her I have gone home to change. I know this is wrong, but I gotta see how bad she is"

"Ok, I understand Daryl, but I am warning if she asks about Sophia I am telling her" Daryl nodded as Bob pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital. Little Amy could be heard crying for her parents.

"You go take care of that little princess, look after my woman and kids for me" placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Daryl headed towards the car

"Take care of him Merle don't let him do anything stupid" Merle pulled her tight in his arms, this was one heap of shit

"Can't stop him darlin, would do the same if it was ya or Amy. Love ya darlin back soon" moving to the car, he lifted his daughter in his arms, halting her crying immediately

"Ya be good for ya mama sweet pea, daddy gotta go get your cousin home" kissing her softly on the cheek, he handed her to Andrea. Daryl was getting impatient, he could feel it as she younger man sorted their pilot out and flight plan

"Gotta go darlin" Andrea watched the car leave until the lights vanished around the corner. Kissing her daughters head she walked into the hospital, her thoughts on Sophia and Carol.


	47. Chapter 47

"Ya need to stay focused lil bro going in there in this frame of mind ain't gonna do either of ya any good. That little princess needs her daddy, time for ya to be there, just how ya wanted to be"

"Damn Merle, what the hell am I doing here? I ain't her daddy, though in my heart I am, if we lost her... " He couldn't go there, not yet, until he had seen her.

"Shit Merle they have paperwork..." Merle located his phone, making a quick phone call he smirked

"Yeah and we have Rick, Shane and Herschel waiting for us outside the hospital. They have been warned to wait for us"

"What the hell Merle? Why Herschel?"

"Ya never knew what he did years ago? That man was one of the best damn lawyers in the area Daryl, he has official paperwork that ya and Carol signed during the wedding reception confirming ya were her daddy If they can pull shit so can we. Amazing boy what money can do"

"We are just like them lying"He didn't like this, he wanted everything above board, nothing to come back on his family.

"NO, don't ya think like that, I have people visiting Ed today, they will make sure, they do not leave that prison until he has signed his rights away, as Sophia's daddy. Then Herschel will look at the papers, sign what needs to be done and Ya her daddy in name too. There will be a few hours difference between it being legal, by the time they have realized we pulled one over, ya already will be her daddy" Daryl moved his hand to his lips, biting on the skin, could it work? He was use to pulling the strings to fit his demands, but this, it was too important. It involved Sophia and Carol, if it fell through they were fucked.

"Ya daughter takes after ya bro, though she sucks her thumb when worried. Ya one of the most important men in the country. Part own a thriving company hell man you've pulled worse shit than this" Daryl bit his lip, he was lost, he needed his wife

"Yeah I have. though nothing been as important as this. Ok we will go with ya suggestion, but I am telling ya if it backfires, I will never forgive myself" Merle tapped him on the back in comfort.

"Trust me on this, those bastards are not touching Sophia again. Will never see her again"

* * *

The plane landed an hour later, a car already waiting to whisk the Dixon's to their family. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital, Rick, Shane and Herschel waiting in reception. The men dressed in their uniforms ready to arrest the Peletiers, but first they were going to let Daryl deal with them.

The Dixon's told them to wait downstairs as they found out where Sophia was, the young nurse, kindly showing them the ward they would find her on. Having been made fully aware of the situation, she looked over the man who they confirmed was Sophia's real daddy. He looked so drained, he was going through the worst nightmare any parent could go through and her heart went out to him. He was handsome too and the woman who was married to him, was damn lucky, he was on a mission to locate his daughter.

"Thank ya darlin" Merle followed Daryl not missing the looks he and his brother were getting. Heading to the high dependency unit, they entered, coming face to face with Ed's parents.

"What is he doing here. Somebody please remove this lowlife hick out of here. He is the reason..." Merle walked over to her.

"May I suggest ya keep ya damn mouth shut bitch. Ya have no fucking idea who my brother is do ya?" Blatantly ignoring her, Daryl moved forward to the receptionist, who too knew what was going on, yet had been told to keep it quiet

"Hi sweetheart can ya show my where my daughter Sophia is please? Believe she was brought in a few hours ago"

"Certainly Mr Dixon, if you will follow me, the doctor is waiting for you both" The Peletiers watched as the men went through the doors, why the hell had they not been stopped?. Mary was not having any of this, storming to the receptionist

"He is not allowed in here. Can you please call security to remove him now" the young nurse looked at her in disgust, wondering how this woman could call herself a grandparent.

"Her father has full rights to see his daughter. May I suggest you go sit down, calm down otherwise I will call security to throw you out" Mary lost it, reaching for the young nurse she pulled her over the counter.

"HE IS NOT HER FATHER, HE HAS NO RIGHT TO..."

"Mary, put her down. What on earth has gotten in to you?" Ed was slowly realizing that Daryl Dixon was not the hick they thought, it was looking like Carol had fallen on her feet. The way the man walked down the corridor towards Sophia, showed him he was use to taking control, maybe they had taken on more than they could handle.

"Ed that man is trying to steal out granddaughter for that little slut"

* * *

"Wanna tell us what's happening doctor?"

"Is her mother here? I would prefer to speak to you both" Daryl shook his head, dreading what was coming.

"My wife has just given birth, we almost lost her in delivery, she's in hospital back home with our daughters" The doctor nodded understanding this poor man's life was being pulled in all directions.

"I am sorry to hear that, you have so much going on, now this. Little Sophia is seriously ill, when her brain hit the hard surface of the cupboard it looks like the cerebellum at the base of the and neck of her brain has been damaged. I am not sure if you are familiar with this part of the brain it is responsible for coordination and balance." Daryl looked at him confused, wondering how this would effect his daughter?.

"Doc that's all good and well, just tell us how Sophia is?' Merle was fed up of big words, they needed peace of mind

"Tell you the truth Mr Dixon, I have no idea how she will be, the scans we are about to perform should give us more details. We have done the main one when she came in, and I can say without a doubt it looked promising. However with her still being unconscious, it is bothering me, and we need to have an in depth scan. What I would prefer is if you can be with her, should she wake up she will feel so frightened. I was hoping her mother could do this, however I am more than positive her daddy is the best" Daryl nodded, he would do anything for her, no way did he want her frightened, should she wake. Seeing his face would sooth her fears, she would know she was safe.

"And when this scan..." the Doctor held his hand up

"Until we see, I cannot tell you. I wish I could but the brain is a delicate part of our body"

"Ok, when?"

"We were waiting for you to arrive, I can have her down in the x ray department within twenty minutes" Daryl looked at Merle, both were nervous.

"Can I, I mean can we see her?" He had to see her, it would sooth his nerves, just to touch her face, check she was alive.

"Of course, please follow me. And can I say, I am sorry we have to meet like this Mr Dixon, however it's a pleasure to put a face to the voice who saved my wife from an abusive relationship. Your education and support helped her walk away from her abusive ex husband"

"That's good, takes a lot of guts to walk away from that painful situation. My wife did the same, brave woman your wife." he truthfully wasn't interested in that at the moment, but it didn't help to be rude either

"Just wanted to say that so many people appreciate what you do and I will do all I can to make sure we have little Sophia on her feet"

"Thank ya" his heart stopped when she saw her lay on the large bed. She looked so small, the wires in her arms had him chocking back the tears. This would kill Carol if she saw Sophia like this, he needed to get some answers within the hour, so he could let her know what was happening. She should be with him, yet she wasn't strong enough to see Sophia like this. Hell he wasn't strong enough to see her like this, tears now falling, as he sat down in the chair.

"Honey, Daddy is here darlin, Ya safe now." Daryl rubbed her cool skin, double checking she was alive,

"Her skin is so cold why?" his eyes seeking the doctor

"It's ok the shock, the air conditioning. I will have the nurses make the room warmer. I will give you a few moments whilst I sort out the scan"

"Thanks doc for all ya help" Merle followed him out, unable to stay in the room, all he could think of was little Amy lying there. He wanted to kill Ed's parents, they had done this, they had damaged an innocent little girl.

Daryl stroked her hair, holding her hand tight, she looked... swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke to her, not wanting his thoughts to go down that road.

"We missed ya baby, mummy is waiting to hold ya, hug ya just like daddy is. Ya gotta wake up princess ya little sisters need ya. Baby I need ya to be ok. I love ya" Kissing her forehead he looked at her swollen cheek.

"What did they do to ya sweetheart?, God I bet ya were so scared not having us there" his voice broke unable to continue he just held her.

* * *

Walking back into reception Merle saw them sitting in the corner, the wife jumping to her feet, ready to attack him.

"How dare you come here, you and that lowlife piece of shit. need to get the hell out of here and leave me to care for my granddaughter" Merle moved fast, pinning the woman to the wall, wishing he could hit the bitch, he noticed Ed Senior had not even moved from his place.

"Care, Care? If caring for her is putting her in a hospital bed, than ya caring. Ya fuckin lucky I don't hit women cause believe me I wouldn't hesitate too. Unlike ya bastard son who thought his wife and kid were a punching bag"

"How dare you? Do you not know who I am?" Merle's evil grin actually put some fear into her.

"Dare, dare ya damn lucky it's not Daryl who came out here. I don't give a fuck who you are Get the hell outta here" Lowering her to the ground he walked away, his thoughts on the little girl in the other room, she had to pull through, she had too. The door opened and his brother came through, his head low, it had broken him, seeing his daughter like that.

"You...YOU!" was all Mary could get out as she walked towards Daryl not caring how broken he looked, as far as she was concerned this was all his fault, His and that slut

"I will say this only once get the hell outta of here before ya live to regret it" his tone low, Merle knew that tone, he was at breaking point close to blowing

"You don't tell me..." her words stopping as Daryl looked at her, his eyes cold.

"Ya had ya chance. Merle call Herschel" nodding at his brother he called the older man, knowing he would be with them in moments.

"Oh you going to threaten me with Herschel Greene are you? Well I don't care he's a friend of ours and certainly wouldn't deal with people like you" Daryl counted to ten, slowly, trying his best to control his temper, it wasn't working he could feel it. Hearing the lift doors open, he lost it,

"Ya stupid fuckin bitch, have you no idea who the hell I am. Who the hell we are?" Mary looked at her husband who was sat in the corner refusing to get into the argument, he knew that these men were something, someone. As, no one could have known they were here, due to their change of names, yet the Dixon's had found them.

"Ya ever heard of Dixon Corporation?" Mary resembled a goldfish as she attempted to get the words out. Ed Senior went pale, oh they knew exactly who these men were.

"Merle there is one half and the lowlife hick ya like to call me is the other half. And if I remember correctly M And E co,or should I give it the proper name Mary and Ed Co, supply our company, if I remember correctly our company pulled them outta the shit a year back. How's the books looking Ed? Oh dear I can see by that pale face that they ain't too good., Ya been fiddling them ain't ya to fund this bitch. Ya finished with Dixon's ya on ya own"

"You can't do that" her life was crashing around her ears, their large house, the boat, the golf club, what would they say?. The embarrassment she couldn't cope with that, her reputation would be in shreds, and with Ed fiddling the books, he would be jailed if found out. Her little click would throw her to the roadside, she hadn't told them about her son, denying all knowledge of the beatings they knew her son was responsible for. Citing Carol as crazy, mad and an unfit mother. Daryl moved closer, his teeth gritted as he almost spat the words in her face

"Can't I, fucking try me. I warned ya. Yet ya had to keep coming after them, YA LEAVE MY FAMILY THE FUCK ALONE" He stumbled away, Merle holding him up, they had destroyed Ed's parents without much work, hitting them where they hurt most in the wallet.

"Rick, Shane they are over there arrest them for kidnapping Sophia. Herschel can you give the paperwork to the nurse please and call Andrea for me" Guiding his brother away from the public he settled him in the chair, waiting for the doctor to call them.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N Thank you to you all for the wonderful reviews and support x

Hands shaking he reached for the phone, how the hell did he tell her? What words could he use to describe the whole fucked up mess that the last few hours had been?. He knew she was asking for him, Andrea had already called Merle three times, the last phone call screaming down the phone that Daryl had to call his wife.

Running his shaky hand through his hair, his body cold as he looked at his daughter, so small in the large bed. She had woken about half an hour into the scan, her eyes wide and scared, the tears falling from them as she looked around the darkened room. Daryl squeezed her hand, halting the mini meltdown she was going into

"Ya safe darlin daddy's got ya" Her blue eyes, looked to his, her body relaxing when she saw him, she was safe, they had found her.

She had kept quiet as they continued the scan, falling asleep when they wheeled her back to the high dependency unit. Daryl wasn't stupid he had seen the look on the doctor's face, his hand held Sophia's tight as he walked with her down the corridor, never letting her from his sight. It would be years before he allowed her independence, they had almost lost her, the doctor had confirmed, whilst she was unconsciousness in the X-ray room, if the damage had been lower, she would have been unable to do anything. Daryl didn't need any more details, he was pissed, Eds parents would be put away for this, he would make damn sure they were, then he would start on Beth.

* * *

"Baby it's me" his gut churned and his blood ran cold, he couldn't do this, how the hell do you tell a child's mother, that they had no idea how she would be?.The scans were showing damage, they confirmed it will effect her balance, her coordination to name a few, each human was different, they had a long journey ahead of them. For now they were keeping her sedated, due to the pain she was in. Carol was pissed at him for not being with his young daughters, leaving her alone in the hospital. not knowing why, her fears running through her head.

"Where are you? Have you left us? Is this all to much? " He actually smirked if only it was that easy, he could hear her voice getting higher.

"Carol baby calm down darlin. I ain't left ya" He sat down in the chair, putting his weary head against the wall, praying for some words that would comfort her.

"Daryl, what's happening?" He heard the worry, the fear, all he wanted to do was climb on the plane to get to her. Pull her in his embrace and tell her over and over how much he loved them all, loved them so much, that he would do anything he could to protect them

"We found Sophia darlin" Her gasp hit him hard, bending forward he looked at the floor, eyes glazing over, tears threatening to fall.

"She's bad isn't she? What has happened Daryl? What have they done to her?" At times he wondered if his wife could read his damn mind.

"Baby" he could hear her breathing change, she was close to crying and he couldn't do a fucking thing

"Tell me please" Her words soft, she struggled to ask, not wanting the answer. She looked at Andrea, who came to sit by her on the bed, holding her hand. Carol felt her blood run cold, they all knew, she could tell, they all knew what had happened to her daughter and none of them wanted to tell her.

"Shit baby, I wish I could hold ya, be there to comfort ya. Is Andrea with ya darlin?"

"Yes" her voice breaking, he felt her pain deeply, wanting to punch the wall in frustration, yet it wouldn't help

"Darlin she ain't good, she has damage to the brain" her scream had him sick to the stomach, he should have flown back, told her to her face, yet Sophia was in and out of it ,and needed her daddy, she had managed a small smile for her Uncle Merle, yet her focus was on Daryl.

"Carol, come on baby, please..." he waited patiently, Merle touching his shoulder to let him know he was there. Daryl hadn't even heard him come back into the small room.

"How she take it bro. Is Andrea there?" Waving Merle away he waited chewing his bottom lip, he heard the phone drop, the sound of her sobbing cut him to the core. He would make sure Beth, Mary and Ed Senior suffered for putting his wonderful wife through this shit, she didn't deserve this. He blamed himself, if he had left her alone, walked away that first night he met her, then they wouldn't be here like this. Her in one hospital having just given birth to his daughters, whilst he comforted and protected their daughter in another.

"It's my fault, It's mine. I am so so sorry woman, should never have pursued ya., should have left ya the hell alone." He wasn't sure if Carol heard him, Merle had, this wasn't his brother, taking the phone from Daryl's unresponsive fingers, his brothers head bowed , his shoulders shaking as he sobbed for all that had gone on, all thanks to Beth's vindictive revenge. It had finally happened though, Daryl Dixon was losing his shit, and it scared the hell out of Merle.

"Carol? Honey talk to me?" Silence came from her side, apart from the sobbing, he heard a sound, as if the phone was being picked up.

"Daryl?"

"Darlin it's me how is she baby?" He was so glad when he heard his wife's voice on the other end of the phone, she would look after that side, whilst he did his best to put his brother back together. No way was he, letting Daryl blame himself, he had done that long enough. This was no one's fault but Beth Greene's, and the Peletiers.

"What happened Merle, what did the scans say?" Andrea asked as her hand rubbed Carol's back, the woman curling up in a small little ball. Trying to get inside herself unable to cope, with all that was going on. She wanted her husband, she needed him here to tell her it was going to be fine, that he would sort it all for her, she needed Daryl.

"Ain't good baby, How's little mouse?"

"She's broken Merle, she can't take anymore, and from your voice I'm guessing Daryl is the same"

"Lil bro is blaming himself baby, gonna take a long time for them all, to come back from this. When Carol has settled, can ya confirm Sophia is having tests tomorrow, they may be able to give more answers. I have already spoken with Carol's doctor, they gonna sedate her tonight. Gonna see if we can do the same for Daryl, they need to rest. Baby it's such a fucking mess, I don't know what to do Andrea, I am outta my depth here. I need ya darlin" he knew then and there, how much he relied on his wonderful wife, how. without him realizing it, she held him together, guided him through the hardship and produced little Amy.

"I'm going to speak with Carol's doctor, see if we can have her moved to the hospital Sophia is in, she can recover there, that way we can all be together whilst we await the results. Tell that brother in law of mine, to get his shit together his family need him"

"I will darlin, do me a favour when ya found out anything call, I can get Bob to sort the journey out, will get one of the staff, to look into somewhere to rent whilst we are all here. Need a base for us all to rest our heads. Make sure Carol..." Andrea did a double take was this her husband taking charge of the situation?. It was so unlike him. tended to leave it all to her.

"Merle we will sort it between us, make sure he sleeps, make sure you sleep. Amy and I love you baby"

"Love ya too darlin, ya sleep to ok?. It's gonna be a tough few weeks"

* * *

He fought then as they attempted to sedate him, no way was he sleeping when Sophia needed him. No fucking way they were out of their damn minds

"Bro calm the fuck down, ya ain't no use to anyone like this, let them do this, ya need sleep. I will sit with Sophia, she loves her Uncle Merle, ya know that" it broke Merle's heart when Daryl fixed him with a look, as if he thought he had betrayed him, by allowing them... all went black.

"Let me help ya settle him, make sure no one goes in that room, once he's rested he's gonna want some answers and heads are gonna roll. Ya come find me the moment he wakes ya got that?" The nurse nodded, she had no intention of dealing with the younger man, he was unleashed, untamed and ready to kill anyone who hurt his family. He may scare her, but he was in love and she was sure any man would do the same for his family.

Merle held Sophia's hand, jumping to his feet every time she moved, or her breathing changed. He rubbed his free hand down his face, his eyes red rimmed through lack of sleep and tears. In the still of the night, it gave him time to think, how this could easily have been Amy. Sophia may not be Daryl's flesh and blood, but she was his in all the other aspect, just like her mummy and sisters, she was family and family pulled together. The door opened casting a light from the corridor into the darkened room, Merle looked over, not too surprised to see Daryl. His shirt creased, hair all over the place, eyes still heavy with sleep. He had never seen him look so bad, moving back from the bed he let Daryl take his seat.

"Ya slept lil bro?"

"Kinda, still pissed at ya for letting them do that. How is she?" his hand ran through her hair, as he placed a kiss on her forehead, a half smile ghosted Daryl's lips, when he felt warmth coming from her, for some reason it gave him hope.

"She's been restless, ain't woke up though, Nurse says vitals are ok. It's a game of waiting and seeing"

"Thanks Merle, I mean it man, thanks for being here for us all" Merle nodded at his brother hugging him

"That's what big brothers are there for, and I ain't listening to any more of ya shit boy, about it being ya fault. All this ain't ya fault, none of it ya hear me" Daryl put his head down concentrating on Sophia, his lip being worried by his teeth.

"When we know more, gonna let them go Merle, it ain't fair on Carol going through this. Who says another part of my past don't come and bite me in the ass?. She don't need this shit would be better off without me"

"Ya stop that crap, right now lil bro, she needs ya more than ever, and ya need her" Daryl shook his head, Merle was wrong, his family would be better off without him, no matter how many times Merle said it wasn't his fault, Daryl knew deep down it was, after all hadn't his daddy told him he was a waste of space, only hurt others, that he was not good enough. He hadn't been able to save Sophia and it hit him hard, old memories flooding back, Rubbing his fist against his eye, he refused to shed another tear, he had to take a step back. Let his wife and daughters move forward without him, he was no good, all he did was bring pain. Merle watched him closely, flinching when he saw him turn into himself, the walls were coming up, he had to get Carol here fast, only she was able to tear them walls down and bring him back.


	49. Chapter 49

"Mrs Dixon it is a pleasure to meet you, however I wish it was under different circumstances" Carol rose to her feet, a quick glance to see if her daughter's were settled before she reached out to shake the Doctors hand

"I wish too Doctor, but unfortunately we are here. Can you please tell me what has happened to Sophia? How you think this may effect her future. Have you had the test results back?" The doctor put his hand up, a soft smile on his face.

"I can only answer what we know Mrs..."

"Carol please and I am sorry to throw all these at you. I should have been here, I should have been informed the moment she was brought in. Yet for some reason, my husband thought it was best I... Sorry you don't need to hear this" The doctor smiled, nodding his understanding, he had a few run ins with her husband over the last few days, the man was devoted to his family.

"You do know we had to sedate him?" Carol looked at him in confusion,

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mrs... I mean Carol, when Daryl came into the hospital and saw Sophia, all he worried about was you, how this would effect you?. He hated you not knowing, yet he knew before he called to inform you, he had to have something to tell you however small. When we did the second scan, he was there with her supporting her, he was beside himself when we couldn't confirm and we still cannot confirm what the future holds" Carol's hand came over her mouth, tears threatening fall, her poor little girl

"Can you not?" The doctor reached to take her hand, trying his best to reassure her, she needed her husband, yet he was dealing with paperwork that had pulled him away from the hospital. Carol knew deep down he was pulling away from them, she sensed it from the various phone calls she had with him over the few days, it had taken to move their family to be with Sophia. He had been short ending the conversation quickly resulting in her dealing with Merle, who had explained the reasoning behind his brother's actions. Carol had not time to pacify her husband for now, Sophia was her priority and their new born daughters.

"Carol I wish I could give you something positive, tell you that all will be ok, but you are not a stupid woman and I certainly wouldn't insult your intelligence by lying. Sophia is young, we will work hard with her, once she comes round more"

"Thank you so much, I need the honesty can you show me where she is. I feel I haven't seen her in months"

"Of course, please follow me, are you ok to walk?. I can get a wheelchair, your husband explained how hard the birth was." as he was talking, Andrea walked into the room with Amy, glad to see that Carol and the girls had arrived.

"No I can walk, thank you, I need to stretch my legs. Andrea would you please keep an eye on the twins? I want to see my daughter" she smiled at the other women, when Andrea nodded and reached out her hand to squeeze her shoulder

"Can I not come with you Carol, give you some support?" Carol shook her head, she needed to do this herself, Daryl had abandoned them, it was just her and their children now.

"He will be back Carol, you do know he loves you all" Carol's soft smile unnerved the other woman

"If he did Andrea, he would be here with us, but thank you. I will back soon, the girl's are sleeping they should stay like that for a few hours. I have to go" Andrea watched her leave, she was going to kill Daryl when she got hold of him.

* * *

"Ya need to get ya ass back here, ya had no need to go into work Daryl, Ya wanna play the blame game, then let's blame me hey. After all I left ya with pa let him..." Merle was pissed, he had seen Carol broken at Sophia's bedside, after an hour of watching her break her heart, he walked out to hunt down his brother.

"Ya ain't...:

"Yeh and neither are you lil bro, she needs ya Daryl, really needs ya. They got in an hour ago, Daryl, she hasn't left Sophia's side. Andrea has your daughter's. Get off ya damn pity pot and get ya ass here. I mean it boy or I will drag ya here myself. And don't ya dare fucking say they are better off without ya" Slamming the phone down, he turned around, surprised to see Carol looking at him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Come here sweetheart, He... I..., shit I ain't got an excuse for his behavavior honey, but he loves ya" Carol let him hug her, she needed some comfort

"I...Merle..."

"Honey, don't ya dare worry about that little girl in there, we are gonna make sure she has the best care, and after care. Gonna get Andrea to take the twins back, we have a house about ten minutes drive, from the hospital. I know ya gonna stay here with princess, I will bring that husband of yours back with me too"

"You tell my husband that if he doesn't come back then we are finished, I mean it Merle. I love him so much, so damn much,but I need him here with me, with our daughters."

* * *

Daryl signed the last of the documents, he felt drained, sitting back in the chair he rested his head and closed his eyes. His phone started to vibrate on the desk, lifting it, he groaned, he had so many missed calls, god knows how many texts. Throwing it back on the desk, his fingers brushed through his hair, he wasn't ready to speak to her or them. It had been almost three weeks, since he had spoken to Carol, well spoken would be an understatement, Carol had screamed at him, telling him in no uncertain terms, that if he wasn't prepared to stand with her and get through this together, then they were best without him. He hadn't replied, hadn't tried to convince her, that he was there for her, all he had done was bite his lip, nod his head and walk away. Closing his eyes he remembered the look on her face, he hadn't been able to stay away though, choosing to sneak in to see Sophia, often when she was sleeping. Carol curled up in the chair next to the bed, he had watched them as they slept, speaking with the doctor, before placing a kiss on each of his girls. Then headed home and checked on his daughter' s, who were being looked after by Andrea during the day, and Daryl at night. He stayed away from Carol, she wasn't even aware he came home to feed his daughters, late at night, before settling them to sleep. Heading towards his bed he had made up away from the family, he would be gone by morning.

Picking his phone up, his thumb flicked it to open, it was another message from Carol, he knew there would come a time, when she would need to talk. After all the doctor confirmed that Sophia was being moved from the high dependency unit, to a normal ward, she was still sleeping on and off, but as yet they were taking things very slowly. He did know Sophia was sitting up with help, Carol was re teaching her basic moves, yet Sophia was struggling as to why her little life had turned upside down, why she couldn't just get up and do all the things she use to. He was there the day Carol took the twins in to see their big sister, he hadn't gone into the room, yet he had seen the smile on Sophia's face when she saw them.. It was enough to see her happy, see his family smiling, he had walked away, drove for hours, before locating a bar, attached to a motel, where he rented a room for the night. Choosing to drown his sorrows in alcohol, before passing out on the motel bed, something he had not done in years.

The sound of the door crashing back against the wall, brought him out of his thoughts, looking up to see who was disturbing his privacy, his moan low, at the sight in front of him, he wasn't ready for this. It was too soon to face her, guess she thought different, stood in front of him, in one of the sexiest outfits he had every seen, hands on her hips and an attitude to match, was his wife. Guess his pity party was over, time to face reality

"Ya need something woman, banging the damn door like that?" The look in her eyes had him cringing back into his chair, he was fucked.

"Yes I do actually, I want my husband to get his head out of his ass, and get back to his family where he belongs" She moved further into the room, Daryl couldn't take his eyes from her even if he tried, from her red low cut top, to her tight fitting jeans and high heeled boots, she was one sexy pissed off package.

"Carol, ya told me if...

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT I TOLD YOU" How she wanted to smack him for his stupidity. She had left Sophia at the hospital and chosen to drive, to the temporary office they had set up whilst she recovered.

"Is everything ok?"

"Well if hurting your family is classed as ok then I guess it is"

"Enough of ya damn lip woman, we agreed..." She stormed up to him, hands banging on the table

"NO YOU CHOSE TO WALK AWAY FROM US"

"It's for the best" without thought she hit him across the face

"Best for who Daryl you? So you can go fuck someone else, Hey maybe even go back to Beth"

Her back hit the wall before she realized he was up out of his chair, blue eyes going to dark, as he moved in closer to her. God it felt good to touch her, smell her. He had missed her so much all of them, smashing her hands above her head he held them there. His teeth gritted as he forced the words out

"How dare ya insinuate I would go near that bitch, or anyone else. I love ya woman, ya know that, ya know ya own me" His head fell to her shoulder, he needed her love, her acceptance that he was not to blame, but he knew that was impossible

"Merle told me to leave it another week before I came looking for you Dixon. Said you should at least suffer a month, I couldn't do it, you are so use to people doing that, leaving you to defend for yourself, to carry the blame that is not yours. None of this is your fault, none, if anyone should be blamed it is me for staying with Ed in the...

"NO Never, It ain't your fault darlin none of this"

"So why the hell do you think it is yours?" her eyes looked in to his, seeing the hope, the love, and the desire.

"Use to carrying the blame" he mumbled.

"Come home baby, please, I love you, the girls need their daddy." her hands still above her head, she licked her lips.

"You're better off...

"DARYL DIXON" He stopped his words, looking at her, hiding behind his mop of hair

"You don't think I know that you feed Sarah and Skye each night, that you settle them, before coming to check on Sophia and I?"

"Andrea tell ya that? Told her not to tell ya anything" his voice low, as if he was expecting to be shouted at for tending to his family, lifting his other hand to his mouth, Carol tapped him to halt it reaching his teeth.

"Daryl, I know because the twins are content at night, they would only be that way with me or you. Don't you think I hear you creep in the room,at the hospital, where Sophia and I are. I watch you, see the love you have for her. Yet you won't come near us, in the day?.What will it take for you to believe us, A few hours in your special room?" His eyes lit up, even though he knew he shouldn't even think of her that way.

"Oh so that would help, well as soon as I get the all clear Mr Dixon, you will be taken in there, and you will not be leaving until I am satisfied that you understand fully, how you ARE NOT TO BLAME" His kiss stopping her anger, his body pressing against hers. He had honestly thought they were better off without him, having his wife in his arms, proved they weren't. He would man up and be the husband she needed, and the father his children deserved.

"I missed ya so damn much" he mumbled against her neck after they broke the passionate kiss.


	50. Chapter 50

Relieving himself in the shower, had him trembling,thinking about the hot make out session he and his wife had in the office, before she reluctantly put an end to it. He had begged her to suck him off, because he was so fucking hard. Even after giving birth to his twin daughter's, she had one sexy ass body and he wanted her. He had moaned loud, when she refused stating he didn't deserve that as yet,due to his appalling behavior and attitude,and for the time being he could use his damn hands.

With that she had re arranged her clothes, telling him in no uncertain terms, that she and Sophia expected him at the hospital, within the hour and he was to bring the twins.

Leaning his head against the cool wall of the shower, he watched as his seed disappeared,wondering if and when she would ever allow him inside her. It was his fault this time, he had pushed her away and now he had some making up to do, he actually smirked at that, as he stuck his head back under the warm water letting it cleanse his body and mind. He spent most of his relationship with his wife making up, or making amends, he had never done this for any other woman in his life. Yep his wife had him by the balls and he wasn't complaining. Shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel, the sound of his daughter's coming through the closed door, rubbing his hair dry, he heard Merle and Andrea with them. Dressing in his black t-shirt. Jeans and boots, he ran his hand through his messy damp hair, before placing a baseball cap on, he picked his shades up from the bedside table, with his keys and phone. Glancing in the mirror he smirked again, Carol always found him hot in the outfit he wore, he knew they had so much on their minds, with Sophia, wouldn't be a problem if his wife had something sexy to look at, whilst Sophia slept. He wanted her to want him, he understood she wasn't ready for anything as yet, not so soon after the twins, and with the uncertainty of Sophia's recovery, sex or anything else regarding it would be off the menu for a while. But hell didn't stop him from letting her see, what she was missing, cos believe it or not his hand certainly didn't do anywhere near the job, that his wife's hand, mouth or pussy could do. Damn he was getting hard again, he wished his cock would behave,he couldn't help it though, she had been sexy as hell telling her demands of him in the office, and since having his girls' well let's just say he wasn't and will never complain about, how much her beautiful breasts had grown, or the way her sexy ass ….. god he would never make it to the hospital at this rate. Willing his throbbing erection down, he took a deep breath and headed towards the sounds of his daughters, grateful that he had all his family close.

The moment he entered the kitchen Skye reached out her small arms for her daddy, feeling a warmth come over him he reached for her, nuzzling her soft skin as she snuggled into his shoulder

"Morning sweet pea ya missed ya daddy eh?" her little body cuddled in deeper as Sarah looked at him from Merle's arms. Amy in her playpen happily munching on her teddy.

"See ya wife found ya then" It wasn't a question more a statement from his older brother.

"Yeah, why ya say that?" He had moved to the chair next to Merle, watching Sarah.

"Ya not at work, and the big fuck off hickey on ya neck, kinda gave it away" Daryl blushed, dipping his head, as he hid behind his hair, his smile unmistakable, oh he sure remembered when he got that, and he also retaliated with one to her, or was it a few?.

"Guess ya heading up to see Sophia with the twins?" Merle asked as he swapped the babies over so little Sarah could have her daddy cuddle.

"Been told I have to be there within the hour, so I gotta get these two in the car" Andrea laughed as she ruffled the soft curls on Skye's hair before reaching for Amy, who was trying to climb up the side's of the playpen thinking she was missing out.

"I knew there was another reason I loved Carol, she doesn't stand for your shit Daryl. It's about time you met your match, that woman has no intention of letting you go Dixon. So try not to mess it up anymore, you are lucky, she even lets you near the girls after the shit you pulled these last weeks"

"I fucked up, I know Andrea, and I'm gonna do my best to fix it, for now though all I am gonna do is whatever the hell she tells me to do" Merle couldn't contain his laughter anymore

"Ya so whipped boy" looking over at his wife, Merle didn't miss the look she was throwing him

"I...er...baby"

"Merle Dixon, go help your brother take his daughters to the car, then I expect you back here you are taking Amy and I out for the day." Merle felt sick to the stomach, he knew he too was whipped, he would do anything his wife wanted and she damn well knew it.

"Don't know what you were thinking talking like that" she mumbled under her breath, ignoring his plea's, she went upstairs with Amy, telling her what an idiot her daddy was, and if she ever came home with a red neck Hick she would ban him from the house.

"Guess ya whipped too brother, think we both have some making up to do"

"This is ya damn fault" Merle mumbled as he placed Skye in her baby seat within the car.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Daryl asked, smiling at Sarah as he strapped her in

"If ya hadn't have pulled ya shit in the first..." He looked up and saw Andrea checking from the window

"Shit I'm in deep" he said quietly. Dreading what she had planned for him

"Enjoy ya day Merle see ya later, if she allows ya back" slipping behind the wheel of the car, he reversed out, not before he caught Merle rubbing his head in frustration, walking back into the house.

* * *

He never realized, how many people would want to stop a man carrying two baby car seats. He knew Carol would kill him for not bringing them in the pram, it had been a nightmare from the moment they hit the outskirts of town, the road out for the hospital was busy. Then finding a car park space, as well as trying to pacify the girls, as any sound seemed to set them off. He was at his wits end, before he even reached the lift, having been stopped numerous of times by various women, admiring his daughters, and him, which made him feel cold. Months back he had taken Sophia shopping for new bedroom, and he freely admitted now, he had manipulated the situation to get what he wanted. Now all he wanted was his wife, and to see his daughter, finally stepping from the lift, he kept his head down. How did Carol manage this each day? That woman was a miracle, a wonderful amazing miracle and all his, he would make damn sure she was aware of it each and every day. Shouldering the door open to Sophia's room, he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him when they weren't there. Placing the small car seats on the floor he groaned when both started crying , they were hungry he knew that sound. Reaching for the bag he had on his shoulder,... oh no, oh fuck...he turned around to check it hadn't slip from his shoulder. Shit where was it? He retraced his steps in his head, bingo it was still in the... damn was it in the car?. How was he going to do this?, the babies need feeding, he couldn't leave them crying, the thought of going back through the hospital passing all the women made him shudder, he had to do it. Where the hell was Carol when he needed her?. His thoughts helped him understand, this must have been exactly how she felt at times, when he wasn't there, too busy on his self destruct road. How self centered he was, she had given birth, found out her daughter was very ill, the twins needed her, and he decided to have a pity party for three weeks, leaving her to it all. Well he was going to learn fast, how to get things sorted and be the husband she needed. Pushing his hands through his hair, he took a deep breath, the fear going through his veins at having to go back to the car. Picking the twins up, he turned towards the door, just as a smiling Carol pushing Sophia in a wheelchair came through the door.

"Daddy!" doing his best to not drop his screaming daughters, he moved towards her, placing a kiss on her forehead

"Hi princess, where did ya get too?"

"Mummy took me for some fresh air, we saw you" Daryl gulped if they had seen him, then Carol would have seen the various women who had stopped him along the way

"I...Er...I gotta get..." before he could finish Carol held the twins bag up in her hand, a soft smile on her face

"Think you dropped this Mr Dixon, when the fourth or was it fifth woman stopped you to say how adorable your babies were" he could feel the blush coming along his cheek bones, the heat in his face, getting hotter.

"I could kiss ya woman, they didn't...I never" Carol walked to him, stopping his words with a gentle kiss.

"Daryl you couldn't get away from them fast enough, I thought it was cute" placing the twins on the floor, he pulled her tight into his embrace

"Cute, ya called me cute woman!" the babies still crying he reluctantly pulled away

" Need to get the girls fed, and I wanna find out everything that ya been up to today, Sophia" Carol took the bottles from the bag, telling him she wouldn't be long, she left Sophia and her daddy to talk, he picked Sophia up in his arms cuddling her, he had missed this so much, feeling her small arms wrap around his neck, her head hidden on his shoulder. He could feel wetness,placing Sophia on the bed, he looked at her face, confused as to why the tears. Pulling her tight into his embrace, he rocked the twins in the seats, quietening them.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart?" Had they been told some information, that wasn't what they had hoped for?, was she worse than they originally thought?

" Daddy, I thought you didn't love me anymore" her words hit him straight in the heart, hugging her tighter he kissed her head.

"Baby girl I love ya so much, so very much. Ya mummy and sisters too" Why would she not think he didn't, had he not always told her that he did?.

"You haven't been to see me for weeks...I...fffffougght. Youu didn't want a …..brrroooken …." she couldn't get her words out, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Locating some tissues he softly wiped her tears, making sure she looked at him.

"You, little one are not broken, you have been hurt badly, and we are gonna fix ya, well I'm not but the docs are. I love ya baby girl, I messed up by not coming to see ya in the day. But I promise ya now, I came each night and kissed ya goodnight. Ask ya mummy" the door opened, Carol walked in with the warm bottles, seeing Sophia sobbing in Daryl's arms, his eyes watery, she knew Sophia was going to ask him something, she had never told her what though. Looking at them, she locked the door, not wanting, anyone to intrude on this very private moment. Daryl nodded at her in thanks, when he noticed her lock the door, his daughter was upset due to him, and they didn't need anyone to see this

"Carol, will ya tell Sophia, that I did come ,and visit" Carol felt the tears well in her eyes, what with the twins, Sophia and Daryl, they were a very upset little family

"Oh sweetie your daddy ,came to see you every night when you were asleep" Carol wiped at her own cheeks, before she picked up Skye and started to feed her

"I...fffffought...he.." Sobbing into Daryl's chest, she let all her hurt out.

"She thought I no longer loved her, that She was broken and I hated her. God Carol, I never thought for one moment she ..."

"It's ok Daryl, it's going to be ok" As Sophia continued to sob in his arms, he somehow managed to grab Sarah and help feed her. Carol watched him continuing to feed Skye, placing a kiss on Sophia's head

"It's ok sweetie. Daddy and mummy love you, very much." the little girl started to calm down, her crying draining her, she fell asleep on Daryl, whilst he feed Sarah.

"Dixon welcome to being a parent" Carol confirmed, his soft smile was all he could offer.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N Thank you all of you fro your wonderful support wow 398 reviews so glad you are enjoying this onexx**

"Mr and Mrs Dixon... sorry I mean Carol, Daryl, I wanted to take this opportunity to speak with you whilst Sophia is resting. As you know we have done the tests and scans, it is how we thought. Her little brain or the Cerebellum, as we call,it has been damaged. You know yourself Carol that Sophia is struggling at times with the smallest of things, however we do believe with support and therapy this could and should improve" Carol held back the tears, she had hoped for some miracle, Daryl's hand reached for hers, squeezing it tight, providing her with strength.

"Doc ya said this could contribute to Autism Spectrum disorder? Is there anything we can do ?"

"Yes I did say it could, but with it only being a month, we cannot really tell you. I wish I had more to give, what I can say is Sophia will be subjected to dizziness and nausea, which we can help with. Her walking isn't as it should be" Carol held her husbands hand tighter, wondering what will happen to her beautiful little girl, no their beautiful girl.

"Ya mentioned it could lead to epilepsy. Movement disorders and fluid on the brain?" Daryl had taken over, he could see his wife was shutting down, it was all too much for her to handle, as well as digest the information.

"That's right Daryl, I did say that, but again the brain is such a complex part of the body, and some of the signs Sophia is showing, like her walking – which to be honest is far better than I would have diagnosed, as well as her speech. Sophia is a very unusual case and all we can do is work together to give her the best possible life" Sitting back in his chair, Daryl rubbed his finger across his top lip, this was one thing he couldn't solve with money, or threats. It was out of both their hands, how Sophia would develop. His thoughts went back to her, only a hour ago, laughing as they watched a movie, it was as if nothing was wrong.

"Carol darlin, ya want to ask anything?" He could feel her pain, her anguish, she had cried in his arms the night before, saying it should have been her in that hospital bed and not their daughter.

"No, I...no" What could she ask, the Doctor hadn't told them anything they didn't know, he had fully prepared them. Yet she had hoped and wished that it was all one big mistake, or even a dream which they would all wake from soon

"The good news, we think she is ready to go home, there will be follow ups. More tests and we will be monitoring her the first few months, once a week."

"We can?" Daryl looked at his wife, her question sounding more like a child asking for something yet afraid it wasn't to be.

"Yes Carol, we are already starting on her at home care schedule, and Daryl has advised me about the new house he has been looking at, in your home town, which happens to be around 20 minutes drive from our rehabilitation unit. It will be where they will see Sophia regularly, and I will see her in the clinic. I promise you both she will be looked after" Carol burst in to tears, her husband placing his arm around her as he helped her from the seat. Grabbing the doctors hand he shook it , grateful that they had some thing to work on, as far as he was concerned it would work out, whatever happened in the future they were going to face it together.

"Thank ya, is all I can say."

"Mr Dixon it has been a pleasure" Escorting them from his office, he left them to get their thoughts together.

"Ya ready for this woman?" Carol trembled in his embrace, all her fears coming in.

"I...will we be able too...What if?" His hands came around her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"We will cross that bridge, when we come to it darlin, take each day as it comes. Work together as a family, do ya wanna tell our daughter the good news?" Her watery smile tugged at his heart strings.

"I have so much to get ready, we haven't..." he shut her up the only way he knew how, kissing her deep.

* * *

"And can I? When can we?" Daryl smiled as Sophia talked non stop, well, since they had told her she was able to go home the following day. Carol was busy on the phone, he was well aware of his wife demands as she dealt with organizing their journey home. Half smirking when she tapped her foot in frustration, she looked so damn adorable, and sexy as hell. Who knew that he Daryl Dixon would get so turn on by a woman taking control. She finally turned in his direction her eyebrow raised at the look on his face, ignoring him she checked over Sophia, who was now cuddled up next to him, almost asleep, the twins in their pram asleep. He made quite the picture did her handsome husband, and even though she had yet to speak with her doctor to get the all clear,didn't stop her from wanting to jump him. He knew full well what he was doing, especially in that outfit he had on, if the kids were not there and they had time she was sure she would have tackled him on the bed, even the floor looked tempting when it came to him. Catching his tongue licking over his dry lips, his eyes half closed as he watched her, she knew he had the same feelings, more so when his pants started to move a little. Yes her husband was one sexy package, but he could damn well wait for his release. If and when she was ready he would be servicing her needs, until she thought he had more than made up for his mistakes. Daryl didn't miss the sudden flare of desire in her eyes, yes his woman still ached for him, no matter what she said. He would wait, let her take the lead, even though he wanted to push her against the wall, rip those damn jeans from her body and sink in deep. He would use his patience, control his body, and let her tell him when she was ready, Then and only then he would worship her with his mouth and hands.

"Right that's it, Bob is collecting us tomorrow. Well Sophia and I. Merle has the plane on standby for you, Skye, Sarah, Amy and Andrea" Daryl looked at her, in confusion, rubbing his hand through his messy hair

"Ya wanna run that by me again woman?" He was sure she said, he was going on the plane, no way in hell was that happening, they knew Sophia was unable to make the journey home via the plane. Bob was driving them, well at least that was what he had arranged a few hours ago.

"I said your getting on the plane with Merle and..." Sitting up straighter, he gently placed his sleeping daughter on the soft pillow

"Ain't happening Carol, thought I had sorted this with Bob, the twins were going on the plane with Merle and his family, You, Sophia and I were travelling by car"

"It's done now Daryl, leave it be, after all I know how on edge you can get being in the car, and.." her back ended up against the wall, his face in hers.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?" He wasn't fooled by her innocent attitude or pacified by her words. She was up to something, which didn't involve him

"I..." she couldn't hide it from him, didn't mean she wasn't going to let him be there.

"Tell me" his eyes watching her lick her lips, teeth biting her bottom lip, he so wanted to bite on that.

"I'm. Going to see Bethontheway home so shecanseewhatshe has..." His hand smacked the wall next to her head

"Tell me ya didn't just say ya were going to Beth, oh no woman, no fucking way, are ya taking our little girl to see that bitch" He was pissed, not just that she had chosen to hide this from him, or that she had gone behind his back, that he kinda understand but taking her to see Beth, she was out of her mind.

"She has to see the consequences of her actions Daryl, and the only way that is possible, is for her to meet Sophia now. Let her suffer the rest of her life remembering what she has been a huge part of. You don't tell me, what I can do with MY daughter" He stepped back, that hurt, after all he had done, the paperwork signed confirming he was now her daddy, Ed having signed the paper's as Merle promised. The last few weeks he had constantly sat by his family side, handing all relevant work over to his staff. Had he not shown her they were priority, and now she threw that in his face. He bit his lip, nodding at her as he moved further back, never once taking his eyes from her face.

"Ok woman, I get ya." Carol knew her words had hurt, to be honest she hadn't meant to say them.

"Daryl, I..." walking to the door, he opened it gently, so as not to wake his daughter's

"I need a smoke" his head bowed he left her to her thoughts, if he stayed there would be shouting, no way was he waking the girl's up. Heading out into the cool of the night he lit his cigarette taking in a deep breath, reaching for his phone, he called the number. Not surprised it was answered within two rings

"Ya wanna tell me why the fuck ya agreed to her demands?"

"Well hello lil bro, nice to hear your voice, and I have no idea what the hell ya on about" Daryl proceeded to let him on on Carol's plans. If Merle was honest with himself, it would be the kind of stunt Andrea would pull, and he understood Carol's reasoning. No way was he going to tell his brother that, he was on a razor edge as it was, him agreeing with his wife would push him over.

"Well I ….. words cannot describe what I think" he chose to tell Daryl, all the while forming a plan that got Daryl on the plane with the twins, and Carol and Sophia in the car with Bob, to see Beth.

A.N Rosered 123 thank you for your review unable to pm you regarding what you asked. Get in touch please if you can and we can have a see what you were thinking of.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N I would like to say a big thank you to Staceyecats who obtained the information required for this chapter x. And every one who is following/fav/and reviewing a big thank you x.**

"Where the hell is my wife?" Daryl kept his voice low, as he had Sarah in his arms, not wanting to upset her. He was pissed and he knew Merle was involved. He had reluctantly left with the twins the night before, after obtaining a promise that Carol and Sophia would be ready when he arrived in the morning. And here he was in the room, with his twins and his brother with no fucking wife or daughter.

"Maybe she took Sophia for a walk before we left" he mumbled, thinking now, that this could have been one of his worst idea's, more so when his brother, just stared at him

"That's bullshit Merle, ya part of this I know it. " Daryl pointed at his brother, Merle stepping back a little, holding Skye tight to his chest.

"Thought it was a good idea" he mumbled, glancing at the clock, he relaxed. Daryl's wife and daughter would be well on their way, guess it was time to tell the truth

"So where they headed? How long ago did they go? Come on Merle" he so wanted to punch his brother for this. He would never get involved in his relationship with Andrea, so why they hell did he think he could with his?.

"She's on her way to see Beth man, she had to do this. Daryl ya calm the fuck down boy .Ya..." Daryl pulled the door open, heading towards the car, unable to believe they would allow her to do this. Did none of them know, how dangerous this was, what the implications were?. Hell even Beth's daddy and sister refused to speak to her, no one liked a woman involved with hurting a child. They had stepped back, with Maggie being pregnant all she could think of was how dangerous Beth. could be to her unborn child. Herschel was too disgusted that his daughter could sink so low to be involved with not only the Peletiers, but being so disillusioned in her little world, that she had not thought through her actions. And now Carol was off on one of her missions, hell hadn't he said she will suffer. Had he not told her the Dixon's had the best god damn lawyers in the country and Beth was going down?. But oh no his words weren't fucking good enough, she had to go see the bitch with their daughter. Feeling Sarah move against him, to resettle into sleep, he gazed down at her waiting for the lift to open into reception. He was beyond pissed with the kids mother, when he caught up with her, she wouldn't be sitting on that sexy ass of hers for weeks!

"Daryl!" Merle caught up with him at the hospital entrance, he had ran the whole two flights, with little Skye nestled tightly to him.

"Ya fuckin ran with my daughter in ya damn arms?"

"Well, how the hell else would I be able to catch ya bro?. Get ya ass in that car and calm the fuck down. Andrea is waiting on the company plane, I mean it Daryl, ya ain't talking or texting ya wife with ya god damn threats. Just cos she has a mind of her own. Did ya know Beth was planning to plead not guilty?, hell I pray seeing little Sophia, will make the bitch beg the judge to send her ass to jail"

"Once my daughters are settled on the plane, ya leave me the hell alone" the words hissed through his teeth, he would leave Carol alone for now. When she got home there would be hell to pay.

* * *

"Mrs Dixon this is highly unusual, we don't let people in and Beth has said she won't see you"

"Won't see me! What right does she think she has to tell me she will not see me?.Now you either get that bitch here or I will tear this damn place apart She has to see the damage she has done to an innocent child. She was part of all this she mastermind the whole thing. Now you get that child and you get her now I am not leaving here until …." A shadow could be seen behind the woman, Carol couldn't miss the unmistakable colour of blond.

"Get out here Beth come and see what you have done" Carol so wanted to scream at her, yet didn't want to scare Sophia who was clutching her hand tight The fear clear on the little girls face, as she tried to pull back from the woman approaching

"Mummmmy please IIIIII...I scared" Carol bent down to her, it was the first time she had voiced her fears, about the accident.

"Darling mummy is here nothing..." She couldn't miss the trembling in her daughter's body. her eyes getting wider as Beth approached. Standing to her feet, Carol rushed at Beth, pushing her against the wall

"YOU WERE THERE WEREN'T YOU?. YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER" Not waiting to hear Beth's words she slapped her hard across the face.

"Mrs Dixon. Please this is not appropriate I know you are upset, if this continues I will have to call security" The woman tried to pull Carol away, it was a small house that Beth was based in, monitored until the court case. She was allowed visitors. but not to go out alone.

"Tell me miss..." Carol glanced at the woman

"Rosita" she replied whilst still trying to move Carol away from Beth, yet unable to do so.

"Rosita do you have children?"

"Yes, I have a three year old and 18 month" her hands now easing a gap between the two women

"Girls?" Carol continued, now moving of her own free will, away from Beth. Happy to see the mark on her face was swelling, damn she had a good right hook. Even Daryl would have been proud of it.

"Yes"

"How would you feel if someone kidnapped your daughters?, when located they had been badly hurt due to revenge" Rosita could feel herself filling up if anything ever happened to her girls, she would hunt the bastards down and rip them apart, knowing her husband, Abraham he would get to them first.

"I...I..."

"It's ok Rosita you don't need to answer. Beth has confirmed something I knew all along, she was there when Sophia was hurt and she did nothing about it. I've heard you are pleading not guilty bitch. You take a long look at our beautiful daughter Daryl's and mine, then you tell me how you can plead not guilty?" moving back she grabbed her daughter cuddling her close.

"Come on sweet pea time to leave, you will never see this woman again"

"Please Carol, I can't go down for this. The Dixon's solicitor is pleading aggravated first degree. I could be tried in federal court as Sophia was taken over state lines" Tears now falling from her eyes falling to the floor, her body shaking

"Beth did you really think you would get away with this. Ed's parents face it all too" She had no pity for this woman in front of her.

"My daddy has abandoned me, so has Maggie"

"Good they have sense. who would want you near them?. You don't need help Beth you need locking up. I'm taking our daughter and going home to my husband and girls" Turning her back on the sobbing girl she reached out for the door.

"I could get 20 years for this. Longer I have been told" Beth mumbled trying to break through Carol's hard surface

"I hope you do" Carol replied her words soft, yet she refused to turn and look at her. Heading out of the place Sophia's little body curled tight against her. Carol was glad that her tears were clearing. She looked down the path grateful to see Bob, holding the door open slipping in she settled Sophia. Checking her seat belt was fastened, she handed her the teddy Daryl. had first brought her, placing a pillow behind her head, and a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We love you baby girl, you get some sleep darling. We have a long drive, Daddy will be there and your sisters when we arrive" covering her with a soft fleece blanket, Carol then belted herself in, her stomach churning at the thought of her husband. She would have a lot of questions to answer, when they finally got back home.

"Sleepy mummy love you" Carol smiled at her, running her fingers through Sophia's hair she settled back in the seat.

"Guess it's home Bob" she nodded at the driver, Sophia was almost asleep

"How did it go?" Bob asked guiding the car into the heavy traffic

"Made me feel better" she smiled at him through the rear-view mirror

"That's all that matters You do know Mr Dixon will be annoyed"

"I'm counting on it Bob" her smile soft

"Carol honey you get some sleep" He liked this woman she never stood for any messing when it came to his boss.

"Will do thanks" settling back into the comfy seat she found another fleece and covered herself lulled to sleep by the moving car.


	53. Chapter 53

The house was in darkness when they arrived home, Bob opened the door to the car, whilst Carol, woke Sophia up, it was late, a lot later than she thought, they would be home. Sophia had wanted to stop along the way, to do some sightseeing, it had felt like months since she had been out in the fresh air and she wanted to enjoy it. Carol pampered to her needs, glad in a way, it delayed them arriving back home, delayed the hurricane that was her husband. She had spoken to Merle, who confirmed Daryl was beyond pissed, and had even pushed them away, as he had been fully involved with Carol's little plan. She had apologized and Merle laughed, it didn't bother him, was good to see lil bro all angry and frustrated with his wife. He confirmed the twins had been fed and were sleeping, other than that nothing, from Daryl. When the time came, she knew all hell, would break loose, for now though she was glad of the silence, and darkness of the house. Hearing the front door open, her stomach churned, guess she was wrong, he had waited up, most probably paced the length of the yard, as well as the rooms. Oh well time to face the music.

"Hi sweet pea daddy is so glad your home. Kinda getting worried there, the later it got" Ignoring Carol, he bent into the car and lifted Sophia easily into his arms cuddling her close

"I wanted... I...I sleepy daddy" Snuggling into his neck she stuck her thumb in her mouth, closing her eyes, knowing she was safe back with her family. Carol thanked Bob, once he finished unpacking Sophia's stuff, and sent him on his way with a hug. Shutting the door, she clicked the lock in place, just as Daryl started up the stairs, not turning to her, too annoyed to even look at her.

"Ya other daughters, ya seemed to have forgotten about are asleep. I'm putting this one to bed, I ain't talking about this tonight, it's late. Ya get some sleep, tomorrow Merle and Andrea are taking the kids out, ya and I need to talk" continuing up the stairs, he carefully moved into Sophia's room, placing her down on the duvet, he placed a fleece blanket over the top of her, kissing her cheek when she snuggled down with her teddy. Daryl watched her for a while, they had such a road to travel with her recovery, but between them he knew she would be ok, that's if his damn marriage stayed together. Slipping from her room, he heard Carol finish in the bathroom, keeping in the shadow of the hallway, he watched her walk to the twins room. She looked shattered, her shoulders slumped as if in defeat, he wasn't fooled, she had fucked him over and she would pay the price.

Folding his arms across his chest, he breathed in deeply, he wasn't ready to share their bed tonight with her, no fucking way. Checking once more on Sophia, he descended the stairs, going into the study. It was a large house, one they had looked at, when Sophia was in hospital, or rather Carol checked it out online, and with the pictures and virtual tour, they had agreed this would be the best place for their family to grow up in. Closing the door to his study, he slumped in the soft leather chair, wondering when the hell he lost control of the whole situation. Reaching for his cigarette, he poured himself a whiskey., needing the alcohol to numb his brain and body. When he saw the headlights turn into the long driveway, he had cast the house in darkness, having sat up most of the night, worried sick about them both He was relived more than anything when she climbed from the car, wanting to go out and hug them both, tell them how much he loved them. He had held himself back, telling himself she had gone behind his back, and he was angry. Yet his heart wanted to see them, make sure they were ok, opting instead to carry Sophia in.

Tapping his glass on the desk, he drank it down, tomorrow he would be having a long talk with his wife, and she would be damn lucky if she was able to sit down for a month, once he had reddened that ass of hers. His cock twitched, even now, when still pissed his body ached for her, to just hold her in his arms, he had to stay strong. Pouring another drink, he gulped it down, he could loose himself in alcohol, that would be the best thing.

Carol knew he was hurt, annoyed and frustrated with her, what had she really expect, when the front door opened?. Deep down she guess she wanted him to embrace her, tell her he loved her and understood why she did what she did, but that wasn't meant to be. Climbing into the large bed, which seemed so empty without her husband next to her, she finally drifted off to sleep. Tears running down her cheeks, praying that Daryl would eventually forgive her.

* * *

"Ya have any damn idea how much ya could have fucked this case up, by going there?. FOR FUCK'S SAKE WOMAN DID YA NOT FUCKING THINK?" Carol stood her ground, unafraid of his anger, his wrath, most people would cower when he was in this frame of mind, not her. One thing she knew about her husband, he would never hurt her, no matter how pissed he was, gave her strength to challenging him, push him that bit further

"She had to see what she had done" Her words soft, annoying him more

"YA THINK SO?" Pacing the floor he ran his fingers through his hair, the conversation with their lawyer hours before still running through his mind

"Daryl have a cigarette and calm down, no damage was done" Her back hit the wall hard, her. husband towering over her, and though it was so wrong, it was the biggest turn on, she hadn't felt him inside her for months and her treacherous body craved him. Daryl wasn't immune, he saw the way his wife's eyes lit up, his body reacting to hers. Slamming her hands against the wall, he took her lips hard under his, his hips thrusting letting her feel his desire. Pulling his lips away he kept her against the wall.

"Ya fucked up woman, had the lawyer on this morning, Beth wants to use ya visit against ya, stating ya threatened her, …."

"Oh" her soft words stopping him, he turned away to find his cigarette's. Reaching for them he walked back, pointing his finger in her face.

"Yeah oh, ya fuckin lucky Rosita liked ya, claimed Beth was making it all up, to make ya look bad, said Beth fell,hence the damage on her body" Carol smiled, thank god for that woman, she would send her a thank you gift later. Daryl felt his temper escalate, trapping her hands above her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK YA SMILING FOR? COULD HAVE CAUSED PROBLEMS CAROL. BIG FUCK OFF PROBLEMS, MONEY WOULDN'T FIX THE SHIT" Releasing her hands he moved away from her, frustrated that she just didn't see what she had done wrong. He fully understood her reason's, hell he wanted to take Sophia to see Beth himself, his lawyer stopped him, saying it could violate the case. He had spoken at length about it, all options were shot down, they could not afford to have the case disrupted. Feeling her hands move down his back, around his waist, he sucked in a deep breath, as her fingers worked their way down his jeans. His hand stopped her, gripping her wrist tight, this was not the way, she had to see why she was wrong.

"Sex ain't gonna fix it darlin. Get ya damn hands off me" Carol wrestled her hand from his grip, head lowered, on shaky legs she walked from the room.

"YEAH YOU WALK AWAY, THIS NEEDS SORTING CAROL, YA WALK ANY FURTHER THEN..." What was he going to say?, god he loved her so much, he wanted to put Beth away for years, let Carol live in safety knowing their family were safe, no more looking over their shoulders, they could concentrate on Sophia and the twins.

"What Daryl? You going to end us, just because I didn't do what the hell you demanded, it's over. That what you saying Dixon. YOU WANT OUTTA OF THIS FUCKING MARRIAGE, CAN'T HANDLE BEING A FATHER"

His hands shook as he lit his cigarette, blowing the smoke out, grateful none of the kids were hear to listen to the shit coming from his wife's mouth

"That what ya think woman? Ya think I don't want ya? Want my three beautiful girls. Come on Carol tell me what ya really think?" she knew she had hurt him, his anger was at boiling point, hence his words spoken through gritted teeth, the shaking of his hand holding the cigarette.

"Leave it" Carol brushed past him, Daryl reached out hand grabbing her arm, knowing it would leave bruises later

"NO! COME ON WOMAN TELL ME THE FUCKING REASON?"

"YOU REALLY READY FOR THE TRUTH DARYL?" He nodded, bracing himself for whatever she threw at him

"I'm scared that a pretty young thing will turn your head Daryl, leaving me and the girl's alone. I have no idea why you dropped Beth for me..." He had heard enough, their conversation could wait, he was going to prove to her once and for all, he was hers, and she was his.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N Thank you to all who have supported this story so far. xx**

"Ya ain't got no damn reason to be scared darlin, I ain't leaving ya or the kids. Guess I ain't doing my job properly if ya have no idea why I chose you over Beth. Over any other woman" Placing his hands on her cheeks he kissed her forehead, his eyes focused on hers completely, so she could see he wasn't lying

"You listen to me Carol Dixon. I love ya, love ya so fucking much, told ya that when I married ya, when ya gave birth to my daughters. You are it for me, I don't want anyone else, or need anyone else. Ya have my heart darlin, it's yours to do with what ya want. I ain't happy with what ya did, yet I understand why ya did it. Don't mean I ain't paddling that backside of yours till it's red" Carol shivered at the images running through her head.

"I see ya like the idea, it's been too long since we made love, and I want ya bad" He took her lips with his, his tongue tracing hers, begging to be let in. Opening up to him, Carol thread her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, feeling her husbands body harden against her. She had a few more days before she got the all clear, yet she had spoken with the doctor the day before, querying if it was safe to have sex again. She knew Daryl would want her as much as she wanted him, having been told it would be fine, if he was gentle, if she didn't push herself, that when he did her check up later in the week, he should be able to confirm, if all was as it should be.

"I can't Carol, I know ya ain't had the all clear, as yet" Taking a deep breath his body still against hers, she moved her hips towards him, causing a deep moan from within Daryl.

"Please baby, I can't..." if she continued he would be fucking her fast and hard against the wall, and that would not do, not until he had the doctor's permission. Carol smirked as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth biting on it hard, causing him to growl. He loved it went she bit him, marked him, showed everyone who his body belonged to.

"Ya know what darlin, it's me that is scared" Moving back, she looked into his eyes, her hands still in his hair, licking the small drop of blood from his lip, she waited for him to continue. His teeth came out to bite his lip, uncaring of the damage she had done. One of her hands stroked his cheek, hoping to sooth what ever fears were there.

"I'm scared of losing you, of the love ya give me, I'm afraid ya will see me for the cruel bastard I can be, the unfeeling man, who never thought twice when taking over companies, ripping them apart to get what I want" Her finger stopped his words, her eyes constant on his

"And each one you took over Daryl, you made damn sure the staff were safe. You went out of your way to make sure they had jobs, and if not you created a new company that took them on. Don't you look bashful at me Daryl Dixon, I have heard all about you, before I even met you"

"And yet you still love me?"

"Oh Daryl there is so much to love about you. I have seen you grow from a selfish man who uses women to suit his needs. To dropping it all to be a daddy to Sophia, I get to see the real you, the one you hide from the public, the frightened little boy who still craves love, who still cannot believe at times he has the family who love him, for who he is, and not for what he can do for them. " Daryl could feel himself chocking up, she was right, so right about his thoughts and fears.

"So darlin are ya going to take my heart and leave me?" Carol smiled the tears falling, he looked so scared as he watched her waiting for her rely.

"Why would I do that Daryl, I love you with all I have. Sophia, Sarah and Skye will love you unconditionally because you are their daddy, a wonderful caring man. To me you are the man who saved me, who took me from a hopeless situation, forcing me into loving you, and I wouldn't change it for the world. Your perseverance has brought us here, and we are blessed to have each other. Now Mr Dixon I think the time has come for you to make love to your wife"

"Ya sure?" all he allowed her to was nod, before he picked her in his arms and headed upstairs. The punishment for her behavior would wait until her body was healed completely, he had forgiven her for now, but truthfully he wanted to see that ass of hers reddened by his hands.

Slowly allowing her to drop to her feet, his lips connected with the soft skin on her neck, mumbled words of love, spoken against it. Teeth nipping down to her collarbone, his hands ghosting under her top, along her warm flesh, the coolness of his hand, bringing goosebumps. He loved how she fist her hands in his hair, holding him in place, his tongue tasting her skin, before he sucked hard. Carol could feel it to her core, wanting this man badly, aching to have him inside her. Moving her hands from his hair, she went for his pants, ripping the zip down, smiling when she located what she wanted inside, the loud moan from Daryl confirming it was exactly what he needed.

"Ain't gonna last if ya do that darlin" he moved them towards the bed, guiding her body down on to the soft covers, towering over her.

"Ya beautiful, all aroused and flush, I love this spot just here" His tongue flicked out to touch a freckle on her skin.

"And here" his mouth kissing another, god she hoped he didn't go too slow, she would have to get the job done herself, she was that close

"Daryl Please I need you" Nodding his head, he proceeded down her body, reaching her yoga pants he removed them from her body, smirking that she was naked underneath

"Ya a naughty girl darlin, not wearing anything under them" his mouth moving further down, whilst his fingers moved her thighs wider, allowing him access to what he wanted. Casting her a dirty look filled of lust and wonder, he dipped his head, the quick flick of his tongue, over her slit had her panting. He tried to move his head, but she was having none of it

"You finish the job Dixon..." His tongue thrust in her wetness, loving the taste and smell of her arousal.

"Yes ma'am" he mumbled against her thigh, as again he thrust his tongue in, smirking to himself, when her body shook. Tasting her, he sucked hard on her clit, knowing she would fly, he had not missed, how close she was to orgasm and he fully intended to taste her when she came.,

"Please I am so oh god" His fingers joined in, pushing deeper, as his mouth worked wonders on her. Hands gripped his hair tight, as she screamed his name, her orgasm running through her body.

Licking his lips, he moved up, kissing her skin, tasting it with his tongue, no part of her naked body was left untouched, as he worshiped her. Telling her with words and actions what she meant to him,. Carol felt so loved and wanted by his attention, her words full of love and encouragement, both enjoyed working the other up, until neither could stand anymore teasing. Daryl finally slid home, letting himself hold still, feeling her warmth around him. It felt good, so fucking good to be inside her, his head hit her shoulder as he moved back and forth. Setting up a rhythm both could enjoy, he could feel his whole body tensing when she squeezed him once again. Roaring his release, he shot his load inside her, collapsing when she followed him. Her body crushed by his larger one, as she held him tight, her fingers running through his hair.

"I love ya darlin"

"I love you to" Both content as they fell asleep. Him on top of her, still nestled deep inside.

* * *

Merle had been sent by Andrea to see if either Carol or Daryl were still alive, she knew how bad it could get when both lost their temper. Yet she could understand both points of view, it had been dangerous Carol taking Sophia to see Beth, due to the delicacy of the court case, but hell she would have done the damn same thing, if it had been her darling Amy that had been hurt, Merle had agreed with Carol all the way, Beth needed to see the damage. Walking into the house he was surprised that everything was intact, he sure thought there would be broken plates, or something, nothing, which made him feel a little uneasy, after all their women were Dixon's now and both had tempers to match their husbands. Double checking downstairs he headed up, if they were at it, Andrea was in shit, he so didn't want to see his brothers naked ass. Listening for any tell tale moans, he carried on, finally reaching the main bedroom, gradually opening the door, he could see two bodies curled around each other, sound asleep, not one bit of nakedness on sight.

"Yo lil brother wakey wakey" he waited at the door foot tapping, disappointed when Daryl turned sleepy filled eyes to him, and gave him the salute.

"Only bringing a message that ya daughter's miss ya and Andrea has done some food if ya fancy coming over" Another head popped up, a smile wide on her face

"Merle that would be lovely tell Andrea we will be over soon and give our daughter's a hug please. I need to chat with their daddy first" Merle raised his eyebrow

"If that's what ya want to call it, me personally I call it sex" he back stepped, as he heard them laughing, it was so good to hear it, after all that had happened over the months, it was wonderful to hear them laughing. Yes, The Dixon's were going to be ok, he thought, as he headed back to his wife.

* * *

"So ya wanna talk woman" Daryl's lips kissing along her shoulder. His body jumped when she reached down behind and stroked his erection, his hips automatically thrusting into her backside

"That ain't talking darlin but I ain't complaining" Nudging her down on the bed, he rolled them over, kissing her deeply as he ran his hands over her smooth skin. Considering she had given birth to his daughters, she still had her wonderful figure, he also loved how big she had gotten more than a handful now, and he loved it.

"Think we got time Mr Dixon?" the smirk was all the answer she needed as he lowered his body into hers.


	55. Chapter 55

"Ya sure about this darlin?" His lips kissing her nape as his arms tightened around her waist, they had just dropped an excited Sophia at nursery, and sleeping twins at his brother's. Now they were standing on the porch of their house watching the rain fall. He felt her tremble, the coolness in the air not helping either. Her hand rested on his squeezing it, thanking him for letting her make the decision about it all.

"We don't have ta" If it was up to him, he would keep her as far away as possible, wrapped up safe in his arms, but it wasn't, she had to make the decision and whatever she chose he would support her, and be there for her and their girl's.

"No, but I need the closure. I need to see her face when she goes down" Daryl nodded against her shoulder, pulling his phone from his pocket, he called Bob, confirming he wanted picking up in an hour.

"I'm here for ya baby, we need to pack a small holdall, not sure how long the rest of the trail will last, ya really want to do this?" She wanted to scream at him, tell him to stop questioning her every move, but she couldn't, he was doing this out of love and worry. After all that had gone on, he wanted to keep them wrapped up and hidden, away from any further pain and hurt, she could see it in his eyes.

"Please Daryl stop asking me, I need to go, if it gets too much we can leave" Biting his lip he nodded his head, hoping she would find the peace she required. She needed it, most nights she slept in his arms contented and calm. Others she woke screaming from the nightmare that they had all been subjected too. Feeling her move from his arms, he watched her walk silently into the house, a soft smile thrown in his direction. Once she left, he felt his anger rise, she should not have to do this, should not be put in the same room as those people. Smashing his fist against the wall, he gasped at the pain running through his hand, yeah god job Dixon, he thought as his knuckles split. Heading into the house, he located the first aid box, it had been used a lot recently, more to mend his hand, the amount of times he had hit the wall in frustration. Never allowing Carol to see, making up some stupid story, that he knew damn well she didn't believe. Shit she was going to kill him, for doing this, sorting himself out, he reached for his cigarettes lighting it up. Sitting back in the chair, he dragged the nicotine deep into his lungs, craving it to sooth his nerves.

It had already been a tough month on them, both having to stand and tell their version of events, it was worse for Carol listening to what had happened,that night to her daughter, Ed's father had been honest confirming, what Carol had always thought. Beth was there on the night it happened and had done nothing to save the little girl from falling. Seeing Ed's parents earlier in the week, had brought bad memories up, the mother showing no remorse whatsoever. The father feeling guilty, wishing he had never agreed to the stupid plan in the first place. In the end they had got 25 years each, life really as they would never get out alive, some may say too strong a sentence, to Daryl not long enough. He knew Carol was mentally and physically drained, today was the closing of the case for Beth, and then it was left to judge and jury to pass the verdict. They had been warned it could take anything from a day to a week for them to make a decision., having to look at all the facts. Saying that Beth had shown no sign of remorse, still not really understanding, what she had done, that was so wrong, however she pleaded guilty, which had shocked the Dixon's, still didn't make it right though, taking a child and being part of the kidnapping was a crime in itself.

Carol walked back in, seeing him at the table, cleaning his hand.

"You going to say that was an accident at work too? Or was it the gym this time? Or maybe the..."

"Hit the wall" was his curt reply, cutting through her words.

"Well I gathered that" She wasn't angry, just confused as to why he felt the need to hurt himself, walking to him she lifted the hand to her lips kissing the damaged skin

"Ya knew didn't ya?" He looked up at her through his hair, his anger under control, but barely, it was not aimed at her, never aimed at her. Just at others that had hurt her and his family.

"Daryl you're my husband, I love you with all my heart, and I know full well this is killing you, not to be able to fix it all in one go. Once this trial is over we can move forward" His hand went around her neck pulling her to him , kissing her deeply with all he felt

"I love ya woman so damn much. Ya want to see Beth go down, we will go, I will stand by ya, support ya. If ya need to scream, cry, hit out ya do it to me. Don't let her see your hurt, stay strong like you are. At times I wonder what the hell ya see in me darlin, you don't need me, you're an independent woman, people love ya, but I am so damn grateful ya ass fell in love with me. Agreed to be my wife, my love, and the wonderful woman that gave me three daughters. Don't think I tell ya enough how much I love ya" his head rested on her stomach, his arms tight around her waist, letting her run her fingers through his hair, soothing him.

* * *

Arriving at the penthouse apartment, that Daryl kept within the city, he guided Carol in carrying their holdall, after sending Bob on his way.

"Ya wanna rest for awhile, we got around two hours before we need to leave here." Carol nodded wondering if her life was ever going to be peaceful, she seemed to have spent the last few months or so, in court. Within the next few days she knew it would all come to an end, closure would be given and they could move on. Ed had sent her a visiting order, which after considerable deliberation with both her husband and their lawyer,Carol decided it was no longer in her best interest so pacify him. A letter had arrived a few days, later from him, speaking of the disgust he felt at his parents and their action, how he was no part of it, which Carol knew was true. He had also wished her well with her new family having signed his rights away as a father, and even though it pained him, he was glad Sophia had a daddy in her life. Daryl had held Carol as she cried, Ed's letter had given her strength, he could no longer use her fears against her, one of them being called, an unfit mother. The letter resulted in Daryl applying for adoption of the little girl, he wanted all his girls to have his surname. Guiding her into the large bedroom over looking the town, he settled Carol under the duvet, kissing her cheek, making sure the curtains kept the daylight out. Turning to check on her, he was non surprised that she was already asleep, he thought about leaving her to rest, and going on his own to the trail, it would be worth her anger,if she got some much needed rest, the last few days she had hardly settled in his arms at night. No, he couldn't she would never forgive him, she needed to be there, see for herself the woman go down. Brushing her hair from her face, he headed into the main area, opening the large patio doors, he walked out on to the balcony, lighting a much needed cigarette, calling his brother to check on their girl's.

Waking her with the softest of kisses, Daryl smiled down at his wife, loving how cute she looked when she stretched her body, the smite she gave him, was his and his alone. He loved how sexy she looked, his fingers ghosting down her cheek, as he placed a coffee next to her, knowing how much she would need her caffeine.

"Ya got half an hour darlin before we leave" Lifting up she pulled his head to hers, kissing him deeply, the kiss telling him all he needed to know.

"Ya keep kissing me like that woman, and we ain't gonna make it" Carol smirked, lifting her coffee she sipped the warm liquid.

"Later, Dixon," she promised, climbing from the bed, she checked her outfit, grateful the long skirt was crease free, her blouse close fitting, matching the scarf she had around her neck, all her husband wanted to do was unwrap her and take her to bed, forget everything and losing himself in her.

"I said later Dixon" her eyes hadn't missed the way he was looking at her, undressing her with his eyes, she felt so loved and desired. Helping her to her feet, he stood behind her, that smirk on his face, she had gotten use to. Catching it as she looked up at him in the mirror, checking her make up and hair, he moved behind her, his hips thrusting into her backside, letting her feel how hard he was for her.

"I know ya did, still want ya" his lips moving to her neck, tongue tasting her skin, hands moving under her shirt. Taking her mind off what she was doing, turning her in his arms he kissed her, letting his tongue slid in between her lips her arms pulling him in tighter, each trying to dominate the kiss. The knock on the door going unheard as they lost themselves in each other.

"Damn woman, can't we just stay here and get the verdict from the lawyer?" His hands now trying to unhook her bra, Carol's head thrown back when his mouth latched on to her nipple. Her hands grasping his head to her, the things her husband could do with his mouth was...

"Mr Dixon, we need to leave" Bob's words penetrated their hazy winds

"FUCK!" Daryl lay his head on her shoulder wishing his erection down, lousy timing on all their parts. Feeling his wife grip him hard in her hands his hips pushed forward

"Later we will do that" He looked at her confused her lips moving to his ear, her teeth nipping it

"Later we fuck" Moving from his arms her smile wide.

"Ya a cruel woman Carol, getting ya husband all wound up like this. Won't be concentrating on anything but ya" thinking everything he could to get his damn erection down, as he opened the door to Bob.

"Be a few minutes Bob. Did ya know my wife is a cruel woman?" Bob laughed, Carol smirking as she finished her make up.

"Nothing cruel about your wife Mr Dixon. Nothing at all" He replied.

"Knew ya would be on her side" smiling he walked over to the mirror checked himself, before picking up his phone and keys. His lips near her ear

"Cruel woman leaving me aching like this. All I'm gonna be thinking is having ya under me" tapping his face she kissed his forehead

"Patience Daryl" walking towards Bob, knowing full well her husbands eyes were on every bit of movement she did, How she loved being in control of him, just like he was of her, the good thing about it all, he had taken her mind off the afternoon ahead. His hand enclosed hers as they walked down to the car, never letting go all the way to the court.


	56. Chapter 56

He had been patient, more than patient, if he was honest, all damn week. And his patience was slowly running out, they had waited for the verdict and thank god Beth got maximum 25 years for being involved. It certainly wouldn't help Sophia, but at least justice had been finally served and closure had been done. Or at least Daryl hoped so, for his wife's peace of mind. Carol's emotions were all over the place, from being happy that it was all over, to sobbing her heart out over their poor Sophia. He never realized how much damn patience and tolerance he had, and boy did he have to work on it. Keeping his temper in check each time she lashed out, yet he said he would be there for her and letting her get angry was part of that. If she needed to cry, he told her to do it with him. He so regretted it now, his dick thought he no longer loved it, as his wife had channeled all her emotions into anger and crying, sex being the last thing on her mind. And even though he knew, how wrong and inappropriate it was, his body wanted his wife any way he could have her.

Yet his mind told him it was not fair, she had been through so much this last month or so. He lost count of the amount of times, he had rubbed one out in the shower, hell the way she had dressed earlier today, the last day of the trial, had him rubbing one out in the fucking bathroom of the court house. Never in all his adult life had Daryl refused his body's need's, he had taken what he wanted, when he wanted, this was a whole new ball game to him, and he hated it. At one point he wondered about going to a bar and picking up a woman, but his mind soon smashed that idea to the ground. He would never have done it, he was too much in love with Carol, all he craved was her touch. So why the hell was he watching her sleep now?, his hand in his boxer's trying to calm his raging hard on. If this is what it meant to be married, he was none too keen,his selfishness coming out full force.

Then he remembered his daughter's and took another long look ,at his wife,she was tired and his needs would have to wait. His shoulders heavy as he headed in for another cold shower. The sound of the water masking his voice, when he roared her name, letting his seed head down the drain, He rested his forehead on the cold tile's, his spent cock hanging limp in his hand, how much more was he expected to wait.? Like most husbands he was afraid of his wife's reaction, should he ask, or make the first move again?, not so sure after the last time, two nights ago, when he tried to take her mind of things by suggesting a little lovemaking. Hell the woman almost broke his manhood away from his body, how did he know he had been reading the wrong signals?, which was a first for him.

Had he not tried with her that first morning leading up to the verdict, had she not promised him they would "fuck later"? as she so nicely put it. He wanted his woman back, the kind, caring one, not this cold hearted bitch, that seemed to be doing everything she could to bring him to his knees, without a second thought to his well being. Daryl Dixon was acting like a spoilt brat, who had not gotten his own way, and he didn't care who knew. She had almost killed him today with the "Fuck me heels" she wore, that made her legs longer, slender, and boy had he wanted them wrapped around his waist. Those damn heels digging into his flesh as he took her to the heights they both loved.

* * *

Carol had heard him get up, watching him through the slits of her eyes, disappointment rushing through her, when he headed towards the bathroom. She could hear his noises, no matter how much he tried to muffle them with the running water. Laying on her back, a lone tear ran down her cheek, why did he no longer want her? Was the trail too much, hearing what had happened to Sophia, or did he think Carol, was a weak, stupid woman, who was unable to protect her little girl, when she needed her mummy the most?. Crazy thoughts had run through her head over the last few days, her signals to him mixed, the trial bringing all sorts of emotions up, making her unsure of herself, as a woman and a mother.

Yet, earlier today she had dressed as sexy as she could, not only to make her feel better about who she was, more to entice her husband to take her hard and deep. Yet again it had not worked, glancing at the clock by the bed, it was still early, why was he up?. Was she that repulsive, that he could no longer stand being next to her?. Sitting up in bed she glanced at herself, in the mirror, her top was tight fitting, hugging her curves, the kind of tops he loved to rip from her body in passion, her boy shorts never lasted this long on her either. She was sure she saw desire in his eyes at court, when she had her dress on, think it had a lot to do with the high heel shoes she wore, which rarely saw the daylight. He had rushed off to the bathroom and she still wondered now if he had gone to rub one out. Time to take the bull by the horns so to speak, she was fed up of hearing him pleasure himself, when he should be pleasing her. They were heading home tomorrow, they had some paperwork to complete,Daryl wanted to go home, with all the adoption papers completed, then Sophia would have his last name too.

But for now his pissed off wife needed his body, she was hurt, angry, frustrated with how he had pulled away, knowing him, he would think it was in her best interest. As if!, Carol Dixon wanted her husband, and she was damn well having him, Rising from the bed, she had not expected the bathroom door to fly open, and a very naked, extremely turned on Daryl Dixon stormed out. Carol tried to get her thoughts together, feeling her world move as her back made contact with the wall, next to the bed, guess he wasn't as immune to her as she thought. His lips taking hers, his tongue demanding entry into her mouth, the time had come to take his wife, after all, his hand was no longer doing the job, from the way she reacted her hands pulling him closer, gripping his naked ass, she wasn't waiting any longer either. Hands caressed as mouths dominated, teeth bit leaving marks

"No more woman ain't fucking waiting for ya one more minute" his words mumbled against her shoulder, his hands already ripping her top from her. The loud groan that came from deep within had her body trembling, his eyes feasted on her breasts, before taking one deep inside his mouth sucking hard, as his hand played with her other nipple. He didn't fucking care if she had a reason not to do this, he was smashing those walls down. Tasting her skin, he nipped at her breast, leaving a red mark against the paleness of her skin, her hands gripping him to her, Moving his hips he let her feel his arousal, let her feel how he had been all damn day, and it was all for her.

"Ya had me like this all fucking day woman, In that court room all I wanted to do was throw ya to the floor and ram into ya. Almost didn't hear the verdict I was so lost in what I ached to do to ya damn body. But ya knew that didn't ya. You knew how horny I was, and ya dressed to kill. Well it fucking worked, ya got me here begging to taste ya" Carol smirked, she did have him, had him on edge craving her touch, she knew one touch in the right place and he would come hard.

"Glad you noticed Dixon, felt like I was invisible at times" Daryl thrust his hips into hers, his mouth sucking on her neck, leaving his mark, showing all she was his.

"Hell woman, I wish ya were damn invisible, been fucking hard not being able to touch ya, hold ya. Hate having to rub one out. Nothing like ya warmth and wetness darlin, nothing like it at all. Don't push me away Carol, please,we have been through so much, and it felt like ya were taking a step back with each passing day"His arms were now holding her up, as her legs wrapped around his waist, he could feel her wetness, her warmth seeping through her shorts, tearing them from her body, he slipped his finger deep into her.

"I …... I..." trying her best to get her thoughts together, she could feel herself building up as her body twitched, the deeper his finger went. Her breathing becoming heavier as he pushed another in, his thumb now circling her clit.

"Ya what darlin?" his words mumbled against her ear, as he felt her come apart

"Never pushed you away, thought you did me..." His cock was throbbing, aching to be inside her, lifting her he sank into her warmth, both moaning at the sensation

"Never again darlin, never leaving ya alone. Fuck Carol I am so close, need ya woman" his hips set up a rhythm as he pushed harder into her, the wall the only solid object holding them up. He felt his body tingle, hers was trembling, he could feel her clenching around him. His mouth fell to the pulse on her neck sucking hard, sending them both over the edge. Finally allowing his damp forehead, to rest on her shoulder, their orgasm powerful ripping through them. His legs unable to hold them up much longer, he staggered as best he could to the bed. Sinking down on it with her wrapped around him, uncaring of the sweat shining on their bodies, both content to just hold the other. His arms wrapped tighter around her, as she caressed his forearm.

"How much longer were you going to hold out Dixon?. Because I sure as hell couldn't have lasted a moment longer, not touching you" Kissing her shoulder, he let his hands ghost down her cooling skin.

"Was set on pulling ya from the bed and fucking ya senseless, Do ya have any damn idea. How hard it has been for me?. Taking a step back, not touching ya, waiting to be given permission. Damn Carol don't let me suffer like that again" Carol smiled at his sad face, his words confirming how hurt he had felt.

"I didn't know I was Daryl, I was so wrapped up in sending Beth down, I became physically and emotionally wrecked, Instead of allowing you to share the burden I kept it inside, but it's over now. They are all away, and we can live now, in contentment. I never meant to push you away honey. I love you so much Daryl Dixon so much" He settled into her embrace , moving them to a more comfortable position, yet still wrapped up within each other

Ya got some making up to do darlin before we head home to our girls. But for now rest, wanna take ya in the shower and on the chair before we head back" Pulling the duvet over he settled down in her arms, both knowing when they awoke, all would be ok. They had a day to play and he had no plans whatsoever of allowing her to leave the bed. She was his to do with as he pleased , just like he was hers. Kissing her cheek he snuggled down into the bed, wondering how many more positions they could try before they headed home.


	57. Chapter 57

A/n **Thank you to all who have read, commented, fav or followed on this story time to bring it to an end. Thank you again for your support**

"Daddy you're gonna be in so much trouble when mummy finds out" Daryl flinched when his eight year old daughter mumbled the words. He knew Carol would kill him for resorting to this, how else was he to settle his 8 month old son's. They had been fed, bathed, watered, cuddled, and changed yet still they were creating an almighty fuss, that he had finally admitted defeat and placed them in bed with him, that she would forgive, placing the small dummies in their mouth's would be the one little thing that would get his woman irate. She always said his son's took after him, good at creating a fuss over nothing. He was beginning to think she was right on that, then turned to Sophia.

"Ya don't need to tell her do ya darlin. Ya know how ya mum get's and if this is the way to shut ya brother's up than I'm doing it" Sophia gave him that look, the one she got from her mummy when she was pissed at him.

Thinking of Carol, she looked stunning when she left with the girl's, it wasn't often she went on a night out, but hell she deserved it. He was always telling her to go, till finally she agreed, he knew she would have a great time, even though she was more a homebody since Dylan and Abe came along. They had been one hell of a surprise, when she found out, he sure remembered the night they were conceived, had his body aching when the memories came flooding back. The pain and pleasure she put his body through in their special room, made him smile. They used the room often once the kids were settled in bed, all of it had been moved from his apartment to their new house. Kept locked so small children were not privy to what their parents really got up to in the bedroom, or other various places they chose to have sex on.

"Daddy!" his heartbeat felt like it stopped when he heard Sarah scream , then Skye followed, what was upsetting his 4 year old s?. Jumping to his feet he headed into their bedroom, wondering how Carol coped at times, when they all required attention. Coming to a halt he saws the twins standing on Skye's bed, teddy's gripped tight in hands. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he quickly checked them over, They looked fine, both wide eyed, when they should be fast asleep.

"What has my pumpkin's all scared?" Both reached out for him, he hugged them tight to his body, waiting until they settled.

"Sppppp...spider daddy" If his children weren't so scared he would have laughed, they took after their mummy when it came to those eight legged freak's, as they were affectionately known in "The Dixon household". Checking around the room, on the walls, he finally found what had them so scared, the smallest tiniest spider he had ever seen.

"This upsetting ya both?" Holding it in his hand he placed it out of the window checking it was ok before shutting it up. Both girl's happy as they settled in their separate beds, heads hitting pillow's eyes drifting shut. All his girl's were like that, it was his son's that seem to cause the most fuss.

"Right you two sleep. Want ya in dream land before ya mummy gets home" Both girls hugged and kissed him, he loved his family so much. Switching their lights off, he put the night light on, before heading back to his room. Sophia was almost asleep curled up across Carol's side of the bed. Her body protecting her brother's.

"Sweetheart ya need to get to bed" Sophia had come along way since her fall, the Doctors were impressed with her progress, she was an independent youngster, and refused to accept she had any problems, fitting into the school without a care. She had made so many friend's, her best one being Carl Grimes, between them they were a force to be reckoned with. Carl was like his dad, but had the soft nature of his step mum, Michonne, he was so happy when they married a few months back. He called her mum now, she was the stability in his life that he had been craving.

Lifting Sophia up in his arms he carried the sleepy girl to her room, settling her in her bed before kissing her goodnight. Re checking all windows were locked in his children's rooms he went back to his bedroom. Glancing at his watch it was almost 10-00pm, Carol would go mad, if she knew they had all just gone to sleep, she had them all settled by 8-00, except Sophia who usual had an extra half an hour with them as she was older. Where had the night gone?. He needed a shower, downstairs had to be cleaned, and he was damn exhausted. Carefully picking his twin boys up he gently placed them in their bedroom, switching the monitor on, before heading downstairs to clean up. Within half an hour, it was done and he was stood under the warmth of the shower, letting it soothed his sore aching body. No wondered Carol had laughed at him when he said he would look after the kids for the day and evening, so she could get herself ready for the night out. His cock immediately hardened when he thought of how sexy she looked when Michonne had come to collect her. Andrea, Tara and Jacqui were already the car, but his eye's only saw his wife, her cute ass covered in the soft denim of her jean's those damn killer heels, she wore for the trail years ago, and since worn for him in bed. Grabbing his hard on, he rubbed one out, wishing she was here, touching him, he so wanted to call her, demand she come home so he could make love to her. Then shook his head, he had done that once before, ended up with him in their room bowing to her every need and demand. A evil smirk came across his face, oh the possibilities of calling her, he wanted her wrath, feel her sink those heels in his back, he was a sick pervert at times and he didn't care, he was happy they all were.

Carol had not laughed so much, it was fun going out with the girl's sitting in the small bar along the sea front, the air was warm, and the drinks flowed.

"So how's things with you and Daryl with the twins being born?" Carol smiled as she thought of her boy's the wonderful shock when she took that pregnancy test, The happiness on Daryl's face when he found out she was carrying a boy, then to find it was twin's just made their family complete

"Come on Tara, her smile says it all, This woman is one happy girl" Michonne smiled at her friend, she loved the woman more, for the love and happiness she brought into Daryl's life. Since he had found her, married her, the man had settled, realized he was allowed to feel love in his life

"Can I say it's wonderful without sounding corny, or that I am gloating" her smile wide on her face.

"You can say what ever you want honey, we can see how sickly happy you are. How all your family are" The gang laughed at Andrea's comments

"Says she who can't smile wide enough" Andrea smirked as she rubbed her heavily pregnant stomach

"What can I say. Marry a Dixon they make you happy" Carol burst out laughing, it felt wonderful to joke and laugh without fear.

"We so need to get that put on a t-shirt Andrea" she replied

"No Marry A Grimes" Michonne spoke, as she lifted her drink to her lips

"You three are too damn happy at times" Jacqui smiled, it was so good to see the joy.

"I know it's scary isn't it" Carol whispered behind her hand, as Michonne and Andrea compared who had the largest stomach, both due around the same time.

Carol sat back, and just watched her friends laughing, feeling her phone vibrate, she knew it would be Daryl, she just hopped it wasn't about the children. Reading her text, she smiled, at her husband's words.

"Miss ya want ya home" she quickly replied, then placed it on her knee waiting for his reply.

Daryl smirked when she replied, his cock going hard at her words. Moving into the bedroom he put some sweatpants on, then settled back into the pillows.

"You begging or demanding Dixon?" now he had to think, either way he hoped it ended with the same result, him deep inside her.

"Would it make a difference which one I picked?" he replied back, setting his phone down on the bed, he flicked through the channels on the large TV, picking an old film to take his mind off his wife

"Yeah it does" she replied the little tease, he wanted her now!. To hell with it, sending his reply

"Want ya ass here woman so I can make love to ya" He was a little upset that she didn't reply back, yet knew she was having fun with the gang, so wasn't too fussed, he settled to watch the film. Around an hour later his phone went off

"On my way" swallowing hard he sat up, he had only wanted to know when she would be home, didn't want to ruin her evening

"No, ya stay longer darlin enjoy ya time with the girl's" her reply was quick

"Andrea and Michonne are dropping, Tara and Jacqui are heading home as they are working tomorrow. Me I could always stay out see if I can pick up another..." she left it at that, not too surprised when her phone rang, leaving it ringing she hugged Michonne and Andrea close saying good bye as she exited the car. He left it ringing, knowing she would answer soon, getting frustrated with her.

"Yes Dixon" her soft words flowed over him,

"Ya get ya ass back home woman, think ya need to be told who owns ya. Don't ya go looking at any other men" He was so involved in the conversation, he never heard her enter the house, walk up the stairs. Or see her standing in the doorway, a look on her face, which if he had seen would have him back pedalling quickly.

"You giving me order's husband?" His body reacted to her nearness, she was here, turning his head, he threw his phone across the room, and had her under him before she could blink

"Ya a damn tease darlin, gonna have to fuck that outta ya. " His lips took hers hard, his hands everywhere

"Guess you missed me" her hands pushed through his hair, over his naked back, loving the feel of his skin.

"Ya have a good time?" She nodded, unable to speak when he ripped her shirt from her body, his lips sucking, marking, leaving her wanting more.

"Missed my husband" she whispered as he pulled her jeans, down, her panties pushed to the side, so he could slid in.

"Fuck been wanting to do that all damn night, from the moment ya walked out of here" he thrust in deep, loving the way her walls gripped him.

"Ain't gonna last long darlin" she felt her squeeze him

"Me either. Been thinking of you all night nothing sexier than a half naked man looking after his kid's"

"Ya think. Fuck woman ya squeeze me any harder and I'm..." fuck he shot his load, laughing when she followed him over the edge.

"Damn we are worse than teenagers. Love ya so much darlin" Carol nestled in his arms letting him strip them both down

"How did they settle?" her arms wrapped around him, as he stroked her back

"Good" Carol wasn't fooled by his reply

"You used the dummies didn't you Dixon?" she looked into his eyes, knowing he couldn't lie to her. He hung his head down, letting her see his defeat

"Hell woman how do ya settle them without? They are worse than the girl's"

"you wanted a boy" she smirked, they were difficult at times and needed settling a certain way before they fell asleep. Alot like their daddy, who now and then needed handling that little bit differently.

"I love them darlin I really do, but they are hard work. Makes me appreciate ya so much more"

"Good, because you little swimmer's hit target again" Daryl sat up looking at her wide eyes and confused, did she? Were they?

"Another? " Carol smiled up at her husband, seeing the worry, as the last two had resulted in twins

"Think you are up to another little one?" pulling her tight her kissed her deeply

"Ready for anything ya can throw my way darlin, anything"


End file.
